


Like The Stars Hold The Moon

by CatradoraIsCanon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Drinking, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Human Catra (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Nudity, Party, Smoking, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatradoraIsCanon/pseuds/CatradoraIsCanon
Summary: Senior year of high school is filled with love, drama and sex for Catra and Adora. Catra is the school's delinquent, whilst Adora is the star soccer player of The Rebellion. They lived two different lives, yet they are the two missing pieces they need to feel complete, they just haven't realized it yet. This is a story of betrayal, heartbreak and beautiful love.--READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THIS, ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE IN A LEGAL AGE
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 412
Kudos: 638





	1. The Start of a New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my High School AU, which is filled with love, drama and sex. I hope y'all enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is Catra's POV and next chapter is Adora's POV of the first day of school. Just so you guys can get a glimpse into their lives at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Mentions of drugs and smoking, blood, parental abuse

‘’ Oh, come on, Catra! It’s our final year, let’s make the best out of it! ‘’ Scorpia was really excited, Catra didn’t understand why. It’s just another school year, another year of people being annoying, the jocks winning another game, homework and shit. Nothing special about this year, just like every other year, the only thing that excites Catra about this year is the fact that she will finally be free from this school at the end of it. No turning back, she planned to move out of the boring city of Brightmoon and finally be free to do and be whoever she wants. 

Catra rolled her eyes as she and Scorpia got out of Scorpia’s car, Catra threw her backpack over her shoulder, she wore a pair of ripped jeans and a black hoodie. She was the school’s delinquent, usually got into trouble, but hey, it’s always someone who starts it, it’s never her fault. Catra looked at Scorpia and let out a quiet sigh, she shrugged lightly. 

‘’ Yeah, whatever you say, Scorpia. ‘’ Catra looked around and furrowed her eyebrows before looking back at Scorpia, she raised an eyebrow at the white-haired woman. ‘’ Where is Entrapta? ‘’ 

‘’ Oh, she told me that she came earlier to school to observe everyone’s face expressions when they enter the building. ‘’ Scorpia shrugged as she pulled out her backpack from the backseat and closed the door. They both walked into the school building, Catra couldn’t help the grimace that came up on her face. God, she hated this place. She walked to her locker, which was placed next to Scorpia’s, and she has had this locker since freshman year. She unlocked it and opened it before throwing in her backpack. She let out a quiet groan as she heard some people cheer loudly, she rolled her eyes and closed her locker hard, causing Scorpia to jump up slightly. She looked at the brunette girl and furrowed her eyebrows. 

‘’ What’s wrong? You kinda scared me there, wildcat. ‘’ Scorpia chuckled awkwardly, she slowly followed Catra’s gaze and nodded slowly. ‘’ Oh, that’s what’s wrong. ‘’ 

‘’ Look who has arrived, the pride of Brightmoon High. ‘’ Catra said with a slight smirk on her face as she observed the crowd that gathered around one particular blonde girl. Adora Grayskull, the school star athlete, the one who always brings the high school team, The Rebellion, to victory. Catra leaned back against the lockers, crossing her arms over her chest as she saw Adora walking past her, along with some of her teammates and some cheerleaders. 

‘’ Hey, Adora. ‘’ Catra purred quietly, causing the blonde girl to look at her with wide eyes. She then looked at her teammates and motioned them to keep going with a nod of her head, which they did. Catra raised an eyebrow at how they followed her slightest orders, almost scoffing over how pathetic everyone was. 

‘’ Catra, hi, didn’t see you around this summer. ‘’ Adora said with a slight smirk as she looked at Catra with a raised eyebrow. Scorpia looked around, she smiled awkwardly before looking at Catra. 

‘’ Uh, I’m going to look for Entrapta. Text me later after the first period? ‘’ Scorpia asked, she raised an eyebrow at Catra who just nodded, without breaking eye contact with Adora, and Scorpia left them alone.

‘’ Aw, did someone miss me? ‘’ Catra grinned widely, showing off her fangs. It was almost intimidating, along with her heterochromatic eyes, she almost looked like a cat, which is why Scorpia’s nickname for her was Wildcat. Adora just rolled her eyes at Catra, she was wearing her letterman jacket, as usual.

‘’ Wouldn’t say I missed you, exactly, it was just weird without you tormenting me this summer. ‘’ Adora shrugged, a smug smile plastered on her face. Catra rolled her eyes, she let out a quiet huff. ‘’ Seriously, where were you? ‘’ 

‘’ Not like it is any of your business, _She-Ra,_ ‘’ Catra said with a mocking tone, She-Ra is what everyone called Adora on the field, like she was an unstoppable goddess. ‘’ But I was visiting family members across the country. ‘’ And now that was a lie. Truth is, her mother had sent her to rehab. Not like she needed it, but her mother found some pot under her mattress and well, she thought Catra needed rehab to get clean. 

‘’ Oh, well, are you going to watch the games this year? ‘’ Adora asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Catra looked at Adora with a numb expression on her face. 

‘’ I would rather get hit by a truck than watch dumb jocks running around a soccer field. ‘’ Catra said with a smirk on her lips, Adora just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

‘’ Suit yourself. If you want to be a broody teenager with no sense of high school spirit in our last year, do it. Can’t be much fun though. ‘’ Adora gave a small shrug, she locked eyes with Catra before turning around and left Catra alone. Catra watched her join her fellow teammates and a couple of cheerleaders. She noticed Glimmer, Adora’s best friend and a cheerleader, glare at her brutally. Catra smirked at her and lifted her middle finger, flipping Glimmer off. The shorter girl let out a scoff and turned her back towards Catra, causing the brunette girl to roll her eyes. Catra turned around and walked away from her locker. She and Adora have known each other for a long time, they used to be friends, believe it or not. Everything changed when they started high school, Adora quickly got popular, she got good grades and new friends, and Catra, well, she was a lost cause. 

* * *

Catra let out a quiet groan as she slumped down on a bench where she saw Scorpia and Entrapta sitting outside the school. She rubbed her hands over her face and when she looked at her friends, they both looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“ What? “ Catra snapped at them with a slight glare in her eyes. 

“ How did it go? “ Scorpia asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. _Shit, it went like shit._ Catra looked at her, glaring more brutally at Scorpia.

“ Let’s just say that I’m annoyed that I’ve to see her stupid face every day for the entire year. “ Catra groaned again, dropping her forehead on the table. 

“ Uh, okay, yeah, I get that. I mean, that’s not what I meant… but yeah… Cool. '' Scorpia mumbled, nodding slowly. Catra’s eyes widened as she realized that Scorpia was asking about the first period.

“ Shut up. “ Catra mumbled, blushing slightly.

“ What’s your deal with Adora anyway? You never told us. “ Scorpia asked, she looked almost afraid to ask that question. Catra lifted her head to look at Scorpia with a tired expression on her face. 

“ No deal, I just don’t like her. She thinks she is something special, when in reality, she is just a dumb jock that knows how to kick a ball across a field. “ Catra shrugged. 

“ Interesting. “ Entrapta said, picking on her iPad as she spoke with the group without making eye contact with them. “ You keep saying that you’ve no deal with her, yet you can’t stop talking about her. It’s almost like she occupies a big part of your brain from day to day basis, without you realizing why. “ Catra stared at Entrapta with wide eyes along with Scorpia, Catra quickly grabbed onto the iPad and pulled it down, causing the purple-haired girl to look at her. 

“ Okay, what are you doing, geek? “ Catra asked, raising an eyebrow at Entrapta. The purple-haired girl looked at Catra and smiled brightly. 

“ I’ve been studying everyone’s face expressions with some help from a secret camera, to check who is really excited for school and who is not. Simply put, it seems like the only people excited about school are the geeks, like myself, who enjoy new information. Everyone else just wanted to die. '' Entrapta shrugged as she lifted the iPad close to her face again, Catra rolled her eyes before furrowing her eyebrows as she saw someone approach them behind Scorpia’s shoulder.

“ Uh, what is she doing? “ Catra asked, raising an eyebrow at the person, causing Scorpia and Entrapta to turn around and look at her.

“ Hi, Scorpia. “

Scorpia smiled brightly and waved her hand, almost too excitedly, as she started to blush. “ Oh, hi, Perfuma. “ 

“ I came over to ask you if you’d like to see my garden after school today. So, would you like to do that? “ Perfuma asked, her hands folded behind her back as she swayed nervously back and forth slightly, blushing. 

“ Oh, geez, yes. “ Scorpia nodded with a bright smile, Catra just looked between them with wide eyes and mouth agape. _What's going on?_

“ Oh, great! “ Perfuma clasped her hands in front of her with a bright smile. “ I’ll see you later after school. I’ll text you. “ Perfuma said before turning around and walking away. Scorpia waved her hand and blushed furiously.

“ Yes, I’ll wait for your text. “ she said before turning around, smiling dreamily at the table. Catra raised an eyebrow at her whilst Entrapta turned to look at the screen of her iPad again. 

“ Since when did we start hanging out with Flower girl? “ Catra asked with a smug smirk on her face. Scorpia looked at her with wide eyes, she rubbed the back of her neck as she smiled shyly. 

“ Well, during the summer, we both went to a garden club sorta and I guess we just clicked on the whole ‘flowers’ thing. “ Scorpia shrugged, she could feel her face getting warmer when Catra stared at her with her mouth agape.

“ You like her, don’t you? “ Catra grinned widely at Scorpia, who just shook her head quickly.

“ What? No! Do I? Haven’t noticed it. '' Scorpia tried to defend herself, but it fell flat. Entrapta scanned Scorpia’s face before looking down at her iPad again, furrowing her eyebrows as she started to click on it with her fingers. 

“ Seems like your body heat has risen and I can see a faint blush on your cheeks, often meaning that you’re getting sick or you're attracted to someone, aka Flower girl, aka Perfuma. “ Entrapta said, looking at Scorpia with wide eyes and her lips were pierced into a thin line. 

“ And you look perfectly healthy to me, big gal. “ Catra grinned even wider, Scorpia blushed furiously.

“ You are showing the same signs as Catra does when she speaks to Adora. “ Entrapta continued saying, causing Catra to drop her grin quickly and look at Entrapta with wide eyes. 

“ Okay, fuck this.. I’m done with you two for now. I’m taking a smoke. “ Catra said with a sigh and got up from her seat. When she turned around and walked away, she could hear her two friends giggling, which made her roll her eyes. 

At the end of the school day, Catra went home right away, waiting to catch a nap or something. It was too social for her liking today, and honestly, she just wanted to sleep. Entrapta and Scorpia have been bugging her about the Adora situation. She does not like Adora. Quite the opposite, she hates her guts. Ms. Perfect Girl. Catra let out a quiet sigh as she opened the front door of her house, she walked in and closed the door behind her. She quietly made her way to the stairs when she heard a sound coming from the living room. Oh no…

“ Catra? “ her mother said, Catra closed her eyes for a split second before opening them up again as she walked into the living room. 

“ Yeah? “ Catra looked at her mother, who was sitting on the couch with an empty glass in her hand. She looked over at Catra and swirled her glass slowly. 

“ Get me a bottle of whiskey. “ her mother said, Catra rolled her eyes at her. It was too early to drink anything, not that it surprised Catra that her mother was drunk, but still. For once, Catra wished that she could come home to a sober mother, who wanted to know how her day went. But she didn’t have that privilege.

“ Get it yourself. I have homework to do. “ Catra said and turned around to walk out of the living room when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and turn her back around. Her mother was now glaring brutally at Catra, leaning down slightly. Catra could smell the whiskey coming from her breath, she was disgusted by it. 

“ Don’t talk back at me, Catra. You are lucky that I still keep you around, you insolent child. “ her mother, Shannon, said as she tightened her hand around Catra’s wrist, making her whimper quietly at the slight pain. 

“ I never asked you to keep me around. “ _Shut up, Catra, stop making it worse._ Catra glared up at her mother, she was scared of her, but she would never show herself weak. They glared at each other like it was a competition on who can keep the glare longest. Shannon did bend though, she turned around and squeezed the bridge of her nose. 

“ Ungrateful child, after everything I’ve given you, you can’t even respect me. “ she mumbled and walked back to the couch, slumping down on it and stared at the TV.

Catra turned her head slightly to the side and whispered “ If only there was something to respect. '' Shannon heard those words, she glared at Catra and threw the glass in her hand at her, the glass broke on the floor and a piece of glass cut Catra’s ankle, making the girl flinch. 

“ Leave. I don’t want to look at you. “ Shannon mumbled before letting out a sigh. 

Catra turned around and walked up the stairs quickly, flinching on every step as the cut on her ankle started to bleed. She closed the door of her bedroom loudly, throwing her backpack on the floor before walking into the bathroom, where she got a bandaid and covered the cut with it. She then walked to her bed and laid down on it, tears started to form in her eyes. She hated it here, she hated her mom, she hated her life, she hated herself. Stupid fucking Adora, with her perfect little life… Truth is, she was jealous. Does she deserve this? How could she? She didn’t do anything when everything started, she was just a child. Innocent and good, and now she is messed up. She was a child, what could she possibly have done to be treated this way? She was born. That must be it. Her father left her before she was even born, she couldn't really blame him, Shannon was too much to handle, but he left Catra alone with her. So she hated him, she hated the world. Catra closed her eyes, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to disappear, but she had nowhere to go. So all she could do is swallow it and wait until graduation.

She just wanted to be loved, she wanted to be happy and cared for. Is that too much to ask for? Maybe it’s not meant for her. 

  
  



	2. The Popular Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Adora's POV of the first day of school :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy reading this! We are getting to actual plot next chapter! The first chapters are just glimpse into their lives.

Adora parked her car in the parking lot of the school, she was driving a black Mercedes Sedan, which she got as a birthday gift from her two moms. She looked at the school through the window of her car and let out a quiet sigh before looking down at her letterman jacket. She-Ra, that's what she is called on the field, and now she is getting back to school, where everyone is expecting everything from her. She grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat and got out of the car, she threw the backpack over her shoulder and made her way into the school. 

When she got in, she was immediately ambushed with hugs from her two best friends, Bow and Glimmer. They were already wearing their cheerleader uniforms, just like she was wearing her soccer letterman jacket. She hugged them back tightly, she tried ot wrap her arms around both of them. 

'' Hi, guys! I've missed you so much this summer! How was your vacation? '' Adora asked with a bright smile as they all pulled back from each other. 

'' It was the best vacation ever! Right, Bow? '' Glimmer said, smiling at her boyfriend. He just nodded quickly, a smile just as wide as Glimmer's own on his face. 

'' Yeah, it was great. We were sad that you couldn't come with us, Adora. You know Angella and Micah wouldn't mind. '' Bow said, they all started to walk towards Adora's locker, which was closest from their current location. 

'' No, I know that. I just decided to stay here so I could practice soccer over the summer. I mean, scholarships coaches are coming to the school this year. I need to impress them. '' Adora said as she opened her locker and threw in her bag. She closed the locker and when she turned around, someone quickly wrapped their arms around her neck. Adora's eyes widened quickly at the sudden touching, Glimmer just rolled her eyes when she noticed the person who was hugging Adora. 

'' Hi there, handsome. Missed me this summer? '' The woman pulled back from Adora, she was smirking at her. Adora smiled awkwardly and looked at the woman, who was wearing a cheerleader uniform. In fact, she was the captain of the cheerleading team and the future prom queen, if you could say that. She was a black haired girl with blue eyes, which was really beautiful, actually. And behind her were a couple of her teammates and fellow cheerleaders, they were chanting her name and cheering her on.

'' Hi, Tiffany. Yeah, sure did. '' Adora let out an awkward chuckle. _No, I didn't. Why are you lying?_ Tiffany let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around Adora's neck again, hugging her tightly. Adora wrapped her arms around Tiffany's waist as she stared at Glimmer and Bow over Tiffany's shoulder and mouthed ' Help me '. Glimmer patted Tiffany's shoulder which made the girl pull back from Adora and look at Glimmer instead. 

'' Hi, Glimmer. '' Tiffany smiled brightly at Glimmer and then looked at Bow. '' And Bow. Are we ready to cheer this one on this year? '' Tiffany said as she looked at Adora and batted her eyelashes at her. Adora grinned awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. 

'' Uh, yeah, sure. We should probably find everyone else now. First period is starting soon, and it's like the first day of school. We can't start the year by getting late for class. '' Bow said as he took Glimmer's hand. Adora nodded quickly as they all four made their way through the hallway. 

'' Hey, Adora. '' 

Adora's eyes widened as she looked to the side and saw Catra lean against the lockers. She looked at her friends and motioned them to keep going, which they did. She hated that they followed her orders, she could see Tiffany throwing Catra a disgusted face, but she didn't let herself get distracted as she looked at Catra with a slight smirk. 

'' Catra, hi, didn't see you around this summer. '' she said and raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl. Someone next to Catra said something, but Adora was too distracted to care about that. 

'' Aw, did someone miss me? '' Catra said, grinning widely at Adora. _Yes, a lot, actually._ Adora rolled her eyes, not letting her thought show on her sleeve. 

'' Wouldn't say I missed you, exactly, it was just weird without you tormenting me this summer. '' Adora shrugged, a smug smile plastered on her face. She watched Catra roll her eyes at her, Adora dropped that smug smile slightly. '' Seriously, where were you? '' _I really did miss you._

'' Not like it is any of your business, She-Ra. '' Adora could hear the mocking tone of Catra's voice when she said She-Ra. It made Adora's stomach twist in an uncomfortable way. '' But I was visiting family members across the country. '' 

'' Oh, well, are you going to watch the games this year? '' Adora asked with a slight tile of her head. A part of her wanted Catra to say yes, she really wanted her to come and watch her play for some reason. Catra was just staring at Adora with a numb expression on her face. 

'' I would rather get hit by a truck than watch dumbs jocks running around a soccer field. '' Catra said with a smirk on her lips. _She thinks I'm dumb? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm the to of our class._ Adora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

'' Suit yourself. If you want to be a broody teenager with no sense of high school spirit in our last year, do it. Can't be much fun thought. '' Adora gave a small shrug, she locked with Catra for a split second. _Have they always been this beautiful?_ She then turned around and walked back to her friends, she could feel Catra's eyes follow her movements. They used to be friends, believe it or not. This was a small town, everyone knew everyone. But Catra and Adora were actually friends, and she did miss her. For some reason, Catra just stopped being her friend. She doesn't know why, but it has been three years now. 

* * *

Adora was sitting on a round table outside school with Bow, Glimmer, Perfuma and Mermista during break, Glimmer was talking about something that happened during the vacation and everyone listened except for one. Perfuma had her attention somewhere else instead, she looked towards another table. 

'' Can you guys give me a minute? I'll be right back. '' Perfuma said and got up for her seat, she walked away and Adora's eyes widened as she saw her walk towards Catra and her friends. 

'' Uh, what's going on there? '' Adora asked as she looked at the other three of her friends with a raised eyebrow. 

'' Ugh, I don't know, something about a garden club. '' Mermista groaned and rested her head on her hand as her elbow was pressed against the table. Glimmer raised her eyebrow at Adora, coughing quietly to make Adora look at her. 

'' Stay away from Catra, Adora. She is bad news. What did she even want earlier? '' Glimmer asked, Adora looked at her with wide eyes and shrugged. 

'' Just telling me how dumb she thinks I am. Don't worry, Glimmer, she hates my guts, so no reason for us to be friends or anything. '' Adora smiled at her friends before looking down on the table. Glimmer nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes slightly at Adora. 

After a few minutes, Perfuma came back and sat down next to Mermista with a wide smile on her face. Mermista looked at her before letting out a loud groan. 

'' Oh god, no what? '' she said, rolling her eyes at Perfuma. 

'' I think I got a date with that delicate flower over there. '' Perfuma blushed slightly as she looked between her friends. 

'' Delicate? Oh, please, she would probably crush you or something. '' Mermista said with a smirk, causing everyone around the table to laugh, even Perfuma. When the laughter died out, Adora stood up and smiled down at her friends. 

'' I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go and practice a little. '' 

'' Yeah, see you later tonight? We are thinking about going to Seaworthy for some milkshakes later. '' Bow said, wrapping an arm around Glimmer's shoulders and smiling up at Adora. 

'' Yeah, text me! '' And with that, Adora turned around and left them, making her way to the soccer field to practice some shots. 

When she arrived at the field, she had already dressed up in her workout clothes, which were whites shorts and a purple tank top, she had her ball under her armpit as she made her way to the center of the field. No one was there, she was all alone. So she thought until she looked at the bleachers and noticed someone sitting there, the hood of their hoodie was over their head and she noticed a cigarette in the person's hand. The person seemed to notice Adora and threw away the cigarette before getting off the bleachers and walking away. Adora shrugged and put the ball down on the field, practicing her shots towards the goal. 

Adora drove home after school, she opened the front door of her house and walked in, closing the door behind her. _Home sweet home,_ Adora thought and walked into the kitchen, she threw her backpack on the floor and opened the fridge, she grabbed the box of milk and opened the cupboard to grab a glass. She filled the glass with milk when she heard someone walk into the kitchen. 

'' Oh, Adora, you're home early. '' her mother said, leaning in to kiss the back of Adora's head. Adora turned around and smiled at her mother. 

'' Yeah, Ma, it's the first day of school. So it wasn't a big deal today. '' Adora said as she watched her mother sit down on a chair by the table, looking through today's mail. Adora pulled out a chair and sat down with her, taking a sip from her glass.

'' No, I can imagine that. Did you sign up for any extra activities today? '' her mother said without making eye contact with Adora. Another woman walked into the kitchen and smiled brightly at Adora, she placed a soft kiss on Adora's cheek which the blonde girl leaned into. 

'' Hey, sweetheart. '' the other woman said with a bright smile as she sat down on a chair next tot Adora. '' Hope, it's too early any extra activities. '' 

'' Mara, it's always good with extra credits. '' Hope said, looking at Mara with a soft smile. 

'' Yeah, I was thinking I should focus more on soccer. '' Adora said, chewing on her lower lip slightly as she looked at Hope. 

'' Yes, of course. A scholarship would be nice, it's very important that you impress the scholarships coaches this year. I heard that Brown University is sending a scholarship coach to Brightmoon High this year. '' Hope said with a grin on her face as she looked at Adora. Adora nodded slowly, a forced smile on her face. _No pressure, Adora. You got this, make them proud._

'' I'll do my best, Ma. '' Adora said before taking another sip of her glass. Mara wrapped her arm around Adora's neck and pulled her closer. 

'' We know you will, my little soccer girl. '' Mara nuzzled into Adora's cheek, making the blonde girl let out a loud whine. 

'' Mom! '' Adora laughed and wrinkled her nose at her mom's overly affectioness. Hope was laughing along with them. 

'' Oh, right, you won't believe who I saw today! '' Mara said as she pulled back from Adora and leaned back on her chair again. '' Shannon Weaver. Do you remember her, Hope? Black hair, a huge scar on her face? '' 

Hope nodded slowly, she seemed interested in what Mara had to say. Adora just looked between them with raised eyebrows. 

'' At the store. She seemed a little off, she was shopping for some wine, apparently. That's all I saw in her basket, at least. Not that I've been spying on her or anything, it just seemed weird, given that we haven't seen her for a while now and now all of sudden. '' Mara continued, she shrugged lightly and furrowed her eyebrows at her wife. 

'' I mean, that was weird. I wonder why she hasn't left her house for such a long time. '' Hope said before looking at Adora and raised an eyebrow at her. '' Her daughter goes to your school, right? You used to be friends with her, what is her name again? '' 

Adora put her glass down on the table and shrugged lightly. '' Uh, Catra. '' 

'' Oh, right, sweet girl. It has been a long time since we saw her around, as well. '' Hope looked back down on the mail. Adora looked at Mara and furrowed her eyebrows, her mom just shrugged with a soft smile on her face. 

'' I'm gonna head upstairs and take a shower. I'm going out with some friends later. '' Adora said and stood up from her chair, she placed a kiss on both her mother's cheek before walking up the stairs to her room. 

Adora got undressed and stepped into the hot shower, she felt her muscles relax under the hot stream, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She loved her moms, they adopted her when she was just an infant, so they were the only parents she have ever had and she got lucky, because they are perfect. The thing about them is that didn't get everything they wanted in life, so they wanted Adora to have it all. The pressure and expectations they had for Adora was tiring, she was afraid to disappoint them. She loved her friends at school, but for them, she was the star, and truth to be told, no one knew who she really was, except for Bow and Glimmer maybe. She was walking around the hallways, pretending to be someone she isn't. She didn't enjoy the whole popularity thing, she hated that everyone expected her to be an unstoppable force on the field and be the perfect golden girl. She wanted to just be herself, and everyone loved her for She-Ra, never Adora. She was scared of letting everyone down, even if she was tired, she kept fighting for everyone's sake. She just wanted to relax, to have fun and just be. As soon as she gets that scholarship, she will get into Brown and she can finally relax. 

She just wanted to be loved for who she really was, she wanted to be special for someone, not everyone. She wanted to be appreciated and understood. Is that too much to ask for? Maybe it's not meant for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in conclusion, Shannon Weaver is Shadow Weaver. Mara and Light Hope ( Hope ) are Adora's adoptive parents


	3. Being Lonely Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is frustrating, Catra is pretty much fed up with everything
> 
> Chapter Warning: Drugs, Abuse, Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Everyone has been so kind and wanted me to continue this story, so here you have; the start of the plot

Catra opened her eyes quickly when she heard a loud knock on her bedroom door, she turned her head to the side and looked at the door with half-closed eyes, her gaze was hazy after the nap she just took and she could already feel herself getting grumpy over being woken up. 

'' Catra, your food is outside the door. '' Shannon shouted, Catra could hear the footsteps walking away from the door. Catra sighed and got up from her bed, she walked slowly over to the door and opened it, she looked down and noticed a box with microwave food. Catra rolled her eyes and closed the door again, leaving the box outside. She grabbed her phone by the nightstand and texted Scorpia. 

(Catra) - What are you up to? 

(Scorpia) - Hanging out with Perfuma. What about you? 

(Catra) - Just woke up from a nap. Want to meet up and order pizza and maybe smoke? 

(Scorpia) - Sure thing Wildcat! Want me to pick you up? 

(Catra) - Nah, I'm good. Send me your location and I'll meet you there.

Catra threw her phone on the bed, she could hear a notification peep come up and she figured it was Scorpia who sent her location. Catra pulled off her hoodie and ripped jeans, and put on an oversized maroon hoodie and grey sweatpants, she walked over to the window and pulled it up before climbing over the window sill, she closed the window and climbed down from a tree. This was her usual way to escape the hellhole, Shannon wouldn't come back to her room, so she wouldn't notice that Catra was missing. 

Catra pulled the good over her head and tucked her hands into her pockets as she made her way to Scorpia. As Catra walked past Seaworthy, which was an old café, she noticed a few people from school sitting there in a booth and drinking some milkshakes. Catra narrowed her eyes as she wanted to look more closely at the people that were sitting there. She noticed the cheerleaders; Bow, Glimmer and Tiffany, she saw Mermista, whose father owned the café, a jock named Brad and then Adora. The blonde girl was laughing, she had her head thrown back and Catra's eyes softened as she stared at her. _God, you're such a creep._ Catra let out a quiet sigh and kept walking, she lowered her head and chewed on her lower lip as she felt some kind of self pity in her stomach. 

She arrived at a park where she immediately noticed Scorpia and Perfuma sitting on a bench, passing each other a joint. Scorpia looked over at her and smiled brightly, waving her hand excitedly. 

‘’ Wildcat! Right here! ‘’ Scorpia called for Catra, the brunette girl forced a tight smile on her face as she walked over them. 

‘’ Hi, guys. ‘’ Catra said as she looked between Perfuma and Scorpia. Perfuma stood up and did something weird, she hugged Catra gently. Scorpia’s eyes widened as she witnessed the scene in front of her, usually Catra doesn’t like to be touched in any way, which made it hard for Scorpia, cause she was a hugger. Catra’s eyes widened at the sudden touch, she didn’t know what to do. How the hell would Perfuma know that Catra doesn’t like to be touched? So she did nothing, waiting for the other girl to pull away from her. 

‘’ Hi, Catra. It’s so nice to finally meet you. ‘’ Perfuma said as she pulled back from Catra and sat down next to Scorpia again. Catra furrowed her eyebrows at the girl and shrugged lightly. 

‘’ Nice to meet you too, I guess. ‘’ Catra sat down on the bench on the opposite side of them, she looked down at Scorpia’s hand and grinned widely before looking up at Perfuma. 

‘’ Didn’t know you smoked, Flower girl. ‘’ Catra reached out her hand to Scorpia, who gave her the joint with a smile on her face. Catra wrapped her lips around the end of it and inhaled deeply. 

‘’ Oh yes, it’s meditation for the soul. ‘’ Perfuma said with a smile and shrugged. 

Catra blew out the smoke and nodded. ‘’ Couldn’t have said it better myself. I think you and I will get along just fine, hopefully. ‘’ Catra said, causing Perfuma to laugh. 

‘’ I think so too. Scorpia has told me so much about you during the summer. ‘’ Perfuma said and looked at Scorpia with a dreamy smile as she wrapped her arms around Scorpia’s bicep. Catra looked at Scorpia and raised an eyebrow at her. 

‘’ Have you? ‘’ Catra asked before taking another inhale from the joint. Scorpia just nodded quickly and grinned. 

‘’ Of course, I want everyone to know the real Catra. ‘’ Catra’s smile slowly dropped at that, the real Catra was a mess. The real Catra was broken and unhappy with herself and life. Did Scorpia know this? Catra just nodded and passed along the joint to Perfuma. 

* * *

Adora looked out the window as she noticed a person with a dark hoodie walk past Seaworthy, she narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the person, but was interrupted when Glimmer snapped her fingers in front of Adora’s face. 

‘’ Hey, Adora. What’s up with you? ‘’ Glimmer asked and raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl. Adora looked at her quickly and shrugged. 

‘’ I just thought I saw… ‘’ Adora let out a quiet sigh and shook her head slowly. ‘’ Nevermind, I’m sorry, what were we talking about? ‘’ 

‘’ I was just telling Glimmer and Bow that I’ve come up with a new cheer routine for the team. ‘’ Tiffany said with a wide grin, her fingers trailing over the back of Adora’s hand on the table. Adora looked at her with wide eyes and a forced smile. 

‘’ Uh, that’s great, Tiffany. I’m sure you guys will be amazing, like always. ‘’ Adora said, her eyes glancing quickly at her hand before averting her gaze back to Tiffany’s face. 

‘’ Ugh, would you two stop flirting? ‘’ Mermista groaned before lifting her milkshake and took a sip with her straw. Adora looked at her with wide eyes and shook her head quickly. 

‘’ We are not flirting. ‘’ Adora pointed out, furrowing her eyebrows when she heard Tiffany laugh.

‘’ Yeah, like we would do that in front of you guys. ‘’ Tiffany said as she looked at Mermista with a grin. Glimmer rolled her eyes and Bow let out an awkward chuckle. 

‘’ Uh, but haven’t you flirted with other people around us? ‘’ The guy, Brad, said, earning a nudge on his ribs by Tiffany’s elbow. The dark haired girl glared at Brad, who just whimpered from the pain. Glimmer started to laugh out loud as she looked at Tiffany. 

‘’ Guess Brad just confirmed that you are flirting with everyone, Tiff. ‘’ Glimmer said with a smug grin. 

‘’ He is just mad that he isn’t one of them. I only flirt with the best of them. ‘’ Tiffany smirked before looking at Adora, who just let out an awkward chuckle. She pulled her hand away from Tiffany’s fingers slowly. 

‘’ And I’m flattered, Tiffany. ‘’

It was an awkward silence as Tiffany didn’t seem to notice Adora pull away from her, scooting closer to Bow on the booth. Bow wrapped his arm around Adora’s shoulders and held her closer to him as Adora cuddled up to his side, trying to pull further away from Tiffany. 

‘’ I wonder how Perfuma’s date is going. ‘’ Glimmer asked as she picked up her glass of milkshake. 

‘’ Who is she dating again? ‘’ Tiffany asked as she looked at Glimmer with a raised eyebrow.

‘’ Scorpia. You know that tall, buff girl with white, short hair? ‘’ Glimmer responded. 

Tiffany just nodded and scrunched up her nose. ‘’ The one that hangs around the crackhead? What’s her name again? Catrina? Cathy? Something weird, right? ‘’ Tiffany said as she let out a wicked laugh. Adora glared at her slightly. _How dare she?_

‘’ Okay, first of all, her name is Catra and she is not a crackhead, she doesn’t do crack. And second of all, you don’t even know her, so I would suggest you shut up. ‘’ Adora snapped, causing everyone around the table to look at her with wide eyes. Adora’s eyes widened when she noticed what she just said. She didn’t mean to tell Tiffany off like that, but for some reason, the way Tiffany talked about Catra made her angry. She could feel Bow squeeze her arm and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. 

‘’ Uh, okay. What’s going on? ‘’ Tiffany asked with wide eyes as she looked between everyone around the table. 

‘’ Shit, I’m sorry. Uh, it’s the stress, I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. ‘’ Adora apologized, she felt some kind of guilt for raising her voice at Tiffany. 

Tiffany smiled and nodded slowly. ‘’ It’s okay, handsome. I know that you can be stressed. I mean, after all, you’re the pride of Brightmoon High. ‘’ Tiffany said. Adora stared at her, she nodded slowly in disbelief. 

‘’ Uh, yeah… Right… ‘’ Adora mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest as she lowered her head with a sigh escaping her lips. 

* * *

A week later, the entire class was sitting on their chairs when the teacher walked into the classroom. It was time for the English lesson and honestly, it was boring, but everyone liked the teacher, Mrs. Netossa. Adora was sitting at the back of the classroom, one chair in front of Catra. 

‘’ Good morning, class. ‘’ Mrs. Netossa said as she looked over at the students. Everyone greeted her back, except for Catra, who was pulling out a butterfly knife from her pocket and discreetly wrote down her initials on the chair she was sitting on. 

‘’ I’m happy to see everyone again, and I know you all missed me as well. ‘’ Mrs. Netossa grinned and turned around to the blackboard, she wrote ‘’ Pride and Prejudice ‘’ on the blackboard with a white chalk. ‘’ It’s time for some literature reading, and I’ll ask all of you to write reports on this book. ‘’ 

Catra kept looking down on the chair, she carved in the letter C on the chair with her butterfly knife and a question mark behind it. She didn’t want to be known as Catra Weaver, but who would she become after graduation? She could hear the teacher talk about some book, her attention was however somewhere else than in this classroom. 

‘’ The book is about Elizabeth Bennet, daughter of a country gentleman, and Fitzwilliam Darcy, a rich aristocratic landowner. They must overcome the titular sins of pride and prejudice in order to fall in love and marry. ‘’ Mrs. Netossa said as she picked up the book from her desk and showed everyone in the classroom. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Catra and cleared her throat. 

‘’ Ms. Weaver. ‘’ Mrs. Netossa said and raised her eyebrows when Catra looked up at her with wide eyes. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she stared at the teacher. ‘’ Maybe you could tell the class the author of this book? ‘’ 

Catra furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to look behind the teacher, she saw the words Pride and Prejudice on the blackboard and started to smirk. ‘’ Jane Austen. I like the movie more, because you know, Keira Knightley is hot. ‘’ She could hear some people laugh, she noticed Glimmer and Tiffany roll their eyes at her and Adora’s head turned around to look at Catra with wide eyes. Catra looked at Adora and winked at her slightly before looking back at the teacher. 

‘’ Very well, Catra. I’ll let it slide by this time, focus on the class. ‘’ Mrs. Netossa said and picked up a sheet of paper. ‘’ Alright, I’ll now divide you all in two and two so you can write reports on this book. The reports should contain thoughts about this book, a good summary and pros and cons about it all. Understood? ‘’ Everyone in the class nodded slowly, Catra looked over at Scorpia who was just staring at Perfuma with loving eyes. The teacher started to put two and two together; Scorpia ended up with Perfuma, Bow ended up with some girl, Glimmer was with Mermista and everyone got sorted out. Adora looked at Tiffany who was looking at her and bit her lower lip. _Oh no, please, don’t._

‘’ Catra and Adora. ‘’ Mrs. Netossa said, making both the girls look at her with wide eyes. 

‘’ You have to be kidding me. ‘’ Catra groaned, Adora just rolled her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. The teacher continued to pair two students together until there were no one left. The class continued and when the bell finally rang, Catra quickly shot up from her seat and left the classroom. Adora quickly gathered her stuff and followed her. 

‘’ Hey, Catra! Wait up! ‘’ Adora jogged over to reach Catra, the brunette girl turned around and looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow. 

‘’ What? ‘’ 

‘’ Uh, so we are together. ‘’ Adora smiled awkwardly and hugged her laptop against her chest. 

‘’ Unfortunately. ‘’ Catra rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes at Adora. 

Adora let out a quiet sigh and shook her head slowly. ‘’ Look, I know I’m not the first person you wanted to pair up with, but now we are stuck with each other, so we could at least make the best of it. ‘’ 

Catra nodded slowly. ‘’ Right. ‘’ 

‘’ So I was thinking maybe we could meet up at your place or - ‘’ 

‘’ No! ‘’ Catra said with wide eyes, causing Adora’s own eyes to widen. Okay, that was weird. Catra cleared her throat and looked down on her feet. 

‘’ Or we can meet at my place. ‘’ Adora continued and raised an eyebrow at Catra. 

‘’ Listen, Adora, uh, let's just write our reports for ourselves and then just meet each other at school so I can give you my report. ‘’ Catra said and lifted her gaze to look at Adora. Adora rubbed the back of her neck and furrowed her eyebrows. 

‘’ Uh, yeah, sure. Do you want to email me the report or something? Maybe we could skype each other? ‘’ Adora asked. 

‘’ Not everyone can afford a fancy laptop, princess. I’ll just write everything on my block and you can type it into your laptop later. ‘’ Catra said and lifted her phone from her pocket when she heard a notification peep from it. Adora looked at Catra’s phone and furrowed her eyebrows. It was a flip-phone and it seemed really old, nothing you can do with it except to make calls or write texts. Catra looked at her phone and typed in something before looking at Adora, who hadn't removed her eyes from the phone. Catra slowly started to glare at Adora when she noticed some pity in the blonde’s eyes. Catra lifted her hand and snapped her fingers in front of Adora’s face. 

‘’ Hey, Adora. Never seen a phone before? ‘’ 

Adora quickly looked up at Catra’s face again and shook her head quickly. ‘’ Sorry, I was just… I zoned out. But uh, yeah, sounds good. ‘’ she said and nodded quickly. 

‘’ Okay, good. ‘’ Catra said and looked down at Adora’s lips for a split second before averting her gaze to meet Adora’s blue eyes, and they were really beautiful. Like the ocean, she could drown in them and she never wanted to pull up for some air. Just then someone came over and placed a loud kiss on Adora’s cheek, causing them both to pull out of their trance. Tiffany locked her arm around Adora’s own and grinned up at the blonde girl. 

‘’ Hi there, handsome. ‘’ Tiffany said and squeezed Adora’s arm before looking at Catra with a glare. ‘’ Uh, hi, can we help you with something? ‘’ Catra glared at the cheerleader captain and shook her head slowly. 

‘’ No. ‘’ Catra slowly started to grin widely, narrowing her eyebrows at Tiffany. 

‘’ Uh, what are you doing, weirdo? ‘’ Tiffany said and furrowed her eyebrows at Catra. Adora just looked between them two with wide eyes, unsure what to do in this situation. 

‘’ Hold still. I’m trying to imagine you with personality. ‘’ Catra said, causing Adora to stifle a laughter that threatened to come out. Tiffany looked at Catra with wide eyes and mouth agape until the brunette girl turned around and walked away, feeling happy about the insult. Adora pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid laughing, Tiffany looked at her quickly and Adora stared at her with wide eyes. 

‘’ Ugh, I can’t believe you are stuck with her to do the report. I’m gonna ask Mrs. Netossa if you could change partners and end up with me instead. I got paired up with Brad, he is an idiot. ‘’ Tiffany said and rolled her eyes. Adora shook her head slowly. 

‘’ Uh, no, we should probably work with those partners we got assigned with. It’s not a big deal, we will be done with the reports in no time. ‘’ Adora said and slowly removed her arm from Tiffany’s hold, Tiffany took Adora’s hand and looked over her shoulder at Catra with a glare before dragging Adora through the hallway. 

‘’ Let’s go find everyone else. I really think you should watch us practice our new cheerleading routine. ‘’ Tiffany said as she squeezed Adora’s hand, the blonde girl looked down at their hands and let out a quiet sigh. She hated that Tiffany touched her like that, like they were a couple. Adora really just blamed herself, cause she hasn’t really told Tiffany that she wasn’t interested in her, but like, get a grip. 

‘’ Uh, no, sorry. I can’t. I promised my moms that I would come home immediately tonight, movie night, you know. ‘’ Adora shrugged and smiled forcefully. She didn’t have movie night with her moms, it’s usually on Saturdays or Fridays. But Tiffany seemed to buy it as she nodded slowly. 

* * *

Adora was on her way to her last class for today, it was mathematics and she had spent the break on the field, practicing for soccer. She had her books pressed against her chest as she walked through the empty hallway. She wasn’t late per say, but everyone was already in their classrooms. She heard loud footsteps behind her and her eyes widened when she saw Catra run through the hallway, towards her. Catra was laughing and when she spotted Adora, she just started to grin widely before taking Adora’s hand and pulled her into a storage room, closing the door behind them. Adora looked at her with wide eyes. 

‘’ Catra, what are you- ‘’ Adora’s words were muffled when Catra pressed her palm against her mouth and lifted a finger on her other hand to press against her own lips. Catra narrowed her eyes at Adora, her eyes looking straight into Adora’s own confused eyes. 

‘’ Be quiet. ‘’ Catra whispered against her finger as she heard some footsteps stop by the other side of the door. 

‘’ Where is she? ‘’ They heard someone say on the other side, it sounded like the janitor. Catra pulled down her hand from her own lips and bit her lower lip to stifle a laughter. When the footsteps continued on their path, Catra pulled down her hand from Adora’s mouth. 

‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ Adora asked, raising an eyebrow at Catra. They were actually in a small closet, their bodies almost pressing against each other. It was warm and Adora felt like she was suffocating in there. Adora’s eyes flicked down to look at Catra’s lips in the dark closet before forcing her eyes to meet Catra’s gaze again. 

‘’ Come on, I think it’s clear. ‘’ Catra opened the door to the storage room and walked out, Adora followed her slowly. 

‘’ We have a class right now, do you know that? ‘’ Adora asked as she walked next to Catra through the hallways. ‘’ What happened? ‘’ Catra tucked her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and shrugged. 

‘’ None of your business, princess. I’m actually glad I found you. Now you can vouch for me. ‘’ Catra grinned as she kept walking. Adora furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Catra, she stopped right on her tracks. 

‘’ Why would I vouch for you? You won’t even tell me what happened. ‘’ Adora was getting frustrated with Catra, she is making Adora late for class and she won’t even tell her why? Catra stopped on her tracks and turned around to walk closer to Adora, they were standing inches away from each other. Catra looked into Adora’s eyes, a small grin plastered on her face. 

‘’ You will. ‘’ Catra simply said and shrugged. 

‘’ And why would I? ‘’ 

‘’ Because you’ve hero-complex and I’m a damsel in distress. ‘’ Catra fluttered her eyelashes before rolling her eyes and turned around again to walk to the classroom. Adora let out a quiet huff and followed Adora, the frustration building up once again. They both reached the front door of the classroom and Adora gulped when she stepped inside. The teacher, Mrs. Spinnerella, who was married to Netossa, stared at them before raising an eyebrow at them. 

‘’ Adora, Catra, nice of you two to finally join us. ‘’ The teacher said, Adora could feel everyone inside the classroom stare at them with wide eyes and a blush started to creep up on Adora’s cheeks. Catra rolled her eyes and walked towards her seat next to Entrapta, she looked at the teacher.

‘’ Sorry, we got pretty distracted. ‘’ Catra said with a smug smirk on her face. Tiffany glared at Catra with furious eyes and Adora slowly sat down next to Bow. She looked over at Glimmer who looked at her with raised eyebrows, Adora just shrugged and let out a quiet sigh when she averted her gaze back to the teacher. 

‘’ It won’t happen again. ‘’ Adora whispered, she started to chew on her lower lip. Mrs. Spinerella nodded slowly and let out a quiet sigh. 

‘’ Of course, Adora, however I don’t tolerate it when students come late to class. So I have to give you two detention. Tomorrow, after school. You two can work on the report that Netossa gave you. ‘’ Mrs. Spinnerella smiled gently at Adora, she was a kind and understanding woman, but if she tolerated this, everyone would think she would tolerate anything and everything. 

‘’ What? But Adora has practice tomorrow and we need her to be in top shape! ‘’ Tiffany outbursts loudly, making everyone look at her with wide eyes. Mrs. Spinnerella shook her head and let out another sigh. Adora let out a quiet groan and dropped her forehead on the table. Catra just rolled her eyes at Tiffany’s pathetic attempt to save Adora from detention. 

‘’ Yes, I know how important Adora is for the school, but I’m sure Coach Huntara will understand. ‘’ Mrs. Spinnerella looked over at the students with a soft smile. ‘’ Let’s go back to where we were before we got interrupted. Bow and Entrapta, make sure to tell Adora and Catra what we have talked about so far. ‘’ And the teacher continued. 

* * *

Catra was sitting on the table in her dining room, Shannon had cooked some food, but it didn’t look good at all. The table was long and Shannon sat on the opposite end of Catra, watching the brunette pick on the food with her fork. Shannon cleared her voice and started to cut her chicken. 

‘’ I got a call from the principal today. ‘’ she said as she looked down on her plate. Catra quickly lifted her head and stared at Shannon with wide eyes before clearing her throat and looked down on the plate again. _Shit…_

‘’ Let me guess, it was about my awesome grades. ‘’ Catra said, she knew what it was really about. The detention. Her hands started to shake slightly as she held onto her fork, trying desperately to still her hand’s shaking movements. Shannon let out a quiet sigh, that usually terrified Catra, it meant she was angry and frustrated. Catra didn’t know why she did the things she did, but she did it anyway. Shannon slammed her fork and knife on the table loudly, making Catra jump up slightly and look at Shannon with terrified eyes. 

‘’ This is not funny, Catra. You keep embarrassing me. Can’t you, for once, act right? ‘’ Shannon muttered through clenched teeth as she got up from her seat, slowly making her way to Catra. The brunette girl glared down at the plate as she saw Shannon standing next to her through the corner of her eye. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist tightly, causing Catra to let out a quiet whimper as the grip was tight and hard, it would definitely leave a bruise. 

‘’ Look at me when I’m talking to you. ‘’ Shannon said, tightening her grip around Catra’s wrist. Catra almost started to tear up as she glared up at Shannon. 

‘’ You’re hurting me. ‘’ Catra said, almost like a whisper as she glared up at her mother, Shannon glared back furiously. 

‘’ Detention, Catra. People know who I am, and you keep embarrassing me. Is that what you want? For people to think that I’m a bad mother? The principal told me that you were late for class with one Adora Grayskull. ‘’ Shannon said, her voice was like venom. It was calm and smooth, but it was poisonous. Catra’s eyes softened at the mention of Adora, she actually started to tear up now. ‘’ You need to stay away from that girl. She is a bad influence for you. ‘’ 

‘’ Why? She hasn’t done anything, she is perfect. ‘’ Catra said as she slowly started to glare at Shannon again. Shannon shook her head and a fake laugh escaped her lips. 

‘’ Perfect? She is disgusting, a sin. I don’t want you associated with that kind of poison. ‘’ Shannon spit out, she slowly removed her hand from Catra’s wrist, which started to ache slightly, but Catra ignored the pain. ‘’ Do I make myself clear, Catra? ‘’ Shannon had no idea about Catra’s ‘’ sin ‘’, she wouldn’t dare to tell Shannon Weaver that she was interested in girls as well. So she just nodded and looked down at her plate as a tear rolled down her cheek. Shannon slowly started to pet Catra’s long hair, she let out a quiet sigh. 

‘’ I’m doing this because I love you, my sweet little kitten. I don’t want you infected, I want you to be good and clean. ‘’ Shannon placed a soft kiss on top of Catra’s head before returning slowly to her seat and sat down. She picked up her knife and fork again and continued to cut her chicken. ‘’ Come on now, eat your dinner and do your homework. ‘’ 

Catra slowly picked up her knife and fork again, cutting the potatoes slowly as another tear fell down her cheek, she glared at her plate and her whole body was trembling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck SW, fuck Tiffany, fuck everyone who messes with my babies


	4. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Not entirely happy with it, cause I've been busy these two days, but I hope you enjoy it either way.

Adora was sitting on the table in the dining hall with her parents, Mara hummed to herself as she put down the plate of food in front of Adora. Adora licked her lips and smiled as she stared at her plate with hungry eyes; they were having steak today, with potatoes and vegetables, and Adora was starving. The food in the cafeteria sucked today, so she didn’t really eat much. As she picked up her knife and fork to cut the steak, Hope cleared her throat and looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow. 

‘’ Adora, do you have something to tell us? ‘’ Hope said and folded her hands, Adora looked at her with wide eyes and shrugged lightly. Mara slowly sat down next to Adora and raised an eyebrow at her. 

‘’ Uh, I don’t know. Do I? ‘’ Adora said and forced a light chuckle. Hope let out a quiet sigh and shook her head slowly. 

‘’ Would you like to tell us why the principal called me today to tell me that you got detention? ‘’ Hope continued, Adora gulped and shrugged once again. For some reason, she didn’t want to tell them that Catra dragged her into a closet and made her late for class. 

‘’ Oh, that, yeah, I’m sorry. I was practicing soccer and forgot about the time. ‘’ Adora smiled slightly at Hope. 

‘’ That doesn’t sound like you, Adora. You are usually on time when it comes to school. ‘’ Mara said, cocking her head slightly to the side. 

‘’ I know, and like I said, I’m sorry. I was just too distracted. ‘’ Adora started to cut her steak, Hope let out a sigh and nodded.

‘’ Very well. At least it was for a good reason. Don’t let it happen again, Adora. Good grades are important and detentions don't look good on your college applications. ‘’ Hope said, Adora just nodded slowly and started to eat her dinner. She doesn’t know why she lied to her parents, she just did. There was something about being late that felt good, a small part of her enjoyed breaking the rules and not being perfect for the first time. 

When Adora finished dinner, she went immediately to her room to start working with the report. She laid down on her stomach on the bed and opened her laptop. She started to research the book ‘ Pride and Prejudice ‘ on the web, and as she was typing down everything she was reading, a notification peep buzzed her phone on the nightstand. Adora grabbed her phone and looked at it; it was a text from Tiffany. Adora let out a quiet groan and opened up the text. 

(Tiffany) - Hey handsome. I’m out shopping right now and I need your opinion on something. 

Adora rolled her eyes and let out a quiet sigh as she started to type something back. 

(Adora) - I’m kinda busy right now, Tiffany. Ask Glimmer maybe? 

Adora put the phone down next to her and continued to type on her laptop. She chewed on her lower lip as she focused on her assignment. Her phone was buzzing again and Adora let out a loud groan as she grabbed the phone again. Can she stop? Adora opened the text message and her eyes widened as she looked at the screen. Tiffany sent Adora a picture of herself in red lingerie, she was standing in a fitting room and made a sexy pose, and Adora closed her eyes slowly as she took a deep breath. 

‘’ My patience… Be a good person, Adora… ‘’ Adora mumbled to herself before opening her eyes and starting to type a response to the picture. 

(Adora) - Looks great. 

Adora didn’t even turn off her phone before Tiffany sent her another message. 

(Tiffany) - You really liked it? Here is a picture of the black set. 

And another picture popped up on Adora’s phone, same pose, same lingerie, different color. Adora slammed her forehead gently on the keyboard repeatedly, letting out a long groan that could be heard to the neighbour. The blonde girl sent a thumbs up reply to Tiffany before exiting their chat. She stared at her phone and started to chew on her lower lip. An idea popped up in her head, she searched for Perfuma’s name and started a chat with her. 

(Adora) - Hi! Can I get Scorpia’s number? 

(Perfuma) - Of course! Let me send it to you

Adora waited for Perfuma to send Scorpia’s number and when she finally did, Adora wasted no time and started to text Scorpia. 

(Adora) - Hi, it’s Adora! Perfuma’s friend. 

(Scorpia) - Hello. :) 

(Adora) - I’m sorry for texting so randomly. I was just wondering if you could send me Catra’s number? We have a report together and I really wanted to ask her about something. 

Adora looked at her phone and started to tap her thumb on the screen as she anxiously waited for Scorpia to answer. 

(Scorpia) - Yeah, sure, here it is. 

Adora looked at the number Scorpia sent to her and pressed on it. It started to dial and her eyes widened as she quickly hung up. She started a text message with the number and stared at her phone. What is she doing? What is she even supposed to ask her? She didn’t have any questions. Maybe how are you? Adora started to type it before groaning and deleting it. No, you idiot. Something else. 

(Adora) Hey whats up? It’s Adora. 

Adora sent the text, almost immediately. She rolled her eyes and set her phone down, she sounded like a boy asking if a girl wanted to come over and fuck. She returned back to write on her laptop, but she was too nervous to be able to type anything in. Her eyes glancing at her phone a few times, waiting anxiously for Catra to answer. After around fifteen minutes, her phone started to buzz on the bed. Adora quickly sat up and grabbed the phone, opening up the message from an unknown number

(Unknown) - How did you get my number? 

Adora chewed on her lower lip, a habit she tried to stop with, and started to type a response. Her fingers were shaking, for some reason, and her heart was banging harder against her chest.

(Adora) - Scorpia gave it to me. 

(Unknown) - Okay, you’re officially weird. What do you want? 

(Adora) - It’s Catra, right? 

(Unknown) - Yes, you idiot. Why are you texting me? 

(Adora) - I wanted to ask you how the report is going? 

(Unknown) - It’s going. 

(Adora) - That’s great! We can also work on it tomorrow during detention. 

(Unknown) - Right. 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the screen. Catra is even colder through text-messages, she felt a little sad that Catra is talking like that with her. So she kept trying to make everything a little better. 

(Adora) - I lied to my parents about why I got into detention haha :D And they actually bought it. How did your mom react? 

Adora looked at the screen, waited and waited for Catra to respond to her. She didn’t. So Adora kept waiting, and finally Catra replied. 

(Unknown) - Are you trying to act like my friend or something? 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows at that, what is that even supposed to mean? She was just trying to conversate with Catra. 

(Adora) - Maybe? 

(Unknown) - Well stop trying. We are not friends, Adora. 

(Adora) - Okay, sorry. 

Adora felt her heart drop at that, it really hurt to read that. Sure, they fell out of touch, but Adora never wanted to stop being Catra’s friend. She kinda misses her, and Catra always made Adora aware of her imperfections and she had really fun with her. It sucked that they fell out of touch, Adora doesn’t even know why. She just assumes that Catra didn’t want to be her friend anymore, there was no reason behind it, because Adora can’t figure out why Catra wouldn’t want to be her friend anymore. She let out a quiet sigh and got back to write the report. 

* * *

Adora walked into the classroom at the end of the school day, she carried her laptop in her hand as she walked over to her desk. She looked at Catra, who was already sitting on her seat and fiddling with the pen in her hand, the brunette girl didn’t even lift her head to look at Adora. Mrs. Spinnerella looked at them with a soft smile plastered on her face as she clasped her hands together. 

‘’ It’s just for today, ladies, so make sure you get some work done. I trust you two, so I assume I won’t need to be in this room. ‘’ Mrs. Spinnerella said and walked out of the room. Adora glanced up at Catra, who still hasn’t looked at her, before averting her gaze back to her laptop, she opened it up and went into her documents. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, the only sounds were Adora’s fingers pressing on the keyboard. Suddenly Catra got up from her chair, she walked around the room. Adora wanted to look at her, but she felt awkward doing that, so she just kept writing on her laptop. She felt Catra standing behind her, observing her. Catra slowly put her hand on the desk and leaned over Adora’s back, her face inches away from Adora’s own as she stared at the laptop. 

‘’ Hey, Adora. How is it hanging? ‘’ Catra whispered, Adora felt herself blush at that voice and she felt confused. Wasn’t Catra mad at her? She could see Catra smirk from the corners of her eyes as she kept typing, acting like this doesn’t affect her the slightest. 

‘’ I’m doing our work, Catra. Which you should be doing as well. ‘’ Adora said, not removing her eyes from the screen. Catra let out a soft hum and grinned widely. 

‘’ Already done, actually. ‘’ Catra said and turned her head to look at Adora. The blonde girl quickly looked at Catra with wide eyes that were filled with shock. Catra rolled her eyes at her and let out a quiet huff. 

‘’ What? You think I’m that useless? ‘’ Catra asked with a raised eyebrow. Adora just shook her head slowly. 

‘’ No, I just didn’t think you would finish it so quickly. I mean, who does? ‘’ Adora said, her eyes slowly glancing down at Catra’s wrist on the table. The sleeve of the hoodie Catra wore uncovered her wrist a little, exposing a big bruise around the wrist. Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the damage. Catra furrowed her eyebrows and followed Adora’s gaze to her wrist, her eyes widened when she noticed the bruise so she quickly pulled up her hand and pulled down the sleeve further. Adora looked at her with wide eyes. 

‘’ What happened? ‘’ 

‘’ None of your business. ‘’ Catra snapped back with a glare and returned to her seat, she placed her feet on the table and pulled out her butterfly knife, she slowly carved on the table. Adora just stared at her, she let out a quiet sigh. 

‘’ Why did we run yesterday? ‘’ Adora asked, she was really curious and she wondered if this was worth the detention. 

‘’ So many questions, princess. But fine, I’ll tell you. ‘’ Catra looked at Adora and shrugged. ‘’ I put graffiti on the wall, the janitor saw me and got mad. ‘’ 

‘’ Why did you do it? ‘’ Adora raised an eyebrow at Catra, the brunette girl shrugged again. 

‘’ I… I don’t know. It’s fun, I guess? ‘’ Catra looked down at the table again. She doesn’t know why she did it? It wasn’t really fun, it was stupid and immature. But she did it. Like she does everything else. There is no reason behind it. Maybe it’s the attention, or the rage, or the distraction. Adora just nodded slowly, she chewed on her lower lip again and looked at the screen of her laptop. Catra slowly lifted her head to look at Adora, watching the blonde girl. 

Adora couldn’t focus on the assignment, her thoughts kept wandering to Catra and the bruise on her wrist. She tried to figure out how Catra got that, why did she get that? After a while Catra let out a loud groan and got up from her seat, she walked towards the front door. Adora snapped her head up and looked at Catra with wide eyes. 

‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ she asked, raising an eyebrow at the other girl. Catra just looked at her, she slowly walked over to Adora and placed her hands on the desk, she leaned forward and grinned slightly. 

‘’ What does it look like, princess? I’m leaving. ‘’ 

‘’ But the detention isn’t over yet. ‘’ Adora looked at the clock on the wall before looking back at Catra. The other girl was staring at Adora with soft eyes, like she was inspecting every detail on Adora’s face. She cocked her head slightly to the side as her eyes trailed slowly down to look at Adora’s lips before averting them back to look into Adora’s wide eyes. 

‘’ W-What are you doing? ‘’ Adora whispered, she could feel herself blushing at the way Catra was looking at her, like she wanted to eat her up right here. Catra cleared her throat and stood up more properly, she looked at Adora and shrugged. 

‘’ Are you coming? ‘’ Catra asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. 

‘’ What? ‘’ Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes, the other girl just smiled and motioned to the door with her hands. She wants me to skip detention with her? ‘’ Are you sure? ‘’ What is happening? Doesn’t Catra hate her? Without realizing it, Adora slowly shut her laptop and stood up from her seat. Catra smiled at her and made her way out the door, with Adora slowly following her. 

Her whole body was filled with excitement and adrenaline, she is actually skipping detention, she is actually breaking the rules. Catra just walked beside her, they didn’t talk as they walked through the hallways. When they reached the exit of the school, Catra turned around and grinned widely at Adora. 

‘’ Any plans today, She-Ra? ‘’ Catra looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow, Adora just smiled at her and shook her head quickly. 

‘’ I was supposed to be in detention, so no, no plans. ‘’ 

‘’ Good. Want to come with me and meet up with Scorpia, Perfuma and Entrapta? ‘’ Catra asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. What is she doing? She doesn’t like Adora, at all. Is this about doing the opposite of what her mother told her? 

‘’ Uh, yeah, sure. ‘’ Adora gave a crooked grin and rubbed the back of her neck. Catra just looked at her and smirked, rolling her eyes. She turned back around and started to walk away from Adora, who just followed Catra like a lost puppy. 

‘’ Uh, we can take my car? It’s parked right there. ‘’ Adora said and pointed at her car, Catra stopped on her tracks and looked towards the car. She raised an eyebrow and started to grin. 

‘’ Yeah, let’s go. ‘’ 

* * *

Catra and Adora arrived in front of Scorpia’s front door, Catra just opened the door and walked in. Adora looked at her with wide eyes. 

‘’ Where are her parents? ‘’ Adora asked, looking at Catra with a raised eyebrow. 

‘’ Business trip. ‘’ Catra simply said and walked into the living room where Scorpia, Perfuma and Entrapta sat on the couch. Scorpia looked at them with a wide smile along with the other two. 

‘’ You guys came! ‘’ 

‘’ Adora! ‘’ Perfuma said excitedly and got up from the couch to walk over to Adora and hug her tightly. Adora smiled and hugged back, she could smell pot around the room and on Perfuma. They were probably smoking. Entrapta was sitting on the floor with a computer, she was probably doing something about her research. 

‘’ Hi. ‘’ Adora said and waved to Scorpia and Entrapta, Scorpia waved back excitedly and got up to hug Adora tightly, making the smaller girl let out a quiet whimper. Damn, she is a hugger.... Entrapta just raised her hand and greeted Adora without removing her eyes from her laptop. 

‘’ Sorry, I like hugs. ‘’ Scorpia said after pulling away from Adora, a small blush on her cheeks. Catra just rolled her eyes and slumped down on the couch. 

‘’ Do you guys have a joint? ‘’ Catra asked, Entrapta just handed one over to her without looking at her. Catra started to grin widely as she took the joint and grabbed a lighter. Adora just looked at her, she slowly sat down next to Catra as she watched Catra lighten up the joint and get it started. Her eyes wide with fascination as she watched Catra smoke the joint, Catra just looked at her and blew out the smoke. She cocked her head to the side slightly as she smiled at Adora. 

‘’ Want to try? ‘’ Catra asked, Adora shook her head and smiled awkwardly. 

‘’ Can’t. We get drug-tested, so I can’t. ‘’ Adora just shrugged. She wanted to do it, with Catra. Maybe they would become closer if they had something in common, but she didn’t want to risk anything with soccer and all that. Catra just shrugged and continued to smoke. 

‘’ Catra, why don’t you come with us to Adora’s game on Friday? ‘’ Perfuma asked as she sat down on the floor with Scorpia and Entrapta. Catra looked at her with wide eyes and Adora’s eyes widened when she heard the question. She looked at Perfuma, excitement filling her heart as she waited for Catra to answer the question. Catra hasn’t come to any of her games, it would be fun to have Catra there. 

‘’ Uh, I don’t know. ‘’ Catra just said, the joint between her thumb and index finger as she lifted it up to her lips again. Adora looked at her with sad eyes, Scorpia just pouted. 

‘’ Come on, Wildcat. I’m going, and Entrapta is too. ‘’ Scorpia said as she looked up at Catra with her stupid puppy eyes. Entrapta looked at Catra and grinned. 

‘’ I’m gonna experiment during this game, to check on the team dynamic and somehow figure out why the feeling of winning is important. ‘’ Entrapta said before looking down at her laptop again. Adora just looked at Entrapta with furrowed eyebrows. Wait, what? Catra looked at Scorpia, narrowing her eyes at her. Her only friends were Scorpia and Entrapta, so she could either suffer through the whole game or she could spend the day with her mother. She easily knew what would be the better option. 

Catra let out a loud groan and rolled her eyes. ‘’ Ugh, fine. ‘’ Adora quickly looked at Catra with wide eyes, her heart pounding harder against her chest. 

‘’ Wait, really? ‘’ Adora whispered, her thoughts slipping out of her mouth. She started to blush when Catra looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

‘’ Yeah, really. ‘’ Catra simply said, Adora quickly started to smile brightly at Catra. ‘’ This is not because I like you. I’m just going because I will probably be bored at home. ‘’ 

‘’ I-I didn’t say anything. ‘’ Adora’s face was plastered with a smug smirk, making Catra roll her eyes at her. 

  
  



	5. The First Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, y'all! Here you go! Enjoy!

‘’ I can’t believe, after three years, you are dragging me to a soccer game. ‘’ Catra groaned as she slumped down on the bleachers, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at the soccer field. She was sitting on the highest bleachers, with Scorpia, Perfuma and Entrapta sitting next to her. It was dark outside, a little cold. Most people around here were wearing jackets and scarves, mostly with the colors of the team from Brightmoon High, whilst on the other side were the supporters of the other team. 

‘’ Oh, come on, Wildcat. It will be fun. Like you said, we haven’t been at a game for three years. Who knows? Maybe you will think about joining the team. ‘’ Scorpia said with a soft smile on her face, she looked at Catra who just rolled her eyes at her. 

‘’ Unlikely. When is this stupid game going to start? ‘’ Catra mumbled under her breath. Scorpia just shrugged and looked at Perfuma, hoping she could answer the question. 

‘’ Soon, Catra. Be patient. ‘’ Perfuma smiled at Catra before averting her gaze to the soccer field. Catra decided to inspect the field, it was empty. Everyone waited patiently for the game to begin, and after around ten minutes of freezing her ass off, the announcer started to introduce the Brightmoon High cheerleaders. Everyone started to cheer for the cheerleaders, screaming at top of their lungs as the cheerleaders ran out one by one. Catra immediately noticed Adora’s friends, Bow and Glimmer, and that bitch, Tiffany. Catra was just frowning, watching the cheerleaders do their stupid routine. Scorpia and Perfuma cheered for them, as well, except for Entrapta who was just observing with a laptop on her lap. 

After the cheerleaders were done with their routine, the announcer started to announce the Brightmoon team, The Rebellion. Now, if the crowd were excited for the cheerleaders, there is no way to explain their behaviour now. They all went crazy, screaming and cheering as the team ran out one by one.

‘’ And here comes She-Ra, ready to win this game for Brightmoon High! ‘’ The announcer shouted, everyone started to applaud and cheer as Adora ran out to the field. Catra’s eyes widened slightly and she leaned up straighter on her seat as she looked at Adora. The blonde girl was smiling widely, she threw her hands up and got the crown excited once again. She wore a white and gold jersey and shorts, displaying the name She-Ra on the back with the number 19. She looked kinda hot, Catra thought. She could feel herself blush as she looked at Adora, the blonde girl searched around the crowd and when their eyes met, Adora waved at her excitedly. 

Adora stared at Catra with a wide grin, she couldn’t believe Catra actually came to her game. She has been waiting for this day, for some reason, and now Catra is actually here. She felt some kind of motivation from that, she wanted to impress Catra, so she gotta keep her head on the game. She made her way to her side of the field, she was an attacker on the field. The other team was about to start the game, the ball in the middle of the field. The crowd went quiet as they waited for the game to begin. The referee blew his whistle and the game began, Adora quickly tried to take the ball away from the opponent, she managed to do that and passed the ball to another teammate. 

Catra watched the game with curiosity, her eyes following the ball unexpectedly. The game continued, there were dribbling, passing, stealing and all that. Catra almost got confused by everything, but Adora had the ball now, she was dribbling, almost gracefully. Catra could feel her heart beating faster against her chest as she watched her former friend run to the goal. All of sudden, an opponent slammed his elbow hard against Adora’s ribs, sending the girl to the ground with a loud cry. Catra quickly leaned forward as she heard the whistle blow, she felt worried about Adora now and she looked at Adora who was writhing on the ground, clutching her side as she closed her eyes tightly. 

‘’ Is she okay? ‘’ Scorpia whispered to Perfuma, who just shrugged. Catra looked at them and furrowed her eyebrows before looking back at Adora. Several of her teammates were standing by her body as the referee crouched down next to her. He seemed to be talking to her, Catra could see Adora nod slowly, her eyes still closed. The referee stood up and looked at the defender who hurt Adora, he quickly raised a red card, which wasn’t approved by the opponents as they started to yell at the referee. Adora’s teammates helped her up on her feet, she looked at them and smiled weakly at them. Adora grabbed the ball and walked towards the goal, she got a penalty kick over the roughness her opponent showed. She placed the ball down on a white dot, a few metres away from the goal. The goalie stood ready, waiting for the shot. Adora moved back a few inches, she narrowed her eyes and focused on the goal, she stood still, almost creepily like a statue. Catra let out a shaky breath, her heart pounding and her eyes sharpened as she stared at Adora. The whole crowd did exactly like she did, waiting excitedly for the kick. 

Adora jogged slowly towards the ball, she kicked it hard and it flew across the air, hitting the post as the goalie jumped to the side, but the ball flew to the side and got into the net. Everyone started to cheer loudly, Catra quickly stood up and threw her fist in the ear with a big smile on her face. 

‘’ Yes! ‘’ she shouted at the top of her lungs, Scorpia, Perfuma and Entrapta looked at her with wide eyes. Catra slowly looked at them and dropped the smile quickly, she cleared her throat and sat down on her seat again. ‘’ I mean, good job. ‘’ Catra shrugged, the corner of her lips twitching as she tried not to smile. Scorpia just looked at Perfuma and Entrapta, shrugging before sitting down on her seat again. 

The game continued, the scoreboard said 1-0 to Brightmoon High and the ball kept going back and forth between the two teams. However, the opposite team barely made it to the goal as the defenders were amazing. It’s the second half of the game, the cheerleaders did their jobs and excited the crowd as the players kept playing the game. There was a long shot by Brad, which landed by Adora’s feet. The blonde girl dribbled the players that tried to defend their goal, just a few seconds left of the game and Adora kicked the ball between the goalie’s legs. The buzzer made a loud noise and the scoreboard changed; 2-0 Brightmoon High. Everyone started to cheer loudly, jumping up from the seats. The team quickly jumped on Adora excitedly as they cheered loudly, jumping up and down for their victory. Adora grinned widely and walked closer to the bleachers, the cheerleaders surrounded her along with her teammates, everyone cheered and jumped. Catra smiled brightly as she watched Adora, suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Adora’s neck and kissed her deeply. 

Catra watched the scene in front of her, her heart dropping at the sight. Tiffany was kissing Adora. Catra’s smile slowly disappeared, she felt like throwing up, everything got warmer and she felt like she was suffocating. She quickly got up from her seat and walked away, tears threatened to form in her eyes. She heard Scorpia call for her, but she ignored it, she just wanted to escape from this. Why is she feeling like this? Why did she feel angry and hurt? She has no feelings for Adora, that girl was intolerable, but she still felt like crying right now. 

Adora quickly pulled back from the kiss, she looked at Tiffany with wide eyes as the other girl smirked at her. She could hear everyone around her cheer for them, except for maybe Bow and Glimmer, who just looked at each other with a concerned look on their faces. Adora felt her heart beating faster against her chest and looked towards the bleachers, where Catra used to sit, but she wasn’t there. Adora’s breath came out uneven and heavy as she tried to figure out what just happened. Tiffany just kissed her, in front of everyone, in front of Catra. Maybe Catra left earlier without her noticing? Maybe she didn’t see this? Everyone would probably talk about this at school on Monday. Either way, Catra will find out about this. 

* * *

Adora laid on her back on her bed, she was holding her phone and read through all the messages that congratulated her for the victory. Her parents watched the game, they were really excited for her and told her how proud they were. They had asked her about Tiffany, if she was her girlfriend or something. Adora told them that she wasn’t her girlfriend, she had no feelings for Tiffany, at all. That whole thing was just messed up and now Adora was alone in her room. She wanted to text Catra, but what was she supposed to say? She stared at Catra’s contact, drumming her thumbs on the screen as she tried to figure out what to write. She let out a quiet sigh and just wrote something. 

(Adora) - Hey, thanks for coming to my game. I really appreciated it. 

Adora chewed on her lower lip as she watched the screen, nothing came up. Catra didn’t answer her. So Adora tried again. 

(Adora) - I hope you liked it. 

No answer. 

(Adora) - I hope you made it home safely. 

Adora put her phone on the nightstand and pulled the covers over her body. Everyone asked her if she wanted to go out and celebrate the first victory of the season with a pizza, but she wasn’t in the mood for that. After that kiss, she just wanted to go home and forget it happened. Truth is, she and Tiffany would make sense, the captain of the cheerleaders and the team captain. That is what everyone expects of her, and why not? Tiffany is beautiful, but she is not Ca-... Adora let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes tightly, a tear rolling down her cheek. How is she supposed to fix this? 

Meanwhile, Catra was in her room, her back pressed against the headboard and her phone in her hand as she stared at Adora’s messages. Catra let out a quiet sigh and threw her phone across the room, she wrapped her arms around her knees that were pressed against her chest and she rested her forehead on her kneecaps as a tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop herself from feeling too much right now. She came straight home after the game, walking the distance from the school to her house. Shannon was already passed out on the couch when she arrived, a wine glass on her hand. Catra was too tired to care about that as she made her way straight to her room. Scorpia had texted her multiple times on her way home, Catra just told her that she felt sick so she went home, no big deal really. 

But to see Adora and Tiffany kiss, it broke her heart. She didn’t know why, she just… It hurt. Catra took a deep breath and sat up properly, reaching under her mattress and pulling out a small joint. She lifted it to her lips and lit it with a lighter, she got it started and inhaled deeply. She slowly laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was quiet and good. No one around her, no one to hate or love. Just herself. It was bad company, nonetheless. But she was stuck with herself. This joint helps her relax, makes her forget about the world, about Adora, about her mother. She closed her eyes and felt the drug affect her body, slowly but surely. 

When Monday came, Catra felt exhausted, the day hadn't even begun and Catra already felt like she wanted to die. She was standing by her locker, pulling out her books for the first lesson when she heard someone approach her. She figured it was Scorpia so she didn’t turn around, but that voice…

‘’ Hey, Catra! How was your weekend? ‘’ Catra turned around and glared at Adora, slamming her locker shut before making her way through the hallway. Adora just followed her, a small smile on her face. ‘’ Uh, I texted you during the weekend. Several times, actually... ‘’ Adora mumbled, looking down on the floor before looking at Catra again as they kept walking. Catra didn’t really look at her, she just stared ahead with a glare. ‘’ Maybe your phone broke down or something, but you haven’t returned any of my texts. ‘’ 

Catra stopped on her tracks and glared at Adora. ‘’ What are you doing? Stop following me around and stop talking to me. ‘’ Adora looked like she was taken aback, her smile dropping quickly as she looked at Catra with wide eyes. 

‘’ W-What? Catra, I don’t understand. I-... ‘’ Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she stared into Catra’s heterochromatic eyes, her own eyes filled with hurt and shock. 

‘’ Let me break it down for you then. ‘’ Catra snapped, she glared furiously at Adora, like she could send daggers through her eyes. ‘’ We are not friends, Adora. I don’t like you. Get it into that stupid head of yours and leave me the fuck alone. ‘’ Catra turned around and walked away from Adora, leaving her completely shocked and broken over the harsh words. Adora felt her heart breaking apart at that, she really did hate her. Why is Adora trying to fix this friendship between them? Catra hates her. 

‘’ Adora, there you are! ‘’ Glimmer said as she walked over to Adora, she grabbed onto Adora’s hand and noticed that the blonde girl didn’t remove her eyes from Catra until she was out of sight. ‘’ Adora, what’s wrong? ‘’ Glimmer asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. 

‘’ She hates me. ‘’ Adora whispered, she took a deep breath, it sounded a little shaky as she forced herself to not cry right now. She looked at Glimmer and forced a tight smile, she nodded slowly. ‘’ She hates me, Glimmer. ‘’ 

‘’ Why would she hate you, Adora? It’s Catra, you know she is a little grumpy and kind of a loner. ‘’ Glimmer shrugged, she took Adora’s hand and squeezed it lightly. Adora just nodded slowly, chewing on her lower lip slightly. But they were okay a few days ago, it felt like they were really gonna fix their friendship, but that wasn’t the case and Adora was stupid enough to think it was. She could hear someone call her name behind them, she turned around and watched Tiffany walk over to them with a big smile on her face. Adora quickly looked away and let out a sigh, Glimmer just glared at Tiffany as she approached them. 

‘’ Hi, handsome. ‘’ Tiffany said and leaned up to kiss Adora’s cheek, the blonde girl managed to pull away just in time to avoid being kissed on the cheek. Tiffany looked at her and raised an eyebrow. ‘’ What’s wrong, baby? ‘’ That nickname made Adora sick, she wanted to throw up and she could feel her stomach twisting at the sound of the nickname. Adora just shook her head quickly and whispered. 

‘’ Nothing. ‘’ 

‘’ Tiffany, can you just back off? Haven’t you done enough? ‘’ Glimmer snapped at Tiffany, the dark-haired girl just stared at her with wide eyes. 

‘’ What have gotten your panties in a twist? ‘’ Tiffany asked, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at Glimmer. 

‘’ Really? Maybe that you kissed Adora in front of everyone on Friday, because you couldn’t keep it in your pants? ‘’ 

‘’ Oh, please, Adora enjoyed it, didn’t you, baby? And beside, I did what felt right for me. ‘’ 

‘’ Oh, please, you did it all for the reputation, and you know it. ‘’ 

Adora closed her eyes tightly as she heard the two girls fight back and forth, she wanted to leave this situation, she couldn’t be here anymore. They didn’t stop arguing until Adora opened her eyes and glared at them both. 

‘’ Both of you, knock it off. ‘’ Adora snapped, her fists clenched by her sides as they both looked at her with wide eyes. ‘’ Nothing is wrong, I’m just not feeling good right now. I’m probably going to head home today. ‘’ Adora shrugged, she gave Glimmer a small nod and made her way to leave the school. 

As Adora made her way out of the building, she noticed Scorpia and Perfuma sitting by a bench, she quickly walked over to them and cleared her throat lightly, causing them to look at her. 

‘’ Oh, hi, Adora! ‘’ Perfuma said with a soft smile on her lips. Scorpia looked up at Adora and smiled brightly at her. 

‘’ Hi. Uh, Scorpia, I wanted to ask you something. Do you know if Catra is mad at me or something? ‘’ Adora asked, frowning as she looked at the taller girl. She hasn’t done anything, right? But still, all of this just feels weird. 

‘’ No, I mean, not what I know of. I haven’t talked to her this whole weekend, she hasn’t really answered my texts or anything. Don’t take it personally, Adora. Sometimes, Wildcat just shuts off and it’s better to leave her alone. Trust me, I had to learn it the hard way. ‘’ Scorpia said with a soft chuckle, Adora just nodded and processed Scorpia’s words in her head. But Catra said she doesn’t like her and they are not friends… There must be more to that than just a bad day or week. 

* * *

When Catra came home after school, she was absolutely wrecked. As usual, she wanted to sleep. Her mother was nowhere in sight, so she walked up the stairs and to her room, where she heard things breaking on the floor. Catra’s eyes widened, she ran to her room where she saw her mother opening up the drawers. Her mattress was on the floor, her sheets torn up, all her books were scattered on the floor and her night lamp was broken. Catra quickly glared at Shannon, her fists clenching by her sides as she felt anger rise up inside her. 

‘’ What the fuck are you doing?! ‘’ Catra shouted, causing Shannon to turn around. She was glaring at Catra, walking over to her with heavy steps. 

‘’ Where is it? ‘’ Her mother spat on her face. 

‘’ I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about! ‘’ 

Shannon raised her hand and slapped Catra’s cheek harshly, making the smaller girl whimper at the sting, a red mark forming on her cheek already. ‘’ Don’t lie to me, Catra! I can smell it around this room! ‘’ The pot. Catra didn’t break, she kept glaring at her mother. Lucky for her, she finished her last bag during the weekend, so there was nothing to be found. 

‘’ There is nothing in here. ‘’ Catra muttered through clenched teeth, her mother closed the gap between them, looking down at Catra with furious eyes. There it was again, the glaring contest. Who would bend first? Shannon just raised her finger up to Catra’s face. 

‘’ One last time, Catra. And I’m sending you away, for good this time. ‘’ Shannon whispered coldly, her words sending shivers down Catra’s spine. Shannon walked past Catra and out of the room, slamming the door behind herself. 

Catra let out a shaky breath, which she had held in during this moment. She quickly ran over to her books and dropped down on her knees, she picked up a book which she hadn’t read in a while and flipped through the pages. She let out a sigh of relief when she picked up a picture which was hidden between the pages, she ran her fingers over it as tears formed in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks without her realizing it. The picture was old; a gap-toothed blonde girl with a baseball cap on her head and a girl with heterochromatic eyes, her past frizzy-hair on display as both the children smiled towards the camera. Catra pressed the picture against her chest, she closed her eyes tightly, silent sobs escaping her body as she kept crying. 

  
  



	6. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, enjoy!

A few of the cheerleaders were sitting by a table with some players from the soccer team, they were having a discussion, which Adora didn’t really pay attention to as her eyes were focused on something else. Catra was sitting by a table on the other side of the cafeteria with Scorpia, Perfuma and Entrapta, she was picking on her food with her fork before pushing the tray away from herself. Someone cleared their throat next to Adora, causing the blonde girl to look at them with wide eyes. 

‘’ Adora, are you focusing? ‘’ Tiffany asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. Adora forced a tight smile and nodded. ‘’ Good. As I was saying, I’m throwing a party this Saturday. The whole school is invited, my parents are going on vacation. So… ‘’ Tiffany looked at Adora, she bit her lower lip and ran her manicured nail over Adora’s jawline. ‘’ I’m all alone in the house. ‘’ Adora let out a loud, awkward chuckle, causing everyone to look at her with confused looks on their faces. She grabbed onto Tiffany’s hand and pulled it down from her jawline. 

‘’ That’s great, Tiff. But I’m not sure I’m gonna make it this Saturday. ‘’ Adora shrugged and glanced at Glimmer. The shorter girl was just throwing daggers at Tiffany with her eyes. Tiffany let out a loud whine, she was actually whining. 

‘’ Come on, baby! It won’t be the same without you! I really want you to be there. ‘’ Tiffany looked at Adora and pouted, everyone looked at Adora and smiled, waiting excitedly for her to say yes. Adora looked between all of them before letting out a quiet sigh. 

‘’ Fine, I’ll come. ‘’ Adora whispered, she was defeated. Tiffany let out a loud squeal and hugged Adora tightly, Adora looked at Glimmer over Tiffany’s shoulder with wide eyes. Glimmer just shrugged before shaking her head, she seemed just as annoyed with Tiffany as Adora was. Tiffany quickly stood up on the table, she was handed a megaphone from one of her cheerleaders, she turned it on and got it ready. 

‘’ Attention, fellow students of Brightmoon High. ‘’ Tiffany said through the megaphone, all students in the cafeteria were facing her with wide eyes. Adora looked at Catra, who wasn’t paying attention to Tiffany, at all. She looked down at her food, even though her friends were all listening to Tiffany. Adora almost smiled at Catra’s way to ignore a situation, even if it’s as loud as shouting through a megaphone. 

‘’ I’m having a party this Saturday at my place, and everyone's invited! ‘’ she said with a wide smile, all the students in the cafeteria were cheering loudly as Tiffany stepped down from the table. Catra just rolled her eyes, that invitation probably didn’t include her, but she wouldn’t even go anyways. That’s what she thought until Scorpia looked at her with a wide smile. Catra looked at her friend and narrowed her eyes at her. 

‘’ No way. ‘’ Catra muttered through clenched teeth. ‘’ There is no way in hell I’m going to that bitch’s stup-...

Catra let out a loud groan as she was dragged to Tiffany’s houseparty the following Saturday, Scorpia managed to make Catra come and basically begged her the entire week to come to the party. Honestly, Catra kinda looked forward to drinking away her issues and she managed to convince Shannon to let her sleep over at Scorpia’s house to study, which was an obvious lie. When they arrived at the front door, the party was already on full roll. Students were already drunk and danced around the house, and the further Catra walked in, she noticed some people making out, some challenging each other on drinking contests and drinking games. This was not her kind of vibe, at all. But she decided to relax a little today, make herself forget about Adora and all the misery that was her life. She was wearing a maroon colored turtleneck and black ripped pants, her vans finishing off the outfit. 

She followed Scorpia and Perfuma into the kitchen, she grabbed a red cup of beer and started to chug it down, earning a raised eyebrow from Scorpia. 

‘’ Easy there, Wildcat. You just got here. ‘’ Scorpia said, putting a hand on Catra’s shoulder gently. The brunette girl lowered the cup from her mouth and smiled up at Scorpia slightly. 

‘’ We are here to party, right? Party means drinking, so I’m gonna do that. ‘’ Catra shrugged and grabbed another red cup, chugging it down to the last drop of beer. Scorpia furrowed her eyebrows and let out a quiet sigh as her shorter friend chugged down the beer. Scorpia looked around and smiled brightly when she spotted Perfuma and Mermista sitting on a couch. 

‘’ Oh, great, Perfuma is here! ‘’ Scorpia grabbed Catra’s hand and dragged her to the couch, Catra let out a loud groan until they reached the couch. Perfuma stood up and leaned up to place a kiss on Scorpia’s cheek with a wide smile. 

‘’ Hello, my beautiful flower. ‘’ Perfuma said. 

‘’ Hi, my sunshine. ‘’ Scorpia said back. 

Both Catra and Mermista let out a loud groan at their affection, both the girls looked at each other quickly and grinned widely over the fact that they thought the same thing. 

‘’ I don’t think we have officially met. I’m Mermista. ‘’ Mermista said and reached her hand out to Catra, who took her hand and shook it gently. 

‘’ Catra. ‘’ 

‘’ Yeah, I know. Perfuma told me that you might have a crush on our star player. ‘’ Mermista grinned smugly, causing Catra to blush slightly and glare at her. 

‘’ I don’t crush on Adora! Why are you feeding Mermista lies? ‘’ Catra turned her glare to Perfuma who just laughed loudly. 

‘’ It will be easier if you just embrace it, Catra. ‘’ Perfuma said without removing eye contact with Scorpia. 

‘’ Nothing to embrace, Perfuma. Ugh, I need another beer. ‘’ Catra said and walked away from the group. 

* * *

When Adora arrived at the party alone an hour later, it was already full of people that were drunk and danced their asses off, some made out on the different surfaces in the house, some played some drinking games and everyone was having fun. She bumped fists with some people on her way in, the attention was already on her. She wasn’t planning on drinking tonight, as she was driving, so she stayed sober. She was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and her letterman jacket, as usual. 

When she walked into the living room, she saw Scorpia, Perfuma and Mermista immediately, so she walked over to them with a smile on her face. 

‘’ Hi, guys! ‘’ Adora lifted her hand and greeted them, they all looked at her and greeted back excitedly. 

‘’ You actually came. ‘’ Mermista said, raising an eyebrow at Adora. 

‘’ Yeah, I was kinda forced. ‘’ Adora looked at Scorpia and smiled at her shyly. ‘’ Is Catra also here? ‘’ she asked, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. 

‘’ Uh, yeah. ‘’ Scorpia said with a smile and looked around before frowning. ‘’ I don’t know where she is though. ‘’ 

Adora nodded slowly before shrugging. ‘’ I can look for her. ‘’ 

‘’ Sure you can. ‘’ Mermista said with a smug smirk on her face. Adora rolled her eyes and made her way to the stairs to look for Catra upstairs as she had decided that would be the first place to look. When she reached the top of the stairs, she continued to walk to some doors in the hallway. She let out a quiet sigh and opened a closed door, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. 

‘’ Adora! ‘’ Brad shrieked and grabbed a pillow to cover his dick, his pants were pulled down around his ankles and some girl kneeled between his legs. The girl turned around to look at Adora with wide eyes. 

‘’ Adora, this is not what it looks like! ‘’ Tiffany shrieked, her face all flustered and her hair was a mess. Adora lifted her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them up again and glared slightly at Tiffany. 

‘’ Tiffany, I really don’t care. ‘’ Adora said with a sharp tone before looking back at Brad. ‘’ Have you seen Catra? ‘’ Adora asked her fellow team player. Brad just nodded quickly. 

‘’ I think she was in the kitchen last time I saw her, with Mike and John. ‘’ 

‘’ Thanks, dude! ‘’ Adora said and gave a thumbs up to Brad before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She made her way down to the stairs to quickly go to the kitchen. 

Catra was sitting on the counter, with a cup in her hand as she talked to the boys, Mike and John. She was drunk as fuck, words slipping out of her mouth. 

‘’ You know, Catra, we are shocked to see you here. But we are glad that you came. The school’s bad girl. ‘’ Mike said with a smirk, John nodded quickly, both the guys were leaning against the counter on each side of her. Catra just laughed and drank some more beer from her cup. 

‘’ We always thought you were kinda hot and I bet you are a beast in bed. Want to have a threeway with us? ‘’ John asked with a smug smirk on her face, Catra just looked at him with half-lidded eyes and smiled drunkenly at him. 

‘’ S-Sorry, guys… ‘’ Hiccup. ‘’ You a-are not really my t-type. ‘’ Catra shrugged and grinned slightly at John. 

‘’ Bet we can change that, gorgeous. What’s your type? ‘’ Mike said, placing his hand on Catra’s thigh. The brunette girl looked down at her thigh and furrowed her eyebrows. She felt like throwing up, her head was dizzy and she felt weak in her own body. Suddenly a figure approached them, Catra lifted her head and her eyes widened. 

‘’ A-Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered, that’s her type and she was standing in front of them, glaring brutally at the two boys. 

‘’ What are you guys doing? ‘’ Adora asked coldly, looking between the boys with a brutal glare in her eyes. Catra could feel Mike remove his hand from her thigh, but she didn’t stop looking at Adora, her sight hazy and unsure. 

‘’ Uh, Adora, hi. We are talking to Catra. ‘’ John said with a smile and shrugged. Adora looked at him quickly, moving a little closer. 

‘’ Well, fuck off. She is with me. ‘’ Adora said, she put her hands on Catra’s hips and lifted her off the counter slightly to pull her down on the floor. Catra’s eyes widened and she pressed a hand against Adora’s chest, glaring slightly at her. 

‘’ What a-are you d-doing? ‘’ Catra asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. The blonde girl glared at her and took her hand, dragging her across the room. Catra whined and tried to pull her hand away from Adora, but at vain. The blonde’s grip on her hand was strong, but it didn’t hurt, not really. She just couldn’t pull her hand away from it, especially considering how drunk she was. Adora managed to drag her out of the house and towards her car before Catra pulled her hand back quickly. 

‘’ W-What the fuck are y-you doing!? ‘’ Catra shouted as she glared at Adora, the blonde girl didn’t answer her, she just opened the door to the passenger seat and glared at Catra. ‘’ I was having f-fun! You h-had no reason to d-drag me away from t-the party. ‘’ Adora just moved a few inches closer, towering over Catra as she glared down at the drunk girl. Catra looked up at her with a glare of her own, she could see rage in Adora’s ice blue eyes. Adora was breathing heavily, her hand gripping the door tightly. 

‘’ Get into the car. Now. ‘’ Adora said with a sharp tone, Catra’s eyes softened as she stared up at Adora. Oh shit, she is really mad. Without realizing it, her body obeyed Adora and slowly got into the car. Adora quickly shut the door behind Catra and made her way to the driver seat, she got into the car and started the engine before driving away. 

On the way, Catra and Adora were quiet. Adora was just glaring at the road, Catra glanced at her from the corners of her eyes before letting out a sigh. 

‘’ W-Why are y-you mad? ‘’ Hiccup. ‘’ Did I do something? ‘’ Catra asked quietly.

‘’ I’m not mad. ‘’ Adora quickly answered. Catra looked at her and narrowed her eyes at her. 

‘’ Yes, you are. I can see that wrinkle on your forehead, you get that when you’re mad. ‘’ 

Adora let out a quiet sigh, she tightened her hands around the steering wheel until her knuckles became pale. ‘’ I just… What were you thinking, Catra? Those guys could’ve used you, you could’ve gotten hurt. I can’t believe how reckless you were. ‘’ Catra quickly glared at her. 

‘’ W-Why do you even care, A-Adora? We are not friends. ‘’ Catra said back, she could see Adora’s eyes softened at that as she heard the blonde girl let out a quiet sigh. 

‘’ Yeah, you always seem to remind me of that. But just because we aren’t friends, doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. ‘’ 

Catra rolled her eyes and leaned back against the seat, she looked straight forward and tried to focus on the road. ‘’ If you cared, you wouldn’t have left me. ‘’ Catra mumbled, but Adora still heard that. The blonde girl looked at Catra quickly before averting her gaze back to the road, glaring at it slightly. 

‘’ I left you… You know what, you’re not sober enough to have this conversation, so I’m just gonna let it pass. Let’s just stay quiet for now. ‘’ 

‘’ G-Good. ‘’ Catra folded her arms over her chest, still glaring at the road. Adora let out a quiet sigh next to her and started to chew on her lower lip. The road to Catra’s house was quiet, neither of the girls speaking to each other. When they arrived at Catra’s house, the brunette girl looked out through the window and her eyes widened. She just realized that she never asked where Adora was taking her, her mother will kill her if she arrives home drunk. She looked at Adora quickly, the blonde girl just looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. She could see the panic in Catra’s eyes. 

‘’ What’s wrong? ‘’ Adora asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

‘’ Uh, I… ‘’ Come on, Catra, figure something out. Catra smiled weakly, shaking her head slowly. ‘’ I s-should have mentioned it before, but I don’t have a key. And my mother is out of town. I was supposed to sleepover at Scorpia’s tonight, so uh… ‘’ 

Adora narrowed her eyes slightly, looking at Catra like she was trying to figure something out. Does she know that Catra is lying? Catra looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow, Adora let out a quiet sigh and nodded. 

‘’ Fine, you can crash at my place. ‘’ Adora said, turning on the engine and driving through the roads once again. Catra bit her lower lip and picked up her phone, she texted Scorpia that she was okay, so that she didn't need to worry about her. Catra then looked forward, some kind of shock came through her when she realized that Adora still knows where she lives, after all this time. She felt sort of happy that Adora remembered that, even if it’s a small thing. 

‘’ Won’t your girlfriend be mad? That another girl sleeps over at your house? ‘’ Catra asked after a while, looking at Adora with raised eyebrows. The alcohol has escaped her body, she still felt kinda dizzy, but she knew what was happening now. 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows, she glanced at Catra from the corner of her eyes before averting her gaze back to the road. ‘’ What girlfriend? ‘’ She had no idea what Catra was talking about, until she realized. Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. ‘’ Tiffany is not my girlfriend. ‘’ 

‘’ But the game… Uh, she kissed you… ‘’ Catra said with a hesitant tone. She actually thought that Tiffany was Adora’s girlfriend, but that wasn’t the case at all. Her heart jumped in her chest when Adora said that. 

‘’ You saw that? ‘’ Adora let out a quiet sigh. ‘’ That was completely out of my power, really. I didn’t know that she would do that, and I didn’t really want her to do it. ‘’ 

‘’ But it makes sense, right? ‘’ Catra shrugged, tilting her head to the side slightly. ‘’ She is the captain of the cheerleaders and you’re the team captain. She is beautiful too. ‘’ Catra looked ahead, not daring to see how Adora’s face changes. 

‘’ Yeah, I know. That’s what everyone is expecting, but I don’t know. She is not really my type of girl. ‘’ Adora shrugged, it sucked to hear that Catra expected that as well. Like everyone else. 

‘’ What is your type of girl then? ‘’ Catra asked, still not looking at Adora. 

Adora’s lips twitch into a small smile. _You._ ‘’ I don’t know. I guess, someone who doesn’t care what other people think, someone who lives their life according to their own rules. Someone who loves me… For me. ‘’ Catra quickly looked at her with wide eyes, Adora could feel herself blushing. 

‘’ Oh… ‘’ 

‘’ Yeah. ‘’ 

* * *

Catra was standing in the middle of Adora’s room, looking around whilst Adora was looking through her drawer, already dressed in her pyjamas. The room wasn’t anything special, there was a bed, a closet, a drawer, nightstand and a desk. Pretty basic. On the shelves were trophies, plenty of them actually. Catra felt awkward in there, like she wasn’t supposed to be there. Adora leaned up and Catra looked at her quickly, the blonde girl smiled at her and handed her some clothes. 

‘’ Here you go. ‘’ 

‘’ What is it? ‘’ Catra looked down at the clothes, there was a tank top and shorts.

‘’ Pyjamas, obviously. You can’t sleep with those clothes. ‘’ Adora grinned and gestured to Catra’s outfit. The brunette girl rolled her eyes and looked at Adora. 

‘’ Right. ‘’ Catra mumbled and put the clothes down on the bed before reaching down to pull her shirt over her head. Adora just looked at her with a soft smile, but Catra stopped and raised an eyebrow at Adora. 

‘’ Uh, could you turn around, maybe? ‘’ Catra asked. Adora’s eyes quickly widened and her smile dropped, she started to blush furiously and cursed herself for not thinking straight. 

‘’ Shit, I’m sorry. ‘’ Adora quickly turned around and closed her eyes tightly. _Idiot._

Catra let out a quiet chuckle and shook her head. ‘’ Idiot. ‘’ She mumbled before getting undressed and slipping into the pyjamas Adora gave her. ‘’ You can look now, Adora. ‘’ Adora slowly turned around, she took a deep breath as she looked at Catra. She was really beautiful, but her body… Bruised. The one around her wrist had lost its purple color and was now yellow, but she had a few fresh bruises on her arms. Adora wasn’t sure if she should ask Catra about them, but she felt anger running through her body as she imagined someone doing that to her. 

‘’ Uh, good. A little big on you, but it seems to fit either way. ‘’ Adora forced a tight smile on her lips, Catra just nodded slowly. ‘’ I’m gonna take the couch, so you can take my bed. I’ll see you in the morning. ‘’ Adora turned around to walk out of the door, but Catra cleared her throat, causing Adora to turn back around again. 

‘’ Don’t be stupid. It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before. ‘’ Catra shrugged and blushed slightly as she looked away from Adora, not daring to meet her gaze. 

‘’ Oh, you want me to… You want to share the bed with me? ‘’ Adora asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Catra just nodded slowly and bit her lower lip. Adora smiled softly and walked over to Catra, she took her hand and nodded.

‘’ Yeah, I would love to. If you are really okay with it. ‘’ Adora said quietly. 

Catra looked down at their hands before looking up at Adora again, she gulped slightly and slowly dragged Adora to the bed, she laid down on the bed and dragged Adora down next to her before pulling back her hand. The bed was kingsized, so it fit both of them perfectly. They laid there, quietly, on each side of the bed. Adora pulled the covers over them both, Catra slowly closed her eyes, her eyes were heavy and she just wanted to sleep. And for the first time, she felt content with sleeping without worrying.

  
  



	7. I See Forgivness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go, I hope you had a good holiday!

Catra fluttered her eyes open the next morning, she could feel the sun hitting her face through the window. She let out a quiet yawn before nuzzling her nose against some skin. Catra furrowed her eyebrows and looked down slowly, her eyes widened quickly when she realized that she was cuddling with Adora and actually started to nuzzle against Adora’s neck. She quickly sat up and looked down at Adora, she was met with two blue eyes looking up at her and a soft smile. 

‘’ Morning. ‘’ Adora said with a sleepy smile on her face. Catra forced a tight smile of her own, blushing furiously out of embarrassment. 

‘’ How long have you been awake? ‘’ Catra asked, rubbing her face with her palms. 

‘’ A while now. I didn’t want to wake you up, so I just stayed in bed. ‘’ Adora shrugged, stretching her arms over her head. 

‘’ Did we… Uh, cuddle all night? ‘’ Catra asked, looking out through the window to avoid looking at Adora. The blonde girl let out a soft laugh and shrugged. 

‘’ I don’t know. You were just so cute, couldn’t really move. ‘’ Adora grinned sleepily, Catra glared at her quickly. 

‘’ I’m not cute. ‘’ 

Adora shrugged and sat up on the bed, she threw her legs over the edge and stood up. ‘’ Whatever you say, cutie. ‘’ Adora let out a loud laugh and walked into the bathroom, which had a door through Adora’s room. Catra followed her with her gaze, blushing furiously at the comment. She slowly stood up and looked around for her clothes. 

‘’ Adora, where are my clothes? ‘’ Catra asked, looking at the entrance of the bathroom. 

‘’ Laundry, Catra. You spilled a drink on your shirt last night. ‘’ Adora shouted back, Catra could hear the faucet starting and she rolled her eyes.

‘’ What am I supposed to wear now? ‘’ 

‘’ Pick something out of my closet. ‘’ Catra slowly moved to Adora’s closet, she opened it and looked through it. She grabbed a white hoodie and black sweatpants before closing the closet again. She quickly got undressed, she could hear the faucet so she knew that Adora wouldn’t catch her getting changed, and pulled on the hoodie and sweatpants. After a few minutes, Adora came out of the bathroom with a goofy grin on her face. 

‘’ That looks really good on you. ‘’ Adora rubbed the back of her neck, she gave herself a mental pat on her shoulder when she noticed Catra blush at the compliment. The brunette girl smiled shyly and ran a hand through her messy hair. 

‘’ Thanks… Uh, I should probably get going now. I’ll give you back your clothes, promise. ‘’ Catra said whilst looking down on her feet. Adora just shook her head quickly. 

‘’ No, it’s fine. You can keep them. ‘’ Adora said with a soft smile. Catra just looked at her, she narrowed her eyes slightly. Was that an insult? Maybe she just wanted to be nice or something. But it feels weird. 

‘’ You sure? ‘’ Catra raised an eyebrow at Adora, the blonde girl smiled brighter.

‘’ They look better on you than they do on me. ‘’ 

‘’ Well, thank you, for looking after me. I owe you one. ‘’ Catra said and bit her lower lip slightly. 

‘’ No need for that. Like I said, I still care about you, Catra. Do you want me to follow you to the door? ‘’ Adora asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

‘’ I know the way. ‘’ Catra answered with a small smile. She could see Adora stepping forward slightly, she stretched her arms out awkwardly and hugged Catra gently. The brunette girl’s eyes widened quickly at the affection, it felt so awkward, like Adora didn’t know if she should do this or not. Catra didn’t like being touched like this, but Adora felt… okay? Catra patted Adora’s back awkwardly, and it was a few awkward seconds before Adora pulled back slowly. 

* * *

After taking a shower, Adora was seated with her family around the dinner table. They were eating dinner, and Mara and Hope just looked at Adora with grins on their faces. The blonde girl slowly looked up, mouth full of food, her eyes wandering between her two parents. She swallowed her food and narrowed her eyes slightly. 

‘’ What are you guys doing? ‘’ Adora asked, raising an eyebrow. Mara started to giggle, she covered her mouth as Hope shrugged lightly. 

‘’ Nothing, we just couldn’t help to notice a certain girl leaving your room this morning. ‘’ Hope said, smirking at Adora. The blonde girl’s eyes widened quickly, she started to blush furiously. 

‘’ What, who? ‘’ Adora let out an awkward chuckle and dug her spoon into some mash potatoes. Hope rolled her eyes and smiled, looking at Mara, whose attention was on Adora now. 

‘’ Catra, of course. So you two are together? ‘’ Mara asked, raising an eyebrow, a smug smirk on her face. 

‘’ What, no?! ‘’ Adora looked up at Mara with wide eyes before shrugging. ‘’ We are just friends… I think? ‘’ 

‘’ Right, friends. ‘’ Hope said sarcastically. ‘’ Mara, do you see the blush on her face? ‘’ Hope let out a quiet laugh, along with Mara. 

‘’ I sure do, Hope. I think our little girl has a crush. ‘’ Mara patted Adora’s shoulder gently, Adora let out a loud whine. 

‘’ Please, I’m begging, stop this torture. Catra and I are just friends, she needed to sleep over at someone’s place, and I offered, that’s it. ‘’ Adora shrugged, her phone buzzed in her pocket so she picked it up. 

(Glimmer) - Whats up? Come to Seaworthy

(Adora) - Yeah, sure. Give me an hour.

‘’ Is that Catra? ‘’ Hope asked with raised eyebrows. Adora looked at her and narrowed her eyes playfully. 

‘’ No. ‘’ 

‘’ Given that smile on your face, I would say otherwise. ‘’ Mara grinned widely. 

‘’ You guys are the worst. I’ll be going out tonight. ‘’ Adora picked up her plate and walked away to place it in the sink. 

‘’ Sure, honey. ‘’ Hope said, looking at her daughter with a soft smile. ‘’ Oh, and Adora? ‘’ 

‘’ Yeah, ma? ‘’ Adora turned around to look at Hope. 

‘’ No girls allowed in the room without us knowing about it. ‘’ Hope said with a soft smile. Adora rolled her eyes and nodded with a smile. 

Adora arrived at Seaworthy and quickly sat down on the booth with Bow and Glimer, she was grinning widely as she spotted some french fries on the table. ‘’ Oh, yummy. ‘’ Adora took one french fry and tossed it into her mouth. Glimmer and Bow just looked at her with smug smirks on their faces. Adora looked at them and swallowed the french fry, she furrowed her eyebrows at her friends. ‘’ What? ‘’ 

‘’ You left the party early last night. ‘’ Bow said with a small shrug, he was still smirking. Adora looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

‘’ And rumours have it that you left the party with a certain badgirl. ‘’ Glimmer added to Bow’s sentence, Adora’s eyes widened quickly and she started to blush. 

‘’ Yeah, I mean, she was pretty drunk so I drove her home. But then she couldn’t go home because she didn’t have a key and her mother was out of town, so she slept over at my place. ‘’ Adora shrugged as she grabbed another french fry. ‘’ Not that big of a deal, really. ‘’ Glimmer furrowed her eyes before narrowing her eyes. 

‘’ That’s weird. I saw her mother in the supermarket this morning when I went with my mom. ‘’ Glimmer said, both Bow and Adora looked at her. 

‘’ Oh, she probably came back this morning or something. ‘’ Adora mumbled, she looked towards the counter and slowly got up from her seat. ‘’ I’m gonna order something to drink. Do you guys want anything? ‘’ Adora asked Bow and Glimmer, she looked at them with a raised eyebrow and when they shook their heads, she made her way to the counter. 

Scorpia, Perfuma and Catra walked into Seaworthy, Catra didn’t go home after leaving Adora’s place. She just went over to Scorpia’s home, not in the mood to deal with her mother’s wrath. Glimmer had invited Scorpia and Perfuma to come to Seaworthy, and Catra actually tagged along. Well, more like she was forced by Perfuma and Scorpia. They thought she could need more friends, whatever that meant, even though she made it clear that Scorpia and Entrapta was enough. 

‘’ There they are. ‘’ Perfuma said, she interlocked her hand with Scorpia’s hand and walked ahead of Catra, the brunette girl followed them with her arms wrapped around her body. She felt uncomfortable, like she didn’t belong here at all. 

‘’ Hi, guys! ‘’ Bow said with a wide grin as Scorpia and Perfuma sat down on the booth next to each other. Glimmer looked at Catra, she raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl when she noticed Catra looked down on the table. 

‘’ Hi, Catra. ‘’ Glimmer said, causing Catra to look at her. ‘’ Why don’t you sit with us? ‘’ The brunette girl hesitantly sat down on the booth, she rubbed her arm awkwardly as she looked between all of them. Suddenly Adora approached them, a bottle of coke in her hand as she stared at Catra with wide eyes. 

‘’ Catra, hi! ‘’ Adora smiled brightly and sat down next to Bow, Catra just looked at her with a shy smile on her face. 

‘’ Hey. ‘’ Catra mumbled, looking at Adora who was flustered. The blonde girl gulped slightly. 

‘’ I didn’t know you were going to be here. ‘’ Adora blushed, she looked down at the bottle of coke before handing it over to Catra. ‘’ I got you a drink. ‘’ she smiled sheepishly at Catra. The brunette girl took the bottle with a raised eyebrow. 

‘’ I thought that was your drink. ‘’ Bow said, looking at Adora with a raised eyebrow. Adora nudged his ribs gently, causing him to shut up. Adora just grinned widely at Catra, hoping she didn’t hear that. 

‘’ You didn’t know I was going to be here, but you bought me a drink? ‘’ Catra asked, she was smirking slightly at Adora, who was starting to blush furiously. 

‘’ Uh, yeah? How are you feeling? ‘’ Adora slapped herself mentally at her dumbness. What is she doing? 

Catra shrugged and took a sip from the bottle. ‘’ A little hungover, but I’ve been worse. ‘’ 

Adora let out a loud, awkward laugh, causing everyone around the table to look at her with wide eyes. ‘’ Yeah, alcohol is the worst. ‘’ Adora said as she chuckled awkwardly. Catra raised an eyebrow at her. 

‘’ Are you okay? ‘’ she tilted her head to the side slightly, furrowing her eyebrows. Adora closed her eyes and nodded slowly, she was blushing furiously. 

‘’ Yeah, I’m gonna shut up now. ‘’ she mumbled and grabbed Bow’s glass of water, she took a long sip from it. 

‘’ Thank god, it was getting embarrassing. ‘’ Glimmer said with a mumble, shaking her head as she stared at her dumb jock friend. Adora let out a quiet sigh and lowered her head, she could hear Catra giggle so she lifted her head and smiled shyly at Catra. Glimmer rolled her eyes before looking at Catra with a wide grin. 

‘’ So, you slept over at Adora’s place last night? ‘’ Glimmer asked Catra. The brunette girl’s eyes widened as she stared at Glimmer with a furious blush on her cheeks. 

‘’ Yeah, and what about it, Sparkles? I was drunk and Adora, I don’t know, saved me or whatever. ‘’ Catra shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Glimmer. Adora just smirked proudly as she looked at Glimmer and Bow. 

‘’ Nothing, I just think it’s funny. You’re acting all badass, but really you are soft. ‘’ Glimmer grinned smugly at Catra.

‘’ Say that one more time, and I’ll show you exactly how badass I can be. ‘’ Catra said with a brutal glare. Adora just stared at her with wide eyes and a blush, she found that so hot, for some reason. Everyone around the table started to laugh, and everyone started to conversate around the table, talking about almost everything. From cheerleading to flowers to soccer. 

Adora’s phone started to buzz on the table, Catra glanced at it discreetly when Adora picked it up and read through a text message. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and let out a loud groan, causing everyone around the table to look at her. 

‘’ What’s wrong? ‘’ Bow asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. 

Adora let out a quiet sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. ‘’ It’s Tiffany. ‘’ she put the phone down on the table and glanced at Catra, who was just looking away and sipped from the bottle of coke in her hand. 

‘’ What does she want now? ‘’ Glimmer asked with a groan. Adora just shrugged, she glanced at Catra before looking back at Glimmer. 

‘’ She wants to talk. ‘’ Adora said and chewed on her lower lip. 

‘’ About what? ‘’ Perfuma asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Scorpia just looked between them all with curiosity in her eyes, Catra still wasn’t looking at Adora or anyone else.

‘’ I found her sucking Brad’s dick at the party last night. ‘’ Adora said with a light shrug. Catra then quickly looked at Adora with wide eyes, along with everyone else. Glimmer just started to laugh loudly, banging her hand on the table. 

‘’ I knew it! ‘’ Glimmer shouted out loud with a wide grin on her face. Adora just started to laugh loudly, shaking her head. 

‘’ She thinks I care about that, I just wish she would leave me alone. ‘’ Adora said with a wide grin, Catra started to smile slowly, she bit her lower lip. Adora looked at her with a bright smile, feeling happy that Catra is actually smiling now. They all continued talking until it was getting late, closing time came up and all of them left Seaworthy. It was a good day, Catra thought, she got to spend some time with Adora and she actually thinks she is getting some friends now, beside Scorpia and Entrapta. 

* * *

Catra opened the front door of her house, feeling nauseous when she stepped inside, closing the door behind herself. It was quiet, too quiet. Not even the TV was on. She slowly walked towards the stairs, but when she looked up at the top of the stairs, her heart almost stopped. Her mother was standing there, glaring down at Catra furiously. Shannon walked down the steps slowly, almost too slowly. Catra’s breath hitched when her mother came face to face with her, she gulped and looked up at Shannon. 

‘’ Where have you been, Catra? ‘’ Shannon asked, raising an eyebrow at Catra. The brunette girl shook her head slowly, she slowly looked down on the floor. 

‘’ At Scorpia’s place. We were studying. ‘’ Catra whispered, she could feel herself tear up. Her mother was radiating some coldness, making Catra shiver out of fear. Shannon let out a quiet sigh, shaking her head as she looked down at her daughter. 

‘’ I’m gonna ask you one more time, Catra. Where have you been? Be honest with me. I have not seen you since yesterday afternoon. ‘’ Shannon placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder, squeezing it. Catra looked up at Shannon, glaring slightly at her. 

‘’ I was at Scorpia’s place. ‘’ Catra said again, more boldly. Shannon glared at her and struck Catra’s cheek with the back of her hand, sending Catra down to the floor. The brunette girl covered her cheek with her palm and looked up at Shannon as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

‘’ I saw you this morning, leaving Adora’s house. ‘’ Shannon said, kneeling down next to Catra and she grabbed Catra’s chin roughly with her hand, making the younger girl look at her. Catra’s eyes widened, her heart beating faster against her chest when Shannon said that. 

‘’ She helped me. ‘’ Catra whispered, her voice almost turning childlike as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Shannon narrowed her eyes, leaning further down to look into Catra’s eyes. 

‘’ Why did you need her help, Catra? ‘’ Shannon said coldly, tilting her head slightly to the side. Catra shook her head and tried to look away, but Shannon forced her to look at her again. ‘’ Answer me, child. ‘’ 

‘’ I was drunk, so she helped me, she kept me safe. ‘’ Catra said with a soft glare in her eyes. Adora kept her safe. Doesn’t her mother care about that? Terrible things could have happened to her. 

‘’ You were drunk? ‘’ Shannon scoffed and let go off Catra’s chin roughly before standing up. Shannon reached down and grabbed onto Catra’s arm hard, pulling her up on her feet. Catra let out a quiet whimper, almost like a sob. ‘’ You are breaking my heart, Catra. I did nothing to deserve this. ‘’ Shannon spat, glaring at Catra. 

Catra glared at her mother, tears rolling down her cheeks. ‘’ Neither did I. ‘’ she said with a sharp tone. Shannon looked between Catra’s heterochromatic eyes, shaking her head. 

‘’ You disgust me. ‘’ Shannon whispered before letting go off Catra’s arm, Catra watched her mother walk into the living room, Catra let out a sigh of relief before running up the stairs and into her room, she closed the door loudly behind herself. She leaned her back against the door and slid down it slowly, she covered her face with her palms and sobbed into them, her heart breaking over and over again. 

  
  



	8. I See The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now stuck in my room with Covid19, so here you guys go! Another chapter!

Catra was rolling around in her bed, restless and bored. There was no school today, which was nice, but that also meant that she was stuck at home with Shannon. Thoughts were swirling around Catra's head, she kept thinking about her mother's reaction last night. Shannon got angry at Catra for hanging out with Adora, and that wasn't anything new. She always got angry over that. But still, Catra couldn't stop seeing Adora, she didn't want to stop. 

She feels something for her. 

Always has. 

But she is not good enough. 

Never was. 

Catra stared up at the ceiling, narrowing her eyes at it slowly. Adora and Tiffany aren't a couple, Adora doesn't even like the captain of the cheerleaders. 

Did Catra have a chance with Adora? 

Impossible. 

Girls like Adora don't go for girls like Catra. 

Broken. 

Adora deserves better. 

But last night, when they all hung out, it was amazing and fun. And Adora... 

Catra smiled softly as closed her eyes as she imagined Adora's face, smiling at Catra. 

Those beautiful eyes... 

That dorky smile... 

That laugh... 

Catra let out a soft sigh. Last night, even for just one minute, she saw Adora.

The old Adora.

Her Adora. 

That goofy idiot that made her heart beat faster, the one that made her stomach filled with butterflies. 

The one that tried to teach Catra how to play soccer. 

The one that defended her at the playground. 

The one she was in love with. 

They drifted apart, and it hurt. Adora meant everything to Catra, and even when Adora came out of the closet, and Shannon tried to forbid Catra from seeing Adora, she didn't stop being friends with her, no matter the consequences, but when they started high school, everything changed. Adora quickly became popular after trying out for the soccer team and got new friends, whilst Catra was mostly by herself. She only ever needed Adora, and when she left, Catra had to find new friends and she did, but it was never the same. 

She never told Adora why she didn't want to be friends with her anymore, she just didn't know what to say. Adora always tried to include Catra in her new friend group, but those people were nothing like Catra, and frankly, nothing like Adora either. Catra didn't understand why Adora cancelled their movie nights for practices or hangouts with her new friends, but it hurt and it started to annoy Catra. 

It was easier to just cut ties with Adora. No more punishments from Shannon. No more hurt feelings when Adora was too busy for her. 

It was selfish. 

But that was Catra. 

She was selfish. 

She had to be. 

But last night... 

Catra opened her eyes, her gaze shifted towards her phone and she slowly grabbed it, drumming her fingers on the screen. She took a deep breath and started to text Adora. 

* * *

Adora was laying on her bed on Monday afternoon. There were no classes today, so she had the day free, which she was thankful for. Meaning that she didn't need to see Tiffany or anyone else, for that matter. But she didn't get to see Catra either, which sucked. 

She was scrolling through her phone now, bored as hell, but in no mood to meet anyone today. She just wanted to lay in bed, relax in her own space. Her phone started to buzz in her hand and her eyes widened as she quickly sat up on the bed and saw that Catra was texting her. 

(Catra) - Hey Adora. What are you doing tonight? Want to meet up at Scorpia's? Perfuma will be there too 

Adora started to smile brightly as she read the message over and over again to make sure she is not dreaming. 

Catra just asked to meet up with her, she wanted to hangout with her. Suddenly she felt like meeting people, she wanted to leave the house. Like right now. So she quickly typed in a response. 

(Adora) - Yeah, sure. I'll be over there soon :) 

Adora let out a quiet squeal and leaned back to lay down on the bed, she let out a dreamy sigh. She got herself ready an hour later and drove to Scorpia's house. She was feeling nervous, which was proven when she took a while to decide what to wear. She settled with a hoodie and sweatpants, because knowing these people right, they would probably be chilling and there was absolutely no reason to wear jeans. Who even wears jeans when you're chilling? That's insanity and Adora isn't insane. Hopefully. 

She stood on the porch, she took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. A few seconds later, Scorpia opened the door with a huge smile on her lips. It seems like her parents were still out of town, because as soon as Scorpia opened the door, you could sense the smell of weed. 

'' Adora! '' Scorpia screamed before hugging Adora tightly against her chest, making the blonde girl let out a quiet whimper, but she still managed to wrap her arms around Scorpia, returning the hug with a soft smile. '' What are you doing here? '' Scorpia asked as she pulled away from Adora and raised an eyebrow at her. 

'' Oh, Catra invited me. '' Adora answered, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Didn't Scorpia know that she was coming over? Adora felt kinda awkward, like she is trespassing or something. Scorpia's eyes were red, a clear sign that she has been smoking, and she was smiling, almost creepily. 

'' Oh, the more the merrier! '' Scorpia grinned widely, she stepped aside and gestured her hand into the house. '' Come in, come in. '' Adora stepped into the house, her nose scrunched up slightly when the smell became stronger. She watched Scorpia close the door and walk into the living room, so Adora followed her slowly. 

Adora started to smile softly when she spotted Catra sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, a joint in her hand. Perfuma was sitting on the couch, and Scorpia slowly sat down next to her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around Perfuma's shoulders. 

'' Hey, Adora. '' Catra smirked, looking Adora up and down with a glint in her eyes. Perfuma waved her hand excitedly at Adora, who smiled and waved back before sitting down on the floor next to Catra with a blush and a goofy crooked grin on her face.

'' Hi. '' Adora whispered, she bit her lower lip as she stared at Catra. 

'' You actually came. '' Catra raised her eyebrows before taking another blow from the joint. 

Adora cocked her head slightly to the side and shrugged lightly as she watched Catra blow out the smoke. '' I mean, you invited me. Of course I came. '' Catra closed her eyes, giving Adora the opportunity to check her out without feeling embarrassed about it. Catra was wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and like always, she was breathtakingly beautiful. 

Catra opened her eyes, raising an eyebrow at Adora. The blonde girl quickly quickly looked up to meet Catra's gaze, embarrassed that brunette girl might have caught her staring. 

'' Yeah, but still, I imagined you had other, more important plans. '' Catra shrugged. Catra slapped herself mentally, she was supposed to be friends with Adora again, not pick a fight. 

'' This is important too. '' Adora simply said with a soft smile. Catra rolled her eyes and smiled at Adora before reaching the joint over to Adora, who just stared at it with wide eyes. 

'' What are you doing? '' Adora asked and looked up at Catra again, raising an eyebrow at the brunette girl. 

'' Want to try some? '' Catra asked. Adora could feel Perfuma's and Scorpia's eyes on her. Adora looked down at the joint again and gulped slightly. She really wanted to try, just to see how it was and why Catra likes it so much. But she was kinda scared, what if someone catches her? What if she gets kicked out of the team? Would that really be a bad thing? 

'' Uh, I'm not sure. '' Adora admitted, looking up at Catra with a worried look on her face. Catra let out a squeaky laugh, which made Adora's heart beat faster. That was really cute, she really, really wanted to kiss her. Wait, what? 

'' I didn't think you were a coward, Adora. '' Catra teased and grinned widely. '' I guess you truly are a goody two-shoes. '' Catra shrugged. That sentence made Adora glare at Catra, she could see right on Catra's face that she just fell into her trap. 

'' I'm not a goody two-shoes. '' Adora snapped, Catra just raised an eyebrow at her and wiggled the joint lightly in her hand. 

'' Adora, you don't have to. '' Perfuma said from the couch as she shot Catra a soft glare. Catra just grinned wider and shrugged. 

'' Of course you don't have to. I'm just messing with you, Adora. '' Catra said with a soft smirk. 

Adora shook her head quickly, glaring playfully at Catra. '' No, I want to. Just to prove you wrong, if anything. '' Adora took the joint from Catra's hand, she looked down at it and lifted it slowly to her lips. Catra's grin dropped as she watched Adora with a curious face expression. Adora wrapped her lips around the end of it and inhaled deeply. The smoke burned her throat and caused her to let out a loud cough. Tears pricked on the corners of her eyes as she continued to cough loudly. Catra let out a soft laugh and handed Adora a bottle of water, which Adora chugged down immediately to calm down her throat. 

'' Wow, impressive. I didn't think you had the guts, really. '' Catra said, tilting her head to the side slightly and smiled softly. '' How was it? '' 

'' G-Good... Awful... Both? '' Adora said through soft coughs. Catra raised an eyebrow at Adora when she noticed that Adora lifted the joint to her lips once again and inhaled. After two more blows, Adora could feel her heart beating faster, she could hear everything clearer, she could feel some tingling on her lips and then... 

She started to laugh hysterically. 

Catra took the joint from Adora's hand and handed it to Scorpia. Shen then placed her hands on Adora's shoulders and leaned forward with a grin on her face. 

'' How are you feeling, Adora? '' Catra asked. Adora let out a quiet chuckle and then narrowed her eyes at Catra with a grin on her face. 

'' So good. Wow... I get it now. '' Adora looked into Catra's eyes before averting her gaze to the brunette girl's lips. Her eyes felt heavy, but she wasn't tired. She was so relaxed, she felt kinda free and without problems. 

Catra watched Adora looking down at her lips, her heart beating faster and she wished she could read Adora's thoughts this moment. She bit her lower lip and Adora slowly averted her gaze back to look into Catra's eyes. Adora's eyes were slightly red, but the blue color was illuminating. '' What do you get? '' Catra asked with a soft whisper. 

'' I get why you smoke. I feel so good, Catra, this is incredible. '' Adora whispered, she looked between Catra's eyes. The colors, they were beautiful. She has always thought so. She could stare into those eyes forever, for all eternity. 

Scorpia let out a quiet cough, causing Catra to look at her. Adora, however, didn't stop staring at Catra, counting the freckles on her face. Scorpia handed Catra another joint before taking Perfuma's hand and dragged her out of the living room, leaving Catra and Adora alone. Adora bit her lower lip and leaned forward, Catra looked at her with wide eyes as Adora inched closer. 

Adora smiled softly. '' I think they are going to fuck now. '' Adora whispered before laying down on her back as laughter erupted from her. Catra rolled her eyes, a grin plastered on her face as she laid down next to Adora on her back. She started to lighten up the joint Scorpia gave her and got it started, she could feel Adora's eyes on her. '' Have you? '' Adora asked quietly, her eyes searching Catra's face for something. 

Catra looked at Adora, their noses were almost touching as they stared at each other. '' Have I what? '' 

'' Have you ever slept with someone? '' Adora stared into Catra's eyes, licking her lips which felt dry. Catra let out a quiet huff and looked up at the joint again. 

'' What is this? Truth or dare? '' Catra said with a roll of her eyes and a soft chuckle. Adora didn't remove her gaze from her, Catra knew that Adora just wanted an answer from her, so she caved in. She looked back at Adora, a small smile on her face. '' But no, I'm a virgin. '' 

Adora's eyes widened slightly, she started to chew on her lower lip nervously. That made her really happy, maybe it was the weed. Catra handed her the joint, which she took a blow from. She swallowed the smoke before blowing it out. 

'' Have you? '' Catra asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. The blonde girl chuckled lightly and shook her head. 

'' Nope. '' Adora answered, she looked at Catra with a soft smile on her face. Catra raised her eyebrows, she was actually shocked, she just didn't know why. Did she expect Adora to sleep with someone? Of course she did expect that. She is the most popular girl in school, everyone wants to either sleep with her or be her. 

'' Why? '' Catra asked, she really wanted to know. Why hasn't the most popular girl in school slept with someone yet? It was pretty shallow of Catra to think this way about Adora, but that was what most students wanted. To lose their virginity. 

Adora shrugged, '' I just never found the right person to sleep with, I guess. '' she said and handed Catra the joint. The brunette girl just nodded slowly, not continuing this conversation. They kept smoking the joint without exchanging any words. It was quiet, like the good kind of quiet. Where nothing in the world matters, just the two of them. After a while, Adora broke the silence. 

'' I skipped practice on Thursday. '' Adora whispered as she stared at the ceiling. Catra looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. That was weird, Adora never skips practice. 

'' Why? '' Catra asked, Adora just shrugged and let out a quiet sigh. 

'' I didn't want to go. I called in sick, but Coach Huntara called my parents to ask them how I was feeling. I wasn't home, and well, I got caught lying. They got really mad. '' Adora chewed on her lower lip, she didn't want to go. She wasn't feeling well, that's the truth. She was mad at Tiffany for kissing her, she felt bad about Catra hating her, she felt awful about pretty much everything. So she made a reckless choice and skipped practice. 

'' Oh... '' Catra simply said, looking up at the ceiling. 

'' It's hard, you know. '' Adora whispered, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared up at the ceiling. 

'' What is? '' Catra asked with a soft whisper. She could feel the tips of Adora's fingers graze over her own fingers by their sides, she wanted to grab Adora's hand, to hold her tightly. 

'' Being popular. Everyone expects perfection from you. Your friends, your parents, the entire school. '' Catra furrowed her eyebrows at the confession. '' I just wish things were different sometimes. Easier, you know. '' Catra could feel the anger boil inside her, she started to glare brutally at the ceiling before sitting up. 

'' You're so full of shit, Adora. '' Catra spat out and stood up, Adora looked at her with wide eyes and followed her up. 

'' Wait, what? '' Adora furrowed her eyebrows at Catra, confusion running through her body. She didn't understand what was going on. They were okay a few seconds ago, why is Catra angry at her? 

'' Is it hard being loved by everyone? '' Catra glared at Adora, she was sending daggers through her eyes, her fists balled against her sides. Adora was stricken, she couldn't move, she didn't know what to say or do, she just stared at Catra. '' Consider yourself lucky. There are people with worse lives than you, but you don't hear them complaining. '' 

Adora slowly started to glare at Catra, she didn't know what she was talking about. Of course people had it worse than she did, but doesn't she get to feel shitty about her own life now and then? '' You have no idea what I'm going through. '' Adora snapped, there was tension between them now and Adora was almost sure that Catra would ask her to leave the house. 

'' Doesn't matter. A lot of people would give everything to be you. They would do anything for their parents to love them, to be cared for. '' Catra fought back the tears that threatened to spill out. It wasn't fair of her to shout at Adora like this, but she was angry. '' God, you're so ungrateful. '' 

Adora was breathing heavily, still glaring at Catra, but her gaze slowly shifted to look at Catra's hoodie. The sleeves were slightly torn up and one of the pockets of the hoodie had a hole in it. The hoodie looked old, ruined. Catra glared at Adora more brutally after that slip up. 

'' Don't look at me like that. '' Catra growled at Adora, making the blonde girl snap her head up again to look at Catra's face. 

'' Like what? '' Adora asked with a glare in her eyes. 

'' Like you pity me. '' Adora didn't even realize that she looked at Catra like that, it wasn't her intention to pity Catra. '' Don't. At least I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not. '' Catra continued, she moved a few inches closer to Adora, her fists by her sides. 

'' Who said anything about pretending? '' Adora spat back, she wasn't pretending anything. She felt frustrated, she should have just shut up. She actually thought that Catra would understand, but she doesn't. Nobody does. 

'' Oh, please. This whole '' golden girl '' image is full of crap. I know it, and so do you. Don't forget, Adora, I know you. The real you. '' Catra looked between Adora's eyes, searching for something behind them, but all she saw was anger. She struck a nerve. 

'' People change, Catra. '' Adora spat out, glaring at the shorter girl. 

'' Oh yeah? Then why are you here, Adora? '' Catra asked, moving a few inches closer. Her heterochromatic eyes were piercing into Adora's own eyes, anger echoed in them and Adora realized that Catra was really close now. '' You are here because you feel good to be here, you feel more like yourself. '' 

Adora's eyes softened as she looked between Catra's eyes. '' I... '' Adora tried to say something, but nothing came out. Catra was right. She was here because she could be herself, because no one here expects anything from her. 

'' You keep worrying about everyone else, and what they want from you. Time to be selfish, Adora. What do you want? '' Catra asked, glaring into Adora's eyes. She noticed some confusion in Adora's eyes, like she hasn't been asked that question before. Catra's eyes softened slightly, but the glare was still there as she asked once again. '' What do you want, Adora? '' 

'' Stop... You are getting inside my head. '' Adora whispered, her gaze flicking down to Catra's lips. She could feel Catra's breath against her face, it smelled like wood and smoke and fire... She could feel her own heart beat faster against her chest, her breaths came out heavy and uneven.

What does she want?

She wants Catra. 

'' Didn't realize I was important enough to get into your stupid head. '' Catra whispered, she watched Adora looking down at her lips. She furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes softening as she stared at the sight in front of her. Adora wanted to kiss her, she could see Adora's tongue dart out slightly between her lips to wet them, and honestly, she could feel her own lips drying out. 

'' Catra... '' Adora whispered, her gaze averting up to meet Catra's eyes. Catra just shook her head slowly, her breath started to hitch when she said the words. 

'' Adora, just kiss me. '' Catra pressed her hand on the back of Adora's neck and pulled her down as Adora leaned forward, quickly pressing her lips against Catra's own lips. Catra let out a soft sigh against Adora's lips as she kissed her back just as deeply. Both the girls closed their eyes, tasing each other's lips like they were hungry and haven't eaten for years. Everything felt so right, all the anger in Catra just disappeared as she melted into the kiss. Adora let out. shaky sigh against Catra's lips, she tasted like apple and smoke, but most of all, she tasted right. 

Adora placed her hands on Catra's hips, pulling the other girl closer to herself. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's neck as they moved their lips in a beautiful rhythm. Their heads were spinning, they tried to pull each other impossibly closer, not ever wanting to let go. 

They pulled away after a minute or so, gasping for air as Adora rested her forehead against Catra's own, their eyes still closed as they tried to regain their breathing. 

'' Wow... '' Adora whispered with a goofy smile on her lips. She fluttered her eyes open and stared at the blissful girl in front of her. 

'' Shut up, dummy. '' Catra whispered, tightening her arms around Adora's neck as she took it all in. Adora just kissed her. And it was everything she ever wanted. 

Adora pulled back with wide eyes after a few seconds, causing Catra to open her eyes and raise an eyebrow at Adora. Adora's hands haven't removed themselves from her hips, Adora didn't seem to want to let go. '' We just kissed. '' Catra nodded slowly at that statement. Does Adora regret it? '' What does this mean? Are you my girlfriend now? Do you want to be my girlfriend? '' Adora asked nervously, she couldn't quite believe what just happened. 

They just kissed. She wants to do it again. 

Catra bit her lower lip as she looked up into Adora's eyes, she shrugged lightly. '' I don't know... Do you want me to be your girlfriend? '' Catra asked nervously. She was afraid of the answer, honestly. 

Adora just nodded slowly. '' I do. I really like you, Catra, I always have. I just didn't know if you liked me back, and I... '' Adora furrowed her eyebrows, cutting her own sentence and tilted her head to the side slightly. '' Wait... You do like me back, right? '' 

Catra let out a soft chuckle, she shook her head before rolling her eyes. '' You really are an idiot. Of course I like you. '' Catra blushed as she looked at Adora, who was grinning widely with a blush on her cheeks. 

'' I really want to kiss you again. '' Adora whispered as she pulled Catra closer again. Catra rolled her eyes, her hand playing with the hair on the nape of Adora's neck as she smirked slightly. 

'' Then what are you waiting for? '' Catra whispered. Adora quickly leaned forward, capturing Catra's lips in her own lips as they kissed once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right?


	9. You Love Me For Who I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Happy New Years! I hope everyone had a fun and safe celebration! Hopefully this year turns out great for all of us! 
> 
> I'm feeling a lot better now, however I have no smell sense, but otherwise, I'm good. Thank you to everyone who wished me well, and here is a long ass chapter! Enjoy!

Adora walked into the school the next day with the biggest smile on her face, greeting everyone on the way in with enthusiastic fist pumps. She was feeling really happy this morning, even though she barely slept last night. She couldn't stop thinking about Catra and how her lips felt against her own. 

She is dating Catra now. 

It's crazy. 

She hasn't felt this happy for a really long time. 

She walked to her locker, she opened it up and threw in her bag before grabbing the books needed for the first lesson. She closed the locker and let out a quiet sigh when she noticed Tiffany standing next to her with a raised eyebrow. Adora looked at her and forced a tight smile. '' Hi, Tiffany. Did you have a fun weekend? '' Adora asked as she raised an eyebrow at the girl. Honestly, she didn't really care, but it would be rude to not ask, right? 

'' Well, no. Because I've been texting you all weekend. Is your phone broken or something? '' Tiffany asked with a slight glare, Adora just shook her head slowly before shrugging. 

'' That's weird, I haven't gotten any texts from you. '' Adora lied, she did suck at lying though, so that wouldn't really work. 

Tiffany let out a quiet sigh and shook her head slowly. '' Listen, Adora, I'm sorry about that thing with Brad. I know you're angry about it, but it was a mistake and I was drunk. '' Tiffany said, trying to justify her behavior. 

Angry? 

No, Adora wasn't angry. 

At all. 

Adora smiled at Tiffany, she shook her head slowly. '' In case I didn't make myself clear about it before; I really don't care. If you want to suck Brad's dick, go ahead. '' Adora started to smile brightly and patted Tiffany's shoulder gently. '' I'm rooting for you guys. '' she said before walking past Tiffany, she held her book in her hand and hummed quietly as her mind drifted away to Catra once again. 

Her smile. 

Her smell. 

Her lips. 

And her beautiful...

Adora let out a quiet groan when Tiffany stood in front of her once again, stopping Adora right on her tracks. Tiffany rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. '' Knock it off, Adora. I said I'm sorry. '' Tiffany started to smile, she reached a hand up and played with the collar of Adora's letterman jacket. '' Let me show you how sorry I am. After school, my place? '' Tiffany said before biting her lower lip. 

Adora rolled her eyes, she grabbed onto Tiffany's hand on her collar gently and pulled it down. '' Not interested. Besides, I'm taken, so... '' Adora shrugged, she started to grin widely as she noticed how Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

'' What? By who? '' Tiffany said as she glared at Adora. Just as Adora was about to answer the question, someone grabbed onto her jacket and pulled her down to place a deep kiss on her lips. The lips were familiar, Adora leaned into the kiss and let out a soft sigh against the familiar lips. 

Catra. 

Catra broke the kiss, she smirked at Adora who just stared at her with dreamy eyes, her cheeks were flustered and she smiled dreamily at the brunette girl. '' Hey, Adora. '' Catra whispered before averting her gaze at Tiffany with a smug smirk on her face. '' Hi, can we help you with something? '' Catra asked with a raised eyebrow. 

The other girl's face was an incredible sight to behold, shock was painted on her face when she figured out who Adora was dating. Tiffany quickly looked at Adora with a brutal glare, the blonde girl was almost taken off guard at the anger in Tiffany's eyes. 

'' Seriously? You are dating the crackhead? '' Tiffany snapped, Catra quickly glared at Tiffany and stepped in front of Adora. She clenched her fists by her sides, ready to fight this bitch. 

Who the fuck does she think she is? 

'' What the fuck did you just call me? '' Catra spat out, she was ready to pounce on her, but was stopped when she felt Adora's hand wrap around her wrist gently and pull her back. Suddenly, Adora was the one stepping in front of Catra and she glared brutally at Tiffany. 

'' You don't get to talk to her like that, do I make myself clear? '' Adora muttered through clenched teeth. Both Catra and Tiffany stared at Adora with wide eyes as she showed a rare behavior. She usually didn't get so angry, she was calm and collected, she was kind. '' Catra is my girl, whether you like it or not. Show her a little more respect. '' Adora glared brutally at the other girl, it was kinda scary to see her like that. But God, it was so hot, Catra thought. 

Adora held onto Catra's hand and dragged her away from Tiffany, but not before Catra managed to flip her middle finger at Tiffany with her tongue poking out. The dark-haired girl let out a growl and stomped through the hallway, causing Catra to let out a quiet laugh at her reaction. 

Catra looked up at Adora with a shy smile on her face before looking down at her feet as they walked through the hallway. '' You didn't have to do that, you know. I can take care of myself. '' 

Adora stopped on her tracks and looked at Catra with furrowed eyebrows. '' I know you can. That doesn't mean I have to stand back and let people talk to you like that. '' Adora smiled softly as she lifted Catra's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, causing Catra to look at her with a soft smile of her own. 

'' Thanks, I guess. '' Catra shrugged as she blushed slightly. They could feel people staring at them, but it didn't really matter. What matters is that they are together now. 

The two of them. 

Like old times, but even better. 

'' Don't worry about it. '' Adora said, she started to chew on her lower lip. '' Catra, we need to talk. '' Catra's smile dropped slowly as she feared that Adora was regretting everything. 

What if she doesn't want her? 

What if this was a mistake? 

Adora's eyes widened as if she could read Catra's mind. The blonde girl shook her head quickly. '' No, wait, it's not like that. '' Adora assured her, it wasn't like that at all. 

'' Well, about what then? '' Catra asked as she pulled her hand back slowly from Adora's hand. Fear was running through her body as several thoughts popped up in her head. 

Adora let out a quiet sigh and shrugged. '' It's about us, but don't get me wrong. I'm really happy that this is happening, you and I. '' Adora said as she grabbed Catra's hand again, afraid that Catra would run away from her again. Catra looked down at their joined hands before looking back up to meet Adora's gaze. '' But we have a lot of unanswered questions between us, and it would be really great if we could talk them out. '' 

Oh, that. 

Of course Adora would want to talk about what went wrong between them. There were a lot of things unanswered, and Adora deserved the truth. It would only be fair, so that's all Catra had to do. 

Tell Adora the truth. 

Catra just nodded slowly, she forced a tight smile on her lips and rubbed her thumb over Adora's knuckles. '' Yes, of course. Whatever you want, 'Dora. '' she said. Adora started to smile again. 

That beautiful, dorky smile that Catra loves so much. 

'' Great! After school, my place? Meet me at the parking lot by my car, okay? I better get going now, or I'm getting late for class. '' Adora placed a soft kiss on Catra's cheek before walking away, leaving Catra alone in the hallway. The brunette girl watched her new girlfriend walk away, she smiled softly at the sight and the newfound feeling inside her. 

The feeling of being loved. 

* * *

Catra was leaning against the hood of Adora's car, she took a blow from her cigarette as she watched Adora at the entrance of the school, she was hugging Bow and Glimmer before they went their separate ways and Adora walked over to Catra with a bright smile on face. 

'' Hi there. '' Adora said as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Catra's lips. She could never get used to the feeling of Catra's lips against her own, she could feel Catra smile against her lips before they pulled away. '' Ready to go? '' Catra just nodded and threw her cigarette before walking to the passenger door and got into the car. 

She was actually dreading the conversation that was about to come, but she would rather get it over with than to let it bite her in the ass after, when she was truly comfortable with her new relationship with Adora. 

They drove to Adora's house, blasting music through the stereo. Adora was singing along to the song and Catra just looked at her like she was insane. Adora was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and sang at the top of her lungs. 

_Fire on fire would normally kill us_

_But this much desire, together, we're winners_

_They say we're out of control and some say we're sinners_

_But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms._

Adora was smiling widely as she sang along to the lyrics, Catra just watched her with a wide grin. Adora didn't really have a good voice, not necessarily bad, but it wasn't very good. Yet, Catra couldn't stop looking at her, listening to her. Adora looked so carefree as she lost herself to the music, it made Catra's heart warm. 

_Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_

I love you. 

_And look in my eyes_

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It's fire on fire, mmm_

_It's fire on fire_

Catra let out a soft sigh, which couldn't be heard because of the music, and looked through the window. The song felt good to listen to and she felt amazing at this moment. She looked back at Adora, who still didn't stop singing. Catra let out a quiet laugh at her girlfriend's silliness. 

_When we fight, we fight like lions_

Adora looked at Catra and shoved her teeth to her quickly before looking back at the road, causing Catra to let out another quiet laugh. 

_But then we love and feel the truth_

_We lose our minds in a city of roses_

_We won't abide by any rules_

The song went on, as did Adora, singing her heart out along with Sam Smith. Catra even joined her at the last part of the song. They arrived at Adora's house, parking the car at the driveway before stepping into the house. Adora looked at Catra and placed a finger over her lips, silently telling Catra to be quiet. She was in no mood to deal with her parents questions and all that. She took Catra's hand and slowly attempted to drag her up the stairs, but sadly, that didn't work. 

'' Adora, are you home? '' They heard someone call from the kitchen, Adora let out a quiet sigh at the failure and looked back at Catra, who just shrugged and grinned slightly at Adora. Out of the kitchen door came Mara, she was drying her hands with a cloth as she looked at Catra and Adora. '' Oh, and you brought a guest, I see. '' Mara said with a wide grin. Adora narrowed her eyes at her mother, knowing fully well what she was thinking. 

Catra felt kinda awkward, but she let go off Adora's hand and walked over to Mara. '' Hi, mrs. Grayskull. '' Catra said with the most polite tone she could muster. 

'' Catra, it has been such a long time since I saw you last. You have grown up to be quite a beautiful young lady. '' Mara said with a soft smile. Catra blushed slightly at the compliment and smiled shyly at Mara. 

'' Thank you, mrs. Grayskull. '' Catra said before looking behind her shoulder at Adora, who just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. 

'' Mom, we are going up to my room, to do some homework. '' Adora said as she grabbed Catra's hand again, dragging her up the stairs. 

'' Okay, dear. And Adora? '' Mara called up, grinning from ear to ear. Adora looked down at her mother, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Don't you dare. 

'' Keep the door open, will you? '' Mara said as she walked into the kitchen again. Adora let out a loud groan as she kept dragging Catra up the stairs, Catra let out a loud laugh at the comment. 

'' Do they know about us or something? '' Catra asked as she walked into Adora's room, looking at the blonde girl over her shoulder with a wide grin. Adora just rolled her eyes, she smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck. 

'' Not really, they are kinda noisy and they are guessing. Especially after you slept over. '' Adora watched Catra sit down on her bed, crossing her leg over the other as she stared at Adora with a raised eyebrow. 

'' Are you ashamed of me, Adora? Is that why you are not telling your parents about us? '' Catra said with a grin on her face. She was just messing with Adora, but she loves it when Adora turns into a nervous mess. Adora's eyes widened at the statement as she walked closer to the bed. 

'' Never. I'm just taking it slow, I don't want to mess anything up. '' Adora answered, Catra bit her lower lip as she tilted her head to the side slightly. 

'' Oh, the agony of knowing that their precious daughter is dating the school's delinquent. '' Catra kept teasing Adora, the blonde girl seemed to catch the drift and pounced on Catra on the bed, laying over her with a grin. Catra let out a quiet snicker as she wrapped her arms around Adora's neck, looking up at her with a smile. 

'' You think you're funny? '' Adora said as she narrowed her eyes playfully at Catra, her hands resting gently on Catra's hips. 

Catra shrugged lightly. '' I'm hilarious. '' Catra responded, Adora looked down at her lips and leaned down to kiss Catra deeply. She didn't seem worried over the fact that the door is wide open and her parents could walk in on them, she just wanted to kiss Catra. The brunette girl let out a soft sigh against Adora's lips as she pulled Adora down closer to herself, deepening the kiss between them. The kiss started to get heated, but Catra pulled back and panted quietly, she raised an eyebrow at Adora with a slight smirk. 

'' You want to talk, right? '' Catra whispered before biting her lower lip. Adora looked into Catra's eyes and nodded slowly, licking her lips to taste Catra on them once again. 

'' Yeah, let's do that. '' Adora said as she rolled off Catra and laid down on her side to look at Catra. The brunette girl looked to her side at Adora, she was blushing slightly as she stared into Adora's blue eyes. Her stomach was filled with butterflies as she noticed Adora looking at her face, like she was examining every detail on Catra's face. 

'' Come on, silly, spit it out. '' Catra rolled her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling again to not let Adora see the blush that became even clearer on her face. 

'' Why did we stop being friends? '' Adora furrowed her eyebrows, she felt sad all of sudden and she was still confused about that. She never understood why they drifted apart, and now, they are together, more than friends. 

Catra let out a quiet sigh, she just shrugged lightly and looked at Adora. '' I don't know... I guess I got jealous. You had all those new friends and you were the new popular girl at school. '' Adora nodded slowly, she took in all Catra had to say, but it seemed like she was holding something back, something she didn't want to say. '' You never had the time for me anymore and I felt like I was standing in your way, somehow. '' 

'' I'm sorry, Catra. '' Adora said as she scooted closer to Catra. The brunette girl slowly rolled over to her side, she rested her head on her hand and looked at Adora. '' I never meant for you to feel that way. There were just a lot of things going on, with my parents and trying to prove myself. I never wanted you to feel unloved or anything like that. '' Adora let out a quiet sigh before furrowing her eyebrows. '' I really wanted you to be friends with all of us. '' 

Catra took a deep breath, she looked away for a split second before averting her gaze back to Adora. '' I know that, Adora. They were just... '' Catra shrugged lightly, she couldn't find the right word to describe Adora's new friends. '' Different from me. '' 

Adora smiled slightly and nodded. '' I know. I guess they were different from me too, except for Bow and Glimmer. '' Catra chewed the inside of her cheek, they were different from her and Adora, so why did Adora hang out with those people? Adora looked at Catra, tears threatened to spill as Adora fought them back. '' I really missed you, Catra. '' 

Catra inhaled sharply, Adora did really miss her and she missed Adora too. Even though they are more than friends now, three years without each other tore Catra apart. There is so much to tell Adora, but can she really tell her that now? After everything they have been through? 

'' I guess I... '' Catra smiled slightly as she stared into Adora's eyes. '' I really missed you too and I'm sorry. '' Catra finished, Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she looked confused. She should be the one who was sorry. 

'' For what? '' Adora whispered, she placed a hand on top of Catra's own hand that rested on her side. 

'' For yelling at you the other day, at Scorpia's house. '' Catra chewed on her lower lip nervously. Adora still looked confused, it was almost adorable and frankly, frustrating because now Catra had to explain herself even more. '' It wasn't fair, you have every right to feel shitty about your life. I just... '' Catra let out a quiet sigh, she closed her eyes to gather the courage before opening them up again. '' I was frustrated with my own life, so I took it out on you. '' 

'' Catra... '' Adora squeezed Catra's hand gently as she looked at her with a soft smile on her face. Catra liked that smile, it was calming. '' You don't have to apologize for anything. I get it. '' 

Catra shook her head slowly, she furrowed her eyebrows slightly. 

Does she really get it? 

Does she know why Catra is angry all the time? 

How could she? 

'' That doesn't matter. You didn't deserve that. '' Catra whispered, she slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Adora's cheekbone. She was still shocked that she got to do that now, they are actually more than friends. More than enemies. 

'' It's okay. I forgive you. '' Adora smiled as Catra pulled back, but that smile dropped slowly, like Adora was realizing something. '' Why are you frustrated with your life, Catra? '' Adora did remember the bruises, she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She wanted Catra to say it, to not offend her or anything. She really didn't want to mess this up, they are finally okay and together now. 

'' I... '' Catra started saying, she looked between Adora's eyes and tried to figure out what to say next. Is she really ready to tell the truth about her life? 

Should she tell Adora why she has bruises on her body? 

Or why she was so miserable all the time? 

They have just started dating, what if this would be a deal break? 

What if Adora leaves her when she finds out what a messed up shit she is? 

'' It's nothing, really. It's school and stuff, you know. '' Catra shrugged slightly. Adora raised an eyebrow, she didn't buy that at all. But thankfully, she didn't push either. 

'' Well, I'm here for you, no matter what. '' 

Yeah, right. Why was that sentence so hard to believe? 

Adora placed a soft kiss on Catra's lips, she was a lot bolder than Catra when it came to that. Catra just needed to feel one hundred percent comfortable, and the thing with Tiffany earlier today was just a bold move based out of jealousy, which Catra would never admit to. 

Adora got up from the bed with a wide grin on her face, she reached her hand out to Catra. '' Let's go. '' Adora said, Catra looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. 

'' Where are we going? '' Catra asked, a small smile appeared on her face. 

'' We have homework. '' Adora simply said with a shrug. Catra's eyes widened, she looked at Adora's hand before looking up at Adora, narrowing her eyes playfully at the blonde girl. 

'' Very funny. '' Catra started to chuckle, she shook her head slowly, but when she noticed that Adora wasn't laughing and just stared at her, her hand still reaching out to Catra, the brunette girl stopped laughing. '' Oh, you're serious. '' Catra mumbled, Adora just nodded slowly and Catra let out a quiet groan. She took Adora's hand and let her pull Catra up on her feet. 

* * *

After an hour or so, they finally finished their homework. They were sitting in the kitchen, both girls were focusing on the homework and Adora's parents didn't bother them, not even once. They helped each other with tough questions, but otherwise they did it all alone.

'' And done. '' Adora said with a wide grin, she dropped down her pen and let out a satisfied sigh. Catra rolled her eyes, she was finished way before Adora was, but didn't say anything. She knows that Adora was competitive, like herself, so she kept quiet and let Adora focus properly without turning it into a competition. '' You done yet, Catra? '' Adora said with a smug smirk, Catra rolled her eyes once again as she wrote down the last number for the last solution. She was holding it, knowing what to write, but just didn't do it. 

'' Now I'm done. '' Catra said as she looked at Adora, who just let out a huff and started to poke Catra's arm gently. 

'' Why were you so slow, Catra? Bad at math, huh? '' Adora said with a chuckle, Catra rolled her eyes as her competitive side started to emerge. She started to grin widely, causing Adora to stop laughing and look at Catra with narrowed eyes. '' What are you up to? '' Adora mumbled, she was unsure why Catra was grinning like that. She just lost and Adora was taunting her. 

'' I finished twenty minutes ago. '' Catra shrugged, she crossed her arms over her chest, still grinning widely at Adora, whose eyes widened as shock filled them. 

'' What do you mean you finished twenty minutes ago? '' Adora glared at Catra's paper and gestured her hand towards it. '' I just saw you write down the last number, after I finished my homework. '' 

Catra nodded slowly, she placed a finger over her lips as she smiled. '' Yes, but I was finished and I didn't tell you, I just wrote the last number down so that you can feel like you won, but now I feel like breaking you down, just a little. '' 

Adora's mouth was agape as she stared at Catra with wide eyes. Did she just...? '' You're evil. '' Adora mumbled as she slowly narrowed her eyes playfully at Catra. The brunette girl started to laugh, a squeaky laugh. Adora couldn't even be mad about this, even though she is competitive. She started to laugh along with Catra, just when Mara came into the kitchen. 

'' How is it going? '' Mara said as she walked to the cupboard with a smile on her face, she opened the cupboard and grabbed a few plates. There was food in the oven and it smelled absolutely delicious. Catra's stomach almost growled when she imagined what it might be. She was hungry, but she should probably go home now. 

'' It's going great, mom. '' Adora looked at Mara with a smile, her mother placed a soft kiss on the top of Adora's head. Catra watched Mara show affections towards Adora, a tiny bit of jealousy echoed in her mind. She was glad that Adora had all that, don't get her wrong, but she wished she had it too. 

'' Dinner is ready, so clear the table. '' Mara said as she placed the plates down on the table. Catra gathered her stuff slowly, she shoved them into her backpack before looking at Adora with a small smile, she stood up from her chair. 

'' I should probably go. I will see you tomorrow. '' Catra said, Adora looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows. She quickly grabbed Catra's hand, shaking her head slowly. 

'' What are you talking about? '' Adora whispered, she didn't let go of Catra's hand. Catra looked down at their joined hands before looking back at Adora. 

'' Sit down, dear. I'm sure your mother won't mind that you join us for dinner. '' Mara said with a soft smile. Catra looked at Mara, with some uncertainty. Her mother wouldn't mind, because she wouldn't realize that Catra was gone. Family dinners weren't exactly an everyday thing in her household, but this family didn't know that. Somehow, Catra felt like she didn't belong here, she should just leave and let them have their family dinner. 

'' Please. '' Adora whispered, she was pleading Catra with her eyes as Catra looked down at her. '' Stay. '' Catra couldn't deny Adora anything, even if she wanted to. She slowly sat down on her chair, Adora smiled fondly at her and grabbed a plate to place it in front of Catra. The brunette girl looked at the plate, she furrowed her eyebrows slightly. 

Why did this feel weird? 

Unfamiliar. 

Everyone was seated around the table; Adora, Hope, Mara and weirdly enough, Catra. Her plate was filled with rice, chicken and vegetables. It smelled and looked absolutely delicious. Adora looked at her, she gestured to the plate with her eyes and Catra grabbed a fork hesitantly, slowly digging in. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor of fresh, home cooked food, something she hasn't enjoyed in so long. 

'' So, Catra, how is everything with your mother? Is she alright? '' Mara asked Catra, causing the brunette girl to look at her with wide eyes as she swallowed the food in her mouth. Catra nodded slowly, she forced a tight smile. 

'' Yes, mrs. Grayskull. She is doing alright. '' Catra answered. 

Her mother wasn't alright at all. 

Not even close. 

Not even a little bit. 

'' Is she still working at the insurance company? '' Hope asked, smiling at Catra with the same fondness as Mara did. Adora just looked at Catra as she chewed on her food. Catra looked at Hope and nodded. Yes, her mother still worked there, but she was home because of sick leave, which was an excuse after Shannon came into office drunk off her ass. 

'' And what about you, Catra? School is going alright? '' Mara asked, Adora looked between Mara and Catra, she waited patiently for Catra to answer the questions. She was happy that her parents wanted to get to know Catra. It might be because they believe Catra and Adora are together, which is true. 

'' Yeah, it's okay. '' Catra answered, she didn't want to hear more questions from them. Honestly, she was starving and just wanted to eat, but she wanted to be polite, as well. And some part of her enjoyed the questions, they seemed interested in her life, but she is used to keeping it private. 

'' Better than okay, she is amazing. '' Adora said with a bright smile as she looked between her parents. Catra quickly looked at Adora with wide eyes, what is she doing? '' She is one of the top students in our year, actually. '' Adora was hyping Catra up, the brunette girl felt herself blush out of embarrassment, even if it wasn't necessarily bad.

'' Oh, that's amazing. '' Hope said with a soft smile. '' I'm glad that you two have found each other again. It has been such a long time, has it not? '' Hope looked at Mara, who just nodded excitedly.

'' Definitely! I'm sure we will get to see you at Adora's games this year, right? '' Mara asked as she looked at Catra. The brunette girl started to smile proudly at Adora, who just blushed deeply as she looked at Catra with a soft smile. Catra nodded slowly, she looked back at Mara.

'' You bet. I'm her biggest supporter. '' she said, looking back at a flustered Adora who hid her face in her hands now. Catra let out a soft chuckle at her girlfriend's embarrassment.

'' We are glad to hear that. Adora is incredible on the field, don't you agree? '' Hope said proudly, she looked at Adora with a proud smile. The blonde girl let out a quiet whine behind her hands, shyness was eating her up. Catra took one of Adora's hands, she pulled it down to reveal Adora's flustered face. The blonde girl looked at her shyly, Catra bit her lower lip and nodded slowly.

'' Yeah, she really is. '' Catra winked slightly at Adora before looking back at Mara and Hope. '' I usually don't enjoy sports, but watching your daughter play, it was an incredible feeling. I really enjoyed it, so I'm definitely showing up to all her games. '' Okay, maybe Catra was on a mission; she wanted Adora to be proud of herself. But she also enjoyed watching Adora on the field. 

She was truly an incredible force of power. 

And hot. 

Adora smiled gratefully at Catra, she squeezed Catra's hand gently. They locked eyes, looking at each with such love. Hope and Mara stared at them before looking at each other with knowingly eyes. Mara let out a quiet chuckle, causing Catra and Adora to stop looking at each other, they were blushing furiously when they realized that they got caught being lovey against one another. 

The dinner went by smoothly after that and Catra had a great time, she really liked Adora's parents. It felt like a home, almost normal for Catra. She hated feelings, but she wished to feel this all the time. 

Comfortable. 

Happy. 

Even loved. 

This is how she always wanted things to be like. 

With the person she likes. 

With the people who raised her. 

Away from the person who makes her feel miserable. 

For the first time in forever, Catra didn't crave the sweet feeling of drugs. 

She didn't want to forget anything. 

She wanted to be present in life. 

With Adora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Fire on Fire by Sam Smith


	10. Can You Love The Broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I kept writing and rewriting this chapter so many times, I'm still not 100% happy with it, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! I apologize in advance lol

The house was quiet, no one was at home because Adora's parents were at work, so they had the house for themselves, thankfully. They were laying in bed, on their sides, their hands roaming all over each other as they made out, sloppily and eagerly. They hadn't had time for themselves for a few days, they were in a new relationship and their friends were too excited for them, but now they are finally alone. 

Adora slowly rolled Catra over, getting herself on top with one knee between Catra's legs. She held onto Catra's hips as she kept kissing the other girl, their lips creating an eager rhythm. Catra's hands were tangled into Adora's free hair, soft moons escaping their lips. Adora broke the kiss, she slowly kissed down Catra's jaw and made her way to Catra's neck. 

'' We should stop. '' Adora whispered against Catra's neck as she placed soft kisses on it, nibbling gently now and then, which caused Catra to lean her head back and let out a quiet gasp, her eyes were shut and she gently on Adora's hair. 

'' We shouldn't stop. '' Catra whimpered quietly, she never wanted this to stop and neither did Adora as she kept kissing Catra's neck before she pulled back to press her lips once again on Catra's own lips. 

'' We really have to go. '' Adora whispered between kisses, Catra fluttered her eyes open and flipped them around, now she was straddling Adora's hips and held Adora's wrist over her head as she looked down at her girlfriend with a smug smirk. 

'' We really don't. '' Catra whispered before leaning down to catch Adora's lips once again into her own, she let go off Adora's wrist and dragged her hands through Adora's hair before tugging it back, earning a gasp from the other girl. Catra started to kiss Adora's neck, the blonde girl let out quiet moans, her hands making their way to hold onto Catra's hips. 

'' Mm, Catra. '' Adora whined, her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the attention on her neck. She really didn't want to stop, but Glimmer asked her and Catra to come to the beach today, everyone was going to be there and they wanted to enjoy the sun before autumn came around. But Catra was being stubborn right now, refusing to go so she tricked Adora by being her sexy self and now Adora is trapped between what she wants and what she promised. '' Catra. '' Adora tried again, the brunette girl lifted her head to look at Adora. Her girlfriend was looking up at her with a sheepishly smile. 

Catra rolled her eyes and let out a quiet groan. '' Fine. '' She pressed her hand against Adora's chest and lifted herself off her girlfriend, she stood up and attempted to leave the room, but strong hands grabbed onto her waist and turned her around. Adora quickly kissed Catra deeply, earning a soft sigh from Catra against her lips. Adora broke the kiss and smiled at Catra, who just narrowed her eyes on her. '' I'm going, but I'm not getting into the water. '' 

Adora's eyes widened, she was pouting and looked completely disappointed at that. '' What? But why? '' Adora whined as she wrapped her arms around Catra's waist, pulling her closer. Catra just rolled her eyes and pressed her hands against Adora's chest. 

'' I'm not a big fan of water, I don't like getting wet. '' Catra said with a firm tone, she raised an eyebrow as she watched Adora's eyes flick down to her crotch for a split second. She slapped Adora's chest gently when she figured out what was going on in Adora's head. '' Hey, you pervert. I didn't mean like that. '' Adora let out a chuckle, she shook her head and placed a soft kiss on Catra's nose, which made the brunette girl scrunch her nose. 

'' It will be fun, Catra. Trust me, I really didn't want our little moment to stop, but I promised Glimmer. '' Adora grinned widely, she tilted her head to the side slightly. '' Besides, Scorpia and Entrapta are going to be there, and we might meet Mermista's older boyfriend. '' Catra unwrapped Adora's arms from her waist and then patted Adora's cheek gently with her hand. 

'' Oh, fun, exactly what would convince me to come to this stupid beach; Mermista's older boyfriend. '' Catra said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. Adora rolled her eyes and slumped down to sit on the bed with a big smile on her face. '' I don't even have a bathing suit, dumbass. '' Catra called from the bathroom, Adora quickly reached under the bed and slid a box into the bathroom. A few seconds later, Catra walked back out, she stared at Adora with a deadpan expression as she held up a dark blue bikini top. 

'' Seriously? '' Catra asked as she raised an eyebrow at Adora. The blonde girl grinned widely and kicked her feet up in excitement, she nodded quickly. '' You brought me a bathing suit? '' 

'' I figured it would be a nice gift to you. If you had a bikini, you get another, and if you didn't, now you have one. '' Adora said, she smiled proudly and crossed her arms over her chest. 

'' I hate you. '' Catra groaned as she walked back into the bathroom, she closed the door behind herself and locked it. Adora let out a quiet chuckle and laid down on the bed, waiting for Catra to get ready for their day. 

Catra stared at herself through the mirror, the bathing suit looked good on her and thankfully, she had no new bruises on her body. All the others were fading away, they were barely visible. Adora hasn't seen her body yet, so she had no idea that Catra felt uncomfortable with them. The bathing suit was a dark blue triangle set bikini, she had to give Adora credit for choosing this one. She pulled on her clothes over her bikini before she decided to get out of the bathroom. 

They drove to the beach, Catra was still grumpy that Adora is forcing her to do this, but she enjoyed the sun, so it wouldn't be all that bad, and besides, that means that she gets to see Adora in a bikini, which is slowly making her all hot and bothered once again. They arrived at the beach and it was filled with students from the school, which sent Catra into another level of annoyance. Adora was carrying their beach bag with towels and their belongings as they walked towards their group of friends. 

'' There they are! '' Glimmer said with a wide grin as she got up from her towel and walked towards them. She was wearing a purple bathing suit and had sunglasses on as she looked at Catra and Adora with a wide grin. '' How are the two lovebirds? '' 

Catra quickly glared at her. '' Watch it, Sparkles. '' Catra said with a quiet growl, Glimmer just laughed and patted Catra's shoulder. 

'' Easy there, Catra. I'm just messing with you. I'm glad you guys could come. '' Glimmer said as she walked with them to the others and Adora looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

'' Lots of people here today. '' Adora said, looking around to watch the other people around the beach, most people she knew. Catra let out a quiet sigh, that means that Tiffany is probably here too. 

'' Wildcat! '' Scorpia shouted, she was sitting on a towel and cuddled with Perfuma, both of them wearing swimsuits; Scorpia wore a red bikini and Perfuma was wearing a green one. Bow waved at them excitedly as he looked up at them whilst sitting on his towel. Entrapta was there too, but she wasn't wearing a bathing suit, Catra almost envied her. 

'' Hi, guys. '' Catra waved slightly as Adora put out their towels on the sand, Catra reached down and pulled her shirt over her head before pulling down her shorts. Adora stared at her with her mouth agape, still holding the towel as she drooled over her girlfriend. Glimmer rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of Adora, the blonde girl quickly shook her head and looked at Glimmer with wide eyes. 

'' Yeah? '' Adora mumbled quietly, Glimmer rolled her eyes once again and went to sit down next to Bow. Catra leaned down and grabbed her sunglasses from the beach bag, she put them on and looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow. The blonde girl looked Catra up and down with a dreamy smile, causing Catra to blush and roll her eyes. 

'' Are the towels ready, Adora? '' Catra asked as she put her hands on her hips. Adora nodded quickly and Catra started to sit down on the towel. Adora was now standing in front of her, she looked towards the ocean before pulling her shirt over her head. Catra pulled down her sunglasses to discreetly watch Adora get undressed and god, it was a sight to behold. Adora's abs were on display and her arms were ripped, it made Catra feel hotter than the sun ever could. Adora was wearing bathing shorts, but shit, all of this made Catra feel some kind of way between her legs. 

'' Is Mermista coming soon? '' Adora asked as she looked over at Glimmer and Bow, she sat down on the towel next to Catra. The brunette girl lifted her sunglasses once again, she searched through the beach bag and pulled out the sun cream, she poured some on her arms and legs and then her stomach, rubbing it in slowly. Adora's eyes shifted down to watch her, forgetting to listen to Glimmer's response to her question. Catra smirked slightly when she noticed Adora's eyes on her, they could've fun if they didn't come here and she is going to make sure to remind Adora of that. 

Adora could hear Glimmer let out a loud groan, but otherwise, her eyes were stuck on Catra and how she rubbed in the sun cream all over her body. Her beautiful, lean body...

'' Adora? '' Catra said, waving the sun cream bottle in front of Adora. She rolled her eyes and smiled when Adora didn't give her any attention, the blonde girl's eyes were stuck on her legs. Catra gently tapped the bottle on Adora's arm, which snapped Adora out of her trance. 

'' Huh? Yeah, sounds good. '' Adora said as she quickly looked at Catra with wide eyes. Catra let out a quiet chuckle, she bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side slightly.

'' My back? '' Catra asked, Adora nodded quickly and gulped slightly as she grabbed the bottle from Catra, she poured some on her hands as Catra rolled to lay down on her stomach. Adora slowly straddled Catra's legs and began to rub the sun cream all over her warm back. 

Bow looked at Glimmer with a soft smile and leaned in to place a small kiss on her lips. '' Want to go to the water? '' he asked his girlfriend, who just nodded quickly. 

'' Please. If I spend one more second with these two, '' she pointed at Catra and Adora with a roll of her eyes. '' I might lose my mind. You guys coming? '' Glimmer looked at Scorpia and Perfuma, they both nodded quickly and all of them went to the water, leaving Adora, Catra and Entrapta alone. The purple haired girl was too busy with her laptop and Adora almost choked on her breath as she massaged Catra's shoulders. 

Mermista came by later with her boyfriend, Sea Hawk. He was an interesting guy, to be honest. He was a little older than the rest of them, but he was chill as fuck. All of them were sitting on their towels as he told them an interesting story from one of his adventures. Mermista looked at him, almost bored, which caused Catra to laugh quietly. 

'' So, older dudes are your thing, huh? '' Catra said as she nudged Mermista with her elbow gently. The other girl rolled her eyes, she looked at Catra with a smug smirk. 

'' Just like dumb jocks are your thing. '' Mermista said, Catra started to blush and cross her arms over her chest. 

'' Adora is not dumb. '' Catra huffed in annoyance, she looked at Adora. The blonde girl was staring at Sea Hawk with wide eyes and her mouth agape as she seemed really interested in his story. 

'' I can't believe you went water skiing with two sharks dragging you forward. '' Adora mumbled, everyone looked at her with wide eyes and Catra felt her eye twitch at that comment. She actually believed his story, no one else did, because well, it couldn't have happened. Catra slowly looked at Mermista, who was grinning at her with her arms crossed over her chest. 

'' Shut up. '' Catra muttered through clenched teeth, causing Mermista to laugh. 

'' I do have my boat here, if you guys want to go on a daring adventure! '' Sea Hawk said with excitement, he stood up quickly and threw his fist in the air. Everyone jumped up excitedly, except for Catra who just laid down on her towel again. Adora looked at her with a soft smile and crouched down next to her. 

'' You're not coming with us? '' Adora asked with a small pout, Catra looked at her and smiled softly. She sat up and kissed Adora softly on the lips, she pulled back and shook her head slowly. 

'' No, go ahead. I'll just stay here with Entrapta until you come back. '' Catra said, Adora nodded slowly and kissed Catra's forehead. 

'' Okay, sweetie. I'll see you soon. '' And with that, Adora left along with everyone else to go to Sea Hawk's boat. It was finally peaceful and quiet now, Catra would watch the boat every now and then to make sure it's still floating, but most of the time, she just let the sun shoot its rays on her. It was the last hour with the sun before it set. A shadow appeared in front of Catra, blocking the sun. She opened her eyes and let out a groan when she noticed what was blocking the sun. 

Tiffany. 

'' Shit, you're really annoying. '' Catra muttered through clenched teeth. Tiffany slowly crouched down next to Catra with a creepy smile on her face, Catra slowly sat up and pulled off her sunglasses as she glared at Tiffany. '' What do you want? Adora is not here, if it's her you're looking for. ''

Tiffany shook her head and grinned. '' I'm actually here to see you. I'm not sure that you know this, but I figured that I should tell you, girl to girl. '' Tiffany said as she dropped her grin. Catra raised an eyebrow at her, she was interested in what Tiffany had to say, but on the other hand, she wanted her to leave her alone. 

'' You really want to fight, don't you? '' Catra said as she crossed her arms over her chest, Tiffany let out a laugh and shrugged.

'' You can try, but my dad is a police officer, so... '' Tiffany answered with a mocking smile on her face. God, Catra wanted to punch that smile off her face, but she knows when to pick her fights. 

'' What do you want? '' 

'' I hope you do know that Adora is only with you because she feels sorry for you. '' Tiffany started, she pierced her lips into a thin line as she looked at Catra. '' I mean, she constantly told us that she missed you, so I'm guessing this is an attempt to keep you in her life. '' Catra furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Tiffany. She didn't really believe her, Adora would never do something like that. 

'' Wow, Tiffany, a bad attempt to get what you want. Adora wouldn't do something like that. '' Catra said, she forced a tight smile. 

She wouldn't, right? 

'' Well, that's weird. Because she actually called me last night and asked if she could come over. '' Tiffany said, she let out a quiet sigh and shook her head. '' What can I say? Jocks always go for the cheerleaders. And besides, don't you think Adora deserves better than you? '' Catra looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, her smile dropping down slowly. '' I mean, she is perfect and you... Well, I don't have to say it, do I? '' 

Catra looked down at the sand, thought swirling in her head. Did Adora cheat on her? It was true, Catra didn't really deserve Adora, but Adora would tell her, right? Tiffany placed her hand on Catra's shoulder, like it was some kind of comfort. 

'' Like I said, I had to tell you, girl to girl. You'd be doing her and yourself a favor if you just let her go. '' Tiffany finished, Catra lifted her gaze to glare at Tiffany, she grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her shoulder. '' Well, that's all I wanted to say. '' Tiffany stood up and left Catra alone with her thoughts, thankfully Entrapta didn't even notice the conversation between Catra and Tiffany.

Catra looked over at the ocean as she saw Adora walk towards her, she shook her head slowly and got up as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She needs to leave or she will break down in front of everyone. She turned around and ran away, she could hear Adora call her name, but she ignored it. 

Adora watched Tiffany walk away from Catra, Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she walked towards Catra. She could hear the music blasting from the large speakers, it was like a tradition to have a night party at the beach, which involved drinking and dancing, like usual. Suddenly Catra got up from the towel and ran further away from Adora. 

'' Catra! '' Adora shouted after her girlfriend, but the other girl didn't stop, so Adora quickly ran after her. She quickly caught up with Catra, she grabbed her wrist and turned Catra around to look at her. '' Why are you running? '' Adora asked with furrowed eyebrows, Catra was glaring at her with tears in her eyes. 

'' Why? '' Catra simply asked, Adora didn't know what she was asking. What is actually happening? She could see the pain behind Catra's eyes, even the anger. Her heterochromatic eyes locked into Adora's blue, and she hated how it felt this time. Adora shook her head slowly, she was trying to understand, she was trying to answer. 

_Early in the morning I still get a little bit nervous_

_Fightin' my anxiety constantly, I try to control it_

_Even when I know it's been forever I can still feel the spin_

_Hurts when I_ _remember and I never wanna feel it again_

'' Why are you with me? '' Catra asked with a shaky tone, she was so close to crying, holding herself together. Adora's eyes widened slightly, she looked to the side quickly before looking back at Catra. 

'' I'm with you because I like you, Catra. '' Adora said as she took Catra's hand into her own. She wanted to hold her again, but Catra didn't feel the same way as she pulled her hand away from Adora's hand. 

_Don't know if you get it 'cause I can't express how thankful I am_

_That you were always with me when it hurts, I know that you'd understand_

'' Did you do it? Did you go to Tiffany's house last night? Adora, did you sleep with her? '' She couldn't help it anymore, tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt her heart break slowly. Adora shook her head quickly. 

'' What? No, I would never do that! Don't listen to her, Catra, she doesn't matter. The only one who matters to me is you! '' Adora looked between Catra's eyes, she was hoping that Catra would believe, but there was nothing behind Catra's eyes, except for hurt. 

_I don't wanna lose control_

_Nothing I can do anymore_

_Tryin' every day when I hold my breath_

_Spinnin' out in space pressing on my chest_

_I don't wanna lose control_

'' Do I? '' Catra shook her head slowly, she closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself as she started to feel insecure. Nothing made sense, she didn't really believe Tiffany, but there was a voice in the back of her head that screamed that it was true. Catra opened her eyes once again, she glared at Adora. '' It doesn't make sense. '' 

Adora didn't understand what she meant, she was with her because Catra means everything to her. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, she wanted to reach out again, but she decided to give Catra some space. '' What...What doesn't make sense? '' 

_Sometimes I still think it's coming but I know it's not_

_Tryin' to breathe in and then out but the air gets caught_

_'Cause even though I'm older now and I know how to shake off the past_

_I wouldn't have made it if I didn't have you holding my hand_

'' Why would you want to be with someone like me? I'm messed up, Adora. I'm broken! You can do better, you can go for someone like Tiffany and I.... '' Catra's body trembled, she felt broken and scared. Adora's eyes started to tear up, she quickly wrapped her arms around Catra's waist and buried her face into Catra's hair, she held her close to her own body. Catra let out a shaky cry as more tears spilled down her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around Adora's neck and sobbed quietly against her shoulder. 

'' Catra, you mean everything to me. I'm with you because you make me happy, you understand me and I feel good when I'm around you. I don't want anyone else. I want you. I... '' Adora closed her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks, she could feel Catra's tears on her shoulder, those wet drops made her heart ache. '' I'm with you because I love you. '' Catra stopped crying, she slowly lifted her head to look at Adora. The blonde girl looked at Catra, her eyes shining with tears. 

_I don't wanna lose control_

_Nothing I can do anymore_

_Tryin' every day when I hold my breath_

_Spinnin' out in space pressing on my chest_

_I don't wanna lose control_

Catra quickly leaned up, catching Adora's lips in a soft kiss, her hand reaching up to rest on Adora's wet cheek. Adora let out a soft sigh against Catra's lips, she closed her eyes slowly and kissed back softly. They broke the kiss, their foreheads pressing against each other as they locked eyes.

'' I love you too. '' Catra whispered, she rubbed her thumb over Adora's jaw. The blonde girl smiled weakly. 

Catra loves her.

Her heart was beating faster against her chest, Catra was so beautiful under the moonlight, her eyes shining with tears and Adora saw something new behind them. They were filled with love. 

'' I would never do anything to hurt you. '' Adora whispered, tears were drying on her cheeks as she stared into Catra's eyes, the other girl closed her eyes for a split second to collect herself before opening them up again. She looked at Adora, a weak smile on her face.

'' You promise? ''

'' I promise. '' 

_I need you to know, I would never be this wrong without you_

_You've seen how I've grown, you took all my doubts, 'cause you were home_

They stayed like that for a while and it was only them under the moonlight. They stared at each other with love, like nothing could ever come between them. Adora leaned down and kissed Catra softly on her lips, she pulled away and smiled lovingly at her. Catra let out a quiet scoff and rolled her eyes as she blushed. 

_I don't wanna lose control_

_There's nothing I can do anymore_

'' I can't believe we got into an argument because of fucking Tiffany. '' Catra said, she started to chuckle and close her eyes. Adora didn't laugh. No, she was staring at Catra with loving eyes and a happy heart. 

Catra loves her.

And she loves Catra. 

It's them. 

It's always going to be them. 

Catra opened her eyes, she started to blush more furiously when she noticed that Adora was still staring at her, her own eyes widened slightly. 

'' I love you. '' Adora said again, she looked between Catra's eyes and bit her lower lip. Catra smiled shyly, she let out a soft sigh and shook her head slowly as she looked at Adora. Everything felt right. 

This moment. 

Those words. 

They felt right

They felt perfect. 

They expressed her own feelings so perfectly.

'' I love you too. '' Catra said, again. 

It felt right, saying that. 

She could continue saying that. 

Because she does. 

She loves Adora.

Always has. 

Always will. 

_I don't wanna lose control, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Nothing I can do anymore (anymore), anymore_

_Tryin' every day when I hold my breath_

_Spinnin' out in space pressing on my chest_

_I don't wanna lose control_

'' And I can't believe we got into an argument because of fucking Tiffany. '' Adora said with a wide grin, causing Catra to laugh. Adora smiled brightly and lifted Catra off the ground, she spun her around as Catra let out a squeaky laugh, she supported herself by holding onto Adora's shoulders until Adora let her down on the ground again. Catra put her hands on Adora's cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss, and when they pulled apart, Catra grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

'' I'm sorry. I know that you wouldn't do something like that. I just... I'm scared, Adora, that you will wake up one day and realize that you don't want this... That you don't want me. '' Catra said, she was frowning slightly as she looked at Adora with sad eyes. The blonde girl shook her head slowly and squeezed Catra's hand gently. 

'' Never. You're all I want, you're all I will ever want, Catra. '' Adora said, she tried to convince Catra one more time, and this time, it was different. Catra seemed to believe her, and she did love Catra, she only wanted Catra. Adora let out a quiet sigh. '' I'm gonna tell Tiffany to back off. '' 

Catra shook her head as she looked at Adora with a soft smile on her lips. '' Not today. As much as I would love to see you put her in her place, let's just enjoy the day with our friends. '' Catra said before she and Adora made their way back to the beach, hand in hand. Catra hated that she believed Tiffany, but she had self doubt, she didn't deserve Adora and someday, Adora will realize it. 

Is she selfish for staying? 

Should she just leave to spare them both the heartbreak? 

She can't do that. 

She loves Adora. 

* * *

Adora stormed through the hallways the next day, she was glaring at Tiffany who was standing by her locker, surrounded by the cheerleaders, except for Bow and Glimmer. Adora reached them, Tiffany looked at her with a smug smile on her face. Adora looked at the other cheerleaders with a brutal glare.

'' Leave. '' Adora said with a sharp tone, all the cheerleaders looked at Tiffany for her command and when she nodded once, they all left. They left Adora and Tiffany alone, the blonde girl glared at Tiffany as she closed her locker slowly. 

'' Hey there, handsome, changed your mind on Catra? '' Tiffany said with a smug smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. Adora moved even closer, leaving a few inches between them as her glare became even more brutal. 

'' Stay away from her, got it? '' Adora said, she was angry and she just wanted to punch Tiffany, but she couldn't afford to do that, not when Tiffany's father was a police officer and Adora had a scholarship to think about. Honestly, Catra wouldn't even want her to risk it. '' Stay away from me. Don't you dare come between us. I don't want you, Tiffany. '' 

Tiffany slowly glared at Adora. '' But you want her? '' she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Adora let out a groan and rubbed her face with her hands before glaring at Tiffany again. 

'' Yes, I want her. You and I? It's never going to happen. It's always going to be Catra. '' Adora's glare softened, she shook her head slowly. '' We're not friends anymore, so stay away from me. If I catch you talking to Catra again, you'll be dealing with me. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. '' Adora turned on her heels and walked away from Tiffany, her fists clenched by her sides. 

'' You're making a mistake, Adora! '' Tiffany shouted after her, Adora glared ahead as she kept walking. 

Never. 

She walked into the cafeteria, she spotted her friends immediately and walked over to sit on their table. Glimmer looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

'' Where have you been? '' she asked Adora, the blonde girl looked at her and shook her head slowly. 

'' I took care of something. '' Adora answered, Bow looked at her and smiled softly. 

'' Where is Catra? '' Bow asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. She just shrugged lightly and smiled softly as she picked up her phone from her pocket after hearing a notification sound coming up. 

(Catra) - Save me, please. 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the text message, she had a feeling that something was wrong. She quickly typed in a message to Catra. 

(Adora) What? Catra, where are you?

(Catra) - Entrapta is talking about something, I don't get it. I need you to save me. Come on, we are outside by the entrance. 

Adora rolled her eyes, feeling relieved that nothing had happened. She could feel her friends staring at her, probably wondering what's wrong. 

(Adora) - Why are you like this? You scared me. 

(Catra) - Sorry, but it's not my fault that you're always worried about me. Not reason for you to be. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. 

(Adora) - Yeah, yeah, I'm coming soon with Bow and Glimmer. 

(Catra) - Hurry, I miss you. 

(Adora) - You just saw me an hour ago

(Adora) - And I miss you too

(Catra) - Ugh, I said that to make sure that you came here faster, but I guess it didn't work

(Adora) - Not really. I need to eat, you know :D

(Catra) - Loser, who needs food? 

(Catra) - Besides, I'm sure that I can give you something better to eat

(Adora) - Really? What? Is it pasta? 

(Catra) - Me ;) 

Adora's eyes widened, she kept rereading the last message with a furious blush on her cheeks. She gulped slightly, she felt herself getting hotter by the seconds. She looked at Bow and Glimmer with wide eyes. '' We need to go. '' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Control by Zoe Wees 
> 
> I recommend for y'all to listen to it! It's great!


	11. Speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii guys! Here is another chapter, some smut warning in case you guys don't want it, so it's skippable (It's after the third line) Enjoy!

It has been two weeks since they confessed their love for one another, it has been a month since they got together and that means it has been one month since Catra was using drugs. 

Drugs. 

They made Catra feel good, happier when she had nothing to be happy about. But it's different this time, she doesn't crave it anymore because she is really happy. It has been one month, but she is happy without the drugs. It was always different with Scorpia and Perfuma, they still smoked, but they never did it like Catra. They could go days without it, but Catra needed it, every hour of every day. They helped her escape, but not anymore, she didn't want to escape from anything. 

Those blue eyes. 

That was enough for Catra. When Adora looked at her with love, it made her feel high. She wanted to remember, to cherish, to spend every waking moment with Adora. Adora was her new drug, and she loved her with all her heart. 

One month and Shannon still doesn't know that Catra and Adora are a couple. Catra barely saw her mother anymore, she is gone before Shannon wakes up and gets back after Shannon falls asleep. On rare occasions, her mother wakes up during the night and finds some way to punish Catra for being out too late or some other reason, but somehow, all of that still didn't make Catra turn to drugs. 

No, she called Adora and felt better after seeing her. 

One month, and Adora still doesn't know what is going on with Catra and her mother. Don't blame Catra, she really wanted to tell Adora, but she didn't know how and Adora would probably want to save her. The bruises, they didn't go away, new ones popped up now and then. Nothing brutal, easy to lie about. 

But Adora has been asking and Catra has been lying. 

Don't blame Adora, she trusts Catra's words, but the pain when she finds out the truth, _if_ she finds out the truth. It will be brutal. Catra should tell her. 

They were all sitting around a table in the cafeteria and Catra couldn't help but to feel Tiffany's glare across the room, it felt good but also, can she stop staring? Catra would now and then glare back, every time she gets caught by Adora, who always places a soft kiss on Catra's lips, snapping her out of her anger and making her more present in her company. Catra looked at Adora with wide eyes, the blonde girl was staring at her with a soft smile as Glimmer kept talking. 

Adora. 

Her Adora. 

The oblivious, most perfect girl in the entire world. 

Hers. 

Catra smiled softly and blushed slightly, her heart beating faster every time Adora kissed her. Like it was their first kiss. 

First. 

They still haven't had sex, not that they didn't want to, because they really did, but Adora was gentle and sweet. She is probably waiting for Catra to make the first move. Why hasn't she done it yet? They were busy, mostly Adora, and they were always surrounded by people. But Catra really wanted to, and so did Adora. They would sneak up into Adora's room and make out constantly. But they haven't had sex yet. It was frustrating. 

'' Are we ready for the game tonight, Adora? '' Bow asked as he looked at his friend with a wide smile. Adora averted her gaze from Catra and looked at Bow with a wide grin.

'' You bet! It's going to be so easy. '' Adora took a sip from her glass before looking at Catra with a raised eyebrow. '' You are coming tonight, and make sure to sit in the front row. ''

Catra rolled her eyes and smiled. '' Of course I'm coming, dummy. And why should I sit in the front row? '' Catra raised an eyebrow before narrowing her eyes at Adora. '' Are you planning on shooting a ball on my face? ''

Adora placed a hand on her chest and made a dramatic gasp. '' And ruin that perfect face? Never! '' Catra started to blush furiously, she could hear the others around the table giggle. Catra let out a loud groan and smacked Adora's shoulder, causing the other girl to laugh. '' No, I'm planning a surprise. ''

'' Whatever, fine. '' Catra rolled her eyes once again, a smile forced itself on her lips. She was interested and kinda excited for the surprise, she is just hoping that Adora isn't planning to serenade her in front of everyone; the school, Adora's parents. Adora can be a sap if she wants to and that makes Catra fear Adora's surprise. 

'' I'm not gonna sing, so don't worry. '' Adora said with a grin. Catra stared at her like Adora just read her mind. 

'' I'm so excited! '' Perfuma said with a wide smile, cuddling closer to Scorpia, the taller girl wrapped an arm around Perfuma's shoulders.

'' Studies show that athletes perform better when they are motivated by loved ones or when they try to prove themselves for their loved ones, to impress them. '' Entrapta said, tapping her iPad. Everyone looked at Adora with raised eyebrows, the blonde girl stared at Entrapta with wide eyes. 

Catra just shrugged and took a sip from her glass. '' Eh, you get used to that. '' she said plainly, it was kind of usual that Entrapta would spit out comments that were true, despite not knowing that. Scorpia and Catra were used to that, but the rest of the group was not. 

'' Is that true? '' Perfuma asked Adora, the blonde girl looked between all of them with her mouth agape. 

'' I... Well, I guess... I don't know. '' Adora didn't know what to say. It was true, but she didn't even realize it. 

'' Hmm, interesting. You don't know why you perform better, but my studies show that get increasingly better every time Catra comes to your games, starting from the first time she went to one of your games. '' Entrapta continued as she stared at Adora with wide eyes, studying her face expression.

Adora stared at her with wide eyes, leaning in closer to Catra to whisper something. '' Is she... is she studying me right now? '' 

'' Like I said, you get used to it. '' Catra mumbled as she continued to eat her food. 

'' But Adora is always great on the field. '' Bow said, raising an eyebrow at Entrapta, who looked at him with a wide grin. 

'' Yes, of course she is. She has been training non stop since she was a child. But humans tend to overachieve their goals when they have something to prove, which showed when Adora got hit on the field, she still managed to get up without complaining, when in that case, plenty of people would have stayed down. And Adora has shown in her previous games that hits like that would make her take a break until she felt better, but not when Catra was there the first time. '' Entrapta rambled on, everyone stared at her with their mouths agape. Catra looked at Scorpia and rolled her eyes, the taller girl laughed quietly. 

'' So, uh, the geek is saying that Adora is trying to impress Catra, right? '' Mermista said, looking at Adora with a smug grin when Entrapta nodded quickly. '' Wow, She-Ra, are you a simp for your girl? She is yours, you don't have to impress her. '' Mermista let out a quiet chuckle, Adora started to blush furiously. 

'' I'm not a simp and besides, what's wrong with trying to look good for your girlfriend? '' Adora said as she glared at Mermista. 

Catra looked at Adora with a wide grin. '' Wow, Adora, you are a simp. How embarrassing for you. '' Catra said before letting out a soft chuckle. Adora glared at her quickly before grinning smugly. 

'' Okay, hey, don't act like you don't think I'm hot on the field. '' Adora wrapped an arm around Catra's shoulders and pulled her closer to her side. 

'' And what about it? I'm not blind. '' Catra rolled her eyes before smiling smugly at Adora. Adora leaned in closer with a soft smile and Catra bit her lower lip. Adora's eyes shifted to look at Catra's lips as they both leaned in for a kiss. 

Glimmer let out a loud groan and rolled her eyes. '' There they go again. '' 

Tiffany glared at them from across the cafeteria, she kept stabbing her food with her fork as she watched Catra and Adora kiss, anger kept building up inside her. 

'' I can't believe Adora told you to stay away from her. '' One of the cheerleaders, Ellie, said. She looked at Tiffany with wide eyes as the dark-haired girl glared at her, pointing her fork at Ellie. 

'' Obviously Adora doesn't know what's best for her. '' Tiffany muttered through clenched teeth before shifting her focus to Catra and Adora again. '' How much do we even know about Catra? '' 

'' Except that she is a total babe. '' Mike said with a wide grin and gave John a high five, both of the boys started to laugh. Tiffany rolled her eyes and glared at them. 

'' Shouldn't we, I don't know, be happy that our teammate finally found a girl? '' Brad said, looking at Tiffany with a raised eyebrow. The dark-haired girl glared at him this time. 

'' Wrong girl, Brad. Besides, Adora and I are the perfect candidates to run for prom queens. '' Tiffany shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh. 

'' But you're not even gay. '' Another cheerleader said, earning a glare from Tiffany. 

'' You all are idiots. That doesn't matter, Adora is the most popular person in this school, except for me. '' Tiffany said and flipped her hair to the side. All of the others looked at each other, with raised eyebrows and shrugs. 

'' Well, you and I could run for prom king and queen? '' Brad said with a wide smile. Tiffany looked at him, up and down before patting his cheek. 

'' No. It has to be Adora. Maybe we should do a little research on our delinquent. For Adora. '' Tiffany said and got up from her chair, she snapped her fingers and all the other cheerleaders got up before they left and walked over to Adora's table. 

Brad looked at Mike and John with a raised eyebrow. '' We are happy for Adora, right? '' he asked them. Both of the boys nodded quickly. 

'' Oh yeah! '' Mike said with a shrug and threw a french fry into his mouth. 

'' Yeah, no, totally happy for her. '' John said with a wide smile and they were actually honest about that. 

Tiffany walked over with heavy steps, her cheerleaders behind her as she reached Adora's table. She stood there, with her hands on her hips. Adora quickly glared at her and tried to get up, but Catra grabbed onto her pants and pulled her down again. Tiffany smiled smugly at Adora before looking at Bow and Glimmer with a raised eyebrow. '' Don't forget to come to the gym after school, so we can practice for tonight's game one last time. '' 

Glimmer rolled her eyes and waved her hand. '' Yeah, yeah, we won't forget. '' 

'' Good. '' Tiffany said, she looked at Adora and winked at her before turning around to leave. Catra quickly glared at her and tried to get up to fight her, jealousy running through her body, but Adora grabbed onto her shirt and pulled her back down to her seat, just like she did a few seconds ago to Adora. 

Catra let out a loud groan and glared at Tiffany as she walked away from them. '' I hate her. '' Catra muttered through clenched teeth. 

'' Just ignore her. She is trying to rile us up. '' Adora said before throwing a french fry into her mouth. Catra looked between Bow, Adora and Glimmer before shrugging lightly. 

'' I can't believe you guys were friends with her. ''

'' I wouldn't say that we are friends. '' Glimmer said and shot a glare towards Tiffany as she left the cafeteria before looking at Catra again. '' Listen, the number of times I've tried to kill her is a lot. '' 

Bow let out a quiet chuckle and shook his head slowly. '' It's true, I always stop her from going crazy on Tiffany during practice. '' 

'' But you guys hung out. '' Scorpia said, raising an eyebrow at Glimmer. The pink-haired girl let out a quiet sigh and shook her head before shrugging. 

'' Yeah, but that was all that ' cheerleaders and jocks stick together ' thing. I mean, they think they are elite, but they are just jerks. '' Glimmer said, slowly looking at Adora. Adora was just staring at her food, furrowing her eyebrows like she was thinking about something. 

Catra looked at Adora and nudged her arm gently with her elbow, causing Adora to snap her head up to look at Catra. '' Hey, are you okay? '' 

Adora nodded quickly, forcing a tight smile on her face. '' Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I can't believe I hung out with that kind of person. '' 

'' We all did, Adora. '' Bow said, reaching his hand across the table to grab Adora's hand, squeezing it gently. 

Adora looked down at their hands before looking up at Bow's face. '' Yeah, I know. I just lost a lot in the process. I lost myself and I... '' Adora looked at Catra, she started to chew on her lower lip. '' I lost you. '' 

'' Adora, I already told you. It's okay. '' Catra gave a small reassuring smile. She didn't blame Adora, not anymore. It was okay.

'' We lost three years together, just so I can prove myself. '' Adora shook her head, she let out a quiet sigh and took Catra's hand into her own, raising it to her lips to place a small kiss on the back of it. '' It's not okay. ''

'' You are making up for it now, aren't you? '' Catra raised an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly to the side. Adora nodded slowly, she looked at Catra with an apologetic look on her face. 

'' It's good that you two can talk about these issues, communication is the key to a good relationship. '' Perfuma said, clasping her hands together with a proud smile on her lips. Adora looked at Catra and leaned in to place a small kiss on her cheekbone. 

Mermista let out a loud groan and rolled her eyes. '' We are eating, stop being cute and lovey. I might throw up. '' she said, everyone around the table started to laugh, except for Catra, she was just grinning and flipping her middle finger to Mermista. 

* * *

It was time for the game, Catra was excited, to say the least, but she didn't show it. It was cold as fuck, she was freezing her feet off, but hey, anything for Adora, right? Well, she was considering going home, to the warmth of her bed. All her friends, and Adora's parents, were sitting on the front row to watch their star player. The cheerleaders were doing their routine and all of the friends cheered for Bow and Glimmer. Tiffany was putting on this creepy wide smile, winking at the audience every now and then. Maybe Catra would start a soccer field fight before the game begins, who knows?

After the routine, Tiffany grabbed a megaphone and shouted into it loudly. '' Are we ready for another victory by our team, The Rebellion?! '' The crowd went crazy, cheering and shouting ' yes ' at the top of their lungs. Catra crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Tiffany with a violent desire echoing in her chest. But that was a short-lived feeling, because Catra actually chuckled when she noticed Glimmer flipping off her middle finger towards Tiffany's back, Bow holding onto her shoulders and pulling her back from going berserk on Tiffany. 

'' And here is the Rebellion! '' Tiffany shouted and the team ran into the field, with big smiles, waving at the crowd excitedly. The crowd cheered for them loudly, Catra was searching for Adora. And there she was, dressed up in her soccer uniform. Catra started to smile, biting her lower lip as Adora waved towards the front row with a big smile on her face. The cheerleaders stood by the side of the field when the game started, the ball in the middle of the field. Adora was standing in her position as Brad started to kick the ball towards Mike when the whistle blew. 

The opponents were a challenge, almost matching the strategy and gameplay with the Rebellion. Adora was amazing, as always, taking the ball, dribbling and passing. The ball passed to Adora by John, she was close to the goal. She ran towards it, at full speed. A defender ran towards Adora, desperate to take the ball from her. The crowd almost got up from the seats as they nervously watched. Adora quickly managed to make a rainbow flick over the defender, running past him and before the ball hit the grass again, Adora made a volley kick and the ball flew towards the goal. The goalie jumped to the side, trying to catch the ball, but it got into the net. Adora quickly threw her arms up in the air as the scoreboard changed the score to 1-0, everyone cheered loudly and the rest of the team jumped on Adora. 

The crowd clapped their hands, shouting excitedly and cheering loudly for Adora. Catra grinned widely, from ear to ear, by her girlfriend's impressive goal. Adora looked at Catra with a wide grin before her eyes flicked to Entrapta, who looked at Adora and started to type into her iPad.

Oh, right, that. Shit. 

Everyone on the field got into position again, and the game went on. Catra looked to her side and watched Adora's parents look at their daughter with excitement in their eyes, and they were proud, you could see that. Catra looked back at the field, it was time for a corner kick to the opposite team. Catra could feel nervosity build up inside her as she watched the Rebellion trying to defend their goal. The opponent started to kick the ball hard and it landed by one of the opponents feet, he managed to dribble past John and kicked the ball into the net. The crowd let out a loud groan when the scoreboard changed to 1-1. Adora kicked the grass in frustration and went back to her position. 

'' It's now 1-1, this game is getting interesting. The Rebellion doesn't seem to lose hope as the ball is back in the game, passing back and forth between the two teams. Will She-Ra decide the fate of this game? '' The announcer said through the speakers. 

It's the second half of the game, the scoreboard was still 1-1 and Adora was a force of power now. She passed the ball to a team player who passed it to Brad. He ran quickly towards the goal, but noticed a lot of defenders running towards him. He looked around, trying to find another player and his eyes landed on Adora, who was close to the goal. He quickly kicked a high and long shot to Adora, the blonde girl looked at the ball with a glare before jumping up and doing a bicycle kick. Catra's eyes widened as the ball flew towards the goal and Adora fell onto the ground. The goalie jumped high to catch the ball, but it got into the net in the corner of the goal. The scoreboard changed to 2-1 and everyone jumped up from their seats, throwing their fists in the air as the referee blew his whistle and the game was over. Everyone was cheering, Adora quickly got ambushed by her team and jumped up and down in excitement. 

'' Another victory for the Rebellion! And She-Ra is the reason for it all! '' The announcer shouted into the speakers, Adora quickly ran towards the front row and ran up the first step of stairs. She grinned widely and grabbed Catra's hand, pulling her up from her seat. Catra stared at her with wide eyes. 

'' W-What are you doing? '' Catra whispered to Adora as the blonde girl dragged her to stand in front of everyone in the audience. All eyes were on Catra and Adora. The brunette girl looked at Adora with wide eyes, the other girl was sweating and she was flustered, her hair was a complete mess, a few hair escaped her ponytail during the game. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra's waist, pulling her closer to her own sweaty body before kissing Catra deeply, in front of everyone. Declaring their love in front of the entire school, her parents and the rest of the audience. Catra closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Adora's neck, pulling her closer as she kissed back deeply. 

Adora pulled back, smiling widely at Catra who stared at her with wide eyes, she was blushing furiously. Adora just kissed her, telling everyone that Catra is her girlfriend. 

'' I love you. '' Adora whispered, everyone around them were cheering, but still, everything felt quiet for Catra. She kept staring at Adora, looking between her eyes as she let out a shaky sigh. 

'' Adora. '' Catra whispered, she bit her lower lip. '' Take me to your place. '' Catra looked down at Adora's lips before flicking her eyes up to meet Adora's wide eyes and a slow nod. 

'' Okay. '' 

* * *

They arrived at Adora's house and Catra wasted no time to drag Adora into her bedroom, closing the door behind them before pushing Adora against the door. She quickly pressed her lips against Adora's own as she hungrily kissed her. Luckily for them, Adora's parents went on a date, so they have the house for themselves. 

Adora let out a soft sigh against Catra's lips and kissed her back with the same hunger, her hands grabbing Catra's hips as they made out against the door. Catra pulled back from the kiss and started to kiss down Adora's jaw and make her way to Adora's neck. The blonde girl leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she felt Catra's lips on her skin, kissing and nibbling on Adora's neck. 

'' Mm, Catra, I should shower first. I stink. '' Adora mumbled, biting her lower lip to surprise a moan that tried to escape. Catra fisted her hands into Adora's jersey, holding her still as she kissed Adora's neck. She was sweaty and she did smell, but god, Catra loved it. It was Adora's smell. 

'' I don't care. I want you. '' Catra whispered against Adora's neck before lifting her head to kiss Adora's lips again, deeply and hard. Adora let out a quiet groan and they quickly undressed each other, pulling their shirts over their heads, clumsily removing their shorts and pants without breaking the kiss between them. 

Adora slowly moved forward, holding Catra's hips to make sure she didn't fall as she walked backwards to the bed. When Catra's knees hit the bed, the both fell onto the bed with a soft thump. Both of the girls were in their underwear, Adora's knees straddling one of Catra's thigh as Catra roamed her hands all over Adora's back, clawing on the sports bra. 

She wanted it off. 

Now. 

Adora seemed to get the message as she pulled back from the kiss and leaned up, quickly pulling the sports bra over her head, exposing her breasts to the cold air. Catra looked up at her with lustful eyes, Adora's breasts were a little bigger than hers, and god, they were beautiful. Adora leaned back down, kissing Catra deeply as she snuck her hand under Catra's back, unclasping the bra Catra was wearing and tossed it aside. 

Catra's nipples were stiffen already, due to her arousal and the cold air that just got exposed to her perky breasts. Adora leaned up and looked down Catra's chest, licking her lips at the sigh before leaning down to lick an erect nipple lightly. Catra let out a soft groan, her fingers tangling into Adora's free hair and held her in place. 

Adora's hand that rested on Catra's hip slowly moved up, further further, until it rested right under the curve of Catra's left breast. '' You are so beautiful. '' Adora whispered before wrapping her lips around the right nipple, sucking on it lightly licking it now and then. Catra arched her back slightly, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she let out a quiet moan. Adora used her other hand to squeeze Catra's neglected breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb- and index finger. 

'' Fuck, Adora... '' Catra moaned quietly, slowly grinding her center against Adora's thigh between her legs. She dug her blunt nails into Adora's back as the other girl gave her attention to Catra's breasts, squeezing and licking.

Suddenly Adora pulled back and looked down at Catra with wide eyes. Catra looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows. Why did she just stop? 

'' Should we light some candles? Or maybe put some music? '' Adora asked, tilting her head to the side. Catra rolled her eyes before smiling up at Adora, she rubbed her hands over Adora's arms slowly. 

'' You are ruining it. '' Catra whispered and raised an eyebrow at Adora. The blonde girl let out an awkward chuckle before leaning down to kiss Catra's neck again. 

'' D-Do you want that? '' Catra whispered, she let out a soft sigh when she felt Adora's lips against her skin again, her eyelashes fluttering. 

'' I want you. '' Adora whispered against her skin. She didn't need candles or music, she actually just thought about what Catra wants. 

Catra pushed Adora's shoulders back, making the blonde girl lean back up again and stare down at Catra. Both of them were flustered. '' Then take me. '' Catra whispered, biting her lower lip. Adora's eyes were filled with lust, her blue eyes were a shade darker now as she stared down at her girlfriend. '' I'm yours. '' 

Adora quickly leaned down and took Catra's nipple between her lips once more as she dragged a hand down Catra's stomach slowly, her fingers slowly toying with the waistband of Catra's panties. 

Catra had an open mouthed grin as she leaned her back and closed her eyes. '' Good girl... '' Catra whispered quietly as soft moans escaped her lips. Adora pulled down her panties and rubbed two fingers between Catra's folds, she let out a quiet whimper around Catra's nipple before pulling away from it. 

'' You're so wet... '' Adora whispered as she looked down between their bodies, watching her fingers glide up and down between Catra's folds. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, hoping that Catra would guide her, but the other girl was lost in the feeling of Adora's fingers between her legs, her digits slowly rubbing from the entrance to the clit, earning soft moans from Catra. 

'' Adora... '' Catra moaned, trying to grind her hips up against Adora's hand, but the other girl pressed her hips down with her free hand. 

'' Let me take care of you. '' Adora whispered as she looked down at Catra. She was so beautiful like this, all flustered and needy. Adora leaned down, she kissed Catra's neck softly as she rubbed her fingers in smooth circles on Catra's clit. Catra let out a whine before moaning loudly as Adora circled her clit and nibbled on her neck gently. 

'' Mm, Adora, please... '' Catra moaned, arching her back slightly as Adora worked her over, her fingers not stopping their movements. 

'' What do you want, Catra? '' Adora whispered against Catra's neck, speeding up her fingers on the bud. 

'' I-Inside... Fuck me... ''

Adora stopped rubbing Catra's clit and slid her fingers down to Catra's entrance before sliding two digits inside slowly. Catra let out a whimper, panting quietly at the feeling of being stretched for the first time. Adora didn't move, she looked down at Catra for any sign of discomfort as she let Catra get used to the stretch. 

After a few seconds, Catra dug her blunt nails into Adora's back, looking up at her with half-lidded eyes. '' M-Move... '' Catra whispered, and Adora complied. Slowly moving her fingers in and out of Catra, the other girl let out soft moans with every thrust, her eyes closed and her mouth open. 

'' You are doing so good. '' Adora moaned quietly as she down at Catra with lustful eyes, her fingers moving in and out slowly. Catra's inner walls were tight around Adora's fingers. 

'' F-Faster... Harder... Adora, ah... '' Catra moaned loudly now as Adora plunged her fingers faster and harder into Catra's gaping hole, curling them slightly and hitting that sweet spot. Catra threw her head back and Adora leaned down to suck Catra's neck. Catra dragged her nails over Adora's back, trying to hold onto something as she was nearing the edge. 

'' You're so tight... '' Adora mumbled against Catra's neck, keeping up the pace with her fingers as she fucked Catra. Adora felt her own wetness on her boy shorts, but she ignored it, the fact that Catra was a mess because of her was good enough for Adora. 

'' Mm... S'tight... Fuck... '' Catra moaned, she dug her nails harder into Adora's back, earning a groan from Adora against her neck and the blonde sped up her fingers. '' S-So close... '' Catra whimpered, she needed to come now. It felt so good, she was so full of Adora's fingers. 

'' Come for me. I love you. '' Adora was panting against Catra's neck, plunging her fingers in and out. She could feel Catra's inner walls clamp hard around her fingers, Catra let out a quiet shriek of Adora's name and arched her back as she came all over Adora's fingers. 

The blonde girl kept fucking Catra through her orgasm as she placed soft kisses on Catra's neck. And when she felt Catra going limp, she slowly pulled out her fingers and wiped them over the sheet before lifting her head to look down at Catra. 

Catra's eyes were closed, she was panting quietly as sweat dripped down her eyebrow. Adora leaned down and kissed Catra softly on the lips, the other girl let out a soft sigh against her lips and kissed back weakly. 

Adora pulled back from the kiss and rolled onto her back, Catra cuddled closer and nuzzled her nose into Adora's collarbone as the blonde girl wrapped her arms around Catra, holding her close to her own body. They were both panting quietly, their bodies were sweaty and flustered, but god, the euphoria was amazing. They just made love and it was the greatest thing ever, according to Adora. 

'' Wow... '' Adora whispered quietly, staring up at the ceiling with a wide grin on her face. No one told her that this would feel so good. Catra let out a quiet chuckle and rolled her eyes before closing them, she let out a soft sigh. 

'' Idiot. '' Catra mumbled, a weak smile on her face. Adora just fucked her, like really good. She felt limp and relaxed, she felt amazing. 

Adora looked down at Catra, a soft smile on her face as she squeezed Catra's arm gently. '' You okay? '' Adora asked, Catra let out a quiet hum and nodded slowly. 

'' I-I'm just really happy. '' Catra mumbled, feeling tired after everything. Adora let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head slowly. 

'' You almost sound like you've never been happy before. '' Adora said, chewing on her lower lip. Catra slowly looked up at her, her smile was gone and she reached a hand up to caress Adora's cheek. 

'' Not like this '' Oh, sweet, innocent Adora. You have no idea, do you? Catra smiled slightly, looking between Adora's eyes as the blonde girl stared at her. '' You make me so happy, Adora. '' 

Adora smiled softly, she leaned down slightly, craning her neck down to place soft kiss Catra's forehead. '' I love you, and you make me really happy too. 

Catra smiled softly, she leaned her head back down to rest against Adora's collarbone and closed her eyes. '' I love you too. '' 

She loved her so much, and Adora loved her back. 

This was it. 

Everything Catra ever wanted. 

She has someone who loves her, cares for her and she would never trade this for anything in the world. Despite everything that is going on in her life, she is actually happy. 

Thanks to Adora.

The love of her life. 

Adora closed her eyes, her heart was filled with love. She finally found someone who loves her for her, someone who understands her and makes her feel happy without expecting anything from her. 

It's Catra. 

The love of her life. 

But what the both girls didn't know is that everything was about to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the smut good enough? I usually write smut when I get an idea at 3am and I'm kinda horny, so I just write it, but this was like in the middle of the day. I wasn't in the right ' vibe ' lol


	12. Happily Never After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! Another chapter! Enjoy... I think... I don't know... 
> 
> Chapter warning: Smut at the start, so it's skippable! TW: Child Abuse and homophobia.

Adora fluttered her eyes open, the sun was shining through the window, waking her up from a blissful sleep. She let out a quiet yawn and stretched her arms over her head before looking to her side with half-lidded eyes. Catra was laying next to her on her side, her back facing Adora as she was snoring quietly. Adora smiled sleepily and placed a soft kiss on Catra's naked shoulder before slowly and carefully getting up from the bed, not wanting to wake Catra up. 

She was naked, except for her boy shorts, as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her without locking it. She filled the bathtub with warm water and got undressed. She didn't get to shower after the game, because she and Catra had sex for the first time. 

Worth it. 

She got into the tub, wincing slightly when the warm water hit her skin. She slowly sat down and let out a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and felt her muscles relaxing. She started to rub her arms with a bath sponge, humming quietly to herself. Last night was amazing, Catra was so beautiful and needy. Adora never wanted to stop making Catra feel that way, the best of it all, everything was filled with love. 

Suddenly she felt a body behind her, a warm chest pressed against her back. Adora let out a quiet chuckle, she leaned back against the body and leaned her head on Catra's shoulder. '' What are you doing? '' Adora whispered. 

Catra let out a soft chuckle, she grabbed the bath sponge from Adora and rubbed it over the other girl's stomach slowly. '' I'm saving water. '' Catra whispered against Adora's ear, making the other girl shiver when she felt the hot air coming from Catra's breath. Catra kept rubbing the bath sponge over Adora's stomach slowly, making her way to Adora's chest. 

Adora let out a soft sigh, she bit her lower lip and rested her arms on the sides of the bathtub. This felt so good, Catra's naked, wet body pressed against her own, the way Catra rubbed the bath sponge over Adora's front. '' Mmm... '' 

Catra grinned, she dropped the bath sponge into the water and slowly rubbed Adora's sides with her hands, she placed a soft kiss on Adora's temple before whispering into her ear. '' You made me feel so good last night, Adora. '' Catra slowly made her hand move further and further down Adora's stomach. '' I want to return the favor. '' 

Adora let out a quiet whine as she felt Catra's fingers nearing her center, Catra was moving her hand painfully slowly, making Adora almost lose it right there. '' R-Right here? '' Adora mumbled, too gone to really focus. 

'' Yes. Got a problem with that, princess? '' Catra whispered before nibbling Adora's earlobe, her fingers now between Adora's legs and her two fingers were rubbing slow and smooth circles on Adora's clit. Adora let out a quiet gasp, her eyes squeezing shut as she bit her lower lip harder, trying to stay quiet. Catra suddenly stopped her movements, she purred quietly into Adora's ear. '' I asked you a question, Adora. ''

Adora let out a quiet whine, she tried to push her hips up, aching to feel Catra's fingers on her clit again. '' N-No... Mmm... No problem... Please... '' Catra slowly started to rub Adora's clit again with two fingers, Adora leaned her head back further, her hands gripping onto the sides of the bathtub. Catra kissed Adora's cheek repeatedly as she worked her fingers over Adora's clit. Adora was moaning now, she was trying to be quiet and Catra didn't like that. 

'' I want to hear you, Adora. I want to hear how good I make you feel. '' Catra whispered against Adora's ear, slowly moving her fingers to Adora's entrance and rubbing it gently before slowly slipping one digit inside the gaping hole. Adora arched her back, making water splash around the bathtub as she felt Catra's finger filling her up. 

'' Oh, fuck... Catra, please... '' Adora moaned, craning her head to the side to bury it into Catra's neck. It felt so good, but she needed more. '' A-Another... Please... '' 

'' Good girl. '' Catra purred with an open mouthed grin, she slowly pulled out her finger, earning a whine from Adora for feeling empty. That was quickly replaced with a long moan as Catra pushed two fingers into Adora's entrance. Adora tried to spread her legs further apart, but the bathtub was stopping her from doing so. Catra felt pity for her, so she slowly started to move her fingers in and out of Adora's hole. Her free hand was moving up and squeezed Adora's breast, rolling the nipple between two fingers. 

'' Mm... '' Adora was moaning against Catra's neck, reaching a hand up to tangle it into Catra's hair as the other girl plunged her fingers faster and harder into Adora, curling them slightly and hitting that sweet spot that made Adora go rigid. '' Ah! Yes... Don't stop! '' Adora was nearing the edge, Catra didn't stop hitting that spot with her fingers, pulling Adora closer and closer to her orgasm. 

'' You're such a good girl, taking it so well. '' Catra watched her hand between Adora's legs through the water, Adora seemed to love the praise as she moaned louder and louder, tugging Catra's hair back in an attempt to hold onto something. 

'' Y-Yours... '' Adora whimpered, she was so close. She needed to hear that she is a good girl, she wanted to be a good girl for Catra. She could feel the heat pooling up in her stomach, she needed to come so badly. 

'' Yes. My good girl. '' Catra was panting quietly, she bit her lower lip as she watched her hand. She could see Adora's abs clench, she was so close and Catra is going to make her come. '' Does my good girl want to come? '' Adora nodded slowly against Catra's neck, whimpering quietly. 

'' Yes... Please... Make me come. '' Adora moaned, she could feel Catra's palm rub against her clit with every thrust. 

'' Come for me, Adora. '' Catra whispered, she was pounding her fingers into Adora harder than before, but with the same pace. Adora squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back, a long moan escaping her lips as her orgasm hit her like a truck, her legs squeezing Catra's hand between her legs, trapping them there. 

'' Catra... '' Adora moaned quietly, biting her lower lip as Catra worked through her orgasm, feeling relaxed and worked up at the same time. When she settled down from her orgasm, she let out a quiet whimper for being oversensitive and Catra slowly slipped her fingers out of her and placed a soft kiss on Adora's head.

'' How are we feeling? '' Catra asked, she smiled smugly and rubbed her hands over Adora's sides. 

Adora let out a quiet chuckle against Catra's neck, lowering her hand from Catra's hair and pressed it against Catra's cheek without looking at her, she was still trying to recover from a mind blowing orgasm. '' How are you so good? '' Adora was panting quietly, she slowly lifted her head. to look at the smug smirk on Catra's face. 

'' Porn is stupid, but can be really educational if you find the right video and pay attention. '' Catra said, she picked up the bath sponge again and slowly rubbed it over Adora's shoulder. The blonde girl sat up straighter, she felt sore, but for a good reason. She let out a soft sigh as Catra washed her back. 

'' Right... Porn... '' Adora let out an awkward chuckle, she could feel Catra's gaze on the back of her neck. 

'' Adora, you have never watched porn, have you? '' Catra raised an eyebrow, she stopped rubbing Adora's back. Adora looked at Catra over her shoulder with wide eyes, a soft blush on her cheeks. 

'' Yes, I have! Well, one time... I couldn't go on, I felt so uncomfortable '' Adora shook her head slowly, narrowing her eyes slightly. '' I mean, that is someone's daughter. '' 

Catra let out a loud squeaky laugh, causing Adora to smile softly at the sight before her. '' You are such an idiot. '' Catra looked at Adora with a wide grin. '' I'm someone's daughter and you had no problem fucking me. '' 

Adora was blushing furiously now, she turned her back towards Catra again and ducked her head. '' Yeah, but I love you and you're sexy. ''

Catra let out a soft chuckle, she started to rub Adora's back again. She felt happy that Adora was facing away from her now, so that she couldn't see Catra's blush. '' Well, you could've fooled me. You were amazing last night. '' 

Adora started to smile shyly, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before letting out an exhale. '' Speaking of mothers, why haven't I met your mom yet? '' Adora asked and Catra stopped rubbing her back, she just stared at the back of Adora's head with furrowed eyebrows. She needed to say something and quickly. 

'' You will, someday. She is just really busy lately with work and stuff, but I will introduce you two someday, I promise. '' Catra lied, she went back to rub Adora's shoulders. She needed to tell her truth, Adora is asking about something that might never happen. Catra doesn't want it to happen. 

'' Good. I'm looking forward to it. '' Adora smiled, she leaned her back against Catra's chest again and Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's arms, holding her close. '' This is nice. '' Adora hummed, closing her eyes as she let out a soft sigh. 

'' Yeah, it really is. '' Catra whispered back, closing her eyes as the warmth of the water surrounded their bodies. '' So, you have a praise kink, huh? '' Catra said with a smug smirk, Adora opened her eyes quickly and blushed furiously. 

'' Okay! It's your turn to clean up! '' Adora said, earning a loud laugh from Catra. 

* * *

It was early in the morning when Tiffany walked up to the porch, she looked at the house in front of her. It was a nice house, nothing weird about it, making her question if it's the right house. Just one way to find out. Tiffany knocked on the front door, tapping her foot as she waited patiently for someone to open. 

Nothing. 

So she tried again, louder this time. After a few seconds, someone opened the door. It was a woman with long black hair, she had green eyes and pale skin. The woman looked at Tiffany with a raised eyebrow. 

'' Yeah? '' The woman asked, narrowing her eyes slightly at the younger girl. 

Tiffany smiled as she looked up at the woman. '' Mrs. Weaver, right? '' 

Shannon nodded slowly, still eyeing the younger girl. '' Who are you? '' 

'' I'm a friend to Catra. '' Tiffany said with a wide grin. She did her research on Catra, finding out that her mother often went to the church, but that was almost the only time people saw her and she also found out that Adora hasn't met Catra's mother yet, which is weird, so Tiffany tried her luck there. 

'' I have never seen you before. ' Shannon said, tilting her head slightly to the side. She looked Tiffany up and down with narrowed eyes. 

'' Well, I'm more of a friend to Adora. I haven't gotten a hold on her since last night, so I was wondering if Catra knows where she is. '' Tiffany said, placing her hands on her hips as she watched Shannon's expression to shock and then to anger. 

'' Catra is not home. But why would my daughter know where Adora Grayskull is? '' Shannon asked, stepping closer to Tiffany. 

'' Oh, she is Adora's girlfriend, so I assumed she would know. '' Tiffany said, furrowing her eyebrows and gave a fake frown. '' Weird. '' 

Shannon glared brutally at Tiffany. '' What did you just say? '' 

'' That Catra is Adora's girlfriend? Oh yeah, for quite some time now. A month, I believe. They're so cute. '' Tiffany shrugged and grinned widely, waving her hand. '' Anyways, thank you for your help. I'm sure I can get a hold on Adora soon. '' Tiffany turned around, a smug smirk on her face as she felt like her mission was complete. She left the porch, feeling satisfied. 

Meanwhile at Adora's house

Catra was wearing Adora's sweatpants and hoodie as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her hair with a hairbrush. Adora was clinging onto her from behind, her arms wrapped around Catra's waist as she placed soft kisses on Catra's neck. 

'' So soft... '' Adora mumbled quietly, closing her eyes as she kept kissing Catra's soft neck. Catra rolled her eyes and smiled at the mirror, her hair was over her shoulder as she brushed it. 

'' Adora, if you don't stop that, we are going to fuck again and I just got out of the bath. I'm in no mood to fix myself up again. '' Catra mumbled, she was secretly loving the attention Adora gave her. Adora rested her chin on Catra's shoulder, a playful pout on her lips as she stared at Catra through the mirror. 

'' Someone is a grumpy little cat. '' Adora said, a small smirk on her lips.

Catra rolled her eyes at Adora's childish comment. '' Then you are a dumb little golden retriever. '' Catra shot back, Adora let out a soft chuckle and shrugged lightly. 

'' I happen to love dogs, especially golden retrievers, so I take that as a compliment. '' Adora said, she was now wearing a grin on her face. Catra looked at her through the mirror with a raised eyebrow. 

Crap, she is cute. 

'' I prefer cats, so... '' Catra stuck her tongue out, Adora let out a small gasp and pouted again, she made puppy eyes at Catra through the mirror. 

'' What? No, I was hoping that we would get a dog when we move in together. '' Adora said, a quiet whine escaping her lips. 

Catra let out a quiet groan and rolled her eyes as she continued to brush her hair. Adora pressed her arms tighter around Catra's waist and nuzzled into her neck. '' I don't know, Adora, a dog is seriously too much work. I don't exactly want to wake up early in the morning just to take the dog out on a walk so it can poop. A cat would be much easier to handle, and I don't think- '' Wait, what did Adora just say? Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she turned around and felt Adora's arms loosen around her waist as she stared at the blonde girl. '' You are planning to move in with me? '' 

Adora just stared at her with wide eyes and nodded slowly. '' I mean, I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you. Isn't moving in together a part of the deal? '' Adora said, tilting her head slightly to the side as she stared at Catra with confusion. 

'' Yeah, well, I... '' Catra's heart was beating faster against her chest. Moving in with Adora would be a dream come true, and it sounded so good. Suddenly Adora's eyes widened, filled with panic this time. 

'' Wait, in case you don't want to. '' Adora said nervously, slowly puling back from Catra as she felt awkward for suggesting that. Catra slowly smiled and fisted her hand into Adora's shirt, quickly pulling her forward and kissing her deeply. 

She pulled back from the kiss and smirked at her dumb-found girlfriend. '' Of course I'd want to move in with you, dummy. '' 

Adora let out a soft sigh as she smiled lovingly at Catra, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Catra wants to move in with her, maybe after graduation? Catra kissed Adora's cheek, lingering her lips there for a few seconds before pulling away and walking past Adora with a grin and a blush on her cheeks. Adora just stood there, she let out a dreamy sigh and smiled dreamily. '' Wow. '' Adora whispered before turning around to follow Catra with a wide grin. '' Hey, Catra, I was thinking that maybe we should grab some breakfast from Seaworthy. They make great pancakes. '' 

When Adora got into the bathroom, Catra was just standing there, staring down at her phone with furrowed eyebrows and panic in her eyes. '' What's going on? '' Adora asked as she stepped closer to Catra. 

'' I have to go. '' Catra said as she lifted her head to look at Adora with wide eyes. Her mother has been calling her at least fifteen times, it was really unusual. Adora shook her head slowly, she furrowed her eyebrows. 

'' Why? Is something wrong? '' Adora asked, chewing on her lower lip. 

Catra shook her head quickly, she shoved her phone into her pocket. '' No, nothing is wrong. Just a family thing. '' 

'' Oh, I will give you a ride. Just give me a minute. '' Adora said, turning quickly to grab her car keys from the nightstand. Catra quickly grabbed onto her arm, turning her around to face her again. 

'' It's fine, my mom is picking me up. But uh, raincheck on the breakfast thing? Meet me later at Seaworthy, around seven? '' Catra asked, there was some hint of sadness in her eyes. Adora nodded slowly, a confused expression on her face. Catra quickly leaned in to kiss Adora's lips, it was a quick kiss. '' I love you. '' 

'' I love you too. '' Adora whispered, looking between Catra's eyes. Catra quickly left the room, leaving Adora standing in the middle of it, confused about what just happened. 

* * *

Catra slowly opened the front door of her house, she felt fear running through her body, she just didn't know why she was scared. She gulped as she stepped into the house, closing the door behind her before making her way to the living room. Her mother was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV like a ghost. '' Uh, I'm sorry I didn't see your calls, I was sleeping over at Scorpia's and didn't hear the ringtone. '' Catra said and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Shannon glared at Catra, she stood up from the couch and walked over to Catra, almost really quickly. She lifted her hand and struck an open palm across Catra's cheek. Catra clutched her burning cheek and glared at her mother. '' Hey, what was that for!? '' Catra shouted. 

'' You actually thought you could get away with it? To hide it from me? '' Shannon spat out, her glare was brutal as she stared down at Catra. The younger girl glared harder back at her mother. 

'' I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. '' 

'' I know you are dating Adora. '' Shannon said, moving even closer to Catra. Catra's eyes softened from the glare, she stared at Shannon with panic in her eyes. How did she even find out about that? Was it because of the game last night? There is no way, she wasn't there and she didn't have any contact with anyone in this town. 

'' I'm not-'' Catra tried to defend herself, but Shannon interrupted her sentence by striking another open palm across Catra's cheek. Catra let out a quiet whimper at the pain, tears forming in her eyes. 

'' Enough with the lies, Catra. '' Shannon said, Catra looked up at her mother as a tear rolled down her cheek. It's over. Her mother is going to kill her. 

'' How did you find out? '' There was no point in denying it anymore, her mother knew. Catra could hear her own voice shaking, she hated it. 

'' That doesn't concern you, child. '' Shannon spat out angrily. '' I want you to stop seeing that girl. She has corrupted your mind. ''

Catra's eyes widened, she shook her head quickly as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Her body was shaking, she couldn't do this. She looked up at her mother, pleading for her mother to stop. '' Mom, please. '' Catra said, her voice turning childlike. '' I know there is some part of you that loves me, I'm your daughter. Don't make me do this. '' Catra grabbed onto her mother's sweater with shaky hands, holding onto the fabric weakly. '' Please, I can't do this. She makes me happy. '' Catra let out a quiet sob. '' And I haven't been happy for a long time. '' 

Shannon let out a quiet sigh and caressed Catra's red cheek with her hand, Catra slowly dropped her hands back to her sides and clenched her fists. '' My sweet daughter, it's not real happiness. This is not how I raised you, but she has made you act on sinful desires. '' Catra squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she listened to her mother's harsh words, she tried to control her feelings, she tried to control herself from breaking apart. 

Catra opened her eyes again and glared at her mother as tears rolled down her cheeks. '' No. '' Shannon looked taken aback as she glared at Catra for her disobedience, her hands dropping down from Catra's cheek. '' I love her. And she loves me back. I refuse to break her heart. I don't care what you do to me. '' 

Shannon started to smile creepily down at Catra. '' No, I don't think you do. But you care about her, don't you? It would be such a shame, but so easy to call social services and tell them that Adora Grayskull is living in an abusive household. '' Catra's eyes widened at that, her heart beating faster against her chest. 

'' You wouldn't do that. Don't you dare hurt her! '' Catra spat out, shaking and breathing heavily as a sob tried to escape her throat. 

'' Watch me. '' Shannon said as she glared down at Catra, she was cold and heartless. A part of Catra really hoped that her mother was bluffing, but her eyes told Catra otherwise, they were filled with hate and disgust. '' It would be so easy to destroy her perfect little life. The adoption papers would disappear from her disgusting parents' hands and Adora will get dragged out of the only home she has ever known. All because you are selfish enough to stay. '' 

'' No... Please, don't do this. '' Catra said with a shaky tone as she stared down at the floor with wide eyes, she didn't notice the sob that just escaped her, fearing for Adora's life instead of her own. She couldn't do this to her, but she couldn't break her heart either. Her mother was asking for the impossible. 

'' It's up to you, Catra. You have two choices; Stay with her and destroy her life or leave her and let her go on with her perfect life. I expect you to make the right decision, tomorrow. '' Shannon put an ultimatum on Catra, one she never thought she had to take. Shannon turned around and left Catra alone in the living room, crying silently as she felt heart breaking apart, piece by piece. 

Catra ran up to her room, shaking as she slammed the door behind her. She slid down the door, put her hand on her chest and started to hyperventilate, tears rolling down her cheeks. She can't do this, she can't... It hurts too much, she needed to save Adora. 

Adora. 

Catra banged her fist against the door as she let out a painful and a frustrated scream. She knew that this would happen, there is no way that she would get to be happy. She knew this and still, she didn't leave Adora. She was selfish to even begin a relationship with Adora, but she knew she couldn't help it. She loved her so much, and now she had to break her heart. 

* * *

Adora was sitting on a booth in Seaworthy, she had already ordered some water as she waited for Catra to arrive. Adora started to drum her fingers on the table, she was getting anxious. Catra hasn't answered her texts since she left her house and Adora was getting worried. Maybe she fell asleep, Catra loves sleeping. She picked up her phone, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked at the time. 

7:15pm 

Catra could be on her way now, so Adora waited a little longer. 

7:30pm 

Adora played with the napkins on the table nervously, she has been texting Catra, asking her where she was. She even called her a couple of times, but it went straight to voicemail. 

Suddenly her phone started to ping. Adora quickly grabbed her phone, dropping the napkins in the process. A text message from Catra. Adora opened it quickly. 

(Catra) - I won't be able to make it. Sorry. 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the message. She was disappointed, to be honest, but maybe something was wrong. Catra said she had a family thing going on, she will probably tell her. 

(Adora) - Is everything okay? 

(Catra) - Yeah

(Adora) - You sure? 

(Catra) - Yes 

Catra answered with short texts, maybe she is just tired. She can be kinda grumpy, when she is tired. Adora let out a quiet sigh, she was actually looking forward to having pancakes with Catra. 

(Adora) - Okay. I will see you tomorrow, right? I miss you already. I love you. 

Adora tapped the screen with her thumb repeatedly, waiting for an answer back, but it didn't come. Adora looked around, there were a few people here, minus the staff. No one she really knew. She looked down at her phone again, furrowing her eyebrows. Catra still hasn't texted her back. Adora let out a sigh and stood up from her seat, she grabbed her letterman jacket and left the diner. 


	13. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys, another exciting chapter! I hope ya'll enjoy it!

Adora was laying on her bed, scrolling through the messages she had sent Catra throughout the day. She nervously chewed on her lower lip, narrowing her eyes as she waited for Catra to respond. It was afternoon by now, and Adora hasn't heard anything from Catra all day. 

(Adora) - Good morning <3

_Delivered 8:00am_

(Adora) - Did you sleep well? 

_Delivered 8:10am_

(Adora) - I'm going for a run now. I will message you when I get back. 

_Delivered 9:00am_

Adora went for a run, and when she got back, Catra still hadn't texted her back.

(Adora) - I'm home now, I'm gonna take a shower. 

_Delivered 10:00am_

She took a shower, and when she got out, still nothing from Catra.

(Adora) - Are you not up yet? 

_Delivered 10:30am_

(Adora) - I'm getting worried, Catra. Where are you?

_Delivered 11:04am_

She tried calling her. 

Straight to voicemail. 

(Adora) - Please, answer me. I just need to know that you're okay. 

_Delivered 11:30am_

(Adora) - Catra? 

_Delivered 12:05pm_

(Adora) - I love you, please answer me. 

_Delivered 12:30pm_

And she stopped messaging her, something didn't feel right. And now, Adora was laying on her bed, scrolling through the messages. She waited and waited nervously. Catra usually slept for a while, but never like this. Even after leaving the diner last night, Catra still didn't text her. It has almost been twenty-four hours since Catra talked to her, and nothing. Adora tried calling her a couple of times, but nothing. Maybe her phone broke or something? But Catra would still come to her house. Should Adora go to Catra's house? She didn't want to overstep though. Maybe Catra was mad at her, but Adora can't figure out what she has done. 

Adora let out a quiet sigh, she needed to distract herself somehow. Glimmer and Bow invited her to come over to Glimmer's house. Well, her and Catra. But she declined the invitation. She wasn't even sure if she and Catra were together anymore, but she tried to push that thought away. It hurt too much to think about that. 

The time went by, Adora decided to watch a movie, but her eyes kept flicking to her phone, hoping to see Catra's name pop up somehow. Adora let out a quiet groan and picked up her phone again, she stopped focusing on the movie, if she ever did focus, and started to text Scorpia. 

(Adora) - Hi. Is Catra with you? 

A few seconds later, Scorpia texted Adora back. Adora looked at her phone screen with wide eyes as she read Scorpia's message. 

(Scorpia) - Hi. No, I thought she was with you. Have you tried calling her? 

(Adora) - Yeah, but she is not picking up. I'm getting worried. 

(Scorpia) - Try not to. Wildcat usually does this. 

(Adora) - Not with me. 

Adora let out a sigh and put her phone down, averting her focus back to the movie. Catra never does that to her, she always texts back or calls back. Catra had an old phone, maybe that's it? Something wrong with it? Still, it doesn't make sense. 

It's 7pm now, her parents asked her to join them for dinner. But for the first time, she wasn't hungry. She had no appetite, she didn't need food. She needs Catra. It was really unusual for Adora to just lay down and not do anything, she felt limp and tired. 

Suddenly she heard her phone buzz, she picked it up quickly and looked at the phone screen with wide eyes. 

Catra. 

Adora opened the message, her heart beating faster against her chest. Finally. Catra has answered, meaning she is okay. 

(Catra) - Can you meet me at the park by Seaworthy in fifteen minutes? 

(Adora) - Yes. I'll be there. I love you. 

Adora quickly jumped up from the bed, she went to her closet and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, she grabbed her phone and slid it into her pocket before grabbing her car keys, making her way to meet her girlfriend. Adora was excited to see Catra again, she was happy that Catra was okay. 

* * *

Catra read through Adora's messages through tear-filled eyes, she wanted to answer back, but she didn't know what to say. She couldn't sleep all night, dark circles were forming under her eyes and she felt weak and tired. She was so tired. She was now sitting on the floor, her back pressed against the door as she scrolled through their chat. Catra needed to protect Adora, but how can she do that without hurting her in the process? 

Her mother put a decision in her hands and it was an impossible decision, but she'd rather be hurting than let Adora get hurt. She texted back to Adora with shaky fingers. It was time. 

(Catra) - Can you meet me at the park by Seaworthy in fifteen minutes? 

Adora quickly answered back, it didn't even go a few seconds. It hurt Catra. Because that meant Adora was sitting there, waiting for Catra to answer her. 

(Adora) - Yes. I'll be there. I love you. 

_I love you too_ , Catra thought, but couldn't write back. It wouldn't be fair to Adora, not after what she is going to do. Catra slowly got up from the floor, her legs shaking and wiped the tears from her eyes before making her way downstairs. Her mother was sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand as she watched Catra make her way to the front door. 

'' Where are you going? '' Shannon asked with a raised eyebrow. Catra let out a quiet sigh and turned to look at her mother with a numb expression on her face. 

'' I'm meeting up with Adora. '' Catra whispered, she could feel the sob in her throat, but she forced it down. 

Shannon nodded, she lifted the glass to her lips. '' Good. Make sure it's over. I would hate to ruin such a beautiful family. '' Shannon said and took a sip from her wine. Catra watched her with a slight glare, anger started to build up inside her. She wanted to hurt her. It was awful to think about it, but she wanted to hurt her mother, just like she hurt Catra. She wanted to smack that glass away from Shannon and she wanted to hurt her. 

Badly. 

Catra swallowed down the anger and the pain. For Adora. '' Yes. '' Catra whispered, she could feel her eyes fill with tears once again as she turned to face the front door, her hand shaking as it grabbed onto the door handle. She took a deep breath, she collected herself and left the house. 

Catra arrived at the park, it was much closer to her so she got there before Adora did. She was now sitting on a bench, waiting nervously for Adora to arrive, rehearsing what to say and how to say it. She could Tell Adora the truth, they could figure something out together. But will it matter? Her mother can still call the child protective services and take Adora away from her home. She was fearing for Adora's life. Her mother can cause her pain, just like she has caused Catra. Shannon had no limits, so Catra needed to protect Adora, because her mother isn't stupid. She knew that the child protective services needed evidence and Catra feared that Shannon would leave the same marks on Adora's body like has done on Catra, in some way or another. 

Catra fiddled with her fingers, she chewed the inside of her cheek. She lifted her head and looked towards the parking lot, a black Mercedes just parked. 

Adora. 

Catra took another breath and stood up from the bench, Adora got out of the car, locking it as she walked towards Catra with a wide grin on her face.

'' Hi! '' Adora said excitedly, stretching her arms out as she walked towards Catra. Catra was quiet, Adora slowly leaned in to place a soft kiss on Catra's lips, but the other girl pulled away slowly before Adora managed to get too close. Catra looked at Adora, there was some confusion in her eyes. 

Of course there was confusion, Catra just pulled away from the kiss. Adora furrowed her eyebrows at the way Catra just pulled away from her, Adora's smile dropped quickly as she studied Adora's face expression. '' What's wrong? '' Adora asked quietly, almost like a whisper. 

Catra let out a quiet sigh. She was dying inside, but refused to show it. She bit her lower lip hard, almost drawing blood. She can't do this. She wants to run away from all of this. Catra shook her head slowly, Adora looked at her, you could see the question marks in her head. '' This is not working out. '' Catra said, and it sounded so wrong. 

Adora's breath hitched before she shook her head slowly. '' What... what's not working out? '' Adora asked quietly. Again. Like a whisper. 

Catra looked between Adora's blue eyes, a part of her hoped that Adora would see right through her, that she would call Catra out on her bullshit. '' This... Us... It's not working out. '' Catra said, and again, it sounded so wrong.

All of this, it's wrong.

They are perfect, they are meant to be.

Right? 

Maybe not. 

Adora's eyes widened slightly, she shook her head quickly and grabbed onto Catra's hands, holding them tightly in her own hands. '' No, wait, I don't understand. What's going on? '' 

Catra looked down at their hands, tears started to form in her eyes again. '' I'm breaking up with you, Adora. '' Catra whispered, she should just get it over with, make the pain quick. She lifted her gaze to look back at Adora, and she regretted that decision immediately. Adora was staring at her, hurt and shock in her beautiful blue eyes, tears started to form in her eyes after hearing those words Catra just said. Her hands were shaking as she held onto Catra's hands. Catra could feel them, she hated how they felt right now. She could see the hurt and confusion mixed together and drowning in those ocean blue eyes. 

'' Catra, I don't understand. '' Adora shook her head slowly, a tear rolled down her cheek, staining her pale skin. '' We were fine yesterday. Did I do something? '' Adora pulled Catra closer by the hands as she held on, never wanting to let go. '' Whatever I did, I'm sorry. But I can fix it. Just please, don't give up on us. 

Catra's eyes widened slightly at that, her heart beating faster and harder against her chest. _Adora is blaming herself. Do something, Catra._ Catra shook her head quickly as she watched more tears roll down Adora's cheek. '' No, you didn't do anything. It's not your fault, I just... '' _Make her hate you._ '' This was never real between us, I never loved you. I was bored with my own life, so I decided to play with yours. '' 

Adora's eyes widened, the confusion was gone and now replaced with betrayal. It hurt Catra to see that, to say those words, but it would be easier for Adora if she just hated Catra, so it's a blow for Catra to take. Adora dropped her hands slowly, Catra looked down at their hands as they separated. '' What? '' Adora whispered shakily, she took a step back as her body trembled, more tears rolling down her cheeks. '' I don't believe you. '' 

Catra choked down the cry that tried to escape, she forced herself not to cry and she was good at it. '' Doesn't matter, it's the truth. I never loved you. ''

Adora stared at her with disbelief before she let out a dark and short chuckle, looking to the side. '' I'm such an idiot, I actually thought- '' Adora tried to say something, she couldn't find the words. She could only feel her heart break apart. 

'' I never meant for it to go this far. '' Catra said, shaking her head slowly. Adora started to glare at her brutally. 

'' But it did, Catra! It went this far and you made me fall in love with you! And now, you're telling me that it was just a game to you?! How could you do this to me?! '' Adora shouted, causing Catra to flinch back and stare at her with wide eyes. Adora's eyes softened, she looked heartbroken and... Scared? She stared at Catra. '' I can't believe you did this to me. '' Adora whispered, she looked down at the ground and wiped away her tears. Catra wanted to reach out, she wanted to hug Adora and hold her close. '' I thought you loved me. '' Adora whispered, almost too quietly, she wrapped her arms around herself and took another step back. 

'' Adora, I... '' Catra whispered, she didn't know what to say or what to do, and she couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted to cry, she needed to cry, but she didn't. She just stared at Adora, begging her with her eyes, hoping she would realize that Catra didn't mean any of this, no matter what she says. But Adora couldn't realize that, because she didn't even look at Catra anymore. She was sobbing quietly and breaking apart in front of Catra, and Catra couldn't do anything about it. A tear rolled down Catra's cheek without her permission, and she quickly wiped it away to keep the act going. '' I'm sorry. ''

Adora lifted her head and glared at Catra, it was brutal and filled with anger and hate. This side was so different from Adora's happy, always excited side. Catra never wants to see this side of Adora, and now she was the reason for it. '' Save it, Catra. I hope you had fun. '' Adora took another step back, and Catra, without realizing it, took a step forward. '' I hope, '' Adora choked on a sob, her glare softened as she looked at Catra with tears rolling down her cheeks. '' I hope it was worth it. '' _I hope it was worth breaking my heart._ Adora shook her head slowly, she put her hand up and slowly raised a finger. '' Just stay away from me. '' Catra saw Adora's devastated face one last time before she turned around and ran to the car, sobbing. 

And then Catra broke apart, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched Adora's car start and drive away. Catra wrapped her arms around herself, she lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly, tears rolling down her cheek as she sobbed quietly. 

* * *

Catra arrived home twenty minutes later, it took some time for her to collect herself at the park. She never stopped crying, even on the way home, she sniffled and fought back the tears so that other people wouldn't see her cry. The abuse taught her that weakness shouldn't be shown. When she opened the front door, her mother was already standing there, eyeing Catra and slowly put her hand on Catra's cheek. 

Catra looked up at her mother, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. She felt so weak, she wanted to disappear and most of all, she needed her mother to stop touching her like this. This is usually something that brings comfort to the child, but this was an act of manipulation, an act of abuse, and Catra knows it, she figured it out a long time ago.

'' Is it done? '' Shannon asked, glaring slightly at Catra, waiting for the answer. 

'' Yes. '' Catra whispered. 

'' Good. You will thank me for this one day, my child. '' Shannon said, caressing her thumb over Catra's cheekbone. Catra glared at her mother, she grabbed onto Shannon's wrist and pulled her hand down. Shannon glared at her, more brutally now as Catra stepped closer. 

'' Never. '' A tear rolled down Catra's cheek. '' I'll never forgive you for this. '' Catra spat out, glaring brutally at Shannon before walking past her and running up the stairs. 

Catra slammed the bedroom quickly behind herself, she walked into the bathroom and undressed herself. This became some sort of ritual before, she could clean her thoughts in the shower. The stream of the water from the shower covered the tears, it felt better like that. She turned on the shower and stepped under the warm water, it was soothing against her skin and tears started to fill her eyes once again. Catra closed her eyes tightly, she let the tears fall. The warm water streamed over her as she leaned her forehead against the wall. 

She just broke up with Adora and it feels like her whole world was falling apart. Adora's face before she left broke Catra's heart and it's all Catra's fault. 

Adora. 

Her sweet Adora. 

Catra ruined her. 

She broke her heart. 

Catra's mind drifted away to small moments between her and Adora. Like the time Adora smoked weed with her, the way they were laying next to each other, their fingers grazing as they talked about life. And that fight...

_Adora, just kiss me..._

The way Adora's lips touched her own lips for the first time. 

_Are you my girlfriend? Do you want to be my girlfriend?_

That idiot... 

_Catra is my girl, whether you like it or not._

The way Adora defended her from Tiffany in the middle of the hallway. 

_Fire on fire would normally kill us_

The way Adora sang in the car, even though she knew she wasn't the greatest singer.

_Why were you so slow, Catra? Bad at math, huh?_

_I finished twenty minutes ago._

The way they teased each other and laughed. 

_I'm with you because I love you._

_I love you too._

The way Adora kept reassuring Catra that she only wants her, the way she told Catra that she loves her.

_I want you._

The first time they made love. 

_You make me so happy, Adora._

_I love you, and you make me really happy too._

Adora made her so happy, like everything else is going to be okay. As long as they had each other. 

_You are planning to move in with me?_

_I mean, I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you._

The way they were planning for the future, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Catra was sobbing quietly now, her heart breaking apart piece by piece. She could feel it, it hurt so bad. She wanted it to stop. Her eyes still closed, she could see Adora's beautiful face, the way she looked at Catra with such love. Her beautiful blue eyes made everything better, and that smile... That beautiful and goofy smile. And then everything shifted, and all Catra could see now was Adora's tear-filled eyes, the hurt and betrayal on her face as she heard the words Catra said. 

_I'm breaking up with you, Adora._

Catra let out a loud scream, she opened her eyes and glared at the wall before punching it repeatedly with her fist. She kept punching and punching until blood dripped down from her knuckles, the water around her feet turning red. She could hear the tiles of the wall crack, but she didn't want to stop. She didn't even feel the pain, she just felt the anger that needed to be let out. She just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to her, and she is never getting back. 

* * *

Adora opened the front door to her house weakly, she was still shaking after the break up. It hurt, but she felt numb, like nothing was real. She slowly walked to the kitchen, her throat felt dry and she needed water. All the tears she had cried, she felt dehydrated. Unfortunately for her, her parents were sitting by the kitchen table with a cup of tea in their hand. They looked at Adora with wide eyes and soft smiles, they didn't seem to notice the state of pain Adora was in.

'' You are home early. '' Hope said before taking a small sip for her tea. Adora just nodded slowly as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. 

'' Is Catra with you? '' Mara asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora, who took a sip from the bottle. Adora's eyes widened at the mention of Catra's name, she lifted her head slowly and looked at her parents as tears formed in her eyes again. When will she stop crying? 

Adora shook her head slowly, she started to breathe heavily as tears rolled down her cheeks. '' No. '' Her parents' eyes widened and their smiles dropped quickly when they saw their daughter break apart in front of them. Mara quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around Adora, hugging her tightly. 

'' Sweetheart, what's wrong? '' Mara asked quietly, Adora dropped the bottle on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around Mara's neck, she buried her face into Mara's shoulder and started to sob against it. Hope quickly got up and wrapped her arms around Adora and Mara, holding them close to her body. 

'' We broke up. Catra broke up with me. '' Adora said shakily between loud sobs, her entire body was shaking and she would fall down if her parents didn't hold her up. Mara looked at Hope with tear-filled eyes, Hope just shook her head slowly and placed a soft kiss on Adora's head. '' It hurts so bad. Make it stop, please. '' 

'' We can't, sweetie. '' Hope said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she felt her daughter's pain. '' But you will get through this, like everything else. '' 

'' I love her. '' Adora whispered shakily against Mara's shoulder. How could this happen? They were fine, they were in love and Catra just played with her, she just broke her heart. And honestly, it didn't feel like it would ever be okay again. 

'' I know, baby, I know. '' Mara whispered as she rubbed a hand over Adora's back. 

'' We don't understand, sweetheart. You two were fine yesterday. '' Hope said, Adora slowly pulled back from the hug, she wiped her tears with her sleeve as she sniffled. 

'' Can I go to my room? I really need to be alone. '' Adora said, lowering her head to avoid her parents' gaze. Hope crouched down and picked up the bottle of water, handing it over to Adora who took it with a shaking hand. 

'' Of course, love, we understand. We are here for you, no matter what. '' Mara said, she brushed Adora's hair back and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Adora's tearstained cheek. 

'' I know. '' Adora whispered, she slowly made her way to her bedroom. She closed her door behind herself, she slowly laid down on her bed and picked up her phone, she opened the camera roll. It is a mistake, that’s true, because there are only reminders of what used to be, but she couldn’t help it. How could all of this be fake? Adora pulled the covers over her body before scrolling through the camera roll. 

There were so many pictures there, of her and Catra. The day they first kissed, Adora took a picture of Catra with a joint in her hand after the kiss. Catra noticed that and got annoyed because she didn’t feel picture worthy that day. There were pictures of Catra with Adora’s letterman jacket on her, there were pictures from the day when they went to the beach, where they said their first I love you’s. There were pictures when Catra was asleep and she looked so good, another day when they had ice cream and Adora got some on her nose. How could all of this be fake? 

Adora put her phone down, she couldn’t look at the pictures anymore. It hurt too much. She closed her eyes tightly, she had school tomorrow and she didn’t want to go, but she had to. It’s the last year and she couldn’t miss anything, and it would be a distraction. Except she might see Catra, they share some classes together. But Adora has to go, for her scholarship. 

  
  
  



	14. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter, from Adora's POV during the week after the break up! I hope y'all enjoy it!

Adora was walking through the hallways of the school, her heart was beating fast against her chest. She didn’t sleep much tonight, she was just crying until she fell asleep, too tired to stay up anymore. Catra broke up with her, and Adora had a rough time to understand that. It was pretty clear, Catra made it pretty clear, but it was still hard to understand. How could you even fake something like this? She actually thought Catra loved her. She felt like she did, at least. 

No one knew about their break up, she didn’t tell anyone, she didn’t want to tell anyone. Maybe it was the hope that Catra would come back to her? Maybe she just didn’t want to announce it yet? Who knows? She was now just fearing that she might come face to face with those beautiful heterochromatic eyes and she had no idea what she would do during that situation. 

She arrived at her locker, opening it up by the password and threw in her backpack before grabbing her books for the next class. She wasn’t even sure she would be able to focus, but life goes on and she needs to move on, she needs to distract herself. She could hear everyone around her laugh, talk. It was too much noise, this was the last place she wanted to be. Her eyes red and puffy, she didn’t even dress properly, forgetting her letterman jacket at home.

Life goes on. 

She closed her locker, maybe a little too harshly and walked through the hallway to her first class, she was hugging her books against her chest and her head ducked. It’s not fair, why can everyone else be happy except for her? Why can’t she have what she wants? It’s kinda selfish to think this way, maybe a lot of these people have their personal issues, but she was angry.

Angry at the world.

Angry at herself.

And she was angry with Catra.

'' Adora! '' She could hear someone call behind her, she lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. It’s Tiffany. Just great. The other girl was jogging towards Adora with a wide smile, what was she so happy about? Now Adora was angry with her too, why does Tiffany get to be happy? Adora stopped and let out a quiet sigh, she let the other girl catch up with her. 

Why? 

She shouldn’t stop for Tiffany, she hated her. She wanted to get between her and Catra, but… Maybe she tried to do Adora a favor, maybe she was trying to spare Adora the heartbreak? 

Tiffany walked around and stood in front of Adora, an innocent smile plastered on her face, like she was actually genuine about that smile. '' Hi. '' Adora just stared at her numbly, she didn’t want to talk. What is she even doing here? She shouldn’t be here, she is not okay. Tiffany started to frown, she looked between Adora’s eyes and put her hand on Adora’s shoulder gently. '' What’s wrong, Adora? You seem sad. ''

Adora took a shaky breath before shrugging. '' Yeah, I just… I didn’t sleep well tonight. Rough weekend. '' Adora admitted, but she didn’t say what happened. She refused. She didn’t want anyone to know, everyone would talk about it. And she really didn’t need the attention right now. 

Tiffany just nodded slowly. '' Yeah, I can see that. '' She let out a quiet sigh and squeezed Adora’s shoulder gently. '' Do you want to talk about it? '' Tiffany tilted her head slightly to the side, she was now rubbing Adora’s shoulder, so gently and careful. Did it comfort Adora? No. But she didn’t feel like pushing Tiffany away, she did want her gone though. But she did nothing, but stand there. 

  
'' No, I- ''  _ I don’t want to talk to you about anything, really.  _ '' I appreciate it, but I’m not really in the mood to talk right now. But uh, later, maybe. '' Adora shrugged lightly. 

Why did her body feel like it wasn’t her own? Why did she say things she didn’t want to say? 

'' Of course, Adora. I understand. But I’m here for you. '' Tiffany said with a soft smile, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s cheek. Adora closed her eyes, tears threatened to come out, but she forced them down. Tiffany pulled back and Adora blinked her eyes open, staring at the dark-haired girl. 

Should she give in? 

She couldn’t do that to Catra. 

But they are not even together anymore. 

She didn’t want to be with Tiffany, she never did, but would it give her some comfort now? 

A loud cough came next to them, Adora slowly looked to her side and noticed Glimmer there, tapping her foot against the floor with a raised eyebrow on her face. Tiffany looked at Glimmer before looking at Adora with a soft smile. '' Remember what I said. I’m here if you want to talk. '' And with that, she left Glimmer and Adora alone. 

Glimmer’s eyes followed Tiffany with a brutal glare before she looked at Adora. '' Restroom. Now. '' She said demandingly and started to walk to the toilets, Adora let out a quiet sigh and followed Glimmer. Glimmer opened the bathroom door for her, and Adora walked in slowly. She is about to get lectured by Glimmer, she knew that. It’s not Glimmer’s fault, she didn’t know that Catra broke up with her. 

'' What the hell was that? '' Glimmer said, she put her hands on her hips and glared at Adora. The blonde girl turned around and stared at Glimmer, a tear rolling down her cheek. That made Glimmer’s gaze soften and the other girl quickly walked to Adora to give her a tight hug. '' Adora, what’s wrong? '' Glimmer whispered, she rubbed Adora’s back in soothing, slow circles as Adora sniffled against her shoulder. 

'' C-Catra, she… Glimmer, she broke up with me… '' Adora said through a whisper, she could hear her own voice shake.

Can she stop crying? She is getting tired of the tears, and now they were rolling down her  cheeks, she couldn’t stop them. 

Glimmer’s eyes widened, she pulled back from the hug and stared at Adora with wide eyes, a shocked expression on her face. '' What? Why? '' 

Adora sniffled, she looked at Glimmer and shrugged lightly, maybe even weakly. But she didn’t want to be weak. '' She said she didn’t love me… '' Adora ducked her head, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears, but they kept falling down her cheeks. '' Never did. ''

Glimmer glared to the side, and muttered through clenched teeth. '' I’m gonna kill her. '' She then looked back at Adora, her gaze softened and she rubbed Adora’s arm gently. '' But it doesn’t make any sense, Adora. We all saw you two, you were in love. When did this happen? '' 

Adora looked back up at Glimmer. '' Yesterday… She didn’t text me or call me all day, and then she wanted to meet up, and we did… And then she… She did it… '' Adora didn’t understand, even after thinking about it all night, she didn’t understand. 

How did this happen to her? 

'' But you were fine last time we saw you guys at the game. '' Glimmer said, she clearly didn’t understand either. How was Adora supposed to give her any answers? She didn’t know. 

'' I know, and we… We had our first time, Glim, and we were okay the next day and then she got home, and that’s where it began to be a little weird between us. I don’t know… '' Adora wiped her nose with her sleeve, sniffling quietly. '' Do you think that was the reason? I thought about it all night. Maybe she didn’t want to have sex with me? Maybe she regretted it and- '' Adora didn’t get to finish her sentence because Glimmer put her finger up and glared at her. 

'' No, okay? This is not your fault, don’t walk down that guilt path. I know you, Adora, and you would never do anything that Catra didn’t want you to do. This is not your fault. '' Glimmer said before letting out a quiet sigh and dropping her hand again. '' This is so messed up. ''

Adora nodded slowly, it really was messed up. It’s weird, how everything could be so perfect and then gone just like that. '' I know. ''

'' But Adora, why are you here? '' Glimmer asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. '' You should be home, and get yourself through this. ''

'' I can’t do that, Glimmer. I need to… It’s the last year, I need to focus. And I need to distract myself. I’m scared. '' Adora started to shake, she sniffled and bit her lower lip. 

'' Why? '' Glimmer shook her head slowly. 

'' I’m scared of being alone with my thoughts, I’m scared if I spend one more minute thinking about this I will officially break apart. '' More tears rolled down Adora’s cheek at that confession, she really was scared that she is going to destroy herself by thinking about this over and over again.

She needed to be distracted. 

Glimmer nodded, she wrapped her arms around Adora again and hugged her tightly. '' Then we will make sure you’re distracted. I got you, we got you. It’s okay, you will be okay. ''

There it is again. 

It will never be okay. 

'' Come on, let’s go to class. '' Adora whispered, Glimmer took her hand and nodded slowly before guiding Adora out of the bathroom.

But what they never saw was the pair of feet behind one of the stalls. 

* * *

It’s the second day of school, Adora didn’t feel better despite Glimmer- and Bow’s attempts to cheer her up. It was time for their english class, a class she dreaded because this is a class she and Catra share. She didn’t see Catra yesterday, it was weird, but she was probably just skipping classes, like she would normally do before she got together with Adora. Adora took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, her eyes quickly went to stare at the seat Catra usually occupied behind Adora, but she wasn’t there. Maybe she is late, maybe she isn’t coming today either. 

The entire lesson went by, and Adora didn’t focus on it at all. She would stare at the door every now and then, a wishful part of her hoped that Catra would walk through that door and another part didn’t want her to walk in. It was hard to focus, she could feel Glimmer and Bow stare at her every now and then, but she didn’t pay any attention to them either. 

She was just staring at the door. 

It was then time for practice, coach Huntara was blowing the whistle and the team started to run towards one cone and back to another cone, they were working on their fitness and their ability to run. They were warming up for the next task, where they were supposed to kick a ball. Then it would go to shots. And then it would go to dribbling. And then…

Adora did focus, she really did. Soccer was a way to let out steam, it made her feel high in some way, the adrenaline was kicking, and…

She was angry. 

She noticed that. 

The way she kicked the ball into the goal was hard, and fast, and full of anger. She was getting frustrated, she knew it was about Catra, but she never reacted like this. She wanted to fight, she wanted to scream, and the ball became her victim.

After an hour of practice, Adora was sweaty and she could barely breathe, she did go all in with this practice. Coach Huntara walked over to her, she raised an eyebrow at Adora and placed a large hand on Adora’s shoulder. 

'' Everything okay there, kiddo? '' Coach Huntara asked. 

Adora looked up at her, panting quietly and nodded slowly. '' Yeah, why? Did I do something wrong? '' Adora asked, raising an eyebrow at Coach Huntara. She knew the answer, she knew that the Coach would say no, because it’s Adora Grayskull, it’s She-Ra. She never did anything wrong, but she wanted Coach Huntara to say yes, she wanted her to make Adora run around the field as a punishment for doing bad during practice. 

But Coach Huntara shook her head slowly. '' No, you didn’t do anything wrong. You were great, but you were kinda bullying that ball. '' Coach Huntara grinned widely at Adora.  The blonde girl shrugged lightly, she didn’t know what to say. Honestly, she was thirsty and all her teammates were by the corner and drank some water from their bottles. 

'' Am I dismissed? '' Adora asked, looking up at Huntara with a raised eyebrow. The taller woman nodded slowly, she furrowed her eyebrows, like she was wondering something, but Adora didn’t care about that, she really didn’t care about Huntara’s thoughts. She wanted water. 

Adora gave a short nod and made her way to the water bottles, she was still panting quietly and she was exhausted. She grabbed a bottle and drank from, some water was dripping down her chin. She was standing further away from everyone else, but Brad was approaching her, almost carefully, like he was worried she would beat him up or something. But that wasn’t Adora, she wasn’t that kind of person. 

'' Uh, hi, Adora. '' Brad said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Adora lowered the bottle and looked at him, a fake smile on her face. 

'' Hi, Brad. What’s up? '' Adora asked and tossed the bottle to the grass. 

'' Listen, dude, I’m really sorry to hear about you and Catra. '' Brad shrugged, he still looked kinda nervous. '' If it makes you feel any better, I always thought you two looked great together and well, the rest of the team agrees, even Mike and John. '' Brad let out a nervous laugh, Adora was just staring at him and nodded slowly. 

'' Thanks, I guess. I really appreciate it. '' Adora shrugged lightly. 

'' Uh, if you need to blow out some steam or maybe try to move on from Catra, I know a great girl. She is like totally interested in you, she went to one of our games and she really thought you looked hot. Uh, she is totally up for just sex, if that’s what you want. And if you want, I can get you two together. '' Brad said, a pitiful smile on his face. He meant well, Adora knew that, he was a nice guy. But still, she wanted to punch that stupid smile, she didn’t want anyone to pity her.    


'' Uh, thanks, Brad. I will remember that offer, I’m just not up for it now, and I totally trust your judgement on girls- '' Not likely, he wants to be with Tiffany. That poor guy. '' But it’s too soon. '' Adora shrugged, she slowly tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. '' But uh, how did you know that Catra and I broke up? The only people who knew about it were Bow and Glimmer, so… '' How the fuck did he know? 

'' Oh, you don’t… Shit, this is really awkward. '' Brad said between awkward laughter, Adora started to glare at him. 

'' Spit it out, Brad. '' Adora growled quietly, stepping closer to the nervous boy. She noticed that Brad took a step back, he raised his hand as he stared at Adora with wide eyes. 

'' Tiffany. She told everyone in the soccer team and the cheerleaders. '' Brad confessed, Adora’s eyes widened at that. How the fuck did Tiffany know about it? She could feel the anger building up inside her again, she quickly turned around and walked towards the school with heavy steps. 

She was so angry. 

She walked through the hallways, looking around to find Tiffany until she spotted her by the lockers, laughing with some of her cheerleaders. Adora glared at her brutally, she was still wearing her soccer uniform, she didn’t want to change right now, she knew she had to go back to the locker room to grab her stuff, but right now, she needed to let out her anger. 

Adora walked over to Tiffany, her fists clenched by her sides as she approached her. Tiffany looked at Adora with a wide smile, waving her hand excitedly. All the other cheerleaders looked at Adora, they seemed to realize that she was angry as her eyes made it clear. '' Hi, Adora! '' Tiffany said excitedly, she didn’t seem to see Adora’s anger at all, or she just ignored it. 

'' Cut the crap! You went around the entire school and told everyone?! '' Adora shouted loudly, she was so close to Tiffany, making the other girl’s back press itself against the lockers, fear was displayed in Tiffany’s eyes as she stared at Adora with wide eyes. 

'' I don’t know what you’re talking about. '' Tiffany tried to defend herself, that made Adora even angrier. 

'' Bullshit! Brad told me everything! What don’t you understand? I hate you! The fact that I don’t want you has nothing to do with Catra! '' Adora spat out, glaring brutally, she lifted her hand and slammed it against the locker, right next to Tiffany’s head, making everyone around the hall stare at them with wide eyes. '' Just stay away from me! '' Adora lifted her finger, pointing it against Tiffany’s face. '' Or I swear to god, I will fucking kill you! ''

Glimmer ran towards them, she grabbed onto Adora’s shoulders and pulled her away from Tiffany. Adora still glared at Tiffany, she tried to make sure that the threat got to her, that she was scared. 

This wasn’t Adora, but this place is driving her insane. 

'' Adora, stop! '' Glimmer shouted, she turned Adora around to face her. '' What is going on with you? '' Glimmer asked, furrowing her eyebrows and frowned. 

'' D-Don’t touch me. '' Adora pulled back from Glimmer, she stared at her, tears forming in her eyes again. '' Did you know? '' Adora asked, she was being paranoid by now.

Did everyone know?

Were everyone laughing behind her back? 

'' No, I just found out. I was looking for you. Don’t give her any attention, Adora, she is just a bitch. '' Glimmer said, looking over Adora’s shoulder to glare at Tiffany before looking back at Adora. 

'' I need to go, I can’t be here today. '' Adora whispered, she wrapped her arms around herself. 

'' Yes, that would probably be a good idea. '' Glimmer whispered back, she let out a quiet sigh and Adora left, she could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she walked through the hallway. 

  
  


* * *

It’s Thursday now, and she was still numb, still completely frustrated with everything. The truth is, Adora has been bottling up her true feelings, she was sick of crying and she didn’t want to do that anymore, so she bottled it all up. But in return, she is angry and no one, ever since the confrontation with Tiffany, wanted to get anywhere near her, except for her friends. Because they all knew and they all cared for her, they sympathized with her. 

Adora hated it. 

They were sitting around a table in the cafeteria, and as per usual, Adora wasn’t hungry. She was just picking on the food with her fork, looking down at it as everyone around the table had their conversations. Perfuma and Scorpia didn’t even sit next to each other, they were probably worried that it would remind Adora of her relationship with Catra, but Adora didn’t care. Scorpia and Perfuma aren’t the only ones in school with a relationship and sitting next to each other wasn’t a thing that would remind Adora of Catra. 

It’s the other things. 

The teasing, the kisses, the hand-holding, the secret touches and the whispers. 

And it’s yet another day, and Catra is nowhere to be seen. Adora let out a quiet sigh and lifted her head to look at Scorpia. '' Scorp, do you know why Catra isn’t here today? '' Adora asked, and everyone around the table went quiet, staring at her with shock and pity. 

Why did she ask that question? 

Adora was unfazed with the looks of pity from her friends, she just stared at Scorpia with a raised eyebrow. The other girl seemed to have trouble answering the question, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she looked at Adora. 

'' Oh, jeez, didn’t realize I would answer that question, but uh, yeah, Catra texted me earlier today when I asked why she hasn’t been to school, and well, she just said that she was sick, a cold maybe. '' Scorpia shrugged lightly, she glanced at Perfuma before averting her gaze back to Adora. 

Adora nodded slowly, she looked back down on her food. That seemed like a lie, not that Scorpia was lying, but more that Catra was lying. Catra doesn’t get sick, she never does. 

Why isn’t Catra at school? 

Getting a cold right after their break up? 

It’s bullshit.

Adora got even angrier, because why isn’t Catra here?

Adora is here.

Adora should be the one sitting at home. 

Catra is not the victim here, she broke up with Adora. 

Adora is the victim, right?

She got her heart broken. 

The conversation went on as usual, everyone started to chat around her and she hated to be here. She could feel Tiffany’s eyes on her from across the cafeteria, she was scared of Adora. Good. But also… Not good? It didn’t make Adora feel better, but Tiffany is staying away from her, at least for now. Tiffany told the entire school about her break up, and Adora found out how Tiffany knew. Apparently when she and Glimmer were in the bathroom on Monday and talked about it, they forgot to check the stalls and one of the cheerleaders was sitting on the toilet and overheard their conversation, she then gave that information to Tiffany who spread it around. 

Adora didn’t trust anyone, she didn’t trust the school, her friends, Catra and most importantly, she doesn't trust herself anymore. Not her judgement, nor her temper, nor her ability to focus on anything except for her heartbreak. She was drained, and there was a game tomorrow, which she is dreading because really, she is in no mood. But despite feeling like shit, she still had to live up to people’s expectations and most importantly, she had to do it for her future. 

* * *

  
  


Adora was sitting on a bench in the locker room on Friday, she was wearing her soccer uniform and she was ready for the game. Coach Huntara was holding a speech, like she normally does before the match begins, to pep the team up. Adora was listening, despite having her head ducked, she heard the mention of her name and she felt several teammates tapping her back gently. 

'' Are we ready, She-Ra? '' Coach Huntara asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Adora lifted her head and stared at her.

_ Does it matter?  _

Adora nodded slowly and got up from the bench. '' I’m ready. '' Adora whispered, looking at Huntara with determination in her eyes, the coach nodded once with a big smile and tapped Adora’s shoulder. 

'' Go get them. '' Huntara whispered, earning a slight smile from Adora. They could hear the announcer introduce the team and the entire team ran out of the locker room and into the field. The team created a circle and had their arms over each other’s shoulders whilst the cheerleaders did their routine. 

Adora looked between each of her teammates. '' We got this, okay? Our main focus tonight is to grab another victory for Brightmoon High, do whatever it takes. '' Adora said, everyone around the circle nodded slowly, listening to her. '' We haven’t lost a game for a while now, and… I have to be honest with you guys, I’m not sure I’m at the top of my game tonight. '' Adora admitted, chewing on her lower lip. 

She hated to admit it. 

Brad smiled softly at Adora. '' We got you, team captain. '' he said, Adora looked at him with wide eyes before looking around at the others, she saw them nod at her with smiles on their faces. And for the first time in a week, Adora started to smile a thankful smile, feeling happy that her team got her back. 

The referee blew the whistle to start the match and Adora was a force of power right at the start, dribbling and passing her way through every defense, she kept passing the ball to her team and Brad managed to score the first point of the game. And during the second half of the game, Adora was getting frustrated. The scoreboard stood 1-1, and the opposite team was a little better than she expected. Coach Huntara demanded Adora to take a break, but the blonde girl refused. She was now running towards the goal, the ball by her feet as she dribbled past a defender before making a tunnel on the goalie, changing the scoreboard to 2-1. 

She could hear the crowd shout her alias with excitement, but she didn’t care about that, even though it used to make her feel good. She needed to end this game, she needed to win. The opposite team received a corner kick near their goal after John defended the goal and kicked the ball out of the line. They all got into position, and when the opponent kicked a long shot towards the goal, Adora foresaw where the ball was going to land and she tried to run towards it, but she felt someone hit her arm with their elbow, sending her slightly to the side. Adora quickly glared at the guy and started to push him back hard by his shoulders.    


'' Watch it! '' Adora shouted at him, still glaring brutally as she stepped closer to him. 

The opponent glared at her, he started to move closer and pushed her back by her shoulders. '' What the fuck is your problem? '' 

'' You are my fucking problem, dick! ''

'' Want to fight, She-Ra? '' The opponent spat back. Adora could feel the anger running through her body, she wanted to punch him, she really wanted to fight him right now. She could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead, she could feel her heart beat fast against her chest. 

'' Yeah, I really want to fight. '' Adora said, she tried to pounce on him, but the referee blew the whistle as he stood between them, he looked at Adora and raised a red card at her, banning her from the game. Adora stared at him with a shocking expression on her face. '' What the fuck, judge? He started it! '' Adora said, pointing at the opponent who just stared at her with a smug smile on her face. 

'' He wasn’t doing anything wrong, so you get a red card for aggressive behavior. '' The referee said, crossing his arms over his chest to make sure she knew that he wasn’t going to change his mind. Adora could feel everyone’s eyes on her, Coach Huntara shouted her name, but she ignored it as she started to glare at the opponent. 

The ride home was uncomfortably quiet, her mother Hope was driving the car with Mara on the passenger seat and Adora was sitting in the backseat, she was still angry. They won the game, but she got a pretty good yelling from Coach Huntara, and she knew that her parents were angry too, they just didn’t show it.

Yet. 

Adora was looking through the window on the way home, sighing quietly at her behavior during the game. She was unnecessarily aggressive, but the guy was really getting on her nerves. 

Now they were standing in the kitchen, Adora had her arms crossed over her chest and her head ducked as she glared at the floor. 

Here we go. 

'' What the hell was that, Adora? Violence is never okay! '' Hope shouted at her daughter, shaking her head slowly in a disapproving way. Adora rarely got that look. 

'' We never expected such a behavior from you, Adora. '' Mara said, a little quieter than Hope did, but that was the worst part; when her mom spoke in such a calm, collected manner.

It made Adora angry. 

Again.

Like always. 

Adora quickly lifted her head and glared at Mara, her fists dropped down by her sides as she started to shout. '' I get it, mom! I know I'm a disappointment to you, I know I messed up! You don’t need to tell me that, I know who I am! Have you guys ever thought about how I feel about all of this?! I keep fighting, to make everyone proud! I know I failed you! I didn’t mean to do that! '' She was panting quietly by now, Mara just stared at her with wide eyes. 

'' Adora, do not raise your voice at your mom again. Do you hear me, young child? '' Hope said calmly, almost terrifying. Adora’s gaze softened when she noticed the tears that formed in Mara’s eyes. 

What did she just do? 

She never raised her voice at her parents, she never did that. They didn’t raise her to be this angry.

They didn’t deserve this. 

'' Hope, it’s fine. I- '' Mara tried to say something, she didn’t remove her eyes from Adora, but Adora stopped her mid sentence. 

'' No. She is right. '' Adora sighed quietly, tears forming in her eyes. '' I never… I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. It wasn’t right. And I shouldn’t have pushed that guy tonight. I’m sorry. I’m just so… '' Adora closed her eyes, she chewed on her lower lip nervously. '' I was just frustrated with the game tonight and- ''

'' Catra. '' Mara said quietly, causing Adora to open her eyes and stare at her mom. There was no point to deny it anymore, she nodded slowly. 

'' Yeah. '' Adora whispered quietly. 

Hope pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers, shaking her head slowly and closing her eyes. 

'' It’s okay, sweetheart. '' Mara said, stepping closer to Adora. She put her hand gently on Adora’s shoulder. '' You are not a disappointment. We couldn’t be more proud of you. '' 

Adora heard those words, but they were hard to believe. If only she did better tonight, she might have believed them. So instead of answering that, she forced a tight smile. '' Am I excused? '' Adora asked, looking between her parents. 

Hope didn’t open her eyes, she just let out a quiet sigh. '' Just… Go to your room, Adora. '' And Adora did, a tear made its way down Adora’s cheek and she quickly wiped it away as she walked up the stairs. 

After an hour of sitting on the bed, staring at the wall with her knees tucked up against her chest, her bedroom door opened up and Mara peaked her head through the opening, a soft smile on her face. Adora looked at her, forcing a tight smile before it dropped quickly. 

She couldn’t really keep the act up. 

'' She is mad at me, isn’t she? '' Adora asked, she meant Hope and Mara knew that. Her mom stepped into Adora’s room, closing the door behind herself and made her way to sit down on the bed. 

'' Yeah, a little. But she will come around, you’ll see. '' Mara said with a comforting smile, she rubbed Adora’s arm gently. 

'' I’m sorry I yelled at you. '' Adora whispered, chewing on her lower lip. 

'' It’s okay, sweetheart. I know that break ups is a hard thing to go through, and I know you are doing what you can to move on from it. '' Mara said, she pierced her lips into a thin line as she looked at Adora with pity. 

Adora let out a quiet sigh. '' I just can’t believe she is gone. '' Adora shrugged lightly. 

'' Adora, there will be lots of girls that will come into your life and leave before you find the right one to spend the rest of your life with. ''

Adora looked at her, she furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. '' But I don’t want anyone else, Ma, I want Catra. She is the only one for me, and I lost her, again. '' Adora wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them tighter against her chest. 

'' We all saw you two together, Adora. No matter what she said, that girl loved you. Have you ever thought about the possibility that it might be something else going on? '' Mara asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

'' Ma, I don’t know what to do anymore. It’s like I’m losing myself. '' Adora whispered, tearing up once again. 

'' Fight for her, Adora. '' Mara simply said, she reached a hand up and brushed Adora’s hair from her face. 

'' I’m so tired of fighting. '' A tear rolled down Adora’s cheek. She was so tired of fighting, she couldn’t do it anymore. 

'' If we don’t fight for what we want in life, we will never truly be happy. '' Mara whispered, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s forehead. 

'' I miss her so much. '' Adora closed her eyes, her mother’s comforting gestures made her heart beat faster against her chest. She missed Catra so much, she wants her back. 

'' Call her, Adora. '' Mara said, pulling back from Adora and standing up from the bed. Adora looked up at her, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

'' T-Thanks, ma. For everything. For being my mom. '' Adora said, Mara nodded slowly with a soft smile and left Adora’s room, closing the door behind herself. 

Call Catra? 

What was she even supposed to say to her? 

And Adora has thought about the possibility that it might be something else going on, maybe Catra did lie to her. But Adora has always been full of hope and wishful thinking was a thing for her, but what if she is wrong? 

Adora stared at her phone, she chewed on her bottom lip as she kept thinking about what to do next. She let out a quiet sigh and grabbed her phone, she searched for Catra’s contact and hovered her finger over the screen, too afraid to press the dial button, but she eventually did. She pressed the phone against her ear, nervously listening to it dial. 

_ Catra here, I can’t really talk right now, but leave a message or something. I really don’t care.  _

That voice… Adora’s heart beat faster against her chest, she knew that Catra wouldn’t pick up, but it’s too late to turn back from it now. 

'' Uh, hi, Catra. It’s Adora, you probably knew that, if you haven’t deleted my number yet, but uh… I know I shouldn’t call you, this is stupid and I- '' Adora closed her eyes tightly, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. ‘’ Listen, I know what you said, I heard it and I just, a part of me doesn’t believe you. Am I stupid to think that? Probably, but I… No matter how hard I try, I just don’t understand what went wrong. How could all of this go so wrong? Please, just talk to me… Make me understand… I’m losing my mind over here… I-I really miss you, Catra. ‘’ Adora said, finishing off with a sigh and hanging up the phone. She tossed her phone aside and hugged her knees to her chest again, she buried her face into them and started to sob quietly.

This was so stupid. 

Catra didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is hurt...


	15. Praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's POV of the week after the break-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. PLEASE READ THE NOTES BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! 
> 
> This chapter is very angst heavy and can be triggering for some people, so please, read the TW before reading this chapter. 
> 
> TRIGGERWARNINGS: Torture! Punishments! Blood! Heavy drugs! Homophobia based on religious beliefs! Self-hatred! Suicide thoughts/mentions of suicide! Mental and physical abuse! Parental abuse! 
> 
> I really don't want you to read this chapter if you get triggered with the warnings. I know that you guys want to read this chapter, but please, for the sake of your health, don't do it if it might trigger you. This story is not worth it. I care about all of you, first and foremost. You can always skip this chapter and then continue with chapter 16. 
> 
> I wish I could say that there are only a few things here that might trigger you, but honestly, the whole chapter is kinda fucked up, so please, take care of yourself.

It's Monday and Catra was laying in her bed, staring at her hand. She did something last night, she kept punching the tiles of the shower wall until she cut open her knuckles. She didn't break anything, but she did hurt herself pretty badly. There was a bandage wrapped around her hand, it was bloody. She needed to change it, but was too tired to get up. She didn't sleep all night, everything hurt. Her hand was aching, making it almost impossible to move it. Her heart was hurting too. It felt broken. More than bones could ever feel. 

And her mind... Hell, her mind didn't stop thinking. It was painful. It hurt too, because her mind wouldn't shut up. Echoing the words she said: 

_I'm breaking up with you, Adora._

Over and over again. 

Reminding Catra every minute of what she has done. 

She didn't go to school today. Entrapta and Scorpia have been texting her, asking her if she needed a ride, why she is not at school, if everything was okay. She didn't answer them. She didn't tell them that she broke up with Adora. Another thing she never told her friends about. They didn't need to know, honestly. It's her life, she gets to decide who she wants to tell. And then we have the biggest reason of them all why she is skipping school. 

Adora. 

She couldn't face her, Adora asked her to stay away from her, but of course she did. Catra hurt her, more than she ever hurt her own hand. She cut open Adora's heart, she let it bleed and... What has she done? Catra let out a quiet sigh, she got up from the bed and lazily walked to the bathroom, she stared at herself through the mirror. 

Ugly. 

Worthless. 

Pathetic. 

Catra let out another quiet sigh, she looked down at her hand and slowly removed the bandage, wincing slightly at the pain before tossing the used bandage into the trash bin. She looked down at the wounds on her knuckles, the bleeding had stopped, but the pain was still there and there was just a lot of dried up blood. Catra turned on the faucet, she placed her wounded hand under the running water and winced, she bit her lower lip to avoid screaming at the pain. She closed her eyes tightly, she let the water wash away the dried up blood and her other hand was helping out, rubbing the blood from her knuckles. 

After cleaning up, she didn't reband it, instead she just went straight to bed again, not thinking about the pain of her aching hand. And there she was, laying in bed again, staring up at the ceiling. She let out a quiet sigh, she grabbed her flip phone and a pair of earset, she put the buds into her ears and looked through some music. 

There it was. 

She didn't press play, not yet. Instead she reached under the bed, pulled out a rolled up joint and lit it before pressing play on the music. Catra closed her eyes, she let the music fill her ears as she dragged an inhale of the joint, the smoke filled her lungs and burned her throat. 

One month sober. 

Wasted. 

_Fire on fire would normally kill_ us

And she drowned in the music, those blue eyes singing the song in the car, that joint filling her lungs until she finished it, then she slowly fell asleep with the song on repeat. 

She woke up a few hours later, the sun was gone and the moon was shining in pitch-black sky, the street lights illuminating the roads. Catra blinked her eyes open, she looked towards the window with half-lidded eyes before sitting up, rubbing her hands over her face, ignoring the pain on her knuckles. She felt hungry, she decided to go downstairs. She hasn't seen her mother since she got home last night, after...

Catra made her way downstairs, she could smell food, her mother was making dinner. She was never practically good at cooking, but Catra has grown to accept the food. Her mother looked at her, smiling creepily at Catra as she put a plate down on the table. '' Come and eat, my child. '' Shannon said, pulling a chair out for Catra. 

Catra stood in front of her mother, she glared at her. She hated her so much, she wanted to... Catra flicked her eyes down at the kitchen knife on the table, it was sharp and quite big. She glanced back at her mother then back to the knife. It would be so easy. But Catra is better than this, right? She let out a quiet sigh and sat down on the chair, pushing away that horrible thought, and looked down at the plate. Steak. That's weird. Why did she give her steak? 

Her mother sat down on her usual place, right in front of Catra. Catra started to dig in the food, she wanted to eat it fast so she could leave. 

Eat. 

Then leave. 

Don't talk to her. 

Don't look at her. 

Just eat.

'' Catra? '' Her mother said across the table, cutting the steak with her fork and knife. She isn't looking at Catra, just down on her food.

Catra didn't answer. 

'' Why did you not go to school today? '' Shannon asked. 

Catra didn't answer again. 

Shannon slammed her fork and knife down on the table in frustration and glared at Catra brutally. '' Answer me when I speak to you, child! '' 

'' Sick. '' Catra mumbled. '' I'm feeling sick. A cold, maybe. '' She shrugged before putting down her fork and knife, still not making eye contact with her mother. Her mother nodded slowly and continued to eat. Catra felt full already. Could she just leave? 

She slowly got up from the chair and her mother did the same, at the same time. Catra looked at her, furrowing her eyebrows at her mother. And then her mother walked around the table, towards her. She placed the back of her hand against Catra's forehead and nodded slowly. '' Catra, what did I tell you about lying in this house? '' She whispered and lowered her hand back to her side. 

Catra shook her head slowly, her eyes widened slightly. '' I didn't- '' Catra said, but a rough palm against her cheek shut her up. It stung. It hurt. Catra was unfazed. She glared at her mother, standing on her ground with her fists against her sides. 

It would be so easy. 

Shannon reached down and grabbed Catra's wrist roughly, dragging her to the living room. Catra tried to pull away, but it was in vain. Her mother's grip around her wrist was too strong. Shannon pushed Catra into the living room, making the younger girl stumble before she gained balance again and glared at Shannon. 

'' Take off your top. '' Shannon said, raising an eyebrow at Catra and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Catra's eyes widened at that, she took a step back. '' What? No. '' Catra shook her head and proceeded to walk past Shannon. '' You have officially lost your fucking mind. '' Catra spat out, she was almost out of the door when Shannon grabbed onto Catra's hair, yanking it back to pull Catra back in front of her. Catra let out a loud cry at the pain. 

'' Take off your top, Catra. Now. '' Shannon said with a brutal glare in her eyes, she stepped closer to the trembling girl. Catra was staring at her mother with wide eyes, fear displayed all over them, her heart was beating faster against her chest. And without realizing it, Catra slowly pulled the top over her head and tossed it aside, now standing in front of her mother, topless with nothing covering her bare upper body. 

'' What are you planning to do with me? '' Catra whispered shakily, she felt so exposed like this. She tried to figure out what her mother was planning, but she couldn't. What did she want? Shannon removed a stray hair from Catra's forehead before cupping her cheek gently in her palm. 

'' I'm gonna make you clean again, my child. '' Shannon said, a pitiful smile on her face as she grabbed onto Catra's shoulders and turned her around. Catra was now facing away from her mother, she kept shaking like she couldn't control her own body. 

'' What do you mean? '' Catra asked, she didn't get an answer. Her mother wasn't making much noise behind her, she heard some fiddling before she felt something hard and quick hit her back, Catra let out a loud scream at the hit, she closed her eyes tightly. She could feel the skin on her back open up. Another. Smack! And another. Smack! Catra could feel the blood drip down her back, her entire body was shaking, she could feel her legs weaken under her, but she didn't fall. She refused to fall. 

Shannon was hurting her, with a riding crop, whipping Catra's back, making the girl scream over and over again out of pure agony. Tears rolled down Catra's cheeks as she took every beating, every hard strike against her fragile body. The riding crop was opening up wounds on her back. Her mother was torturing her. 

'' I will whip the sin out of you, just like Jesus took the whipping for our sins. '' Her mother said behind her before striking another hard blow against Catra's back, making the younger girl clench her fists tightly against her sides as she tried to hold it together. 

A few more hard strikes and Catra couldn't take it anymore. She dropped down on her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks and loud sobs escaped her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and wrapped her arms around herself. '' Stop... Please... '' 

Shannon let out a quiet sigh, she walked around Catra and crouched down in front of her. She grabbed onto Catra's chin roughly with her hand and forced the younger girl to look at her. Catra wasn't glaring at her, she looked at Shannon with red and puffy eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. '' I'm doing this for you, my child. So you will be accepted in God's eyes. '' 

Catra glared weakly at her mother, she pulled her chin away from her mother's grasp and tightened her arms around her bare chest. '' God will never forgive you for this. '' Catra whispered shakily, she knew where she could hit her mother where it hurts. 

Shannon glared down at Catra and stood up slowly, leaving Catra alone on the floor. Catra shuddered at the cold feeling her mother radiated, she was scared. So scared. But she kept it together. She is not weak. She refuses to bend. '' I will keep doing this until you ask the Lord for His forgiveness. ''

'' I will never apologize for who I am. '' Catra spat out, glaring brutally up at her mother. Fire running through her body, she could feel the pain on her back, she could feel the blood run down and yet, it didn't hurt, not right now. 

'' I will make sure you do, Catra. '' Shannon said, she turned around and started to walk out of the room, but she stopped by the entrance and said, '' You know, I should probably tell the school that you're sick and won't be able to go for the rest of the week. '' And with that, she left. Leaving Catra alone in the living room. Shaking and bleeding. 

Catra whimpered quietly as she slowly walked up the stairs. Her back was aching, her entire body was shaking and she felt so dizzy. She opened the door to her bedroom, she stepped in and closed the door behind her weakly before limping to the bed. She slumped down on it, her head hitting the pillow as she laid down on her stomach. A white light surrounded her vision, she stared at the window with half-lidded eyes, forms were disappearing in front of her. 

'' Adora... '' Catra whispered shakily before closing her eyes and passing out. All of this was too much for her to handle and she couldn't stay awake anymore. 

* * *

It's Tuesday now, Catra opened the door to her room weakly and walked in. Her mother was punishing her a few minutes ago, whipping her back with that stupid riding crop, making Catra's wounds from last night open up again. It didn't hurt. Not really. It felt more like her body was numb, but she was sweating, shaking and the blood was still rolling down her back. 

She needed a shower.

Catra took a step, and then another. She could feel her legs shake underneath her, threatening to buckle down under her, so she grabbed onto any surface she could to hold herself up. Tears were drying on her cheeks, she tried to stay quiet through it all, but she couldn't. The pain was unbearable. 

Catra managed to go into the bathroom, she looked at herself through the mirror and cringed at the state she was in. She had dark rings under her eyes, her hair was a mess due to her mother's constant grabbing and pulling, she could see the bruises starting to form on her chest and her arms. Catra just stared at herself, narrowing her eyes slightly and tilting her head to the side as she studied her wounds, every single one of them. The scars. The bruises. The freshly open wounds. 

Anger. It went through her body, making her clench her fists by her sides. 

Self-disgust. Who is she? She can't even recognize her own face anymore. 

Her eyes. There is no more life in them. Has she given up? 

Catra slowly looked down at a pair of scissors by the sink, a tear rolled down her cheek as she picked up the scissors. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and grabbed onto her hair, she stared at herself through the mirror and began to cut her hair. Her hand was shaking as she kept cutting, all her hair fell down in the sink as more tears rolled down her cheeks. 

It was so easy for her mother to be able to grab onto Catra's long hair, pulling her down to kneel in submission, to make her weak and helpless. It needs to go. She needed to cut it all off. Not only was it a way for her mother to gain control, but also a way for her to manipulate Catra. By touching it. By brushing it. Catra hated it. 

Catra hated her. 

After she finished cutting it, she dropped the scissors in the sink and stared at her image through the mirror. Her hair was short, it covered her ears and that's it. Perfect. A little harder for her mother to grab it. It was kinda uneven, but not too bad. Catra liked it. That's what she needs. 

She undressed herself, she was only wearing sweatpants and her underwear, before stepping into the shower. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before biting her lower lip hard and turned on the shower. She let out a muffled scream and tensed up as the warm water hit her back, the wounds stung and she felt like crying again. 

Again. 

Like always. 

She was so sick of the tears, the crying, the constant pain. 

Her wounded skin got used to the warm water, Catra relaxed her shoulders and took another deep breath. Her mother's new method of punishment was different from her usual punches and hits. Those were always created by her own hands, but this time, the riding crop, it tore Catra apart. Her mother was trying to make her ask God for forgiveness. The thing about Catra is that she refuses to apologize, she was stubborn, she refused to be seen as weak and pathetic. The pain never mattered. But she could feel herself break apart, piece by piece. Mostly her soul. 

Her mother was trying to make her straight, to make her _clean_ of the sin she has committed. But it didn't work. She still loved her. She still loved Adora. And no amount of pain would ever change that. 

She loves her. 

After she finished showering, she got dressed again. she put on a loose hoodie so it wouldn't press against the wounds and a pair of sweatpants. She laid down on her bag and pulled out a joint from under her bed, she lit it up and inhaled a deep breath of it. The smoke burned her throat, it filled her lungs and her heart was beating faster with every intake of the joint.

Why didn't it work?

Why didn't it make her forget?

Why does she close her eyes and still see that stupid, gorgeous smile in front of her?

Why does she want to die? 

She let out a quiet sigh after finishing the joint, she was disappointed at the lack of feeling. She looked towards the window and slowly sat up on the bed. She needed something different. Something stronger. Something that will make her forget. She swallowed thickly and grabbed her phone, she looked through her contacts. 

Adora. 

She bit her lip and started to message the contact, she then started to chew on her lower lip nervously before she realized what she was doing and stopped. Stupid Adora. Rubbing off her stupid habits on Catra. Her stupid, dorky, cute habits. Her phone made a notification sound and Catra weakly got up from the bed after reading the message. She walked towards the window, opened it up before getting out of the house through it. 

She stood by the parking lot at Seaworthy around 10pm, it was pretty late and dark outside, no one was around. A man with a hoodie over his head came over to her, he nodded once towards her way as he approached her. 

'' Hi, Tony. '' Catra said with a forced smile on her face. _Don't let him see that you're hurting. Don't let him know that the wounds on your back exist. Don't let him see that you want to die._

'' What's up, Catra? '' The guy, Tony, said before giving her a loose fist pump. '' Been a while since I saw your ugly face. '' He said with a soft smile on his face. Tony was an older guy, by maybe four years, he had a scar on his left cheek and he was Catra's dealer. 

Catra let out a soft chuckle and shook her head slowly. '' I'm hot and you know it. Don't get mad because I get hotter girls than you. '' Catra said with a light shrug, a tired smile on her face. 

Tony let out a quiet chuckle and waved his hand. '' Yeah, whatever, girl. '' Tony tilted his head to the side and smiled at Catra as his eyes studied her face. '' Cut your hair? '' 

Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she reached a hand up and ran it through her much shorter hair, she nodded slowly. '' Yeah, you like it? Cut it myself. '' 

Tony shrugged before nodding. '' Yeah, looks great. '' 

Catra's smile dropped slightly, she looked to the side before looking back at him. '' You got what I ordered? '' She asked, raising an eyebrow at Tony. 

Tony nodded slowly, he looked through his pocket and pulled out a small bag filled with cocaine. Catra looked at it and tried to reach for it, but Tony pulled it out of her reach, causing Catra to look at him with a confused look on her face. '' Listen, Catra, this is some heavy shit right here. A lot different from what you're used to. You sure you can handle it? '' 

Catra rolled her eyes and looked at Tony. '' Yeah, dude, I can handle it. The usual doesn't do it for me anymore. '' Catra shrugged lightly, she needed that bag. She knows that she shouldn't go down that road, but it's getting kind of inevitable. 

'' Okay, fine. I just don't want to have your death on my shoulders. '' Tony said, raising an eyebrow at Catra. '' Whatever mess you got going on, this is not the answer to it. Trust me, I should know. ''

'' Aww, do you actually care about me? Are you going soft, Tony? Didn't really expect that from you. Maybe you should quit working as a drug dealer and become a shrink instead. '' Catra said with a sarcastic tone, crossing her arms over her chest. 

'' Nah, I'm no shrink and I'm not trying to act as one. I'm saying this as a friend. '' Tony let. out a sigh before frowning. 

Catra rolled her eyes once more, she is getting kind of impatient. '' Trust me, Tony, I won't die. Unfortunately, '' Catra shrugged, she reached a hand forward. '' I never die. '' Couldn't she just die? She can't do it. She is not strong enough to take her own life. Not on purpose. 

Tony looked between Catra's heterochromatic eyes, like he was searching for something. Whatever it was, he couldn't find it. He let out another sigh and put the bag in Catra's hand, in return Catra handed him the cash. Tony grabbed onto Catra's wrist over her sleeve and pulled her closer. Catra winced at that, she had bruises around her wrists, but she couldn't really blame the guy. He didn't know. How could he? 

Tony lifted a finger and pointed it towards Catra's face. She glared at him for the hostile behavior he was showing, but the guy didn't look threatening at all. His eyes were sad and almost regretful as he looked into Catra's eyes. '' Listen, kid, just one wrong reaction to this shit and I will stop giving you any more drugs. I care about you and I really don't want you to go down this road, but it's your life. I just want to make sure you're okay. '' 

Catra forced a tight smile, she pulled her hand away from his grip and reached it up to pat his cheek gently. '' I'm fine, Tony. Don't worry about me. '' She said before turning around to leave, she started to walk away from Tony and shoved the bag into her pocket. 

'' Hey, Catra! '' Tony called from behind her, stopping her right on her tracks. She didn't turn around, she didn't look at him. '' You were gone for a whole month. I didn't hear from you for a whole month. '' Catra turned her head to the side as she listened to him. '' What changed? Why are you suddenly back? '' 

Catra closed her eyes, she let out a quiet sigh. '' I didn't need to escape then. '' Catra whispered back, she opened her eyes again and started to walk away. She didn't need to escape. She loved the reality then. She was happy then. A whole month, she got to be happy for a whole month. More than she ever was. More than she ever will be again. 

* * *

It's Thursday now, she actually started to miss school. She missed Scorpia and Entrapta. She even missed Sparkles. It started to feel very lonely in her room, like she was the only person in the whole world. Well, she and her mother. That's a nightmare. Catra chewed the inside of her cheek as she stared at her phone. Scorpia has been texting her, asking her why she isn't at school. 

Sick. 

That's the answer Catra gave her. She is sick. A cold. Scorpia bought it. It was so easy to lie to her. She missed her stupid overly-affectionate personality and she missed Entrapta's smart comments. She missed A-... 

Catra sighed quietly and sat up from the bed, the cocaine has been helping a little bit. She did feel happier, more energetic, even for a short moment. She took the beatings from her mother, then locked herself up in her room and snorted it. It made the pain disappear. 

Pain. 

Speaking of the wounds, she never took care of them. She figured that it would be a waste of time. What did it even matter? Her mother would open them up again, she would let them bleed again. 

To be honest, Catra is close to giving up. Is it the drugs talking? No. She wished that the whipping today would be the last one. She wasn't going to apologize. She wished that today would be the last day she would get punished. The last day she will breathe. 

Catra looked towards the cocaine spread all over her desk. It's too early, she hasn't been beaten yet. 

After. 

She is totally going to do it after. 

Why not before? 

She tried last night. That didn't really work. She still felt the pain, she felt the riding crop open her skin. She could still feel the blood run down her back. 

It didn't work. 

The bruises. They were all over her body. You'll actually think that she would get rid of them by now. No. Because when her mother wasn't whipping her clean of the sin, she did punch her, she kept slapping her face, she... Catra couldn't eat anymore, almost starving herself. Loss of appetite, unwillingly, but she couldn't help it. 

Catra hated her body now. She looked too skinny, too worn out. 

She looked disgusting. 

Cringing at every scar on her body, every bruise, every little piece of art her mother has left on her. 

A constant reminder that Catra is nothing. 

Worthless. 

Pathetic. 

On her knees now, her head ducked and her nails were digging into the couch as her mother kept whipping her back, causing Catra to let out screams of pure agony. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she just took it all. She could feel the wounds bleed again, she could feel new ones opening up. Her body was shaking, trembling with pain and fear.

_Please._

_Stop._

_Let me die._

'' Say it. Ask God for His forgiveness. '' Her mother said with a stern voice behind her, she stopped hitting Catra and looked down at her bloodied back. '' Do it. And all of this will be over. '' 

Catra let out a loud sob. '' I-I can't. '' She whispered shakily, her mother let out a loud sigh and continued to whip Catra's bare back, making the girl arch her back and cry out loud. '' Okay! I will! Just stop! '' She screamed out, she couldn't take it anymore. It hurt so much. Just... Stop. 

'' What? No more fighting it, child? '' Shannon said, Catra could hear the mocking tone through her deafened ears. She felt so dizzy. 

'' You have torn apart my soul. '' Catra whispered shakily, her hands relaxing on the couch as she kept her head ducked, sobbing quietly. '' I'm so tired of fighting. '' She was so tired of fighting, she just wanted it to stop. Her heart was beating too fast against her chest, she felt like she was dying and her heart tried to keep her alive. 

'' You know what I want you to say. '' 

_Give up._

Catra took a deep breath before whispering shakily. '' Forgive me, Father, for I've sinned... '' 

What is she doing? 

Stop...

Don't...

Don't let her win. 

_You are stronger than this!_

Is she? 

'' Continue. '' Shannon said behind her, almost like a whisper. Catra shook her head slowly as more tears rolled down her cheeks. 

'' I can't... Please... Stop... I- '' Smack! Catra screamed again, clutching onto the couch with her nails, trying to hold herself up. '' P-Please... '' It was so hard to breathe. 

She tried...

She fought...

She can't... 

'' Forgive me, Father, for I've sinned... Forgive me for these sinful desires... The devil has corrupted my mind and soul, he made me act on these earthly desires... '' She can't keep it up anymore. She is weak. '' Bless my soul, so You can accept me. '' She finished saying, her body trembling and her mother didn't beat her anymore. 

It's over. 

Her arms slid down the couch before she weakly wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. She could hear her mother's footsteps walk around her before she crouched down in front of Catra and grabbed onto her chin gently with her hand, forcing the younger girl to look at her. '' Now, that wasn't so hard. '' Catra looked at her mother with half-lidded eyes, tears still rolling down her cheeks. 

She felt so weak. 

Broken. 

She stared at her mother, she stopped feeling the pain on her back and her vision became unclear, her mother's face disappearing slowly, but surely. Shannon removed her hand from Catra's chin and Catra fell down on her side, passing out due to the pain and the blood loss. 

_'' Hey, Catra! Look what I found! '' Adora said, running over to Catra with a wide smile on her face. They were children, playing in the backyard of Adora's house. It's a memory._

_Catra looked at Adora, a wide smile on her face as her best friend ran over to her. '' What? '' Catra asked, tilting her head to the side._

_'' Look! '' Adora said excitedly and held up a small rock in her left hand. The blonde girl was grinning from ear to ear._

_'' That's a rock? '' Catra said with confusion as she stared at the rock. It's a rock. Kinda usual thing to find in a backyard. Why was Adora so happy about it?_

_'' It's not just any rock, silly. Look closer! '' Adora held the stone closer to Catra's face, forcing the other girl to look at it more clearly. '' It's kinda yellow inside and it matches your eye. '' Adora said, she looked at Catra's yellow eye and smiled brightly._

_Catra started to blush and her smile dropped slightly, she looked at the rock before shifting her gaze to look at Adora. '' It does? '' Catra whispered quietly, fiddling with her fingers._

_Adora nodded quickly, she looked at the stone. '' Yeah! I think it's really cool. Like your eyes. I like your eyes. '' Adora said, she looked back at Catra, her smile dropped down slowly and she started to chew on her lower lip._

_Catra raised an eyebrow at Adora, she quickly crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. '' What? ''_

_'' We are gonna be best friends forever, right? '' Adora asked, tilting her head to the side._

_Catra looked between Adora's eyes, she was still blushing. A smile slowly spread over her lips. '' Of course, dummy. It's you and me forever. ''_

_'' You promise? ''_

_'' I promise. ''_

_Adora smiled brightly and grabbed onto Catra's hand in her own hand whilst holding the stone tightly in her other hand. '' Good! Come on, let's eat some ice cream! '' Adora quickly dragged Catra inside the house. The little brunette girl looked down at their hands and smiled shyly._

* * *

Catra blinked her eyes open, the sun was shining through the window. She didn't remember much after last night, she remembered that her mother forced her to apologize to God and then nothing... Did she pass out? If so, she was gone the whole night, because it wasn't more when she passed out. That means... It's Friday today... 

She is still alive, but at least the beating stopped. At least the whipping. She wasn't stupid, her mother would still hit her, but hopefully never like that again. Her back hurt now, more than ever. She needed to clean the wounds, she couldn't keep them like this. 

Dried up blood. 

How did she even get to her bed? Did her mother drag her here? Didn't matter. She didn't really care. 

She took a shower, wiped away the blood from her back, she could feel the scars when she ran her fingers over the lower area of her back. It hurt. Her front body was covered in bruises, her chest, her stomach, her arms, her shoulders. Jeez. This is going to take awhile to from. Can she go back to school? No. She is drained out. She needs to rest. She didn't want to leave her room. 

The drugs. 

Catra sat on the chair by her desk now, she made three fine lines of the cocaine and rolled up a one dollar bill. She looked down at the cocaine, her gaze was kinda hazy and she was so tired. She hasn't been sleeping well. Only passing out, but that's it. 

Nightmares. 

They kept her up. 

The pain. 

That too. 

Catra let out a quiet sigh and pressed one of the dollar bill against her nostril and then she leaned down to press the other end against the cocaine. She inhaled quickly and the cocaine ran through the dollar bill and into her nose. Catra removed the dollar bill from her nostril and pressed a finger against the nostril to keep the drug in. She could feel it hit her brain and she smiled weakly as the dopamine kicked into her system. She leaned back against the chair and let out a soft sigh. Her eyes closing slowly, her hearing became even better by now and she could hear the phone ring. 

Catra blinked her eyes open, she looked at the phone on desk and shakily grabbed it, she flipped it open and stared at the contact displayed on the screen. 

Adora. 

Catra started to shake, her body was trembling and her heart beating fast against her chest. She hovered her thumb over the accept call button. Why is Adora calling her? She needs to answer. She wants to... She can't... Her hand was shaking, holding her back from pressing the button. She dropped the phone on the desk again, Adora's call went straight to voicemail. 

Catra closed her eyes, she pressed the end of the dollar bill against her nostril and leaned down to press the other end against the cocaine. A tear rolled down her cheek as she inhaled the drug and listened to Adora's voice. 

_'' Uh, hi, Catra. It's Adora, you probably knew that, if you haven't deleted my number yet, but uh... ''_ It was quiet after that. Her voice... Catra squeezed her eyes tighter as the cocaine hit her system once again. _'' I know I shouldn't call you, this is stupid and I- ''_ Adora's voice became lower. Was she... Is she crying? _'' Listen, I know what you said, I heard it and I just, a part of me doesn't believe you. ''_ Catra blinked her eyes and looked at the phone. Adora didn't believe her, she knew that there was something else going on. _'' Am I stupid to think that? Probably, but I... No matter how hard I try, I just don't understand what went wrong. How could all of this go so wrong? Please, just talk to me... ''_ Catra squeezed her eyes shut tightly, a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She wants to talk to her... But what can she say? She is broken... _'' Make me understand... I'm losing my mind over here... ''_ Catra could hear Adora's voice crack at the other end of the phone. She is crying. She is sad. And Catra can't do anything about it. _'' I-I_ _really miss you, Catra. ''_ And the voicemail ended. Catra blinked her eyes open, she stared at the phone, missing Adora's voice already. And really missed her too. Catra let out a quiet sigh, she shook her head slowly and continued to snort the cocaine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this chapter, I know it was hard to read...


	16. Nothing Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of drugs and a tiny suicide thoughts line, not that big, mentions of wounds and scars, parental abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! This is a safe chapter, more or less! 
> 
> This is a reaaaally long chapter, 9k soooo I hope it's not too boring

Another drag of cocaine into her nose, the way the dopamine kicked into her brain and the way her body relaxed. Catra was laying on her bed, a lazy smile on her face as music filled her ears. She felt so relaxed and her brain felt completely carefree, like nothing was dragging her down. It's late, around 2am in the morning and everything was quiet. The streets were empty. The houses were dark. And everyone was asleep. 

Well, almost everyone. 

Catra could hear the heavy footsteps on the stairs, but she decided to not pay any mind to it. She couldn't, even if she tried, because she felt so good right now. Her mother should be asleep by now, it's Sunday and usually her mother would be drinking. Like a lot. Catra quickly opened her eyes when she heard a loud banging on her bedroom door, she looked to the side lazily and pulled out her earbuds. She stared at the door with half-lidded eyes. 

Should her heart be beating this hard and fast? 

Another loud bang. 

Catra sighed and got up from the bed, she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. Her mother quickly burst into the room, she glared brutally down at Catra until her eyes shifted o the cocaine on Catra's desk. 

Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she followed her mother's gaze to her desk, her vision kinda hazy, but when she noticed what her mother was looking at, Catra's eyes widened and she quickly looked back at her mother. '' Mom, wait, I- '' 

A rough palm hit Catra across her cheek, making it sting and burn with pain. Catra quickly clutched onto her cheek with her hand, her body trembled all of sudden, and the euphoria she experienced from the drug had disappeared. Her mother stepped closer to her daughter, her breath stank of alcohol, almost making Catra gag and the feeling of throwing up spread over her stomach. 

'' I'm done, Catra. No matter how hard I try to be a good mother, you keep testing me. '' Shannon whispered coldly, her fists clenched by her sides. Catra glanced down at Shannon's hands before averting her gaze back to meet her mother's brutal glare. Catra took a step back as her mother took a step forward. 

Catra was scared, why can't this stop? How long will she have to deal with this? 

'' Mom, you've been drinking. You should- '' Catra gulped slightly, it was so hard to focus. '' You should sleep it off and- '' 

Shannon pointed a finger towards Catra's face. '' Don't tell me what to do, child. '' Shannon raised her fist, and Catra knew what was coming. Another punch. So Catra did what her brain told her to do. _Defend yourself._ Catra quickly raised her hands and pushed Shannon back roughly, making the older woman stumble back and stare at Catra with wide eyes. 

Catra's eyes widened when she realized what she had just done. She messed up, big time, and now she was fearing what would happen next. '' Please, mom, I'm sorry. I just- I have done everything you asked of me. '' Catra whispered shakily, clenching her hands by her sides as she started to tear up. '' I have thrown away my happiness for you. Isn't that enough? '' 

Shannon didn't say anything, she just stepped closer to Catra with a brutal glare in her eyes. She shook her head slowly, disgust painted all over her face. '' I'm gonna send you away to rehab once more, Catra. And this time, I'm not letting you leave that place. '' 

Catra stared at Shannon with fearful eyes, her body trembling as a tear rolled down her cheek. '' No, please. I can't go back there. '' Catra whispered shakily, she closed her eyes tightly and more tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mother turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her, making Catra jump up slightly. 

Catra sniffled quietly, she opened her eyes and looked around the room, trying to find something. Everything was so hazy, she could barely process what she was looking at until her eyes landed on the window. 

She couldn't go back there, it was lonely and depressing. Honestly, in rehab, people were insane. Screaming and begging for drugs. And they always kept her up at night. She always tried to quit the drugs, and she did, for a month, and then she went back to it.

What does it matter?

Nothing matters anymore. 

She had everything. 

And she lost it. 

She couldn't go back there. 

Catra walked over to the window and opened it up, she looked back into her room over her shoulder and let out a quiet sigh before climbing through the window. She needed to escape. 

As she was walking through the streets, she tried to figure out where to go. She didn't even know what she was doing. She has no one. Nothing. 

Catra looked to her side, she was at the park where she broke up with Adora. She could sit there. Catra walked over to a bench in the park, she was just wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, the cold air was chilling and it felt good against her warm body. But she couldn't just stay here all night. 

She should call someone. 

Scorpia. 

Catra grabbed her phone from her pocket and flipped it open, she looked through the contacts before pressing on Scorpia's number. She lifted the phone to her ear with a shaky hand and waited for Scorpia to pick up the phone. She could feel drops of water on her arm, she slowly looked up at the cloudy sky. It's gonna rain. Catra chewed on her lower lip, just like Adora used to do, and waited. And waited. Scorpia didn't pick up. Catra couldn't blame her, it's really late and she is probably sleeping. So she tried calling Entrapta. Nothing there either. 

It was now raining, raindrops hit Catra's bare arms and it was getting cold. So cold.

Catra kept drumming her fingers on the buttons of her phone, she didn't know who to call or what to do. The cocaine was still in her system, she needs to be smart about this, but she can't really think right now. Raindrops on her skin, the cold air around her, made her shiver and she slowly pressed the call button. She lifted the phone to her ear and waited. This isn't right. She shouldn't do this.

_'' Hello? ''_

'' Adora? '' Catra whispered shakily.

_'' Catra? ''_

It's her. She picked up the phone. She answered. Catra could feel her heart stop at the sound of Adora's voice. She sounded tired, she was probably sleeping when Catra called her. Guilt crept up on Catra, she shouldn't have called her. It's not right to Adora, but she didn't know what to do. '' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you. I just- '' Catra placed a hand against her forehead, her head was pounding and it hurt. '' Shit. I just didn't know what to do and I- ''

_'' Catra, what's going on? ''_

She didn't know what was going on, the be honest. She just ran away from home, her mother wants to send her back to rehab, and her friends aren't picking up the phone. But her girlfriend- her ex-girlfriend did. And Catra didn't know what she was supposed to do. '' I don't know, Adora. It's- Can you please pick me up? ''

There was silence, a quiet silence and all Catra could hear was the rain that kept getting worse, dropping down on the bench and her body. It was so cold, she kept shuddering and-

_'' Yes, yes. Of course. Where are you? ''_

'' The park. Where- '' _Where we broke up._ '' Shit. Adora, please, hurry. It's so cold. '' Catra said shakily, wrapping an arm around her stomach in a pathetic attempt to keep her shaking body in control as tears formed in her eyes. 

_'' Okay, I'm on my way there. Just- Stay on the phone with me, okay? Don't hang up. ''_

'' I won't. It's so cold, Adora. I don't know what I'm doing. I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry. '' Catra shakily said, she was sorry. About a lot of things, actually. '' Fuck. My head. '' Catra mumbled, she was wet and cold, her head was pounding and the wounds on her back stung. The only thing warming her up was the sound of Adora's voice. 

_'' It's raining, Catra. Why are you out there? ''_

'' I don't know. Adora, I lo- '' And now it was really quiet. Catra shakily removed the phone from her ear and looked at it with a hazy vision, narrowing her eyes to focus better and then she noticed. The battery is dead. She didn't charge it before leaving the house. Catra let out a loud growl, she glared at the phone and then she threw it on the ground, destroying it. '' Stupid phone! '' 

Catra let out a quiet sigh, her eyes softened as she stared at her destroyed phone on the ground. She then lifted her legs to press them against her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and buried her face against her knees. She closed her eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. '' Adora, please, hurry. '' She whispered shakily to herself. 

* * *

Adora was sleeping peacefully in bed for the first time in a while, no nightmares, no being awake at night. She heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand and she sleepily reached for it without opening her eyes, she pressed it lazily against her ear and mumbled sleepily. '' Hello? '' 

_'' Adora? ''_

Adora quickly opened her eyes at the sound of the voice, she quickly sat up and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. Is it- '' Catra? '' 

_'' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called. I just- ''_ Catra said from the other side of the phone. Adora furrowed her eyebrows, she tried to understand what was going on. _'' Shit. I just didn't know what to do and I- ''_

'' Catra, what's going on? '' Adora asked, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed. The sound of Catra's voice was different than usual, like weak and it was hard to hear her properly. 

_'' I don't know, Adora. It's- Can you please pick me up? ''_

Adora quickly stood up from the bed, she grabbed her car keys from her nightstand and looked around the room for her jacket. She saw it on her desk chair and she grabbed it quickly. '' Yes, yes. Of course. Where are you? '' 

_'' The park. Where- Fuck. Adora, please, hurry. It's so cold. ''_

She sounded so confused, like she had no idea what was going on around her. Adora's heart beat faster against her chest at the thought of Catra being all alone this late, in the rain. '' Okay, I'm on my way there. Just- Stay on the phone with me, okay? Don't hang up. '' Adora said, making her way down the stairs and out of the front door. She quickly unlocked the car, the rain dropped down on her as she jogged over to her car and got inside. 

_'' I won't. It's so cold, Adora. I don't know what I'm doing. I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry. ''_ There it is again, that agonizing silence. _'' Fuck. My head. ''_

Adora started the car quickly, she felt so stressed out and worried about Catra. '' It's raining, Catra. Why are you out there? '' Adora asked as she drove the car out of the driveway.

_'' I don't know. Adora, I lo- ''_

And the call ended. Adora's eyes widened, she glanced down at her phone. '' Catra? '' No answer. Catra wasn't talking to her anymore. '' Shit! '' Adora slammed her hand against the steering wheel in frustration before driving faster through the streets. A few minutes later she arrived, she parked her car and quickly got out of it, she spotted Catra immediately and jogged towards her. '' Catra? '' 

Catra didn’t lift her head, she heard someone call for her, but she figured that it might be the demons in her head. She didn’t dare to open her eyes, when did she get so afraid? A hand placed itself on Catra’s shoulder, Catra quickly lifted her head with wide eyes and flinched away from the touch. She looked up at the source of it and her eyes softened when she noticed Adora looking down at her with a worried expression on her face. 

'' Hey, Adora. '' Catra whispered shakily, a weak smile on her face before it dropped. Adora looked down at her before quickly removing her jacket to place it around Catra's shoulders instead. Catra was shaking and she grabbed a hold onto the jacket to wrap it tighter around herself. 

Adora stared at Catra with sad eyes, this girl was different from the Catra she remembers, the one before their break-up. This one. She looked scared, so little and broken. Adora's heart broke at the sight in front of her, she let out a quiet sigh and reached her hands down to grab onto Catra's arms gently and help her stand up. 

'' Come on, Catra. Let's go home. '' Adora whispered, Catra just nodded slowly as she stood up. Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulders slowly, unsure if she should do that, but she did what her heart told her to do rather than her brain. Catra let out a hitched gasp when Adora’s arm pressed against the scars on her back, but she didn’t say anything, she was just quiet. 

The drive back home to Adora’s house was quiet, Adora had turned on the heat in the car to make Catra warmer as the other girl was trembling next to her, her head leaned against the window and her eyes closed as she tried to calm down her trembling body. 

They were now in Adora’s room, Catra stood in the middle of the room whilst Adora was in the bathroom, tapping up a bath for Catra. When the blonde girl returned to the bedroom, she looked at Catra and slowly removed her jacket from Catra’s shoulders, her eyes quickly fell down to Catra’s arms where bruises were covering most parts of her skin. Adora looked at Catra again, hoping she would tell her why there were bruises there, but she didn’t. She didn’t even look at Adora, her eyes were looking downward, causing Adora to let out a quiet sigh.

Then Catra started to laugh, quietly and kinda forced. Adora raised an eyebrow at her, she chewed on her lower lip and shook her head slowly. '' What’s so funny? '' Adora whispered, she tossed her jacket on the floor.

Catra just shrugged weakly, she looked at Adora with tearful eyes. '' It’s kinda messed up, don’t you think? '' She said quietly, a tired expression on her face. 

Adora tilted her head to the side, she had so many questions, like what has Catra done to her hair? Why are there bruises on her arms? Why was she alone in the rain like that? Is she high? '' What is? '' Adora asked, looking away before averting her gaze back to Catra’s face.

'' After everything I did to you, you still came for me. '' Catra whispered, she wrapped her arms around herself weakly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Adora let out a quiet sigh, she shook her head slowly. '' No matter how I feel about you, Catra. I will always come when you need me. ''

Catra let out a scoff, she shook her head and looked away. '' I wouldn’t. ''

Adora pierced her lips into a thin line, she reached a hand up and wiped away the tear that rolled down Catra’s cheek with her index finger. '' Well, we have always been two different kinds of people. ''

Catra looked between Adora’s eyes, this girl was too good for this world, for Catra. It’s true, if Adora did to Catra what she did to Adora, she would never have come. She would have let Adora rot in the rain, she would have… Is it true? Would she?

'' I like your hair. '' Adora said quietly, a slight smile on her face. Catra just stared at her, making Adora drop her smile and rub the back of her neck nervously. '' I mean, it looks good on you. ''

Catra just shook her head slowly. '' You don’t have to lie, Adora. '' Catra whispered shakily, she bit her lower lip. 

'' I’m not lying. '' Adora let out a soft sigh, she shook her head. '' I wouldn’t do that. ''

Catra looked between Adora’s eyes once again, the ocean eyes were different, less happy, but still a spark of hope behind them. Catra felt guilty for calling Adora, for asking her to pick her up. Adora was probably really angry with her, but if she were, she didn’t show it. Her kindness was always annoying, but god, Catra needs it now more than ever.

Both girls stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Adora ducked her head, she slowly reached forward and played with the hem of Catra’s t-shirt. '' You need to take a bath or you will get sick. Can I help you? ''

Catra wrapped a gentle hand around Adora’s wrist, making the other girl look at her nervously. Catra shook her head slowly, she was looking at Adora fear in her eyes. '' Wait. Adora, you will never look at me the same if you see it. '' All of her insecurities were displayed on her face, the fear of abandonment. 

Adora looked up to meet Catra’s gaze, she furrowed her eyebrows. '' What are you talking about? I have seen your body before. There is nothing that can make me feel different about you. Just- Let me help you, please. '' Adora looked at Catra with pleading eyes, begging Catra to let her help. 

Catra teared up once again, she shook her head slowly. '' You have never seen my body like this. '' Catra whispered shakily, her body shaking slightly. 

Adora stared into Catra’s eyes, she noticed the pupils were huge and she was high, but of what? Those questions were for another time, she needed to help Catra now. Catra was looking scared, worried even. Adora’s curiosity took the best of her and she slowly lifted Catra’s t-shirt over her head as she didn’t remove her gaze from Catra’s. Catra quickly turned her head to the side and looked away as she now stood bare chested in front of Adora, Adora’s eyes slowly drifted down to stare at Catra’s chest and a quiet gasp escaped Adora’s lips at the sight in front of her. 

Adora’s eyes were wide as she stared at the bruises on Catra’s chest, on her stomach, her arms. Tears formed in Adora’s eyes, she wanted to cry and scream. Who did this to her? She was so angry, so frustrated of not knowing who hurt her- who hurt Catra. She lifted her gaze and opened her mouth to ask Catra what happened, but nothing came out after she saw how Catra looked. Her eyes closed tightly, her body shaking and a tear rolled down her cheek. Adora couldn’t ask, Catra wasn’t in the right state of mind to answer any questions right now. 

So she slowly kneeled down in front of Catra, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Catra’s sweatpants and shakily pulled them down, Catra let out a hitched breath and Adora looked up at her, making sure she was okay. Catra didn’t show any sign of discomfort, but she looked afraid. Adora looked at Catra’s stomach, she closed her eyes and leaned in to place a soft kiss right above Catra’s belly button. Catra blinked her eyes open and looked down at Adora with tearful eyes.

Adora let her lips linger on the skin there before she pulled back from Catra's stomach. She slowly helped Catra pull her legs out of the sweatpants and now she was only in her panties. Adora slowly stood up, she took a hold on Catra’s hand and slowly guided her to the bathroom, where the water in the bathtub had reached its limit and Adora quickly closed the tap. She turned around to face Catra, she smiled slightly at the brunette girl as Catra just stared at her tiredly. '' I’m gonna help you clean up, okay? Just- I will turn around, so you can remove your panties and get inside the bathtub. '' Adora said and she turned around. She didn’t want to make Catra uncomfortable, they are not together anymore and it didn’t feel right to see Catra completely naked in such a vulnerable situation. 

Catra slowly pulled down her panties and weakly got into the bathtub, she winced slightly when the warm water hit her body, more importantly, her wounded back. She had forgotten about the scars, too distracted by Adora’s presence to think about them. She was thankful that Adora didn’t ask about the bruises, she wasn’t ready to talk about them. The effect of the cocaine has died during the hours, even though she could still feel it. Adora’s lips on her skin felt good, soothing in a way. It was probably Adora’s way to tell Catra that she wasn’t disgusting without using words.

She was grateful for the girl she loves. 

Adora slowly turned around when she heard Catra getting into the water, she looked down at the brunette girl, who was just staring into the water, not meeting Adora’s gaze. The blonde girl slowly walked around the bathtub and kneeled down behind it, she grabbed the bath sponge and began to rub Catra’s shoulders with it gently, careful to not hurt her. Catra let out a soft sigh and relaxed into the water, she closed her eyes as she felt Adora rub her shoulders gently with a bath sponge.

Adora chewed on her lower lip and then her eyes drifted down to stare at Catra’s shoulder blades, and then she noticed a scar there. Adora let out a quiet gasp, she noticed several more scars down further her eyes went and she couldn’t hold back the tears that started to roll down her cheeks. Who did this to her? The anger. It crept up on Adora. There is no fucking way that Catra did this to herself. She needed answers. 

'' Hideous, aren't they? '' Catra whispered quietly, blinking her eyes open and her fingers played with the water as she stared at it with half-lidded eyes. 

Adora stared at the back of Catra’s head, she shook her head quietly. '' Catra, what happened? '' Adora whispered with a childlike tone. 

Catra closed her eyes again, she let out a soft sigh and scenes were replayed in her mind. The way the riding crop opened up the scars on her back, the blood rushing down her back and bloodied her pants, the way her hands clenched onto the couch as a support to keep herself up and not fall for the brutal torture her mother inflicted on her. The way she apologized to God for being who she is, for loving who she loves. 

'' Only God knows. '' Catra whispered back, Adora bit onto her lower lip hard, trying to prevent herself from asking too many questions. She wanted to kill whoever did this, she has been angry all week and this is making her even angrier. She didn’t ask about the scars, not now, she knew that she wouldn’t get a good answer from Catra. Did she get into trouble with someone?

After giving Catra a soothing bath, Adora handed her a pair of pyjamas; consisting of a pair of pajama pants and a loose tank top, big enough to make sure that the scars on Catra’s back were safe from pain. Catra limped to the bed, her head was spinning and Adora wanted to cry, seeing Catra this weak and helpless broke her heart. She didn’t mention it, they have barely talked about anything. She was still hurt after their break-up, she wanted to discuss it with Catra, she wanted them to be okay again. But her top priority right now was to make sure that Catra is okay. Adora pulled the covers over Catra’s body, and Catra let out a shaky sigh. 

'' I’m gonna sleep on the couch, okay? If you need anything, just call for me and I’ll be here. '' Adora whispered, it’s 5am right now and she was exhausted. Catra looked at her, with half-lidded eyes and a soft frown. 

'' Adora, can you… Don’t leave me, please. ‘’ Catra begged, her voice hoarse and breathless like she was struggling to speak, to stay awake. Adora let out a shaky sigh and walked over to the bed, she got up on it and it dipped slightly under her weight. She laid down on her side, looking at Catra with soft eyes, unsure what to do next. 

Catra just looked at Adora, her heterochromatic eyes locked into Adora’s blue eyes, and they just stared at each other. Like when a missing puzzle piece finally fit. Catra could feel her heart beat fast against her chest, not of fear this time, but of peace. She felt calmer and safer around Adora, and the way Adora was looking into her eyes, without making any sound, was peaceful. 

Adora chewed on her lower lip nervously, staring into Catra’s eyes. They were always so beautiful to Adora, unique and they looked even more perfect on Catra, like she was meant to have those eyes. She was perfect, always has been for Adora. Out of instinct, Adora slowly and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Catra’s waist, and Catra slowly moved closer, burying her face against Adora’s neck and closing her eyes. Adora buried her nose into Catra’s hair and inhaled softly, she closed her eyes and held Catra close to herself. 

Catra squeezed her eyes shut, a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she tucked her hands between her and Adora’s stomach. She sniffled quietly, she could feel Adora squeeze her arm around her waist and the blonde girl placed a soft kiss on top of Catra’s head. “ I’m here. It’s okay. “ Adora whispered against Catra’s hair, comforting her as Catra cried against her neck. 

* * *

The sun was shining through the window, the birds were chirping outside and Adora blinked her eyes open, she let out a quiet yawn and stretched her arms over her head as her vision became clearer. She looked to her side and noticed the body laying next to her; Catra. The brunette girl was snoring quietly, her back facing Adora. Adora furrowed her eyebrows at the memory of last night, there were so many unanswered questions. Adora’s eyes averted to Catra’s back, where the scars were now more visible than ever on her shoulder blades. They were red, still recovering and Adora reached a hand forward, she let her fingers ghost over the scars that went horizontally and vertically on Catra’s back. 

Adora pulled back her hand shakily, she slowly sat up carefully enough to not wake Catra up and she slowly left the bed to walk into the bathroom. She looked through the shelves until she found some sort of disinfectant alcohol and some cotton pads. She returned to the bedroom, she slowly climbed back onto the bed and again, really carefully to not wake Catra up. She needed to sleep, but her wounds needed to be cleaned, so Adora risked it all. 

Adora took a deep breath, she looked at Catra’s back before squirting some alcohol on a cotton pad. Catra was still snoring quietly next to her, so she was still very much asleep. Adora bit her lip and slowly reached forward to tap the wounds with the cotton pad on her shoulder blades. Catra winced forward in her sleep, she furrowed her eyebrows and Adora’s eyes widened at the movement. She pulled back her hand and sat there quietly in case Catra woke up. When Adora was sure she didn’t, she began to repeat her actions; squirting more alcohol onto the cotton pad and cleaning up Catra’s wounds.

Catra let out a quiet hiss, she furrowed her eyebrows before opening them up quickly. Something was hurting her back, she turned her head to look over her shoulder and she quickly pulled back from Adora, sitting up on the bed. '' What the fuck are you doing? '' Catra hissed at Adora, glaring brutally at the blonde girl, who was just staring at Catra with wide eyes and a cotton pad in her shaky hand. 

'' I’m cleaning your wounds. '' Adora said, she glanced down at the cotton pad in her hand before averting her gaze back to Catra. Is she mad at her? She was just trying to help.

'' I don’t need you to clean them, Adora. They are fine. '' Catra spat back, still glaring furiously at Adora’s way to help her. It hurt, so why did she do this to her? She knew that it wasn’t fair to get angry at Adora, she was just trying to help.

'' They are not fine, Catra. Let me clean them, or else they will get infected. '' Adora snapped back, glaring at Catra’s childish way. Can she just let her help? 

Catra glared at Adora before letting out a quiet sigh. She knows that Adora was right, Catra hasn’t really taken care of them. So she just laid down on her side again, facing away from Adora, glaring at the wall. Adora let out a sigh behind her, she slowly lifted Catra’s tank top and patted the wounds with the alcohol. Catra squeezed her eyes shut tightly at the pain, she bit her lower lip as her ex-girlfriend cleaned her wounds. One particular wound hurt so badly, Catra let out a scream and quickly sat up again, she glared at Adora once again. '' It hurts! '' Catra said, standing up from the bed.

Adora let out a quiet groan and stood up from the bed as well, she glared at Catra and balled her fists against her sides, squeezing the cotton pad in her hand. '' I know that! But you have to get them cleaned up! ''

'' I can take care of myself! '' Catra shouted, glaring at Adora and balling her fists against her sides in frustration. 

  
  


'' Yeah, clearly! '' Adora shouted back, stepping closer to Catra. They were now standing face to face, glaring brutally at each other. This wasn’t how Adora nor Catra pictured (hoped) their reunion would look like, but it does. And it’s frustrating. '' Could you please just let me help? '' _Let me love you,_ Adora thought, but couldn’t say. They are still broken up, Catra still broke her heart, Adora is still hurt by it all. But Catra needs her. Maybe more than ever, so she pushed down her personal feelings for her ex-girlfriend. 

'' I don't need your help, Adora! Don’t you get that? I’m fine on my own! '' Catra said, looking between Adora’s eyes. The blue orbs just stared at her with anger and frustration, darker than usual. 

'' God, Catra! You are so stubborn! '' Adora shook her head quickly.

'' And you are annoying! I don't want you to play my hero, Adora! '' Catra let out a loud groan, she looked to her side before looking back at Adora again. '' What’s the matter with you? Why do you care? I broke up with you! I broke your heart! Why did you come for me? You should have left me there to rot! ''

'' Because I love you! '' Adora shouted back, tears forming in her eyes as she glared brutally at Catra.

'' Then stop loving me! ''

'' I can’t! '' Adora screamed out, tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she confessed her feelings, how her heart broke apart over and over again. Catra’s eye softened as she stared at Adora. '' Don’t you get that? No matter how hard I try, I can’t stop loving you. '' 

Catra let out a scoff and looked to the side, shaking her head slowly. '' Then you’re dumber than I thought. You shouldn’t love someone like me. '' Tears formed in Catra’s eyes, one teardrop rolled down her cheek as she crossed her arms over her chest. She sniffed and wiped her nose with her arm.

'' Then I’m an idiot. Because I love you. '' Adora’s gaze softened as she stared at Catra, sniffling quietly. '' Catra, please… What happened to you? '' 

Catra ducked her head, she closed her eyes tightly. _Forgive me, Father, for I’ve sinned. ''_ Nothing. '' She lifted her head and looked back at Adora as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Adora let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head slowly. '' And you expect me to believe that? '' Adora glared at Catra again, now raising her voice once more. '' You called me at 3am in the morning, all alone in the rain, high as fuck and your back… '' Adora’s eyes softened for a split second as the thought of Catra’s back replayed in her head before she glared again. '' I deserve some answers! ''

Catra quickly glared at Adora, fists against her sides. '' You want answers, Adora? You want to know who did this to me? '' Adora kept on glaring at Catra, and she waited. '' My mom! She is printed all over my body! She has completely destroyed me! My mother did this to me! '' Catra shouted as more tears rolled down her cheeks, her voice cracking up as she tried to hold herself together. Adora’s eyes softened at the confession, shocked over what Catra just said, and she was unaware of her own tears. '' I hate her! I hate myself! I want to die! '' Catra sobbed out loudly, shaking and trembling as she spilled her truth to Adora.

Adora quickly surged forward and wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, pulling her close as she hugged her tightly against her chest. Catra quickly wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and sobbed loudly against her shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks. '' Please, Adora, let me die… '' Catra whispered shakily through broken sobs against Adora’s shoulder. The blonde girl closed her eyes tightly, she buried her face into Catra’s short hair and sobbed quietly.

'' It's going to be okay. I’m here now, we will figure it out together. I’m never letting you go, Catra. '' Adora whispered shakily against Catra’s hair, her shoulder was now wet with Catra’s tears as the brunette girl sobbed against it, crying her entire heart out and trembling against Adora’s body. 

'' I’m so sorry, Adora, for everything… I love you… I’m sorry… I never meant… '' Catra sobbed quietly, tightening her arms around Adora’s neck, too afraid to let go of her. 

'' Shh, I know… I love you too… It’s going to be okay. '' Adora assured her, but she didn’t know how everything was ever going to be okay again. There was too much going on, too many problems to fix. So she did what was right for this moment. She held onto Catra, whispered soothing words to her as she let her cry out against her shoulder. Her heart was breaking apart for Catra, how was she supposed to make her feel better about all of this? Could she even do that?

They cried for what felt like hours, holding onto each other and never letting go, it was around afternoon when they stopped and now Catra was sitting on the bed, with her bare back exposed to Adora as the blonde girl cleaned her wounds. Adora was thankful that Catra let her clean the wounds without any resistance, she was still trying to process the confession Catra spat out. She wanted to kill Catra’s mother for doing this, she was angry at her, and she was angry at herself for not realizing sooner that Catra was in danger. 

Catra let out a quiet hiss at the pain, Adora bit her lower lip and waited for Catra to calm down before she continued. She patted Catra’s shoulder gently when she was done. '' All done. '' 

Catra rolled her eyes and grabbed her tank top, she put it on slowly, wincing at the pain from her wounds and bruises. '' Oh thank god. '' She slowly turned around and faced Adora, who was just staring at Catra with a sad expression on her face. '' What? ''

'' Catra, we need to tell someone. '' Adora said hesitantly, she knew that Catra wouldn’t agree to it, but they really needed to. '' We can tell my parents, and they will take care of it. You don’t even have to do anything. ''

Catra shook her head, she let out a quiet sigh and got up from the bed. '' We can’t. '' She said quietly, turning to face Adora who was now getting up from the bed. 

'' What? We can’t just let her get away with it. This is child abuse, Catra. '' Adora said, clearly getting frustrated again. 

'' I know that, Adora. Thanks for making that clear for me. '' Catra rolled her eyes before shaking her head. '' It won’t matter what I say right now. ''

'' And why not? '' Adora glared slightly at Catra. 

'' Because I still have drugs in my system. '' Catra let out another sigh. Adora shook her head quickly, she walked towards her bedroom door and looked at Catra over her shoulder.

'' We will tell my parents, they will understand and- ''

Catra let out a groan, she glared slightly at Adora. '' Adora, will you listen to me? '' Adora stopped on her tracks and turned around to face Catra again. Catra slowly sat down on the bed and patted it next to her. '' Sit. '' 

Adora let out a sigh, she walked towards the bed and sat down next to Catra. She fiddled with her fingers nervously, she chewed on her lower lip and looked down at her hands. 

Catra slowly placed a hand over Adora’s hand, causing the blonde girl to furrow her eyebrows and look up at Catra again. '' If we do tell your parents, they need to talk to the police, right? '' Adora nodded slowly. '' My mother can then blame it all on the drugs. I was high on cocaine, and I- '' Adora looked between Catra’s eyes. '' I’ve tried telling people before, when I could, at rehab. They didn’t believe me. ''

Adora’s eyes widened slightly before she furrowed her eyebrows. '' You went to rehab? ''

Catra nodded slowly, she squeezed Adora’s hands gently in her own hand. '' This summer. I lied to you. I wasn’t visiting relatives across the country. My mother, she, uh, she sent me to rehab. And I took the opportunity to tell them about the abuse. She blamed it on the drugs, and they didn’t believe me. So here we are now. '' Catra shrugged.

Adora looked back down at their hands, she had no idea how little she knew about Catra. She felt stupid, she should’ve known more, even though Catra blamed a lot of her precious bruises on silly things. She didn’t even know she went to rehab. '' Why haven’t you told me the truth? '' Adora whispered, slowly pulling her hands away from Catra’s hold and lifting her head to look at Catra. 

Catra shook her head slowly, her red, puffy eyes staring at Adora. '' I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t. Adora, I really wanted to tell you everything, I was just scared… ''

'' Scared of what? '' Adora asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

'' That you wouldn’t want me anymore, that you would realize how messed up I am and I- '' Catra tried to explain herself, she didn’t know how or what to say, nothing sounded right.

Adora stood up, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Catra with disbelief in her eyes. '' You thought I wouldn’t want you after knowing that you are being abused by your mother? '' Adora let out a quiet scoff and crossed her arms over her chest. '' Clearly you don’t know me. ''

Catra quickly stood up, she shook her head slowly. '' Please, I was just scared. ''

'' How could you not trust me, Catra? How could you believe such a thing about me? I thought we told each other everything. I told you everything. '' Adora glared slightly at Catra, she wasn’t necessarily angry at Catra, more at the fact that she was frustrated for not knowing and a bit angry that Catra didn’t trust her enough to tell her. 

'' I know. And like I said, I really wanted to. What was I even supposed to say? Hey, Adora, just so you know, my mother is hitting me every chance she gets and I hope that’s fine with you. Let’s fuck? “ Catra shrugged before raising an eyebrow at Adora.

Adora shook her head slowly. '' No, not like that. More like, ‘hey, Adora, I have to tell you something. I’m a victim of abuse, and my abuser is my mother. And I have been sent to rehab.’ And then we would just fuck. '' Adora shrugged before raising an eyebrow at Catra. Catra narrowed her eyes at Adora before bursting into a fit of laughter. Adora quickly glared at her, she dropped her arms by her sides in frustration. '' It’s not funny! ''

Catra kept on laughing, she closed her eyes and clutched onto her stomach. Adora just let out an annoyed scoff and looked away. '' I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just… '' Catra said between chuckles, she looked at Adora and grinned widely. '' I missed this. ''

Adora blushed, she glanced at Catra from the corner of her eyes before she chuckled lightly, she tried to hold it back though. '' It’s not funny. ''

'' Then why are you laughing? '' Catra said with a smug smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms over chest.

Adora cleared her throat, she looked at Catra and forced a glare. '' I’m not. '' Adora let out a quiet sigh. '' And the cocaine. How are you supposed to stop? ''

Catra rolled her eyes and dropped her arms back to her sides, she shrugged lightly before shaking her head. '' I’m not addicted to it, Adora. I will just let it get out of my system. ''

Adora chewed on her lower lip, she reached a hand forward and tucked Catra’s hair behind her ear, Catra tensed up slightly at the sudden affectioness and Adora quickly pulled her hand back, like she just touched fire. '' Sorry. It was- it was getting on your face. '' Adora blushed furiously and rubbed the back of her neck. 

Catra smiled tiredly at Adora. '' It’s fine, Adora. '' Catra reached a hand forward and grabbed onto Adora’s hand, slowly pulling her closer. Adora’s eyes widened as she stepped closer to Catra, she bit her lower lip. '' Are we okay? '' Catra asked hesitantly, her smile dropping slowly.

Adora let out a quiet sigh and pulled her hand away from Catra, she rubbed her arm and shook her head slowly. '' I don’t know, Catra. I just have so many questions and I’m still hurt after breaking up with you, I just- I need some time, I think. '' Adora said, looking at Catra with a frown. 

Catra nodded slowly, she understood that. It was too soon to get back together, she did hurt her pretty badly and it wouldn’t just go away after one night. '' I get that, Adora. It’s fine. I’m a pretty selfish person, but I can’t be selfish with you. I will answer any questions you might have, and I promise, I will make everything okay again. ''

Adora nodded slowly before sitting down on the bed, she looked at Catra and raised an eyebrow at her, she gestured to the bed with her hand and Catra slowly sat down. Adora then looked at Catra with furrowed eyebrows. '' I’m really confused, Catra. When we broke up, you told me that it was just a game to you. That you never felt anything for me, and then this morning, you told me that you loved me. What’s the truth there? ''

Catra let out a quiet sigh, she ducked her head before lifting it to face Adora again. '' I do love you. The thing is, Adora, my mother, she threatened to hurt you and your family if I didn’t stop seeing you. So I did it to protect you. '' Adora let out a quiet gasp, her eyes softened and she wanted to say something, but she let Catra continue instead. '' I never meant to hurt you, I love you so much. And I guess because I love you, I couldn’t bear the thought of being the reason for your pain. ''

'' You still hurt me though. I was still in pain. '' Adora whispered, she wanted to cry, but she felt dried out. 

'' I know. But trust me, there is no low she would resort to. I was just scared, I still am. I’ve ran out of options, I don’t know what I’m doing. '' Catra let out a quiet sigh, she fiddled with her fingers. Adora watched Catra’s hand before averting her gaze back to Catra’s face, she placed her hand on top of Catra’s hands, causing the brunette girl to lift her gaze to look at Adora. 

'' We will figure this out, Catra. How long has this been going on? '' Adora asked, chewing on her lower lip.

Catra shrugged lightly. '' Since we were kids. Just never this brutally. '' 

'' Okay. So let me get this straight. '' Adora said, tapping a finger against her chin.

'' The only straight thing you will ever get, am I right? '' Catra chuckled, and when she noticed that Adora just stared at her with a deadass expression, she cleared her throat and looked away. 

'' Your mother forced you to break up with me, or else she would hurt me and my family? '' Adora sighed, she rubbed her palms over face before she looked at Catra again. '' Catra. '' Catra looked at Adora, she chewed on her lower lip. '' Next time someone threatens me and my family, let me deal with it, okay? ''

Catra nodded in shame, she knew she shouldn’t have made that decision for Adora, but Adora didn’t know her mother, Catra did, and she was just looking out for her. Catra responded with the only way she knew how; making fun of her situation. '' There will be a next time? You still want to be with me? '' Catra smirked smugly at Adora, who just rolled her eyes at the brunette girl. 

'' Up to debate. I’m not ready to take that step, at least not right now. I just need some time to think about all of this, but- '' Adora chewed on her lower lip, she placed a soft hand on Catra’s shoulder, the brunette girl dropped her smile as she looked at Adora. '' I’m here for you, always. How do you want to do this? ''

Catra let out a sigh, she shook her head slowly before shrugging lightly. '' I think we should keep it between us for now. I need to rest, and get the cocaine out of my system first, and the wounds… I need to take care of them. Adora, I’m asking you to not tell anyone that I’m here. Not even your parents. They will send me back, I just… ''

Adora shook her head quickly, she furrowed her eyebrows. '' They wouldn’t do that. '' Adora sighed quietly. '' But okay, if that’s what you want. And what about school? Are you coming back? ''

Catra looked at Adora, the blonde girl was staring at her with sad eyes, and she wanted to say yes, she really did, she missed her friends and the normal life there, but she is not stable enough. Catra let out a sigh and shook her head slowly. '' No. Not yet. ''

Adora nodded slowly, she felt kinda disappointed that Catra wouldn’t return to school. It was boring there without her. '' Everyone really misses you. '' Adora whispered, pulling her hand back to her lap. 

Catra let out a soft scoff. '' I doubt it. ''

Adora shook her head slowly. '' No, they really do. '' Adora started to chew on her lower lip, she blushed slightly as she stared at Catra. '' And so do I. '' Adora looked at Catra, tears starting to form in her eyes and she whispered shakily. '' I really missed you, Catra. '' Catra could feel her heart beat faster against her chest, unsure if she should hold Adora and tell her that she misses her too. Because she really does. '' I tried… I called you… The call went straight to voicemail, I thought you didn’t want to talk to me… did you hear it? ''

Catra’s eyes widened slightly, she stared at Adora and nodded slowly. '' I heard it… I was really high, Adora, and I guess I didn’t want to hurt you anymore so I didn’t pick up. But I heard everything. '' Catra’s eyes widened even more when she started to remember last night. '' Shit… ''

Adora tilted her head to the side, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. '' What? ''

Catra let out a loud groan and rubbed her face with her hands. '' My phone. I broke it. '' 

Adora just stared at Catra, she bit her lower lip and stood up slowly. '' I can get you a new one. Just wait here. '' She remembered that her mother usually kept old phones in case they needed it and this is a situation where Catra needed one, so she could get it. Just when Adora was about to leave, a hand grabbed onto her hand and stopped her. Adora looked down at Catra who was just staring up at her with pleading eyes.

'' Don’t go. I don’t… '' Catra sighed, she pulled her hand back. '' I don’t want to be alone right now. Can we… '' _Don’t say it, Catra_. Catra ducked her head, a soft blush spread across her cheeks. '' Can we cuddle? '' 

Adora looked down at Catra, she looked so vulnerable and scared, and Adora couldn’t say no to her, even if she wasn’t ready for it all. She slowly walked around the bed and laid down on her side of it, on her side. Catra looked at her over her shoulder, and Adora reached her hands over to Catra with a slight smile on her face. Catra slowly laid down on her side, she cuddled closer as the blonde girl wrapped her arms gently around Catra’s shoulders, holding her close to her body without putting too much pressure on the wounds on Catra’s back. Catra nuzzled into Adora’s neck, she closed her eyes and whispered shakily.

“ I really missed you too. “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies...


	17. No Matter What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I hope everything is well with all of you! Enjoy the chapter! <3

Adora was sitting on her desk during the first period, she didn’t really pay any attention to the teacher, she was just looking outside the window, her mind drifting off to how she left Catra this morning, all snuggled up in the bed. It has been three days since Adora picked Catra up that night, when she was all alone in the rain. Catra didn’t sleep well tonight, shaking and crying during most of it. Nightmares. That kept Adora awake at night, as well, comforting her… Friend? Girlfriend? Ex? All of this was too messed up, everything from Catra’s mother to their break up. It sucked. How was Adora supposed to focus on school when Catra needs her right now? She has been taking care of her wounds, staying up at night and comforting her and in two weeks, the scholarship coach will arrive at the school and watch their last game, meaning Adora had to stay focused and impress them. 

‘’ Hey, Adora? ‘’ Glimmer said, poking Adora’s shoulder with her index finger. Adora snapped out of her trance and looked at Glimmer with wide eyes. 

‘’ What? ‘’ Adora asked before looking around the room, it was empty. The only people in the room were the teacher, Adora, Glimmer and Bow, who were standing by the door and waited for them. ‘’ Oh. ‘’ Adora let out a quiet sigh, she got up from her seat and walked towards the teacher’s desk. She could ask for Catra’s homework. 

‘’ Hey, Ms. Netossa. ‘’ Adora said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. ‘’ Do you mind if I grab Catra’s homework for this week? She is sick, so I was thinking I could give her the homework we are supposed to do, so she doesn’t miss anything. ‘’ 

Netossa looked at Adora with a soft smile, she opened up a drawer and handed Adora a set of homework. ‘’ There you go. It’s really nice of you to help her out with this. ‘’ Netossa said, Adora grabbed onto papers and nodded slowly before walking out of the room. 

Glimmer looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow, Adora didn’t look at her, just straight forward, her eyes heavy with the lack of sleep she has received tonight. “ Why are you grabbing Catra’s homework? “ Glimmer asked, and Adora just shrugged lightly.

Glimmer grabbed onto Adora’s arm, stopping her. Adora let out a quiet sigh, she looked at Glimmer with a tired expression on her face. “ What? “

Glimmer groaned, she pressed her hand against her forehead before looking back at Adora. “ Why are you grabbing Catra’s homework, Adora? “

Adora furrowed her eyebrows, she looked down at the stacks of papers in her hand before she lifted her gaze to look at Glimmer. ‘’ She has been missing school, a lot. So I thought I would bring her these. ‘’ Adora said, wiggling the papers in her hand. 

Glimmer rolled her eyes, she let out a quiet sigh before shaking her head. ‘’ Adora, you two are broken up. She doesn’t exactly deserve your kindness. Give them to Scorpia or something. You don’t owe her anything. ‘’ 

Adora looked at Glimmer, confusion displayed in her eyes. She almost forgot that no one knew that Catra was sleeping in her room right now, her best friends had no idea what was going on, because Catra told Adora to not tell anyone. How is she supposed to lie about this? She made a mistake, but god, she was too tired to think properly right now. 

‘’ You are right. I’m gonna hand them to Scorpia. ‘’ Adora said, forcing a tight smile on her face. ‘’ You know, Glim, I feel like shit today. I think I’m getting sick or something. I’m gonna head home, and you know, sleep a little. But could you maybe keep me up with homework and stuff? ‘’ 

Glimmer took a step closer, she narrowed her eyes as she looked up at Adora. The blonde girl furrowed her eyebrows, she looked to the sides before looking at Glimmer again. ‘’ You are up to something. ‘’ Glimmer whispered quietly. 

Adora let out an awkward chuckle, she shook her head quickly before shrugging. ‘’ I don’t know what you are talking about. ‘’ She reached a hand up and rubbed the back of her neck. ‘’ I’m just really tired. ‘’

Glimmer let out another sigh before nodding slowly. ‘’ Fine. Text me later. ‘’ Glimmer wrapped her arms around Adora, hugging her softly. Adora hugged back with one arm, she placed a soft kiss on Glimmer’s head. 

* * *

Adora weakly opened up the front door to her house, she stepped inside and almost immediately walked towards the stairs. Her mothers were sitting around the kitchen table, Hope let out a loud cough and Adora stopped on her tracks. 

‘’ And where are you going in such a hurry and why are you home so early from school? ‘’ Hope asked, looking towards Adora with a raised eyebrow. Adora lifted her head and looked at her mother, she walked into the kitchen and shrugged lightly. 

‘’ Uh, I’m tired. I couldn’t really focus in class, so I decided to come home and rest. ‘’ Adora said, holding onto the strap of the backpack tightly. The thing is, her family never went into her room. They always trust Adora, never sneaking in and snooping around. So Catra was safe up there, no one would know. Catra. She is still in there. Is she awake? 

‘’ Alright, dear. Sleep and then do your homework. ‘’ Hope said, she looked down at the newspaper and sipped her coffee. Mara looked at Adora, a soft smile on her face and Adora looked at Mara, furrowing her eyebrows. Mara then winked at Adora slightly before looking down at her phone again. 

That’s weird. Adora looked around the room before quickly turning around, making her way up the stairs and to her room. She opened the door slowly, peeking her head inside. Catra was still laying in her bed, she was snoring quietly. Adora let out a soft sigh, she stepped into her room, she closed the door and locked it. She put her backpack down on the floor, Adora slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at Catra, who was sleeping peacefully. Adora’s eyes felt so heavy, she was so exhausted. She reached a hand down, brushing some loose hair from Catra’s forehead. She bit her lower lip, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s forehead. 

Adora let out a quiet sigh, she walked over to her desk and pulled out the sheets of papers from her backpack, she sat down on the chair and placed the homework on the surface of the desk before slowly writing on them. 

* * *

Catra blinked her eyes open, it was dark outside and in the room, the only light illuminating the room was the night lamp on Adora’s desk. Catra let out a quiet yawn, she looked towards the desk and there she was, Adora. Her head pressed against her folded arms as she slept on the desk chair.. Catra let out a quiet sigh and got up from the bed, she walked over to the desk sleepily. 

She placed a hand on Adora’s shoulder, she tilted her head to the side and looked at Adora’s face. The blond girl was snoring quietly, drool dropped down on the side of her mouth onto her sleeve. Catra rolled her eyes, she looked at the papers sprawled all over the desk and her eyes widened slightly. 

On the desk, were a lot of papers. Math. Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she placed her hand on top of a piece of paper and looked at it.

_Catra._

Her name was written on top of the papers, and Catra could feel tears prickle on the corners of her eyes. Adora was spending the day doing Catra’s homework for her. 

“ Idiot. “ Catra mumbled quietly, she looked down at the sleeping girl and shook her shoulder gently. “ Adora. Wake up. “ Catra whispered, still shaking Adora’s shoulder. 

Adora quickly snapped her head up, she looked around the room in confusion before her eyes stopped to stare at Catra like a deer caught in the headlights. “ Catra? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Do your wounds hurt? Do you want me to clean them up for you? “ Adora said, almost too quickly for Catra to process the words. Adora quickly got up from the desk chair, she looked around shakily. 

Catra quickly shook her head, she grabbed onto Adora’s hand and squeezed it gently. “ No, I’m okay. You were sleeping on the desk, and… “ Catra let out a quiet sigh, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes again, she looked at Adora and her heart broke. The girl in front of her looked so tired, the black rings under her eyes was all the sign Catra needed to realize that Adora was sleep deprived, exhausted of everything and it might be Catra’s fault. Adora was just staring at her, her eyes red and puffy.

“ What time is it? “ Adora whispered, her body was feeling tensed up and overworked. 

“ A little past midnight. Come on, ‘Dora, let’s go to bed. “ Catra said, wrapping an arm around Adora’s shoulders as she led her towards the bed. 

“ The homework, I have to finish them. “ Adora said quietly, she looked over her shoulder at her desk. She wasn’t done, she fell asleep whilst doing them. 

Catra shook her head slowly. “ They will be there tomorrow. Don’t worry about them. You need sleep. “ Catra slowly helped Adora to lay down on the bed, her hands moved down to Adora’s jeans and she pulled down the zipper. 

Adora looked at Catra with half-lidded eyes, she couldn’t keep them open as Catra pulled down her pants, letting her legs breathe. She let out a soft sigh, the bed was so comfy and warm. Catra tossed the pants aside, and Adora was now only in panties and her t-shirt. Catra slowly laid down next to Adora, she slowly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer to her own body. This was usually done by instinct, something inside Catra forced her to do this, like this was something by default. 

Adora quickly cuddled closer, she pressed her nose against Catra’s neck, she inhaled sharply and her hands grabbed onto Catra’s shirt, almost too tightly to not let go, closing her eyes at the comfort of being held by Catra. Catra closed her eyes, she buried her nose into Adora’s long hair and closed her eyes. This stupid girl kept herself awake to finish hers and Catra’s homework. Catra could yell at her, tell her how stupid she is for not sleeping. And then Catra felt the guilt. Adora didn’t sleep because Catra kept her up at night, screaming and crying with the nightmares. 

* * *

Adora felt the sunshine on her face through the window, she could feel the warmth and the blissful feeling of finally being able to sleep an entire night without waking up once. She blinked her eyes open, she could feel an arm press against her waist. When her vision became clear, she noticed the pair of heterochromatic eyes staring at her. She was laying on her side, just like Catra was. Catra’s arm was holding her close, pressing gently on her waist. They locked eyes, neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other. Adora could feel her heart beat fast against her chest, Catra was staring at her with love in her eyes. She loved her so much.

‘’ Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered, her eyes glancing down at Adora’s lips before averting her gaze to meet Adora’s gaze. 

And then Adora surged forward, catching Catra’s lips onto her own. She quickly reached a hand up, cupping Catra’s cheek as the brunette girl kissed back just as desperately as Adora. Adora let out a shaky breath against Catra’s lips, a tear rolling down her cheek at the feeling of Catra’s lips upon her own again. It was like that hole in her heart finally got filled again. Catra let out a shaky sigh against Adora’s lips, both the girls had their eyes closed as they kissed each other, eagerly and desperately. 

Adora pressed her body against Catra’s body, causing the other girl to lay down on her back. Adora straddled Catra’s waist, cupping her cheeks as she kissed her, tasting her all over again. Catra placed her hands on Adora’s back, dragging her hands up and down over the t-shirt. Adora pulled back from the kiss, panting quietly as she rested her forehead against Catra’s. The brunette girl blinked her eyes open, she looked up at Adora, who was now staring down at her. 

‘’ I can’t fight it anymore, Catra. I miss you so much. I just want things to go back to how they used to be. ‘’ Adora whispered, caressing Catra’s cheek as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so tired of fighting against it, she loved Catra with all of her heart. She can’t do it anymore, she can’t deny her heart what it really wants. 

Catra looked between Adora’s eyes, tearing up as her hands pressed themselves against Adora’s back. ‘’ Then don’t. Stop fighting, Adora. I miss you too. I love you so much. ‘’ Catra whispered, her hand moving to cup Adora’s cheek gently, her thumb brushed away Adora’s tears from her cheek. Adora slowly closed her eyes, she leaned into the touch and let out a shaky breath.

Catra guided Adora’s head down, she pressed her lips against Adora’s own lips as they kissed slowly and passionately, with the same desperation. The kiss started to get more heated, and in between kisses, Adora whispered. ‘’ I need you. ‘’ 

Catra pulled back from the kiss, she needed to breathe as she blinked her eyes open, she looked up at Adora with half-lidded eyes, her hand caressing the blonde girl’s cheek gently. ‘’ Are you sure? ‘’ 

Adora blinked her eyes open, she looked down at Catra. She really did want this again. She wanted everything to go back to how things were, when she and Catra were happy. Before all of this. When they were cuddling in each other's arms, laughing and smiling. They haven’t smiled properly for almost two weeks. She needed her. Needed to feel Catra’s touch, needed to feel her love again, she needed to be with her again. Being with Catra was the only thing that made her truly happy. 

‘’ Yes. Please, Catra, touch me. ‘’ Adora whispered. Catra leaned up, she kissed Adora softly. Adora fluttered her eyes shut, she kissed back softly as Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist, slowly rolling her over so that Catra would be on top. 

Catra pulled back from Adora’s lips, she leaned her half her body on top of Adora as she leaned her forehead against Adora’s own. Both girls stared into each other’s eyes, holding each other’s gaze as Catra’s fingers slowly made their way down Adora’s chest, making their way down to Adora’s center. ‘’ I love you. ‘’ Catra whispered, she snuck her fingers under the waistband of Adora’s panties, she felt the smooth skin on Adora’s mons pubis. 

Adora bit her lower lip, she could feel herself tear up again. She tangled her fingers into Catra’s short hair, looking into Catra’s eyes with half-lidded eyes. Catra’s fingers made their way between Adora’s folds, a soft sigh escaped Adora’s lips when Catra’s two digits brushed against her clit. ‘’ I love you too. ‘’ Adora let out a quiet gasp, she arched her back slightly as Catra began to move her fingers into smooth, soft circles on her clit. 

‘’ You are so beautiful. I’m sorry for everything. ‘’ Catra whispered shakily, she leaned her head down and kissed Adora’s jawline, placing soft kisses on the skin there before moving up to kiss Adora’s cheek repeatedly, letting her lips linger there a few times. 

‘’ Tell me… ‘’ Adora moaned quietly, she closed her eyes tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She moved her hips up slightly to meet Catra’s fingers, she needed to hear her say it. ‘’ Tell me you’ll never leave me again. ‘’ 

Catra let out a shaky sigh against Adora’s cheek, she closed her eyes as she moved her fingers further down, she pressed two fingers against Adora’s wet opening before sliding them in. Adora let out a long moan, she threw her head back as Catra’s fingers filled her up, slowly. 

‘’ I’ll never leave you again. I love you so much. I will never hurt you like that again. I promise. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s cheek, slowly moving her fingers in and out of Adora, curling them slightly as she thrust into Adora.

Adora moaned quietly, she gripped onto Catra’s hair harder, pulling on it slightly in an attempt to hold onto something as Catra moved her fingers inside her, thrusting into her so slowly and lovingly. Catra kissed Adora’s tear away, her lips lingering on Adora’s cheekbone as she continued to fuck her with her fingers. 

‘’ Catra… Please… ‘’ Adora moaned quietly, pushing her hips down to meet Catra’s fingers. Catra let out soft grunts against Adora’s cheekbone, pushing and pulling her fingers in and out harder, but still as slowly. Adora whined quietly, she bit her lower lip as she moaned louder. 

‘’ I love you. I love you so much. I- ‘’ Catra squeezed her eyes tighter, tearing up behind the eyelids. She has missed her so much, no matter what happened to Catra, Adora was always on her mind. The only thing that kept her going. The only thing that made her want to live. She didn’t stop her movements, her body demanded that Adora would come, that would feel the bliss. They were both so heartbroken, so ruined. So vulnerable right now. But they need it. They need to feel each other like this again. 

‘’ Catra. ‘’ Adora moaned, she forced her eyes to open up, she pulled Catra’s head up with her hair and the brunette girl blinked her eyes open, she pressed her forehead against Adora’s. They locked eyes, staring into each other’s souls as Catra made love to Adora, dragging Adora closer to the edge. 

‘’ I love you. ‘’ Catra whispered with soft grunts escaping her lips, she could feel her arm losing strength, but she didn’t stop. Thrusting into Adora with the same pace. Adora had her mouth agape as soft moans escaped through her lips. 

‘’ Mm, I love you too. I’m so close… Please… Kiss me… Don’t ever let go. ‘’ Adora moaned, staring up at Catra with tear-filled eyes. Catra quickly leaned down, catching Adora’s lips into her own, kissing her softly and passionately. A few more thrusts with her fingers, and Adora arched her back, she closed her eyes tightly and let out a long moan against Catra’s lips as she came, juices gushing over Catra’s fingers to her knuckles. 

Catra made shallow, but hard thrusts with her fingers, helping Adora ride her orgasm out. Adora let out a quiet whimper, and Catra slowly pulled her fingers out of Adora, she looked down between their bodies and wiped her fingers over her own shirt. She then looked down at Adora, who had her eyes closed as she was panting quietly. She slowly leaned down again, she kissed Adora’s cheek gently before sitting up, her back facing Adora as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Adora blinked her eyes open, she looked up at Catra, her eyes averting to Catra’s shoulders, where the wounds were fading, but scars creating. It broke her heart, her girl was damaged, her beautiful skin was ruined and all thanks to the one person who was supposed to love Catra unconditionally. Adora slowly sat up weakly, she wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and rested her chin on Catra’s shoulder before closing her eyes. 

Catra let out a shaky sigh, she closed her eyes and reached a hand down to hold onto Adora’s hand on her waist. ‘’ Adora, we need to tell your parents. ‘’ Catra whispered, biting her lower lip. 

Adora quickly opened her eyes, she looked at Catra and shook her head slowly. ‘’ Catra, the drugs- ‘’ 

Catra let out a sigh, she turned her head to the side and looked at Adora. ‘’ We have to hope for the best. This is not right to you. I see what all of this does to you. The lying, the constant taking care of me, the nightmares I have. I just- ‘’ 

‘’ I don’t care about that, Catra. I don’t mind it. It’s fine. ‘’ Adora said, loosening up her hold on Catra’s waist. Catra turned around, she grabbed onto Adora’s hands and pulled them closer to her chest. 

‘’ But I do. I care about you. And you are clearly not okay. Adora, please, you stayed awake all night just to do my homework, because I’m incapable of doing them. I have accepted your help, even though it goes against everything I am. Because I know I need it. ‘’ 

‘’ Catra- ‘’ 

‘’ Adora, please, listen. I just can’t let you go through this. I love you, with all my heart. If I go back to rehab, it will be okay. I will come out eventually, and I will be the best person for you. ‘’ Catra lifted Adora’s hands, she placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. 

‘’ Catra, no… ‘’ Adora didn’t realize that tears were streaming down her cheeks, she shook her head slowly. 

Catra reached a hand forward, she cupped Adora’s cheek and caressed it gently. Adora leaned into the touch, she closed her eyes as she sniffled quietly. ‘’ It’s going to be okay, my love. I promise. You have been so good to me. So perfect. Thank you. For being you. ‘’ Catra swallowed the sob that wanted to come out, her eyes were tear-filled as she looked at the girl she loves. 

Adora blinked her eyes open, she looked between Catra’s heterochromatic eyes before wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck, pulling her closer and hugging her tightly. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist, holding her closer as the blonde girl sniffled against Catra’s shoulder. Catra placed a soft kiss on Adora’s temple and her hand slowly reached up to play with the hair on the nape of Adora’s neck. They held onto each other, crying silently and comforting each other through it all, whispering I love you’s into each other’s ears. 

* * *

The doorbell started to ring, Hope slowly got up from the kitchen table to walk over to the door. ‘’ Who can it be this early in the morning? ‘’ She mumbled quietly, Mara just watched her wife get up from her seat and walk out of the kitchen. Hope opened the door, and Shannon was standing right there, a frown on her face as she looked at Hope with tearful eyes. ‘’ Oh, Shannon. It has been so long. Is everything alright? ‘’ Hope asked, tilting her head to the side. 

‘’ Hello, Hope. I hope everything is well with you. It has surely been a long time since we last saw each other. How is your- ‘’ Shannon couldn’t say it, it went against every inch of her nature to say the word to a woman. 

Hope raised an eyebrow at Shannon, narrowing her eyes slightly. ‘’ Wife? Mara is fine, thank you for asking. ‘’ She said, a little coldly back at Shannon. 

Shannon nodded slowly, she scrunched her nose up slightly after hearing the word ‘ wife ‘ coming out of Hope’s mouth. Mara walked towards the front door, she grabbed onto Hope’s hand and smiled softly at Shannon. ‘’ Oh, hello, Shannon. What a pleasure to see you. ‘’ 

‘’ Likewise. ‘’ Shannon said, glancing down at Mara’s and Hope’s joined hands. She wanted to gag, to spit out something about how sinful they are. But she bit her tongue. ‘’ I’m sorry for interrupting you so early in the morning. Have you two seen Catra? ‘’ 

Mara furrowed her eyebrows, she shook her head slowly. ‘’ No, we haven’t, actually. ‘’

‘’ Oh, I came here because I know that my daughter and your daughter have been seeing each other for quite some time now. ‘’ Shannon shrugged lightly, tilting her head to the side as she looked between Hope and Mara. 

‘’ Oh, well, Adora and Catra are broken up, so she wouldn’t be around here, at least. Why? Is everything alright? ‘’ Hope asked, raising an eyebrow at Shannon. 

‘’ No. You see, Catra is addicted to drugs now. I found out, and when I had the talk with her to seek out professional help, she got hysterical and ran away from home. ‘’ Shannon said, sniffling and forcing a tear to roll down her cheek, she wrapped her arms around herself. ‘’ I haven’t seen her for a while, I have been looking everywhere. I’m going crazy, thinking that something bad might have happened to my baby girl. ‘’ 

Hope’s eyes widened before she furrowed her eyebrows. ‘’ Catra is addicted to drugs? ‘’ Shannon nodded slowly, she wiped away the tear from her cheek. 

‘’ Yes. I have called the police, but they aren’t able to find her anywhere. ‘’ 

Mara furrowed her eyebrows, she slowly squeezed Hope’s hand, hoping that she would understand what Mara meant. Something was wrong. Entirely wrong. She wanted Hope to lie to her, to say something so Shannon would turn away. 

‘’ Well, Catra is not here. We haven’t seen her either. We’ll make sure to call you if we find her. ‘’ Hope said, taking a step forward to stand between Mara and Shannon. She squeezed Mara’s hand tighter, making sure her wife knew that she got this, she understood. They weren’t stupid, they knew that something was wrong. Their daughter has been losing sleep, more than usual, sneaking up into her room, sneaking up food and staying in her room all day. They didn’t actually know that Catra was up there, but they were suspicious of that. Their daughter probably had a good reason to lie to them, to hide Catra. 

Shannon nodded slowly, she narrowed her eyes slightly at Hope before her eyes softened. ‘’ Thank you, I really appreciate it. I just want what’s best for her. ‘’ 

‘’ Of course. It’s your daughter, after all. ‘’ Hope said, furrowing her eyebrows. 

‘’ Very well, I should probably look further. Thank you. ‘’ Shannon said, balling her fists against her sides before turning around to leave. 

Hope closed the door, she let out a sigh as she looked at Mara. ‘’ Something is wrong, dear. Adora- ‘’ Mara said, tearing up. 

Hope shook her head slowly, she glared up at the stairs and called out. ‘’ Adora! Get down here, immediately! ‘’ 

Adora pulled back from Catra as she heard her mother call for her, she looked at the brunette girl with red, puffy eyes. ‘’ I’ll be back. ‘’ Catra nodded slowly, sniffling quietly. Adora grabbed onto Catra’s face and kissed her deeply, earning a shaky sigh from Catra against her lips as she weakly kissed Adora back. 

Adora pulled back from the kiss, she rested her forehead against Catra’s before she slowly got up from the bed, she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and made her way downstairs, leaving Catra alone in the room. 

Adora took a deep breath as she walked into the kitchen, where her mothers were seated on their respective chairs. Adora gulped slightly, she looked between her mothers. ‘’ You called me down? ‘’ Adora asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

‘’ Sit down. ‘’ Hope said with a strict tone. Adora chewed on her lower lip, she pulled out a chair and slowly sat down on it. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking between her parents. ‘’ Adora, you have been lying to us, haven’t you? ‘’ 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows, she looked at Mara, who was just looking at Adora with pitiful eyes. Adora looked back at Hope, shaking her head slowly. ‘’ I don’t know what you are talking about. ‘’ 

‘’ Catra’s mother, Shannon, came over just now. She gave us some disturbing news about Catra. ‘’ Hope said, raising an eyebrow at Adora, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Adora’s eyes widened, she quickly stood up from her chair. ‘’ What did you tell her? What did she say to you? ‘’ 

‘’ Adora, sit down. ‘’ Mara whispered, her eyes tearing up as she looked at her daughter. Adora slowly sat down again, she bit her lower lip as she began to tear up. 

‘’ She told us that Catra has ran away from home, that she is addicted to drugs and Shannon was wondering if you knew where she was. ‘’ Hope said, she let out a sigh and folded her hands on the table. ‘’ If you have something to tell us, Adora, do it now, please. ‘’ 

Adora closed her eyes tightly, she tried to control herself, she tried not to break down in front of her parents. A tear forced itself down Adora’s cheek, she blinked her eyes open again and shook her head slowly. ‘’ Please. We can’t let her come anywhere near Catra. Mom, please. Trust me on this. It’s too much to explain, it’s so messed up and I- ‘’ Adora shook her head, she started to shake. 

Mara quickly reached a hand forward, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and squeezing it gently. ‘’ Sweetheart, it’s going to be okay. Where is Catra? ‘’ 

‘’ I’m here. ‘’ Catra said from behind Adora, the blonde girl quickly lifted her head and looked behind her shoulder at Catra. Her eyes widened as she quickly stood up from her chair, she walked over to Catra and grabbed onto her hand. 

‘’ Catra, please, don’t do this. I need more time, I can’t lose you again. Please. ‘’ Adora whispered shakily, tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at Catra, pleading with her eyes for Catra to not tell them, to not risk anything, to not let them break apart again. 

Catra forced a tight smile, tearing up as she caressed Adora’s cheek with her hand, squeezing Adora’s hand with her other hand. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s trembling lips. ‘’ It’s okay, we will be okay. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips before she pulled back, looking at Adora’s parents. 

‘’ Catra, sit down and talk to us. ‘’ Mara said, smiling sadly at Catra. The brunette girl held onto Adora’s hand as she guided her back to the table, both of them sat down on the chairs. Catra looked between Mara and Hope whilst Adora buried her face against Catra’s shoulder, sniffling quietly and closing her eyes as she nuzzled into Catra’s shoulder. 

‘’ I will answer anything you want. ‘’ Catra whispered, looking down at the table in shame. She didn’t want to open up, she didn’t want to talk about her feelings or what had happened to her. She could barely talk to Adora about it. But she had to. For Adora’s sake. 

‘’ Your mother knocked on our door a few minutes ago, looking for you. ‘’ Hope said, piercing her lips into a thin line. 

Catra let out a sigh, she squeezed Adora’s hand gently as a support. She then nodded slowly, biting her lower lip as she looked between Adora’s parents. ‘’ I ran away from home. ‘’ Catra simply said, she glanced through the corners of her eyes to look at Adora, who was nuzzling into her shoulder, her arm wrapped around Catra’s arm as she held onto her tightly. 

‘’ Catra, are you addicted to drugs? ‘’ Mara asked, she glanced at her daughter, her heart broke at the sight of Adora holding onto Catra like she would die if she let her go. 

Catra took a deep breath before nodding slowly. ‘’ Yes. I have been to rehab once before. I did quit for a month, but I began to do it again. ‘’

‘’ Were you addicted to drugs when you were dating Adora? ‘’ Hope asked, narrowing her eyes at Catra. 

‘’ No. I did my best to quit it when I dated her. I did quit, for a month. But after we broke up, I couldn’t stop myself and I started doing it again. Adora was the reason I needed to stay away from the drugs. ‘’ 

‘’ Catra, how long have you been hiding here? ‘’ Mara asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

‘’ Four days. ‘’ Catra whispered shakily, Adora stopped nuzzling into Catra’s shoulder, she leans her cheek against Catra’s shoulder instead, holding onto her arm tightly. 

‘’ We do not appreciate lying and sneaking around in our house. And I’m sorry, Catra, but drugs are not tolerated here. ‘’ Hope said, a sigh escaping her lips. Catra nodded slowly, understanding completely what Hope meant. 

‘’ I haven’t used drugs in here. I would never do that. ‘’ Catra whispered, she looked at Hope with sad eyes. 

‘’ Have you used them near our daughter? ‘’ Hope asked, raising an eyebrow at Catra.

Adora quickly lifted her head, she looked at Hope before looking at Catra, she leaned closer, pressing her nose against Catra’s temple. ‘’ Don’t. ‘’ She whispered quietly against Catra’s ear. 

‘’ Yes. ‘’ Catra whispered, she looked at Hope. Adora let out a shaky sigh, she closed her eyes tightly as more tears rolled down her cheeks. ‘’ Before we dated. Twice. ‘’ Mara and Hope shook their heads slowly, they didn’t know what to say, they couldn’t really believe what they were hearing. ‘’ Listen, I know how this looks. But believe me, I would never do anything to hurt your daughter. I try to quit, I just- There is so much more than you know. ‘’

‘’ Catra, you have to know that our daughter is our number one priority. No matter how much we care about you, her safety and health comes first. ‘’ Mara said with a sigh, she shook her head slowly and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. 

‘’ Of course. ‘’ Catra nodded slowly, she chewed on her lower lip. ‘’ Are you gonna tell my mother that I’m here? ‘’ 

Adora blinked her eyes open, she looked at her mothers with a pleading look in her eyes. She couldn’t say anything, she didn’t know what to say. She felt like she was losing Catra all over again, like everyone is trying to tear them apart. 

Hope’s eyes softened as she looked at Catra, she glanced at Adora before shaking her head slowly. ‘’ No. At least not yet. Our daughter told us that we couldn’t give you back to your mother, you just said that there is so much more than what we know. So I want you to explain it to us. ‘’ 

Adora lifted her head, she looked at Catra and shook her head slowly. ‘’ Catra, you don’t have to do this. ‘’ 

Catra looked at Adora, she smiled slightly at her and nodded slowly. ‘’ Yes, I do. ‘’ Catra let out a sigh and looked at Hope. ‘’ My mother has been abusing me since I was a child. ‘’ Mara and Hope’s eyes widened at Catra’s confession. ‘’ She has been hurting me since I was a little kid, she has beaten me in different ways. I have tolerated it, I have fought back. Until she forced me to break up with Adora. ‘’ A tear rolled down her cheek, she struggled to speak, she could hear her voice crack. Mara and Hope looked at each other with wide eyes before averting their gaze back to Catra. ‘’ Then she did something that broke me. ‘’

‘’ Catra, we want to help you. But you need to tell us everything. ‘’ Mara said, reaching a hand forward and grabbing onto Catra’s hand on the table, squeezing it comforting. 

Catra nodded slowly, she shakily got up and Adora followed her up, still holding onto her arm. Mara and Hope followed Catra’s movements with their eyes, the brunette girl looked at Adora before turning around slowly. Adora let go off Catra’s arm, she sniffled quietly and slowly lifted Catra’s shirt, exposing Catra’s wounded back to her parents. Mara let out a loud gasp, her hand flew to her mouth as she stared at Catra’s back in shock. Hope quickly got up from her seat, she walked quickly into the living room to retrieve her phone. 

Catra closed her eyes tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to shake furiously. Adora pulled down her shirt again, she quickly turned Catra around and hugged her tightly against herself. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck, sobbing quietly against her shoulder. Hope walked back into the kitchen, her phone pressed against her ear. 

‘’ Hello, yes. My name is Hope Grayskull, I’m calling to report child abuse. Yes, the girl is eighteen years old now, but she has been a victim since she was a child. ‘’ Hope said into the phone, she has called the police. Mara was crying silently on her chair, tears rolling down her cheeks. Hope placed her hand on Mara’s shoulder, comforting her crying wife. 

Adora pulled back from the hug, she grabbed onto Catras’s face, wiping the tears with her thumbs. ‘’ You did it, baby. It’s over. You did so good. ‘’ Adora whispered, leaning her forehead against Catra’s. The brunette girl blinked her eyes open, she locked eyes with Adora as more tears rolled down her cheeks. ‘’ I’m so proud of you. ‘’ 

‘’ Yes, the victim is with us right now. She is not going anywhere. You want her statement? ‘’ Hope asked the police, she looked over at Catra and nodded slowly. ‘’ Yes, of course. We will be here. Thank you. ‘’ And she hung up the phone, she let out a quiet sigh and walked over to Catra. Adora looked up at her mother, she bit her bottom lip hard. Catra wiped her nose with the back of her hand, she looked up at Hope with teary eyes. 

‘’ They are coming? ‘’ Catra whispered shakily, Hope nodded slowly. She put her hands on Catra’s shoulder, turning her slowly to face her. 

‘’ Listen, when the police come, don’t mention the drugs. Answer all their questions. Do you think you can quit the drugs? Can I trust you with this? ‘’ Hope asked, looking into Catra’s eyes. The brunette girl nodded weakly, her body was shaking and in some way, Hope’s touch made her feel calmer. ‘’ If Shannon blames the drugs, you can use us as witnesses for the abuse. Everything will be okay, I promise you. ‘’ Hope said, she wrapped her arms around Catra and hugged her gently. 

Catra’s eyes widened at the motherly affection shown by Hope, her hands shook slightly before she wrapped her arms around Hope, hugging her tightly and crying against her chest. Adora placed her hand over her mouth, she closed her eyes tightly and tears rolled down her cheeks. Mara quickly got up from her seat, she walked over to Adora and hugged her tightly from behind. 

* * *

Catra was sitting on the couch when the police came by, it was two women. They kept asking her questions, Catra thought she would break apart right there. But Adora, her sweet, beautiful girlfriend, held onto her hand tightly, comforting and pushing Catra through it all. All of this hurt so much, telling the truth tore her apart and someone actually listened. The police believed every part of the story, she had to show them the wounds on her back and that was the final straw. Hope and Mara were standing next to the couch, nodding slowly as Catra told her story.

The neglecting.

The homophobia.

The constant beating.

The whipping.

Saying it out loud to so many people in just one day tore was hard for Catra, but it was the right thing to do. It will be worth it in the end. 

The women thanked Catra for the information, then they thanked Mara and Hope for calling them before they left the house. Catra let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding, she closed her eyes, grateful she had Adora there, grateful that Mara and Hope saw the truth. Grateful that she could tell her story. 

But her mind drifted away to her mother, she hated that woman. But maybe Shannon did love Catra, in her own twisted way. She tried to form her, but that’s not love. The way Mara and Hope looked at Adora, that was love. They loved their daughter. Catra couldn’t help, but to feel sadness over the fact that she never got to experience motherly love. But all of this will be over soon. Hopefully. 

Catra blinked her eyes open, she looked at Adora before leaning in, catching Adora’s lips into her own as she kissed her softly. She pulled back from the kiss, she nuzzled her nose against Adora’s nose slightly. ‘’ Thank you. ‘’ Catra whispered shakily, she looked up at Hope and Mara. ‘’ Thank you for listening to me. ‘’ 

‘’ You did good, sweetheart. No matter what happens next, it will be for the best. She will never get away with this, and she will probably end up in jail for child abuse. ‘’ Mara said, sitting next to Catra on the couch. 

Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she looked down at her lap. Jail? Shouldn’t she be happy? It sucked, because she wanted to celebrate, she wanted to scream from the rooftop that she is finally free. But she still felt some heavy weight on her chest, it was hard to explain. 

‘’ What’s wrong, Catra? ‘’ Adora asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Catra lifted her head, she looked at Adora. 

‘’ I don’t know. I just- I know I should be happy about all of this, but I’m not. It’s hard to explain, but I just feel sorry for her. She loved me. I mean, I think she did. In her own messed up way, but I think she did. She wanted me to be perfect, but I couldn’t be that for her. ‘’ Catra let out a quiet sigh, she shook her head slowly. She really did try to explain, she probably sounded crazy right now. 

‘’ I get it. It’s your mother, Catra. It’s okay to not throw a party over this. A situation like this isn’t something good. ‘’ Adora said, rubbing her thumb over Catra’s knuckles. 

Catra let out a shaky chuckle, she shook her head slowly. ‘’ Since when did you get smart, dummy? ‘’ Catra asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. 

Adora let out a dramatic gasp, she placed her other hand against her chest dramatically. ‘’ What do you mean? I’m always smart. ‘’ 

Hope looked at Mara, she gestured her head towards the kitchen and Mara got up, leaving the room. 

Adora looked at Catra with a loving gazy, she let out a soft sigh. Catra bit her lower lip, she pressed her forehead against Adora’s and closed her eyes. ‘’ Thank you for everything, Adora. I don’t think you know how much all of this means to me. To have you beside me again. ‘’ 

Adora closed her eyes, she inhaled deeply. ‘’ We are okay, Catra. We are always going to be okay, no matter what happens. Nothing will ever come between us again. I will never stop fighting for you. ‘’ 

‘’ Do you think she will get locked up? ‘’ 

‘’ Yes. I really do think that. She will never be able to hurt you again, Catra. You are safe from her. I will keep you safe. ‘’ Adora blinked her eyes open, she reached a hand up, caressing Catra’s cheek gently. ‘’ My beautiful Catra. ‘’ 

Catra opened her eyes, she locked eyes with Adora as she leaned into Adora’s touch. ‘’ Adora, I think I want to go back to school. I really miss everyone. I miss watching you play soccer. ‘’ 

Adora let out a soft chuckle, she shook her head slowly. ‘’ Oh, miss seeing my hot skills on the field, huh? ‘’ She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Catra started to laugh before rolling her eyes. 

‘’ Oh please, don’t let me bring Entrapta over here so she can tell you what a simp you are for me. You know I’m the reason for those hot skills, She-Ra. ‘’ Catra poked her tongue at Adora. The blonde girl let out a soft laugh. 

‘’ Whatever. You think it’s a bad thing to be a simp? I consider myself lucky, because I have this cute, amazing, incredibly sexy girlfriend. ‘’ Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, she placed a soft kiss on Catra’s tear-stained cheek. Catra bit her lower lip, she wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck. 

‘’ I love you so much, Adora. ‘’ 

‘’ I love you too. Always. Forever. ‘’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies... My heartbroken babies...


	18. Light In The Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Its an early update, because I love you all and you deserve it ❤️

Catra and Adora walked down the stairs hand in hand the next morning, exhausted, but ready to go to school after a long time of being away from it. Catra was nervous, nonetheless, she was scared to meet everyone again, hopefully no one asks her questions of her absence, but it would likely happen. Adora held onto her hand tightly as they walked into the kitchen, where Mara was standing by the stove, making some eggs and Hope was sitting on the chair, sipping her morning coffee. 

‘’ Good morning, children. Did you two sleep well? ‘’ Mara asked, looking over her shoulder at Catra and Adora before turning her head to look back at the pan, making sure that the eggs didn’t burn. 

‘’ Yeah, Ma, we slept well. ‘’ Adora shrugged, she let go off Catra’s hand and pulled out a chair for her girlfriend. Catra smiled sleepily, she slowly sat down and looked at Hope. 

‘’ Good morning, ms. Grayskull. ‘’ Catra whispered, rubbing her neck nervously. 

Hope lifted her head to look at Catra with a soft smile. ‘’ Good morning, dear. ‘’

‘’ Is there any news about my mother? ‘’ Catra asked, she looked at Mara with a grateful smile as she put a plate of egg and bacon in front of Catra. Mara tapped Catra’s shoulder gently before returning to the stove.

Hope nodded slowly, she folded her hands together on the table. Adora sat down next to Catra, she placed a glass of orange juice in front of Catra and she then leaned in to place a soft kiss on Catra’s cheek. ‘’ Yes. The police went around the neighborhood and asked a lot of neighbors if they saw or heard something. Apparently a few of them heard screams in the house last week. ‘’ 

Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she nodded slowly as she listened to Hope. ‘’ So, are they gonna arrest her or something? ‘’ 

Hope nodded slowly, she looked at Mara, who sat down next to her, before she averted her gaze back to Catra. ‘’ Yes. They called me earlier this morning and asked me if you wanted to see her before she gets arrested. It’s up to you, dear. ‘’ 

Adora looked at Catra, she rubbed a hand gently on Catra’s shoulder. ‘’ It’s your choice, baby. Nobody is forcing you to do this. ‘’ 

Catra looked at Adora, a slight smile on her face as she reached a hand up to place it on top of Adora’s hand on her shoulder. ‘’ No, but I think I have to do this. ‘’

Adora nodded slowly, she chewed on her lower lip. ‘’ Do you want me to come with you? ‘’ Adora asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Mara looked at Hope, furrowing her eyebrows and silently asking if Adora should be allowed anywhere near that woman. Hope looked at Mara, she pierced her lips into a thin line and nodded slowly. 

‘’ Please? ‘’ Catra said, almost like a whisper. She didn’t want to go alone, and no one gives her more comfort than Adora. Adora nodded slowly, she looked at her parents and smiled slightly at them. 

‘’ When? ‘’ Adora asked, looking between Mara and Hope. 

‘’ They are arresting her soon, in about an hour or so. ‘’ Hope said, she grabbed onto her phone and dialed the number she was asked to call if Catra wanted to see her mother one last time. 

They ate their breakfast and got out of the house, it was she and Adora in Adora’s car, on their way to Catra’s previous home. The police have already arrested Shannon, she is in handcuffs and they are waiting for Catra to meet her one last time. It was weird. Shouldn’t they just drag her ass to prison? Didn’t matter. Catra had a few questions, she needed to know and honestly, she didn’t really want to go on prison visits to meet her abusive mother. But she was nervous. Too nervous. Her leg was shaking as she sat on the passenger seat, her fingers playing with each other. Adora glanced at Catra, she placed a hand on top of Catra’s thigh to still her leg as she held onto the steering wheel with her other hand. 

‘’ It will be okay, baby. I will be there, and nothing bad will happen to you. I promise. ‘’ Adora said, a soft smile on her face as she looked at Catra before quickly averting her gaze back to the road.

Catra looked at Adora, she grabbed onto Adora’s hand on her thigh and lifted it to her lips, she placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. ‘’ I know. I’m just a little nervous, is all. ‘’ 

Adora nodded slowly, she was actually unsure how she will react when she comes face to face with the woman who has hurt the one Adora loves. She was still angry, she was burning with rage, but she had to keep it together. For Catra. Shannon will get what she deserves, and that’s all that matters. Honestly, a punch from Adora wouldn’t exactly fix anything. ‘’ It will be fine, honey. ‘’

They pulled up on the driveway, Catra looked around with furrowed eyebrows. There were two police cars, the neighbors had come out of their houses to watch all of this. Catra started to have second thoughts, because now, everyone knows what happened to the little girl who used to live here. She hated it. The looks of pity and murmuring gossips were heard as soon as Catra opened the car door and stepped out of the car. Adora walked around the car, she grabbed onto Catra’s hand and both of them slowly started to walk into the house. 

Just one step inside the front door, and Catra felt her body shudder at the cold feeling in here. No good memories. Nothing that will make her miss any of this. It was cold, heartless and… The living room was filled with police officers, and there she was. Shannon. Sitting on the couch with her hands cuffed on her lap, she had her head ducked and didn’t make eye contact with anyone. 

Catra bit her bottom lip, she squeezed Adora’s hand tightly and moved closer to the blonde girl. Adora looked at Catra before kissing her lightly on her temple. She did feel safer with Adora holding her hand like this. She could do this. 

A police officer looked towards Catra and Adora. It’s one of the women who took Catra’s statement, she smiled sadly and walked towards them. ‘’ Don’t worry, kiddo. We are sending her straight to jail. However, you wanted to talk to her, right? Should we leave you two alone with her? Don’t worry, we will be right outside the door and if anything happens, just shout. You are two people and she can’t really do much right now. ‘’ The officer said, placing a hand on Adora’s shoulder. 

‘’ Catra, how do you want to do this? ‘’ Adora asked, looking at her girlfriend with a slight frown. 

Catra took a deep breath, she looked at the police officer and nodded slowly. ‘’ Yeah, uh, you can leave us alone with her. ‘’ She did want to talk to her mother alone, but she knew that she could only do it if Adora was holding her hand. The police officer smiled softly at Catra before looking at the two other police officers in the living room, she gestured with her head towards the door. The police officers nodded slowly, and they all left. Leaving Catra and Adora alone with that woman. 

Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she squeezed Adora’s hand and walked closer to the couch. Her mother didn’t lift her head to look at her, she just let out a dark chuckle and shook her head. ‘’ You got a lot of nerve coming back. What? ‘’ Shannon looked up at Catra before her eyes glanced down at Catra’s and Adora’s joined hands. Adora glared at Shannon, she squeezed Catra’s hand. ‘’ Here to pity me? Laugh about this? Why are you here, Catra? ‘’ Shannon looked at Catra, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

‘’ I have questions. ‘’ Catra whispered, she could feel her body shake at her mother’s presence. She moved closer to Adora’s side, her girlfriend didn’t say much, she was just holding onto Catra. Shannon quickly stood up, making Catra flinch and take a step back. Adora stepped in front of Catra, she glared brutally at Shannon. She felt so much anger towards this woman. She just wanted…

Shannon looked at Adora, raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl’s bold attempt to protect Catra. Shannon looked Adora up and down, her eyes narrowing as she studied the younger girl infront of her. Shannon smiled slightly, she looked at Catra over Adora’s shoulder. ‘’ Why would I answer any questions from you? You have been lying to the police about what has happened here. ‘’ 

Catra shook her head slowly, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before opening her eyes again as she exhaled. ‘’ I didn’t lie to them. It’s over, mom. ‘’ Catra said, slowly pulling Adora back to stand next to her, making it a few inches away from Shannon.

Shannon shook her head slowly, a brutal glare in her eyes. ‘’ You ungrateful child. I took care of you, gave you food and a home. I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago. ‘’ 

Catra looked at her, shaking her head slowly. ‘’ What did I ever do to deserve the way you treated me? ‘’ Catra teared up, she held onto Adora’s hand tightly as she began to shake. ‘’ I was just a child. I know, I got messed up when I got older, but I was just a child when it all began. What did I do to deserve any of this? ‘’

Adora looked at Catra before looking at Shannon with a brutal glare. The woman didn’t say anything, she didn’t even show remorse. In fact, she didn’t seem to regret anything at all. Her daughter was crying in front of her, and she didn’t care. Adora could see that in her eyes, the way she just stared blankly at Catra. 

‘’ I loved you, Catra. I wanted you to be perfect. ‘’ Shannon said, looking down at her cuffed hands with a sigh. Catra glared at her quickly. No, that’s not it. She didn’t love her. There is no way you could do this to someone you loved. It’s impossible. Catra looked at Adora, she shook her head slowly. 

‘’ Can you give us a second? ‘’ Catra said, letting go off Adora’s hand slowly. Adora looked at Catra, furrowing her eyebrows. She didn’t want to leave Catra alone with that woman, but she also wanted to do whatever Catra wanted her to do. Adora glanced at Shannon from the corner of her eyes before leaning in to kiss Catra softly on the lips. 

Shannon glared between the two girls, a disgusted expression on her face as she witnessed her daughter kiss another woman. Sure, Adora couldn’t punch her, but she could definitely punish her in another way. Adora pulled back from the kiss, she rubbed Catra’s arms and nodded. ‘’ I’m right outside, okay? ‘’ Adora said, glaring at Shannon one last time before leaving the room. 

Catra watched Adora leave the room before she turned her gaze back to glare at Shannon, she took a step forward until she came face to face with her mother. Fear has disappeared from her body, and it was replaced with rage. Loved? ‘’ Listen to me, you old witch. ‘’ Catra growled, her fists balled against her sides. ‘’ You never loved me, because if you did, you have a fucked up way of showing it. You deserve to be in jail, and trust me, jail is a much better option than what I was planning to do with you. ‘’

Catra was glaring, fire in her eyes as she tried to control herself from going berserk on her mother. The woman was staring down at her, slight shock in her eyes before she glared down at Catra. ‘’ Tell them that you’ve made a mistake, child. ‘’ 

Catra let out a dark chuckle, she could feel herself lose her mind. She took a step forward, causing the back of Shannon’s knees to hit the couch as Shannon took a step back, sending her slumping down on it. Catra looked down at her mother, a brutal glare in her eyes. ‘’ No. I’m finally free from you, and I have someone who really loves me. Someone who loves me despite my flaws, someone who makes me a better person. ‘’ Catra’s eyes softened as she looked at her mother, who was staring up at her with… Fear? ‘’ We will move in together, I will marry her, we will get a child and a stupid dog. I will be happy. ‘’ Catra brushed some loose hair from her mother’s forehead, tucking it behind her ear. ‘’ And all that- ‘’ Catra glared down at her mother again as she leaned her head down, closer to Shannon’s face, their eyes staring into each other. ‘’ Whilst you rot in jail. ‘’ 

Catra stood up properly, she walked out of the living room, leaving behind a shocked Shannon who was just staring at the TV with a blank expression. She walked past the police officer, she stopped walking and sighed. ‘’ I’m done. I never want to see her again. ‘’ Catra whispered, she looked towards the front door and Adora was standing there, a soft smile on her face as she reached a hand towards Catra. The brunette girl smiled softly, she walked over Adora and took her hand. 

* * *

Hope did call the school and told them Adora and Catra would come in a little late today, because of… Well, family issues, as Hope called it. Adora parked her car at the parking lot, she turned off the car and looked at Catra with a soft smile. ‘’ You ready? ‘’ 

Catra looked at the school, she let out a quiet sigh and shrugged. ‘’ I don’t know, Adora. Everyone knows what happened, I just- It will probably feel like I am an attraction in a circus. ‘’ Catra said, ducking her head and closing her eyes. Adora’s smile dropped slowly, she reached a hand over to Catra and grabbed onto her hand. 

‘’ Hey. ‘’ Adora said, smiling softly at Catra as she brushed her thumb over Catra’s knuckles, causing the other girl to lift her head and look at Adora. ‘’ I’ll be with you, every step of the way. I will protect you. ‘’

Catra looked between Adora’s eyes, she did feel safe with her. She wasn’t really ready for the gossip and the looks, but as long as she had Adora holding her hand, everything would be okay. She knew that from the bottom of her heart. So Catra leaned in. She kissed Adora softly and closed her eyes as she felt the other girl kiss back. She pulled back from the kiss, pressing her forehead against Adora’s and inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. ‘’ I love you. ‘’ 

Adora closed her eyes, she squeezed Catra’s hand gently and whispered, ‘’ I love you too. ‘’

They pulled off the seatbelts and grabbed their backpacks from the backseat before getting out of the car. Immediately, Adora walked around the car and grabbed onto Catra’s hand, both the girls slowly walked towards the school. Catra could feel her heart beating fast against her chest, the only thing keeping her from turning around is the hold of Adora’s hand in hers. The entrance of the school was now behind them as they walked through the hallways, and Catra noticed everyone staring at her, gossiping and murmuring words. 

_ ‘’ I heard her mother beat her. ‘’  _

_ ‘’ I heard she is addicted to heavy drugs. ‘’ _

_ ‘’ No wonder why she is so messed up. ‘’ _

_ ‘’ What is Adora even doing with someone like her? ‘’  _

_ ‘’ Look at her hair. ‘’  _

Catra ducked her head, she felt so embarrassed and weird like this. Adora looked at Catra with pitiful eyes before lifting her head to glare at the gossiping group of girls. ‘’ Don’t you have anything better to do than stand around there and gossip about shit you don’t fucking know about? ‘’ Adora snapped, glaring brutally at the girls as she squeezed Catra’s hand. The girls looked at Adora with wide eyes before ducking their heads in embarrassment. Adora let out a quiet sigh, she shook her head slowly and started to walk again, pulling Catra with her. 

When they reached Adora’s locker, Catra leaned against the other lockers, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her girlfriend put in her backpack.. Adora. Look at her. Perfect. Maybe it’s true. What is she even doing with someone like Catra? Adora looked at Catra, a soft smile on her face as she closed her locker. 

‘’ Come on, let’s go to your locker. ‘’ Adora said, grabbing onto Catra’s hand again as she held onto her books with her other hand. They walked slowly to Catra’s locker, but before they made it there, Catra was ambushed with a huge hug. 

‘’ Wildcat! I’ve missed you so much! I’m so sorry! ‘’ Scorpia cried, holding Catra close to her chest. Catra let out a quiet wince, Scorpia was a hugger and she did hug pretty tightly. The wounds on her back haven't healed yet, but they didn’t hurt as much as before. Despite the small pain, Catra wrapped her arms around Scorpia’s waist and nuzzled into her chest, closing her eyes. 

‘’ I missed you too, big gal. ‘’ Catra whispered, she really did miss her. She pulled back and looked up at Scorpia with furrowed eyebrows. ‘’ But why are you apologizing? ‘’ Catra asked. Scorpia sighed, she rubbed the back of her neck. 

‘’ I should have known, you know. You didn’t tell me, but I should have known that you were hurting, because you’re my best friend. And I- ‘’ Scorpia sniffled, she wiped her nose with her sleeve. 

Catra shook her head slowly, she forced a tight smile. ‘’ No, I was pretty good with hiding it. You haven’t done anything wrong, Scorp. ‘’ 

Adora looked between them, she smiled softly at Catra before looking at Scorpia. ‘’ Where is everyone else? ‘’ 

‘’ Oh, they are at the cafeteria. ‘’ Scorpia said with a slight smile as she looked at Adora. ‘’ I was actually on my way there. ‘’

Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s neck, holding her close to her side. ‘’ Let’s go there then. I bet everyone is looking forward to meeting Catra again. ‘’ Adora said, smiling softly at her girlfriend. Catra rolled her eyes, she reached a hand up and locked her fingers with Adora’s hand that was hanging over her shoulder as they started walking towards the cafeteria. 

As soon as they walked through the doors to the cafeteria, they spotted their friends sitting together around a table. They looked towards Catra, Scorpia and Adora with big smiles on their faces, ready for them to join the table. They walked a few steps towards the table, but stopped when Tiffany stood in front of them. She looked at Catra with a frown, her eyebrows furrowed as she had pity in her eyes. Adora narrowed her eyes at Tiffany, taking a step closer towards the dark-haired girl. 

Tiffany glanced up at Adora, shaking her head slowly as she let out a sigh. ‘’ Look, I’m not here to fight with you. ‘’ Tiffany said, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared slightly at Adora. 

‘’ Then what the fuck do you want? ‘’ Adora muttered through clenched teeth. She actually despised this girl, she has been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since the start of high school. She got even more annoying after Catra and Adora became a thing.

Tiffany looked at Catra, she bit her bottom lip nervously, causing Catra to tilt her head to the side as she narrowed her eyes at Tiffany. ‘’ I’m here to apologize. ‘’ 

Catra shook her head slowly, her eyes softening. ‘’ For what? ‘’ 

Tiffany let out another sigh, she shook her head slowly. ‘’ It was me who told your mother about you and Adora. ‘’ Catra’s and Adora’s eyes widened at the confession, they stared at Tiffany with a shocking expression on their faces. It was her. She did this. She told Shannon about everything. ‘’ I just- I didn’t think- ‘’ 

‘’ What the fuck is wrong with you!? ‘’ Adora shouted, causing everyone around the cafeteria to stare at them with wide eyes. Adora glared brutally at Tiffany, she took a step closer to the other girl. ‘’ Do you have any idea what you did to us?! ‘’ Adora balled her fist against her side, she was ready to punch Tiffany. 

Catra stared down at the floor, she didn’t know what to do or say. It wasn’t entirely shocking that Tiffany told Shannon about her relationship, but still, it was. It was messed up. Catra glanced down at Adora’s fist against her side, she bit her bottom lip and wrapped a hand around Adora’s fist, causing the blond girl to look down at their hands before averting her gaze back to Catra. 

Catra smiled slightly, she looked at Adora and shook her head slowly. ‘’ She is not worth it, okay? You have too much to lose to waste it on someone like her. ‘’ Catra said and Adora’s eyes softened, she unballed her fist as she stared at Catra with soft eyes. She then nodded slowly, she let out a sigh. She was grateful for Catra, for stopping her. She did have a lot to lose, and she has been a perfect student. It would be a shame to lose everything because of fucking Tiffany. 

Catra glared at Tiffany as she dragged Adora past her by her arm. ‘’ I really am sorry. ‘’ Tiffany said, turning around to look at Catra and Adora walk away from her. They stopped on their tracks, Adora looked behind her shoulder at Tiffany with a glare. 

Catra pierced her lips into a thin line, she didn’t turn around. But she could feel the anger course through her body. Because of Tiffany, she broke up with Adora. Because of Tiffany, she got whipped in the back. Because of her, she lost everything, including herself. ‘’ Me, on the other hand- ‘’ Catra whispered, she balled her fist against her side before turning around, she walked towards Tiffany and lifted her fist before hitting Tiffany roughly on the cheek with it, punching her so she fell to the ground. 

Tiffany clutched her cheek as she teared up, staring up at Catra. She could hear everyone around the cafeteria gasp and their ‘ oh’s ‘ and Catra glared down at Tiffany, shaking her hand to reduce the pain that echoed on her knuckles from the punch. She turned around, grabbed onto Adora’s hand. The blonde girl was chuckling, her hand against her mouth in shock. 

Catra looked at Adora, biting her bottom lip and smiling behind it. ‘’ I have nothing to lose. ‘’ Catra leaned in, her other hand pressed against the back of Adora’s neck as she pulled the blonde girl closer so she could kiss her deeply in front of everyone. Adora let out a soft sigh against Catra’s lips, squeezing her hand gently as she kissed her just as deeply. 

Adora pulled back from the kiss, she smiled down at Catra. ‘’ You are amazing. ‘’ Adora whispered. Tiffany got up from the floor, she ran out of the cafeteria with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

‘’ I know. ‘’ Catra whispered back, nuzzling her nose against Adora’s before turning her head to look at her friends. ‘’ Come on, let’s say hi to everyone again. ‘’ Catra said, pulling Adora towards her friends. Adora was staring at Catra, a dreamy smile on her lips. 

Glimmer quickly got up, she walked over to Catra and wrapped her arms around her gently, hugging her. ‘’ We have missed you so much. ‘’ Glimmer whispered against Catra’s shoulder. The brunette girl closed her eyes, she smiled softly and hugged back. 

‘’ I’ve missed you too. ‘’ Catra whispered back, she blinked her eyes open and looked at her other friends. They were all standing up, everyone was excited to give Catra a hug. She did feel loved, like she did belong here. She missed them all, every single one of them. These were her friends, these were people who loved her and they missed her too. The looks on their faces showed it all, they were happy that she is back. And she was happy that she survived it all. 

* * *

These two weeks have been going smoothly, more or less. Catra still received some looks from other students, mostly because she punched Tiffany in the cafeteria. She has been sleeping over at Adora’s place, her parents have been very supportive of Catra and she could already feel herself healing from the trauma. She still had a long way to go, the drugs were absent from her life and it’s actually going very well. And then we have Adora. Her Adora. The love of her life. She has been taking care of Catra, the wounds were healed now and there were only scars on her back now. They didn’t hurt. She felt so safe with Adora, nothing could ever bring her down again. 

The school year is almost over, which was good, but there were a lot of things to do now that they have reached the end of it. A lot of tests and homework. Adora kept on pushing Catra to do them, even though she was mostly stubborn and distracted Adora often with sex and other things. Life was good, pretty awesome. Tiffany hasn’t been an issue either. Not after the punch. She is mostly staying away from them now. Finally. 

Perfuma and Scorpia are happy too. Actually, Scorpia just gave Perfuma a promise ring to Perfuma, promising to always love her. Catra thought it was kinda tacky, but honestly, also cute. She liked it and she was happy for her friend to have found someone. Bow and Glimmer, still going strong. Glimmer and Catra are actually better friends now, they had a lot in common. 

And then we have Shannon. Catra didn’t really think about her mother much, except for the nightmares, which is happening every now and then. It was fine, she did wake up and Adora was always there to comfort her. The fact that her mother is in jail was good enough for Catra, it felt safer, knowing that she was behind bars and couldn’t hurt Catra anymore. 

This was it. School is almost over. She is with the girl she loves. She has her friends. Her mother is locked up. And she is actually going to school and she is catching up with everything she missed whilst being away. College, on the other hand, wasn’t really something Catra wanted, even though Adora tried to convince her to apply to college. But after this, she never wants to go back to school. She has a plan, she is going to move in with Adora after graduation and she will get a job whilst Adora goes to college. They are going to make it. 

Speaking of college, it was time for the last game of the season. The scholarship coach from Brown University was seated at the front of the bleachers, and Adora was nervous about the whole thing. Catra had to calm her down and give her a massive pep talk to calm down her nerves. They were currently sitting on the bleachers, whilst Glimmer and Bow were down there finishing their cheer routine together with the other cheerleaders. After the cheerleaders stepped aside from the field, the soccer players ran into the field, earning loud cheers from the audience. Catra quickly searched for Adora and smiled brightly when she spotted her getting into position, along with the other players. Adora looked around the bleachers before her eyes landed on Catra, she smiled brightly at her girlfriend and then she blew a kiss towards Catra, who was now blushing furiously. 

Adora eyed the ball, narrowing her eyes at it as she waited for the referee to blow the whistle to start the game. 

One… 

Two… 

Three. 

The whistle blow. 

Game on. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end of this story, and it makes me really sad :( 
> 
> Make sure to check the teaser chapter of my next story, if you haven't already, and I would appreciate it if y'all would tell me what you think about it ❤️ My next story is called The Golden Mistake! Thank you, sending lots of love! ❤️


	19. It’s Over, We Are Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey❤️

Adora was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her forehead as she stared at the ball in the middle of the field. 1-1 on the scoreboard, and it’s the second half-time. The opposite team scored a goal, and her team was ready to kick off the game. Brad quickly kicked the ball towards Adora, who caught the ball quickly in her feet, running towards the goal. Immediately she was ambushed by the defenders, she dribbled past the first one, and then the second one, and then she rainbow-flipped over the third one. The ball landed back on her feet as she ran past the last defender. The goalie was ready to catch the ball, his hands in front of him as Adora got herself ready to shoot, to claim another goal for The Rebellion. 

Just as she was about to kick the ball, a rough hit of an elbow on her ribs sent her down on the ground with a loud cry. Stopping the game. The referee blew the whistle, and Adora was rolling around on the ground, her eyes squeezed shut as she clutched onto her stomach. 

Catra quickly got up from her seat. ‘’ Not my fucking girlfriend, you piece of- ‘’ She tried to walk down to the field in complete anger, her eyes glaring brutally at the attacker. Scorpia quickly grabbed onto Catra’s arm, stopping her from moving. 

‘’ Stay, Wildcat. She got this. ‘’ Scorpia said, looking up at Catra with sad eyes. Catra looked down at her friend, her gaze softened before looking back at Adora, who was still rolling around on the ground. 

‘’ Get up, Adora. Come on. ‘’ Catra whispered, she was still standing up, too worried to sit down like the rest of them. She wanted to attack the one who hit Adora, but Scorpia was right, Adora got this. She always did. 

Adora’s vision was hazy, all she could feel was the pain on her ribs. The hit was brutal, she is still rolling around and she wanted to cry, but didn’t. Her teammates gathered around her, Brad slowly crouched down next to her, his hand on her shoulder. ‘’ Adora, get up. They are watching us. ‘’ Brad whispered. 

Adora slowly lifted her head, she looked towards the bleachers with half-lidded eyes, her gaze hazy as she tried to gather up her surroundings. Her eyes landed on a man with a clipboard in his hand, looking at Adora with a raised eyebrow. The scholarship coach. And then her eyes scanned the rest of the crowd until her eyes landed on Catra. Her girl. Catra was standing up, staring at Adora with worried eyes. Adora’s eyes shifted down to look at Catra’s lips, her vision became clearer as Catra mouthed ‘ get up ‘. Adora pressed a hand against the ground, she pressed herself up with Brad holding onto her arm as she stood up again. 

The crowd started to cheer for Adora, and Catra grinned widely, she pointed towards Adora and looked back at the audience behind her. ‘’ That’s my girl! ‘’ She looked back at Adora, clapping her hands excitedly. ‘’ Come on, Adora! ‘’ 

Adora looked towards the audience, more specifically, towards Catra. The way she was cheering for Adora made some new form of energy pass through Adora’s body, the pain was still there, but she could feel it fade away. The referee walked over to her, he put his hand on Adora’s shoulder and asked her if she’s okay. Adora nodded slowly, the referee called a penalty and gave Adora the ball. The blonde girl walked over to the white dot, a few metres away from the goal. She placed the ball down, and looked at Catra. The brunette girl nodded slowly at Adora, she blew her a kiss, causing Adora to smile slightly through the pain. Then Adora looked towards the goal, she narrowed her eyes, trying to find a good opening. 

Adora took a few steps back, she shook her shooting foot slightly and stood up straight. She jogged towards the ball, and then kicked it hard. The ball went flying through the air, the goalie jumped to the side and the ball hit the post before flying to the side into the net. Adora threw her arms, the audience cheered loudly along with her teammates. The chants of ‘ She-Ra’ echoed, Adora grinned widely and looked at the audience. Catra was jumping up and down, hugging Scorpia tightly, causing the white-haired girl to widen her eyes at the sudden affection that Catra was showing. 

2-1. The game continued, the opposite team was hard to beat, they mirrored the Rebellion’s strategy, they had good passes and shots. But the Rebellion was leading the score right now, all they had to do was to keep it like that. Adora was a target during the game, earning a few blows from the opposite team, but she always got up, she fought through it. The timer was almost over, seven more minutes left to go. Mike managed to take the ball from an attacker when they neared the goal, he ran towards the goal, passing the ball towards John, who then passed the ball to Brad, and then to another team player. Adora was covering a defender, waiting for the ball to come past the line towards the goal. 

Her team player passed her the ball, Adora quickly kicked the ball over the defender she was covering, she turned around the defender and caught the ball with her chest, sending it down to her feet. She quickly ran towards the goal, her heart beating fast against her chest. The timer was going down, a few seconds now. She is so close, she can do this. She ran the fastest she could, the ball between her feet, dribbling past the other defenders. She quickly rainbow-flicked the ball, sending it over her and she did a bicycle-kick, sending the ball flying through the air as she landed on her back on the ground, she tilted her head back and watched the ball get into the goal. The buzzer went off, the time was over and the scoreboard was 3-1. 

Adora quickly got up from the ground, her teammates ran over to her and threw their arms around her, jumping up and down in excitement whilst the crowd cheered loudly for the victory. Catra quickly ran down the stairs, she jumped over the fence and ran over to Adora. The blonde girl quickly saw Catra run over to her, she let go off her team players and ran over to Catra. The brunette girl quickly jumped into Adora’s arms with a wide grin on her face, the other girl caught Catra by wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist as a loud laugh escaped her. 

Catra quickly wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist, she grabbed onto Adora’s face and kissed her deeply, and the other girl kissed her back. Catra pulled back from the kiss, unwrapping her legs from around Adora’s waist as Adora put her down on the ground again. Catra leaned her forehead against Adora’s, smiling softly as they locked eyes. ‘’ That’s my girl. ‘’ Catra whispered, her hand caressing Adora’s sweaty cheek. 

‘’ Adora! ‘’ Glimmer shouted as she, Bow and the rest of their friends ran over to Adora with wide smiles. Adora looked at them with a grin, her hand holding onto Catra’s hand tightly. 

‘’ Wow, that’s all I have to say. Just wow. ‘’ Bow said with a wide grin, patting Adora’s shoulder gently. Adora looked at her parents that walked towards her with proud smiles on their faces. 

‘’ You did so good, love. ‘’ Mara said, caressing Adora’s cheek gently, a proud smile on her face. Adora’s heart skipped a beat, she felt so proud of herself for this game. 

‘’ We are so proud of you, kiddo. ‘’ Hope said, smiling proudly at her daughter. She patted Adora’s shoulder before squeezing it gently. ‘’ You were amazing, as always. We are proud to be your parents. ‘’ 

Adora teared up, she let go off Catra’s hand and quickly wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck, hugging her tightly. She did good, she made them all proud. It’s over. It was the last game. ‘’ Thank you, mom. ‘’ Adora whispered, closing her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. Hope hugged her back just as tightly, and she could feel other arms wrap around both of them, it was Mara. 

Catra watched Adora and her parents hug, a small feeling of longing echoed in her chest at the display. She smiled softly, she caught Hope’s eyes and the woman reached a hand over to Catra with a soft smile on her face. Catra dropped her smile, she looked down at Hope’s hand before looking up at Hope. She slowly grabbed onto Hope’s hand, and the other woman pulled her in to join the hug. Catra let out a hitched breath, she slowly wrapped her arms around Adora and Hope wrapped an arm around Catra, holding her close to the family. 

A small cough pulled them out of their moment, all of them looked towards a middle-aged with a clipboard in his hand. Adora’s eyes widened quickly, she let go off her family and grabbed onto Catra’s hand quickly, without even realizing it. 

‘’ Adora Grayskull? ‘’ The man asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as a smile spread over his lips. Her friends and her parents stared at them with wide eyes, excited to know what the man will say at this moment that will decide Adora’s future. Adora nodded quickly, a little too excited. The man put out his hand, and Adora grabbed it gently, shaking it. 

‘’ Yes, that’s me. Uh, hi. ‘’ Adora said, a nervous smile plastered on her face. Catra squeezed Adora’s hand, urging her to calm down and breathe. 

The man pulled back his hand, he smiled softly at Adora. ‘’ Impressive play you did in this game. You certainly caught my attention. She-Ra is your field name, isn’t it? ‘’

Adora nodded slowly, she let out an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. ‘’ Yeah, it’s kinda- Yeah. ‘’ 

‘’ I like it. She-Ra is fiction, isn’t it? ‘’ The man looked to the side, still smiling. ‘’ She is supposed to be an unstoppable goddess. ‘’ The man looked back at Adora again, a soft grin spread over his face. ‘’ You certainly proved to earn that name. ‘’ Adora’s heart beat quickly, she stared at the man with wide eyes and waited for him to say the words. Please, say it. ‘’ That’s why I would like to offer you a full scholarship at Brown University. ‘’ 

‘’ Yes! ‘’ Adora shouted excitedly, nodding quickly. Her friends and parents cheered behind her, high-fiving each other and giving each other hugs. Adora let out a cough, she collected herself as Catra let out a squeaky laugh next to her due to Adora’s excitement. ‘’ I mean, I accept that offer. ‘’ She said, more calmly now and put her hand out to the man. He took it and shook it gently with a soft smile on his face.

‘’ Great. Keep an eye on the mail. ‘’ He said before leaving them. Adora quickly turned around with a wide grin, staring at her friends and family. And then they all ambushed Adora, hugging her tightly.

* * *

“ Are you sure you don’t want to go? “ Catra said, curling her hands against her jeans, her head ducked. Adora was driving her car, they were on their way to Seaworthy. 

Adora glanced at Catra before looking towards the road again, she smiled softly and shook her head. “ Yeah, baby, I’m really sure. Listen, it will probably be really boring, anyways. I can already see how the night is going to go. “ 

Catra lifted her head, she looked at Adora and raised an eyebrow. “ Tell me. How do you think the night is going to go? “

Adora let out a dramatic sigh. “ First we dance. And then they will announce the prom Queen. And that’s Tiffany. And then they would announce the other Queen or king. And that’s me. And I’ll be forced to share a stupid dance with stupid Tiffany, thinking about ways to run away from there or you know, I would probably punch her. “ 

Catra let out a squeaky laugh, she shook her head slowly and grinned widely. “ Have I ruined you, She-Ra? “ 

Adora chuckled, she shrugged lightly and smiled. “ Not really. I mean, actually, I think you made me better. “ Adora drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. Catra dropped her grin slowly, tilting her head slightly to the side. “ I mean, before we became friends again, I wasn’t really myself anymore. I lost myself on the road of popularity, you made me open my eyes again. I let people use me, I always tried to do what’s right for other people, never thinking about myself. And then you came along, and I just… I became a better me. The real me. “ Adora shrugged lightly, slightly tearing up. 

Catra placed her hand on Adora’s thigh, she slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s cheek gently. “ I love you. “ Catra whispered, nuzzling her nose against Adora’s soft cheek. 

Adora smiled softly, she removed a hand off the steering wheel and took Catra’s hand gently, lifting it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. “ I love you too. I’m really lucky that I have you. “ 

Catra blushed, she leaned back against her seat, pulling Adora’s hand with her own to rest on Catra’s lap. “ Shut up, dummy. “ Catra mumbled, blushing furiously. Adora let out a soft chuckle. “ So this was Glimmer’s idea, right? “ 

Adora nodded quickly, she grinned widely. “ Yeah! Everyone were up for it, because as Mermista said, and I quote, this is much better than a stupid dance. “ 

They were on their way to Seaworthy, because Glimmer had the marvelous idea that they would skip prom because it would be boring, and instead they would spend the night at Seaworthty, with the people they love without any drama. It was perfect, mostly for Catra because she never really wanted to go to that prom, but she had a guilty feeling in her chest. She was worried that Adora is skipping the prom for Catra’s sake. Catra tried to tell her that they could go, it’s fine, she would try to have fun. But Adora was stubborn, and she kept telling Catra that this wasn’t about her, Adora just didn’t want to go. So Catra had to believe her. 

When they arrived, everyone was already seated around a long table. Mermista managed to convince her father to close down the diner for the night so she and her friends could be here as long as they wanted. Catra scanned the room, everyone were wearing casual clothes, and around the table was; Perfuma, Scorpia, Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta, Mermista and her boyfriend, SeaHawk. 

“ Hi guys! “ Adora said excitedly, holding onto Catra’s hand with one hand whilst waving to her friends with the other hand. Catra just lifted her hand, greeting everyone with a soft smile. 

“ Finally! We have been waiting for you! “ Glimmer said, grinning widely at Adora and Catra as the two girls walked towards the table. Adora quickly pulled out a chair for Catra, the brunette girl rolled her eyes, but she was blushing as she sat down. 

“ Yeah, sorry about that. Adora and I were a little busy before we got here. “ Catra said, looking at Glimmer and wiggling her eyebrows.

Glimmer let out a loud groan, she rolled her eyes before narrowing them at Catra. “ Too much information. “ 

Adora blushed furiously as she sat down next to Catra. “ Okay, no, that’s not what happened. “ 

“ Ugh, just tell the truth, Adora. Don’t be shy. “ Mermista said, crossing her arms over her chest. Entrapta leaned closer to Adora, she poked her cheek gently with her finger.

“ You’re blushing. Are you sure you’re not lying? “ Entrapta said, leaning back against her chair. 

Adora quickly looked at Entrapta, her eyes wide and her face was red out of embarrassment. Catra chuckled, she wrapped an arm around Adora’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “ I’m not lying. It’s- we- uh- I- “ 

“ Mermista, dear, it’s something quite special, don’t you think? I mean, when you and I get on with the- “ SeaHawk didn’t get to finish his sentence before Mermista slapped a hand over his mouth, glaring at him brutally. 

“ Quiet. “ Mermista muttered through clenched teeth, blushing furiously. Adora let out a soft chuckle, shrugged and pointed a finger towards Mermista. 

“ No. If we are talking about mine and Catra’s sex life, then I want to hear about you and SeaHawk. “ Adora said, crossing her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow with a smug smirk plastered on her face. 

“ You heard my girl. Spill it. “ Catra said, shrugging lightly as she smirked smugly at a flustered Mermista. 

“ Can we all just  _ not  _ talk about sex, please? “ Bow said, looking between all of them with a tired expression. 

“ I think sex is something beautiful between two people. Making love is one of the purest feelings in the world. “ Perfuma said, looking at Scorpia with a loving gaze. 

“ Right. And Adora sounds absolutely beautiful when I fuck her. “ Catra said, shrugging and smirking. Bow let out a loud whine next to them, whilst Glimmer groaned. 

Adora quickly looked at Catra with wide eyes. “ Catra! You’re supposed to be on my side! “ Adora shrieked, her face flustered. Catra looked at her, she smiled softly at Adora before pecking her lips with a soft kiss. Adora slowly smiled dreamily at Catra, letting a dreamy sigh in the process. 

Mermista put down her hand from SeaHawk’s mouth, she looked at Adora and mouthed ‘ simp ‘, causing Adora to narrow her eyes at Mermista and poke out her tongue. 

“ I regret this already. “ Glimmer said with a sigh, shaking her head slowly. Bow leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to smile again.

“ Okay, I want to share a toast with everyone. “ Perfuma said, standing up with her coke in her hand. Everyone lifted their glasses, looking at her with soft smiles. “ This year has been rough for some of us, and I just want to say that I’m so thankful I’ve become friends with everyone. Especially my rose. “ Perfuma said, looking at Scorpia with a loving smile before looking between everyone else. “ Through it all, we find each other. Lovers and friends. “ 

Mermista let out a loud groan. “ When is this over? “ Catra and Glimmer, that were trying to stifle their laugh during the speech, suddenly burst out laughing loudly. Adora quickly looked at Catra, patting her arm. 

“ Catra, knock it off! “ 

“ Glimmer, please. “ Bow said, letting out a quiet sigh. 

“ I’m sorry, I’m sorry. “ Catra said, wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek from all the laughing. 

Glimmer let out a cough, trying to collect herself. “ Please, please, continue. “ Glimmer said, gesturing her hand towards Perfuma. 

Perfuma let out a scoff, she narrowed her eyes at Catra and Glimmer before continuing. “ And I just wanted to say that the universe has something planned for all of us. May the future be bright, full of happiness. “ 

Catra and Glimmer were covering their mouths, their eyes closed tightly as they tried not to laugh out loud again. It didn’t really work. Because Catra snorted loudly, sending Glimmer back against her chair and her head thrown back as loud laughter erupted out of her. 

Catra looked at Glimmer. “ Stop, stop! “ Catra said between laughter, slapping Glimmer’s arm repeatedly. Adora let out a quiet sigh, she shook her head and looked at Perfuma, mouthing ‘ sorry ‘ to the offended girl. 

“ That’s all. “ Perfuma said, defeated as she sat down on her chair. Scorpia grinned widely, she clapped her hands together to applaud Perfuma’s speech. Catra and Glimmer tried to calm down now, breathing heavily and wiping away their tears. 

‘’ No, no, seriously, guys. ‘’ Glimmer said, taking a deep breath before looking around the table, she took Bow’s hand. ‘’ It’s really over now. Like, we’re done with high school. ‘’ Glimmer was tearing up, she really had to say goodbye to all these people. ‘’ We only have graduation left, and then we will all be separated. Some of us will go to college. ‘’ Bow, Glimmer, Adora, Entrapta raised their hands. ‘’ Some of us will not. ‘’ Catra, Mermista, Perfuma and Scorpia raised their hands. ‘’ I’m really gonna miss you guys. ‘’ 

Catra looked at Adora, she took her hand gently into her own. Adora was tearing up, she looked at Catra and smiled sadly at her. ‘’ I love you. ‘’ Catra whispered, lifting Adora’s hand to place a soft kiss on the knuckles. 

‘’ I guess I will miss you guys too. ‘’ Mermista said, blushing slightly as she looked around the table. 

Perfuma smiled brightly, she looked around the table and clasped her hands together. ‘’ How about we meet here once every year? Like a small get together? ‘’ Scorpia nodded quickly, she looked at Perfuma and smiled brightly. 

‘’ I like that idea! And we can tell each other everything that has happened during the year! ‘’ Scorpia said excitedly, wrapping an arm around Perfuma’s shoulders, pulling her girl closer to herself. 

Entrapta looked around the table, she shrugged. ‘’ Isn’t it quite unrealistic to think that we will stay in touch after high school? The statistics shows that people lose contact after high school because they are starting their own lives, creating families and studying. ‘’ Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she looked at Entrapta and noticed that the girl was tearing up. 

‘’ But is it impossible? ‘’ Catra asked, smiling softly at Entrapta, the purple-haired girl shook her head slowly. ‘’ Then we can do it. ‘’ Entrapta smiled at Catra, she took a deep breath and nodded. 

‘’ And what about you two? ‘’ Bow asked, looking at Catra and Adora with a soft smile on his face. ‘’ What is the plan? ‘’ 

Adora shrugged lightly, she brushed her thumb over Catra’s knuckles. ‘’ I’m gonna study at Brown, and Catra is- ‘’ 

‘’ We are moving in together, close to Brown. I will probably work whilst Adora studies. ‘’ Catra said, grinning widely at Bow. ‘’ It will be great. ‘’ 

‘’ You are actually moving in together? ‘’ Glimmer asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Adora looked at Catra, she smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. ‘’ Yeah, my parents have been helping out, and we found a great apartment close to campus. And I- ‘’ Adora stared at Catra, their eyes locking as Adora’s heart filled with happiness. That’s it. They are really done with high school, everything is fine now, Catra is safe and she is with Adora. And it’s all over. Adora smiled lovingly at Catra, squeezing her hand gently. ‘’ And I’m really happy. ‘’ 

Catra blushed furiously, she looked between Adora’s eyes before leaning in, kissing Adora deeply. The other girl kissed back, her hand reaching up to caress Catra’s cheek. They didn’t care about everyone around them, it was just them two right now. Nothing else matters. They are together. They are free from all of it. And now their real lives will begin, happy and safe. 

* * *

‘’ Is this the last box? ‘’ Hope asked Mara as she put a box down in the moving truck.

Mara shook her head, she looked towards the front door of their house. ‘’ No, I think Adora is bringing one more out. ‘’ Mara said, looking back at Hope, who jumped down from the moving truck. 

Out of the front door came Adora, carrying a box, with Catra behind her. ‘’ One left here. ‘’ Adora shouted to her parents, smiling brightly as she gave the box to Hope. Her mother got into the moving truck again, placing the box over another before jumping down again. She looked at Adora, patting her shoulder gently. 

‘’ You guys ready? ‘’ Hope asked, looking between the girls with a soft smile. 

Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hand, she nodded quickly and looked at Catra with a soft smile. ‘’ You ready? ‘’ 

‘’ Born ready. ‘’ Catra said with a smile, squeezing Adora’s hand gently. She slowly leaned in, catching Adora’s lips into her own as she kissed her softly, her other hand resting on Adora’s cheek. 

They graduated a few days ago, and they have been packing for the last couple of days to move to Rhode Island. Their apartment was waiting for them there, it was quite big and they had Adora’s parents to thank for that. They promised to help out until they could pay their own bills, and they couldn’t be more grateful for that. Glimmer and Bow got into Harvard University, which was miles away from them. Mermista stayed in Brightmoon, she is gonna take over Seaworthy after her father’s retirement. Entrapta got into MIT, where she would continue with her technology. Scorpia and Perfuma are traveling around the world, which Catra was quite jealous about. 

But yet again, she was happy where she was right now. With the love of her life. They are actually moving in together. It’s time to start their life together. It has been quite a journey, one that Catra wishes she could forget, but at the same time, not. Because all of this led to Adora. It’s just the past now, and the future is bright, like Perfuma said. 

Catra pulled back from the kiss, she leaned her forehead against Adora’s, still having her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply. ‘’ It’s over. ‘’ 

Adora smiled softly, her eyes were closed as she wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, holding her close. ‘’ Finally. ‘’ Adora whispered. 

Mara was sniffling quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she prepared herself for her daughter to not be around anymore. Hope had her arm wrapped around Mara’s shoulders, holding her close against her side. Adora slowly lifted her head, she looked at her parents and teared up. 

‘’ You should probably get going now, dear. Are you sure you don’t need our help to help you move in? ‘’ Hope asked, she was so close to tearing up as well. Adora walked over to her parents, she stared at them as tears rolled down her cheeks. She then quickly wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly. 

‘’ I’m gonna miss you guys, so much. Thank you, for everything. You are the best parents anyone could ever ask for. Thank you. ‘’ Adora whispered, closing her eyes tightly as she hugged her parents. She didn’t want to let go, not really, but she was so excited to start her future with Catra. 

Hope and Mara hugged Adora back tightly, their eyes were closed. ‘’ No, thank you. For being our daughter. ‘’ Mara said before both of them pulled back from Adora. ‘’ We are so proud of you, love. And we know that you will accomplish great things in life. ‘’ 

Hope smiled softly, she patted Adora’s shoulder gently. ‘’ Make sure to visit us during the holidays, okay? No excuses. Both of you. ‘’ Hope said, looking over Adora’s shoulder at Catra. The brunette girl walked over to them with a soft smile on her face, she grabbed onto Adora’s hand. 

‘’ Don’t worry, I will make sure she comes home during the holidays. ‘’ Catra said, looking at Adora with a raised eyebrow and a smug smirk. Adora rolled her eyes as she looked at Catra. 

‘’ Take care of each other, okay? ‘’ Mara said, slowly moving closer to give Catra a soft hug. Catra slowly hugged back, she buried her face against Mara’s shoulder and closed her eyes as Mara embraced in a warm hug. It never gets tiring to hug Mara, she was always radiating such a warm feeling of love. 

‘’ We will. ‘’ Adora whispered, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Catra pulled back from the hug, she took a step back to stand next to Adora again. ‘’ I love you guys. ‘’ 

‘’ We love you too. So much. Come on, get going, or I will never let you go. ‘’ Mara chuckled through tears. 

Catra bit her bottom lip, she walked over to Mara and Hope, looking up at them with sad eyes. “ Before we go, I would like to thank you guys for- “ Catra let out a sigh, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “ Well, for everything. I really don’t know what I would have done without your support, so thank you. “ Catra looked between Mara and Hope, tearing up. She was so grateful for everything Adora’s parents has done for her, it meant the world to her. Even though words weren’t enough to show her gratitude, she aims to prove it by protecting their daughter, by loving her through everything. 

“ You’re family, Catra. And you’re a good kid. “ Hope said, placing a gentle hand on Catra’s shoulder. “ Your childhood wasn’t what you wished for, but we hope your future will be everything you ever dreamed of. “ 

Catra looked up at Hope, a tear rolled down Catra’s cheek slowly. Family. They are her family. Catra looked at Adora with a dreamy gaze, she squeezed Adora’s hand gently and smiled lovingly. “ It already is. “. 

Adora is her future, everything she ever dreamed of. To hold her hand. To kiss her. Adora meant everything to Catra, and getting to be the one who loves Adora is everything she ever wanted for herself. Nothing has ever felt as right as when Adora’s hand holds onto her own, and every time Adora looks at her, she just wants the time to stop. She never truly believed that she was worthy of Adora’s love, but now, after all this time, she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the last chapter before the epilogue, which is posted next week, so keep an eye out for it. ❤️
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, sticking through all the ups and downs between our girls. I really appreciate every single one of you, and this is not the end. We will see each other again, I promise. ❤️
> 
> Thank you for the comments, the kudos, the hits and for existing in general. Thank you. I love you guys ❤️


	20. Puzzle Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue, and I love you guys <3 
> 
> I had two epilogue I had to choose between; One was sad, dramatic and needed (Catra in therapy) and the other one, which is the one I'm posting, is sweet, wholesome and needed.

Six Years Later 

Adora ran a hand through her loose hair, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was late at night and she was standing in front of the front door, a bouquet of roses in her hand. She took a deep breath, silently pulling down the door handle before stepping inside the apartment. It was dark in here, and Hailey quickly ran over to the door, wagging her tail excitedly when she spotted around coming into the door. Adora smiled down at the Golden Retriever, she rubbed her hand gently between the dog’s ears. ‘’ Hi, buddy, where is mommy? ‘’ Adora whispered, closing the door behind herself. 

Hailey turned around to walk into the bedroom, she looked behind her at Adora and waited by the door to the bedroom. Adora grinned widely, she walked slowly with careful footsteps, really quietly. She walked into the bedroom, and there she was. Catra. Laying in bed, hugging the pillow under her head and snoring softly. Adora walked over to the bed, holding onto the roses and sat down on the edge of the bed, careful to not wake Catra up. Adora slowly brushed Catra’s long hair from her forehead, tucking it behind her ear before leaning in to place a soft kiss on Catra’s cheek. 

Catra mumbled softly in her sleep, a slight smile spread over Catra’s lips. Adora smiled softly, leaning in close to Catra’s ear. ‘’ Hi, sweetheart. I’m home. ‘’ 

Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she blinked her eyes open and sleepily mumbled. ‘’ Adora. ‘’ Catra’s eyes drifted to look up at the blonde hair until her eyes landed to meet Adora’s gaze. Catra’s eyes widened, she quickly sat up on the bed. ‘’ Adora! ‘’ Catra quickly threw herself onto Adora’s arms, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. ‘’ You’re home! ‘’ Adora laughed, she wrapped her arm around Catra’s waist and hugged her back tightly. 

‘’ I’ve missed you so much. ‘’ Adora whispered, nuzzling into Catra’s shoulder. Catra pulled back from the hug, she looked at Adora with wide eyes. 

‘’ What are you doing here? I thought you were coming back tomorrow. ‘’ Catra said, she was in disbelief that Adora was home. She thought they would see each other tomorrow again after being apart for a week. 

Adora looked at Catra, slowly unwrapping her arms from Catra’s waist to give her the bouquet of roses. Catra looked down at the roses, smiling brightly at them as she took them from Adora. She placed them under her nose, smelling them before setting them aside on the nightstand. 

‘’ Yeah, I know. I was lying, because I wanted to surprise you. ‘’ Adora said, grinning widely in pride. She has been away on a soccer tournament, Adora was now a professional soccer player after having graduated college. 

‘’ Consider myself surprised, ‘Dora. ‘’ Catra said, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she reached her hands up to cup Adora’s face. ‘’ I’ve really missed you. ‘’ Catra whispered, slowly leaning in to place a soft kiss on Adora’s lips. 

Hailey jumped onto the bed, she was wagging her tail excitedly as she jumped onto Adora, sending her down on the bed and licking her face. Adora let out a soft laugh, closing her eyes as the dog covered her face with drool. Catra let out a soft laugh, she slowly laid down next to Adora and Hailey laid down, putting her head on Adora’s stomach and closing her eyes. 

Adora let out a soft sigh, she wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulders, pulling her in so that the brunette girl would rest her head on Adora’s chest. ‘’ I’ve missed my girls so much. ‘’ Adora whispered, looking down at Catra whilst rubbing Hailey’s head gently. 

Catra rested her chin on Adora’s chest, she looked up at Adora and smiled softly. ‘’ You won, right? ‘’ 

‘’ Yeah, it went great! We had a bit of a rough start, but we managed to change the score during the second half-time. ‘’ Adora said, looking down at Catra with a soft smile. ‘’ How has everything gone whilst I was away? ‘’ 

‘’ Hm, let’s see. Therapy is going great, I’m opening up a little more about my mother. ‘’ Catra said, looking between Adora’s eyes. She could see the pride in Adora’s face, she was actually proud of Catra. ‘’ Hailey has been helping me out with the panic attacks, really, but uh, they were less this week. She has been keeping me busy. And work is work. ‘’ Catra rubbed her hand over Adora’s chest. ‘’ Honestly, I have just spent the week counting the days for you to come home. ‘’

‘’ Well, next time, I want you to come with me, okay? ‘’Adora said with a raised eyebrow, rubbing Catra’s shoulder gently with her hand. Catra nodded slowly, she bit her bottom lip and smiled behind it. 

‘’ I love you, Adora. ‘’ 

* * *

‘’ Are you sure it’s fine? ‘’ Adora said with her chin resting on Catra’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around Catra’s waist from behind the following day. Catra was staring at herself through the bathroom mirror, putting up her long hair in a ponytail as a small smile spread across her face. 

‘’ Yeah, sweetie, it's been some time since we were at Brightmoon. I’m feeling much better now so it won’t be a problem, and besides, I have you there to help me through. ‘’ Catra said, she slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck. ‘’ It’s fine. ‘’

‘’ Well, everyone always comes here to meet us, so I thought it would be nice to be in our hometown. But after everything you’ve been through, I completely understand if you don’t want to follow through. ‘’ Adora tilted her head slightly to the side, she chewed on her lower lip, something she never outgrew from. 

Catra rolled her eyes before smiling softly at Adora. ‘’ It’s fine, baby. We get to meet your parents too. I know how much you’ve missed them. ‘’ Catra said whilst leaning in, kissing Adora softly. Adora closed her eyes, she kissed back softly and tightened her arms around Catra’s waist. 

Adora pulled back from the kiss, she looked at Catra and smiled. ‘’ Our neighbours are taking care of Hailey, and I told them we are coming back tonight, so it’s just a few hours. ‘’ 

‘’ Great. It’s the old couple next door, right? ‘’ Catra asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. 

Adora nodded quickly. ‘’ Yeah, of course. And their names are Eva and Gustaf. I can’t believe we’ve been living here for six years, and you still don’t know their names. ‘’ 

Catra shrugged, grinning slightly at Adora. ‘’ I’m not very good with names. And I really don’t care what their names are. They are from Sweden, right? ‘’ 

‘’ Oh, and you remember that? ‘’ Adora asked, raising an eyebrow at Catra before shaking her head. 

Catra let out a soft chuckle, she slowly pushed back Adora gently. ‘’ Can you just let me get ready now, handsome? Just because you can put on a white shirt, and suit pants, and look hot as fuck. ‘’ Catra rolled her eyes, she turned around to face the mirror again. 

Adora looked down at her clothes before looking at Catra through the mirror, smirking. ‘’ Oh, you think I’m hot? ‘’ 

Catra rolled her eyes, she pushed her ass back against Adora, urging her to get out of the bathroom. ‘’ Leave, or I’ll jump your bones. ‘’ 

‘’ We still have time. ‘’ Adora said, looking down at Catra’s ass in her lingerie panties and bit her bottom lip. 

‘’ We really don’t. ‘’ Catra mumbled, shaking her head slowly as she watched Adora stare down at her ass through the mirror. ‘’ Adora, move along now. ‘’ 

Adora let out a defeated sigh, she looked down at Hailey, who was laying on the bathroom floor. ‘’ Come on, girl. Mommy is being mean. ‘’ Adora said, gesturing for Hailey to get up. She looked at Catra through the mirror, poking out her tongue. Catra rolled her eyes, she let out a soft sigh as Adora left the room with Hailey behind her. 

It took a few hours in the car for them to get to Brightmoon, they dropped off Hailey to their neighbours and wasted no time to get on the road. Adora was still singing in the car, and Catra has been picking up that habit, singing along with Adora. It was four years ago when Catra started to sing for the first time in the car, Adora was shocked to hear that Catra could actually sing, she was really good at it. And since then, Adora has done everything she could to make Catra sing. Meaning, she would annoy her until Catra gave up and started to sing in the car with her. 

They arrived at Brightmoon, and everything still looked the same way. The houses, the people. Adora was driving the car, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel whilst Catra was staring out through the window. Nothing has changed at all, but Catra has. And Adora too. They are happy now, life turned out to be just like they wanted to. Adora was finally understood, she was appreciated and loved by Catra. And Catra, well, she was loved, cared for and most importantly, they were happy. 

The sun was down already, and the night sky was beautiful, with stars and a beautiful full moon. They parked in front of Seaworthy, and Adora quickly got out of the car, jogging towards the passenger seat and opening up the door for Catra. The brunette girl raised an eyebrow at Adora as the blonde girl put out her hand for Catra to take a hold on. Catra was wearing a black jumpsuit, with high heels. Yeah, her sense of fashion has changed during the years. 

Catra took Adora’s hand, slowly getting out of the car and hooking her arm around Adora’s. Adora closed the door, she locked the car before both of them made their way into Seaworthy. The place was different from what they remembered, the place had dim lights, with light balls on the roof to show off like stars. It was beautiful, and in the middle of the diner was a long table. And around there, everyone was seated. 

Catra looked towards their old friends, a wide grin spread across Catra’s face. ‘’ Hi guys! ‘’ Catra shouted, everyone looked towards her and Adora as both the girls walked over to the table. 

‘’ Damn it, she came back once again. ‘’ Glimmer said, rolling her eyes and grinning widely as she walked over to Catra and Adora. Catra rolled her eyes, she flipped her middle finger to Glimmer before hugging her tightly. 

‘’ I’ve missed you, Sparkles. ‘’ 

‘’ I’ve missed you too. ‘’ 

Bow walked over to Adora, he hugged her tightly before all four of them switched, now Glimmer was hugging Adora and Bow hugged Catra. Adora pulled back from the hug with Glimmer, she looked between Bow and Glimmer with a wide smile. ‘’ Where is baby Angella? ‘’ 

‘’ Oh, my parents are babysitting her tonight. ‘’ Glimmer shrugged, smiling softly at Adora. 

‘’ Okay, uh, great. Glimmer, can I talk to you for a second? ‘’ Adora said, blushing furiously as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

Catra looked at Adora, she raised an eyebrow at her. ‘’ Is everything alright? ‘’ 

Adora looked at Catra, she nodded quickly as she grabbed onto Glimmer’s hand. ‘’ Yeah, sweetie, it’s about baby Angella. ‘’ Adora said, maybe too nervously, before dragging Glimmer away from the rest of them. 

Catra shrugged, she looked at Bow, who was grinning awkwardly at her. ‘’ Okay, what’s up with you three? You are being weird. ‘’ 

Bow shook his head quickly, he grabbed onto Catra’s hand. ‘’ No, nothing weird. Come on, say hi to everyone. ‘’ 

* * *

‘’ How am I supposed to do this, Glimmer? Oh my god, what if it’s too soon? ‘’ Adora paced the floor in the kitchen, her eyes wide. 

Glimmer rolled her eyes, she grabbed onto Adora’s shoulders to still her. ‘’ Okay, take a deep breath. You two have been together for six years now, she loves you and you love her. There is no way this won’t go smoothly. ‘’

Adora stared at Glimmer, she swallowed thickly and reached a hand forward. ‘’ You got it, right? ‘’

Glimmer nodded, she looked through her purse and pulled out a small velvet box, placing it on Adora’s palm. ‘’ Yeah, here you go. Remember your speech? ‘’ 

Adora nodded quickly, she looked at the small box in her hand before shoving it into her pocket. ‘’ Yes, yes. I’ve memorised it. It’s in here. ‘’ Adora pointed towards her head, smiling nervously at Glimmer. 

‘’ Good. Now, I will give Mermista the sign and she will dim down the lights. And all you have to do is get this thing going. ‘’ Glimmer said, patting Adora’s shoulder gently. 

‘’ Right, that’s all I have to do. ‘’ Adora said nervously, she chewed on her bottom lip as she and Glimmer left the kitchen. Glimmer looked at Mermista, she nodded her head once and Mermista pulled out a remote that started to dim the lights. Everyone looked around the diner, it was beautiful with the balls of light on the roof. Everyone slowly stood up, Catra looked around at everyone before standing up herself. Fire on Fire by Sam Smith started to play low on the speakers, Catra’s breath hitched as everyone turned around to look towards Adora. 

Catra slowly turned around, she furrowed her eyebrows as Adora walked over to her with a nervous smile. Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hand, she pulled her away from the table before grabbing onto her other hand, as well. 

‘’ Adora, what’s going on? ‘’ Catra asked quietly, she looked between Adora’s eyes. The other girl was looking at Catra nervously, but still with so much love. 

‘’ Catra, I- ‘’ The room was quiet, everyone was staring at them with wide eyes and loving smiles. ‘’ I love you so much, always have been. Ever since we were kids, I knew deep down in my heart, that you would be the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Through every up and down, we still found our way to each other. ‘’ Adora was smiling lovingly at Catra, the other girl was staring at Adora with wide eyes and a deep blush. ‘’ During those three years apart, I wasn’t the same. Like there was a missing piece of puzzle in my heart, and now it’s whole again. I’ve spent the last six years calling you my girlfriend, and now, I want to call you my wife. ‘’ 

Catra swallowed thickly, she was blushing furiously as she stared between Adora’s eyes. Adora let go off Catra’s hands, she slowly kneeled down with one bent knee, looking up at Catra with a loving smile. Catra’s breath hitched, she placed a hand over her chest to calm down her beating heart. 

Adora pulled out the box from her pocket, she opened it up and a beautiful ring was inside the box. ‘’ So, Catra Crimson, would you make me the happiest girl in the world and marry me? ‘’ 

Everyone was waiting patiently and quietly for Catra’s answer. The brunette girl bit her bottom lip, smiling behind it before nodding quickly. ‘’ Of course, dummy. ‘’ 

Everyone applauded as Adora smiled brightly, she slipped the ring into Catra’s ring finger before standing up. Catra quickly cupped Adora’s cheeks and kissed her deeply. Adora placed her hands on Catra’s hips, pulling her closer as she kissed back deeply.

She did it. In front of their friends as witnesses, she proposed to Catra and she said yes. They are getting married. They are going to become wives. Everything has been working out perfectly well. Adora was a professional soccer player, Catra was working, they are free from all the drama and the pain, they live together with their child, Hailey, and more human children to come. After all these years, every piece of the puzzle is finally in place.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now reached the end of Like The Stars Hold The Moon, and I would like to thank everyone for reading this, every comment and every kudos, every hit. It meant the world to me. It makes me sad to say goodbye to this story, but we had a good run. This is not the end, and I will see everyone again <3
> 
> ( Fun fact, I'm from Sweden and my dog's name is Hailey) 
> 
> Don't worry, my friends, we will meet again <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! <3


End file.
